JR and SE  an alternative scenario
by Dallasdreams
Summary: For billiejoealabama85..you want to see my original story so here it is...one name has been changed though
1. Chapter 1

It's 1991, Bobby walks into JR's Room after hearing the gunshot. JR sits on the floor surrounded by pieces of broken mirror.  
>"JR, what are you doing, why did you shoot the mirror" Bobby asked. "Sooner I'd have shot myself" JR asked.<br>Bobby walked closer to him, "What's got in to you,"  
>"I've lost everything" JR replied "I've lost Ewing Oil, James has gone and John Ross is never coming back, maybe life would have been better for everyone if I had never been born, maybe I should have shot myself instead of the mirror"<br>"JR, you're just feeling sorry for yourself, I suggest you sober up, things will look better in the morning"  
>"Better in the morning?" JR asked "How do you work that one out, everything I ever cared about has gone and it's all my fault"<br>Bobby turned to walk out of the room and then turned back to face JR, "Give me the gun JR"  
>"Why!"<br>"I'm not going to be responsible for you killing yourself, and in your mood anything is possible, so just give me the gun"  
>JR turned the gun on Bobby, then threw it on the bed, Bobby picked it up and walked out, saying "See you in the morning, "JR"<br>JR looked around the room, he was well and truly alone, there was nothing left for him, nowhere for him to go, why didn't Bobby just let him kill himself, noone would miss him. He laid down on his bed and closed his eyes.

The sun streaming through the curtains woke JR, he got up and walked around the room, he opened his drawers and took out a photo. He stared at the face in front of him, his father. " I let you down Daddy, I've lost Ewing Oil, well that shouldn't really surprise you, I could never do any good in your eyes." He then searched through the drawer for another picture that he had kept well hidden. He found what he was looking for, Sue Ellen the one person who had loved him no matter how he treated her, and he had cheated on her for years and finally driven her away. Now he wished she was here, supporting him when he was down, he had been such a fool where she was concerned, he wished he could turn the clock back, but it was too late, she had a new life, she was happily married and John Ross decided that he wanted to be with her and not JR.

JR thought for a momment, there was nothing left for him in Dallas, he had to get away, but where would he go. JR made a decision, he wanted to go to London, he needed to be near Sue Ellen and John Ross even if they didn't want him.

Downstairs he met Bobby and told him he planned to leave. "Why are you running away this time, you've been down before but you've always managed to pick yourself up and start again" Bobby asked  
>"Not this time Bobby, there's nothing left here for me, I have to get away"<br>"Where are you going" Bobby asked  
>"I don't know" JR replied "But as far away from this place as I can get"<p>

As the American Airlines jet began it's descent into London, JR looked out of the window. He could just make out the sprawling city beneath him, amidst the fog. "I know I'm not gonna get Texas' weather here" he thought.

But at least he'd have something. He'd be near to the two people he loved most in the world. He sat back and closed his eyes. When he did, he could see Sue Ellen's face. Her beautiful hazel eyes, wide and full of love. Love that he'd rejected so many times. "Damn" he thought. "How is it possible for one man to be so stupid?" He smiled as he recalled the first time he'd ever saw her. Seemed like only yesterday. She was 20 then. He calculated that he'd known her for half of his life. He imagined how life could have been – they might have had about 5 children by now if he hadn't been so stupid. A wicked smile crossed his lips as he thought of how wonderful a lover she had been. "Damn, damn damn" he said.

He opened his eyes as he was disturbed by the plane tyres hitting the run way. "Ladies and Gentlemen", the stewardess said "Welcome to London".

At about the same time JR stepped off the plane and into a waiting limosine, Sue Ellen was gazing out of the window. "Are you ok, Mom?" 10 year old John Ross Ewing asked.

"Yes sweetheart" she replied, "I just felt a little strange there for a minute"

"What do you feel strange about?" he asked her

"I'm not sure" she smiled not wanting to frighten him "Sometimes, grown ups just sense things, that's all. It's nothing to worry about. Come on, let's have some lunch". But she couldn't shake the feeling that something was about to happen.

********************************************************************************

A little over an hour later, JR arrived at his exclusive hotel. He'd obviously been eagerly anticipated, as the concierge enthusiastically welcomed him to town. "The penthouse is ready for you sir. Let me help you with your luggage"

"Thank you" JR said in his deep Texas drawl.

The room was beautiful, with a view overlooking Hyde Park. JR tipped the concierge and said

"Before you go, I'd like you to do something for me"

"Yes sir"

"I'm hoping to find someone while I'm here. The thing is, I don't have an address. I had an old one, but I believe she's moved on since then. I know all her details – name, etc… would you have any means to help me find her?"

"I can certainly put you in touch with someone who may be able to help you Mr Ewing"

"I'd appreciate it" JR said and handed the concierge a £50 note.

The concierge almost leapt in the air "Thank you Mr Ewing, that's most generous"

"You help me with this, and you'll see how generous I can be" JR smiled.

*****************************************************************************  
>Being Saturday afternoon, John Ross had went to soccer practice. Sue Ellen met a friend in central London for coffee. As they sat in the sunshine, Amanda looked at Sue Ellen and said in her polite English voice:<p>

"You are really off somewhere today aren't you?"

"I'm sorry", Sue Ellen said "Do you ever get a feeling about something, just a feeling that something isn't quite normal, but you can't describe what it is?"

"Hmmm…sometimes. Once I got up in the morning and just felt different. Later that day, my mother was rushed to hospital. I think human beings are very tuned in with the workings of the world Sue Ellen"

Sue Ellen smiled. "Yes….that's how I feel. But I don't know why…."

***********************************************************************************

The extremely helpful concierge had put JR in touch with the hotel Chief Receptionist who, armed with her computer, London telephone directory and hefty tip from JR's wallet, had absolutely no problem in telling him where Sue Ellen could be found.

"She did move sir. I have two listings for her. One under the name of Lockwood…" JR grimaced

"And the other? " JR was not a patient man

"Belgrave Place Mr Ewing. Not a stone's throw away from here"

JR smiled. He knew there was a reason he liked this hotel.

He decided to celebrate with a bourbon n'branch – or a scotch and water as he'd discovered was the popular name here - in his suite. He opened the patio doors which overlooked the park and looked at the sunset. It was a beautiful evening. He got up from his seat and walked outside.

He could see the park's pathway from where he stood, and as he looked down, he saw a woman walking through. His heart skipped a beat. She had the most beautiful set of legs he'd ever seen, and the way she walked was unlike any other woman he'd known. She glided almost, with an air of confidence about her that just intrigued him. Her auburn hair blew in the wind and the light evening breeze was bouncing off the white linen blouse she was wearing. He watched. He could hear his own heart beat, hear his own breath.

Suddenly, she dropped her purse. She turned to pick it up and as she did she stopped momentarily. It was as though she could smell something, or hear someone near her. But JR could see, there was no one else even close to her.

He was too high for her to notice him. But as he watched her, the excitement in him just grew. How he had missed her. She almost raised her head upwards, but instead continued on her way. He watched until she was out of sight.

"Hello my darling" JR said.

Sue Ellen couldn't shake off the uneasy feeling she had all day, was there something wrong and if so what. After reading John Ross a story and tucking him in she went downstairs to the living room. Once John Ross was safetly in bed, life seemed to be lonely for Sue Ellen, especially as Don has left her a few months before, "Incredible" she thought "after one year of marriage he had got bored with her and found someone else, did she really think it would be any different with this marriage"  
>She decided to ring Southfork. Bobby picked up the phone on the second ring.<br>"Bobby, how are you, can I speak to JR please" she asked  
>"Sue Ellen, JR left Dallas a couple of days ago, I have no idea where he is"<br>"what happened?" she asked.  
>He filled her in with the events at Southfork over the last few days, and how JR was depressed about losing Ewing Oil.<br>She then asked him if he knew why John Ross had suddenely decided to leave Southfork, to which he replied that he didn't know.  
>"So life is quiet at Southfork now".<br>"You bet" Bobby replied "Just the way I like it"  
>"if you hear from JR let me know"<br>"I will" Bobby replied "But don't worry, wherever he is, he sure to be okay and he always ends up on top"  
>She finished the telephone conversation and went to make herself a drink. So JR had left Dallas, where was he and why did she have such an uneasy feeling. Did JR still matter to her after everything he had done to her. So what if he was out there all on his own, that was his problem not hers.<p>

The following morning at breakfast she decided to find out what had happened between JR and John Ross, but John Ross wasn't in the mood to talk about his father.  
>"John Ross, I just want to know about what happened, what did your father do that made you want to leave Southfork"<br>"I'm not going back there" he said "Daddy doesn't love me anymore, he has James and Little Jimmy"  
>"John Ross, that isn't true, you're father loves you, he always has" Sue Ellen replied.<br>"Not anymore" John Ross said  
>"Okay, why do you say that" Sue Ellen asked<br>"I heard him talking to Uncle Bobby, he wanted him to sell him half of Southfork, so that he could give it to James and Little Jimmy, he didn't mention me!" John Ross shouted.  
>"John Ross, what have I told you about listening to adult conversations, you don't know all the details" Sue Ellen said.<br>"I don't care he hates me and I hate him!" John Ross shouted back. Sue Ellen looked at her son, tears streaming down his face. She got up from her seat and went to hug him; she had to find out what really happened at Southfork, she couldn't let her son hate his father. Where was JR, she needed to talk to him. She kissed John Ross on the forehead and asked him how he wanted to spend the day, he cheered up and replied that he wanted to see a movie, then go for a burger. She agreed, she was happy he was with her, she couldn't bear to be apart from him, but she still felt uneasy about his feelings for his father. She knew after everything that had happened between her and JR, that he loved his son more than anything.

Meanwhile back in another part of London, JR sat alone, he desperately wanted to see Sue Ellen and John Ross, but didn't know how to make his next move, he feared rejection.

Sue Ellen had the day off work and with John Ross safely at school; she decided to shake off her problems by doing one of the things she was best at – shopping.

She drove her black sporty Mercedes into London's Kensington, parked and began her assault on some of the biggest designer stores the southeast had to offer.

By now, staff in the high class shops knew who Sue Ellen was. All she had to do was put one foot inside the door of a shop and she was surrounded by people eager to please. Occasionally she would tease the staff, by stepping in and quickly stepping out again. She would giggle at the onset of waiting staff who were left gutted when she decided that today was an Armani and not a Dolce day.

But today Sue Ellen just wanted to be left alone. She smiled politely as she always did at the people who wanted to serve her. The way she was feeling right now she could have bought the shop and not realised it until it hit her credit card bill at the end of the month.

She was lonely. Sure she had John Ross and he was the most important thing in her life, but she missed companionship. She missed love – the love of a man. Don had been gone now for 4 months – and it wasn't so much that she missed him, she didn't, she missed having someone to talk things through with. London was such a bustling city, so impersonal, that at times she thought she should just move back to Dallas. DALLAS. Where she could walk down any street and have someone to talk to. Everyone knew her in Dallas. Everyone wanted to know her in Dallas. But Dallas. Dallas was the past – Dallas was pain, and Dallas was where JR was.

Or at least, where he had been. It was a bit of a mystery that he had left Southfork without telling Bobby where he was going. "Stop it Sue Ellen" she said to herself. She had absolutely no business worrying about JR. He was no longer her problem.

But that's why Don had left. The constant reminders in his face all the time. He couldn't escape it. He loved Sue Ellen, but Sue Ellen, much as she didn't ever admit it to him, loved someone else.

JR. His picture had been in their house since they moved to England. In John Ross' bedroom for the majority of the time, but after he and JR fell out, Don had found JR's picture in Sue Ellen's bedroom drawer. She told him that she'd simply put it away, but there was more. He knew that she read about JR whenever the opportunity was there – if he was making news, and generally how she spoke of him was not how a woman who hates a man talks. Don had to leave. It wasn't fair to either one of them.

Sue Ellen did hurt when Don left, but in a lot of ways it was a relief. She did love him, but not in the way she loved JR. Not in that passionate, fiery way. Her and Don's relationship was comfortable, it was nice and loving – but the butterflies she had always had in her stomach when she was with JR weren't present with Don.

She visited a few stores before deciding she wanted a caffeine rush. Choosing a quiet café facing Kensington Palace she sat down and relaxed. She looked at the palace, thinking for a second how much her own life resembled the woman who was the palace's most famous resident.

Sue Ellen didn't actually have anything to be unhappy about anymore, but her heart felt this constant emptiness. She was successful in her job, she enjoyed her work, she had a wonderful child, she had friends and men were just queuing up to take her out. She had been fighting and fighting the feeling for years, but as she sat and looked at the golden gates, she knew that it was pointless. There was no point in denying her feelings any longer.

Despite everything, she still, and probably always would, love JR.

"So" she thought "I can do one of two things with this. I can go back to Dallas and lay myself on the line for him….or I can live with my feelings and just accept them."

But no matter what way she attempted to reason with herself, she wanted him so much. If she closed her eyes she could hear his voice, see his blue eyes looking at her, enjoy his wonderful smile and feel his touch. It had always been like that – which is why Don was never going to work.

JR had decided that it was too nice a day, and he was feeling much too optimistic to stay in the hotel. He went for a little stroll himself. He had asked the concierge how far the best attractions were and had been informed that everything was within a tube's ride away. It had taken another hefty tip to convince the boy that the words Tube and JR Ewing do not go in the same sentence.

After a walk through the park, smiling at the ground where Sue Ellen had so recently stood, he lowered his standards and hopped into a taxi.

The sun was gleaming of the golden gates of the palace as Sue Ellen stood up to pay for her coffee. She thanked the waitress and began walking back towards Kensington, thinking that maybe a new pair of shoes were in order.

The streets had begun to get busier. As American as she was, she had never really gotten used to just how crowded the streets of London could become.

There were people of all races, ages and nationalities. Very rarely did anyone meet your eye to say hello. Sue Ellen was taller than a lot of women and she always drew attention from the way she looked and how she moved. People were interested in her. Women envied her and men desired her.

As she moved she watched with interest how everyone was in such a hurry and how the city never stopped. Men, women and children all on some sort of mission, with no time to stop and smell the roses. She could see the shop she wanted just ahead of her, when something caught her eye. She sensed herself that she literally stopped in the middle of the street. It didn't stop anyone else – they simply walked around her and continued on their way.

Dead ahead of her, maybe ten or twelve people in front was something she instantly felt a connection with. Something that she instantly recognised. Something that made her lose her breath and something that made her life literally flash before her eyes.

A man in the crowd. In London. Wearing a Stetson.

Sue Ellen didn't have a doubt about who is was and couldn't believe what she was seeing. Of all the cities in all of the world why did he have to choose this one to turn up in? Well at least she knew he was okay. What did he want, John Ross, but Sue Ellen knew that just at the momment JR was the last person John Ross wanted to see.  
>She turned to walk in the opposite direction, hoping that he hadn't seen her, anyway she had to go and pick John Ross up from school. What was she going to do, she couldn't stay hidden forever, one way or another JR was sure to find her, after all he always gets what he wants. Even though she still loved him, she couldn't go back to the way her life was in Dallas, always wondering who the next woman JR was going to fall in love with.<br>She arrived at the school just in time to see John Ross walk towards the gate, he seemed happier, talking with his friends, all thoughts of their conversation the previous day seemed to have been forgotten. On the drive home he started talking about his day and all the fun he had. He was happy here in London, for the first time he wasn't caught between two warring parents. She wanted her son to be happy, she also wanted him to love his father, the way he used to, but that was going to take time, but with JR in London time was not on her side.

JR walked through the streets of London, maybe he could get used to living here he thought after all everything that he wanted was here, there was nothing left for him at Southfork. Maybe he and Sue Ellen would be happier living here alone without the pressures of Ewing Oil and the family to contend with. Only problem he had at the momment was trying to figure out how he was going to convince Sue Ellen that he really had changed and wanted her back for good. He also wanted his son back, he still couldn't understand why John Ross had suddenely decided that he wanted to go to Sue Ellen. What had he done to upset his son and turn him against him?

After dinner that evening, Sue Ellen helped John Ross with his homework, when he noticed that she wasn't really listening to him.  
>"Momma, what's wrong" he asked<br>"Nothing sweetheart, I just saw someone today that surprised me" she answered  
>"Who?"<br>"John Ross, your father is in London, I saw him today in town, but I don't think he saw me"  
>John Ross looked shocked "Why is he here, I don't want to see him and I'm not going back to Southfork" he shouted<br>"It's okay, noone is going to make you do anything you don't want to, but whatever you father and I feel for each other, I know that he loves you more than anything and he's going to want to see you" she said  
>John Ross couldn't believe what his mom was saying, his father didn't love him, he had James, why didn't she believe what he told her.<br>"I don't want to see him" he said, as tears started to stream down his face. Sue Ellen looked at him, twice in the past few days they had had the same conversation, JR was going to have a tough time convincing his son to see him, but she also worried that he might decide to take him while he was at school and leave without her knowing. How was she going to keep her son with her, she didn't want JR to take him back to Dallas, he was all she had left, she wanted him with her, if the truth was known, she also wanted JR, but that could never happen. Her and JR were history, she had to put him behind her and start a new life.

After finishing his homework, John Ross and Sue Ellen sat and watched a video; he was calmer and snuggled up close to her. She knew she could never be parted from him again, she loved him too much, if they had to leave London to escape JR, then that is what they would do.

**********************************************

JR sat in his hotel room thinking about what his next move would be. He had seen Sue Ellen in town and knew she had seen him, he hated the way she turned to walk in the opposite direction, but then what did he expect, after the way he had treated her. He really needed to talk to her, to explain that he wasn't here to cause her any more pain, but just wanted to be with her and their son. The only two people in the world who truly mattered to him. He knew where she lived, he'd even walked past it, but just at the momment if he walked up to the door and she answered, he would likely get the door shut in his face. What was he going to do?

JR looked at his watch "4.30". If he timed it right, he just might meet Sue Ellen coming home from work. He put on his jacket, lifted his hat and took the elevator to the ground floor.

He crossed the road to the park and found a comfortable bench to sit on. His heart was racing pretty fast. He hadn't really spoken to Sue Ellen in a long, long time. Was this a good idea? Was he mad? For the first time he could remember he actually was considering her feelings before his own. What if by him being here, it disrupted her and John Ross' lives? He knew she had seen him the other day, he had heard her footsteps, even in the crowd, he'd know them anywhere. He'd turned round just in time to see her walking the other way. JR's ego had always told him that Sue Ellen would love him no matter what, but now he wasn't so sure. He didn't even know for certain if she had met anyone new since Don. He couldn't believe his own feelings, that the mighty JR Ewing was feeling insecure.

But, he had learned that you only get one chance in this life, so he stood up and began to walk. He watched happy families playing and laughing, people jogging, children with their dogs. He watched a couple kissing and once again remembered the closeness he and Sue Ellen had once shared.

As he strolled, he thought about the secret. The secret that only he and Vanessa knew. The secret he wanted to tell Sue Ellen and John Ross. Maybe that would win them over, he thought, carelessly disregarding all the other things that had been so much worse in all their lives. But that had come as a shock to everyone. James.

When John Ross found out that he wasn't JR's only son he was heartbroken. Although she tried hard to hide it, Sue Ellen had hurt too. She wanted to be the only woman who had given JR a son. Now she felt that even that was jaded. The one thing that had always been perfect in their marriage, the one thing that Sue Ellen could say that she and only she had given to JR, was a child.

Little did she know. Little did any of them know.

James was not a Ewing after all. It had all been a lie. Set in motion by Vanessa who still wanted JR after so many years. When JR found out he was initially furious, but later revealed that there was something about the boy that didn't quite say "Ewing" to him. James had had an accident, and his medical records had revealed that there was no way on earth he could be JR's son.

Whether or not Sue Ellen would be swayed by this, he still needed to tell them, if anything for John Ross' sake.

Even though his heart was in his stomach, he continued to walk.

********************************************

Sue Ellen had been so busy all day, but she managed to get through all of her work with extreme ease. Working for a huge PR company was stressful, but the ideas just flowed out of her today. For some reason, she felt safe. As much as she hated to admit it, it excited her knowing that JR was out there, looking for her. The butterflies were there. She had absolutely no intention of pursuing him, she knew he'd come to her.

It was just a matter of time.

********************************************

Hyde Park was so big that JR didn't quite know where he'd end up if he continued to walk. But he didn't really care. "Hell, I can't exactly get lost" he thought.

The temperature was cooler now, and he was aware that the rush hour was beginning. What he was doing didn't exactly feel "real". He felt as though he was moving through a dream.

He stopped to buy a coffee. The vendor asked him where he was from, mentioned that he knew the name, to which JR replied that "Most people do" and moved on. He turned a rather large bend, beautifully covered with oak and sycamore trees. Leaves were blowing in the wind. He stopped dead.

Sue Ellen was looking at an evening newspaper, coffee in the other hand. She moved briskly and confidently along the path. Not looking where she was going she came to an abrupt stop just as she sensed she was about to walk into someone else. She looked up.

She didn't say anything. He didn't say anything. They looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity. JR softly smiled.

"Hello" he said.

Sue Ellen didn't know what to do. Her heartbeat increased, but she tried to stay calm. "Hello JR" she said.

"Well that's a start" he thought "At least she didn't ignore me"

"You look wonderful" he said

"Thank you. So do you", she said, and she meant it. The man was gorgeous. "Stop it, Sue Ellen" she said.

Sue Ellen's stance told JR a lot. She wasn't in any way closed off, and she didn't appear scared or intimidated in any way. He liked that, it made her more of a challenge for him.

"Can we talk?" JR asked

"Yes I think that might be a good idea" Sue Ellen said. He led her over to a bench and they sat down.

He couldn't help it "God, I've missed you" he said.

She looked at him. She couldn't believe he was here. What would happen now?  
>********************************************<p>

For ages neither of them knew what to say, they just sat side by side on the bench.  
>"Why is this so hard" JR thought, "Why can't I tell her what I'm feeling" Was old JR really scared, would she reject him, she had every right to. Sue Ellen too felt scared, this man had caused her too much pain in the past, could she really let him back in her life, could she believe that he really had changed. She wanted to.<p>

"So JR what brings you to London" She said, as if she didn't know!  
>"What do you think?" he answered<br>"You want John Ross back, I wondered how long it would take before you came to take him back to Southfork" she replied  
>"How is John Ross" He asked<br>Sue Ellen thought for a momment, she knew that JR was the last person her son wanted to see at the momment, but she couldn't tell JR that, she didn't have it in her to hurt him like that.  
>"He's fine, he's having tea at a friend's house, which reminds me I have to pick him up soon."<br>JR decided to take a chance, he had come to see John Ross but he had also come to see her, he wanted her back, even if it mean't never returning to Dallas.  
>"I haven't just come to see John Ross, I wanted to see you, I needed to tell you that I'm truly sorry for the way I've treated you in the past, and I wondered if you could forgive me and let me be part of your life again."<br>Sue Ellen was stunned, she wanted him in her life but she was unsure that he had changed, she wanted to believe him but the thought of being hurt again by him worried her.  
>"You want me back until the next beautiful woman walks into your life and then you'll forget me, I've heard it all before JR, how can I ever trust you again!" she asked.<br>JR knew this was going to be difficult, he wasn't sure how he could convince her, this was going to take time, but then he had plenty of that.  
>"Give me a chance" He said<br>She looked at him, then smiled and said "I'll think about it"  
>"Can I see John Ross" He asked<br>Sue Ellen at this point didn't know what to say, but she decided to tell him the truth about how John Ross overheard the conversation he had with Bobby about selling him part of Southfork, so that he could leave it to James and little Jimmy, she told him that John Ross had felt left out and believed that his father no longer loved him. JR looked upset, she knew how much he loved John Ross, but she also knew how careless he could be.  
>"That's not true" JR said<br>"I Know, but you're going to have to let me talk to him and give him time to accept you again" She said "Look JR I really have to go and pick up our son"  
>She turned to walk away from him, he called after her,<br>"When can I see you again, there is so much I want to say" he asked  
>"Meet me here at 12 o'clock tomorrow" She replied and with that she was gone.<p>

JR was left feeling alone, he felt that the two people he loved most in the world hated him; he knew Sue Ellen would never forgive him and what could he do to prove to John Ross how much he loved him. He loved them both, had he really lost them.

Later that same evening Sue Ellen looked in on her sleeping son, she had to tell him that JR wanted to see him, but now was not the right time, he was still too upset. How much time did she have though, before JR decided enough was enough and demanded to see his son. She knew that would do JR no favours, John Ross would just get more upset at him. She watched him sleep for a while and thought how much like his father he was, whenever she looked into his eyes she saw JR. He was definitely JR's son, she knew that from the momment she first saw him.

The following morning she dropped John Ross off at school and then went into work, today was going to be busy, there was so much work to do, deadlines to meet and then there was her lunch date with JR.

**********************************************

JR sat in his hotel room, he couldn't wait for 12 o'clock, but he had to, he also had to be realistic, Sue Ellen might never take him back. He was nervous, there was so much he wanted to say today, but he only had an hour, that wasn't long enough, and what if the words came out wrong, what if he couldn't convince her that he was being honest. Where would he go from here, if she rejected him. For the first time in his life, he felt unsure about where he was going, he knew what he wanted, but also realised that it might just be an impossible dream.

**********************************************  
>12 o'clock arrived and JR was waiting for Sue Ellen at the park bench.<br>"Let's go into the cafe over there" she said "I'm starving"  
>They walked in silence, neither one knowing quite what to say.<br>Once inside the cafe, they found a table and ordered lunch. While they waited for it to arrive JR decided to try and break the ice.  
>"Sue Ellen, I'm really glad you agreed to see me" he said<br>"If I hadn't agreeed, then you would have just kept on pestering me until I did agree, now maybe once you've said your piece, you might leave me alone" Sue Ellen said, suddenely feeling shocked at what had just come out of her mouth, she hadn't meant that, she didn't want him to go, she wanted him close to her, but could she allow herself to open up to him and reveal her true feelings.  
>"I'm not going anywhere" JR answered, "I love you, okay I know there have been so many women in my life, but you were my only true love, none of them came close, don't you think that if I had really wanted any of them, that I could have easily of got rid of you from Southfork"<br>"What about Mandy?" Sue Ellen asked  
>"I chose you over her, I told you that at the time" He said.<br>"I want to believe you" She said "But you've caused me so much pain in the past, that I don't know if I could risk it"  
>"The past is history, I'm asking for a chance to make a better future for you, me and our son" he said<br>She looked into his eyes and saw that he was telling the truth, she knew she had to be careful, but she didn't want to lose him, she didn't want him to go.  
>Their lunch arrived and they ate in silence again, although this time it wasn't an uncomfortable silence.<br>"Sue Ellen, have you spoken to John Ross yet?" JR asked. She looked at him and shook her head. She explain that things were delicate, their son was still upset. JR then told her the story of how Vanessa had tricked him into believing that James was his son, in order to make him love her, but that once she discovered that their relationship wouldn't work, she revealed that he wasn't JR's son. Sue Ellen said she was sorry, that she knew how much JR wanted more children. JR then reminded her that James wasn't exactly a child, and he didn't love him like he loved John Ross. John Ross was their son, which made him even more special.  
>Sue Ellen laughed, JR could still turn on the charm, and that was what she loved about him.<br>Their lunch hour ended quicker than both of them wanted, for the first time in a long time, both were contented, they could of stayed where they were for the next three hours, enjoying each others company.  
>JR asked if they could meet up again, she took his hotel phone number and said she would ring him. He watched her walk away; he hoped she would phone him soon.<br>Sue Ellen turned and looked at JR, he was going back towards his hotel, she wanted to give him another chance, but she had to take things slowly.

Sue Ellen decided that now was as good a time as any to talk to John Ross about JR. It wasn't fair to any of them to put it off for any longer. She watched her son from the doorway as he sat unwinding after the school day, watching television. She went into the living room.

"Hi" she smiled as she sat beside him, cuddling into him.

"Hi Momma" he replied, not quite taking his eyes off the television.

Sue Ellen reached for the remote, clicking off the set.

"Momma!" John Ross laughed, "I was watching that!"

"I need to talk to you sweetheart" she said

"Is it about Daddy?" John Ross asked

"Yes" Sue Ellen said "John Ross, your daddy really wants to speak to you"

"I know…but I don't want to speak to him"

"Why not sweetheart? It might be good for both of you…..It would make me very happy"

"He has James. He doesn't need me anymore", John Ross said sadly

"I know you're angry about James. I was too. But we have to try and accept that what happened before I met your daddy is out of our control. And it doesn't change how he feels about you", Sue Ellen explained. She didn't want to be the one to tell him that James actually wasn't a Ewing afterall. That would be up to JR.

They sat in silence for a moment, before John Ross said:

"How do you feel about Daddy?"

Sue Ellen wasn't expecting that question. But she wasn't going to lie.

"I'm glad he's here" she admitted.

"Are you going to get back together with him? Are we going to have to leave England and go back to Dallas?"

"Whoa!" Sue Ellen laughed. "Not so fast! I have to talk to him about some things too" she said

"But if you're glad he's here, and Don isn't here anymore that must mean you love him" John Ross said

"John Ross…" Sue Ellen said "I do love your daddy, but it doesn't mean that I will ever live with him again. When you're old enough, maybe you'll understand that"

"I understand now, Momma. Daddy hurt you"

Sue Ellen was very impressed with how intelligent and perceptive her young son had become. She realised that he had seen more and experienced more than most children ever did.

"OK" John Ross said "I'll talk to him"

Sue Ellen smiled

"But…" he said standing up, pacing the room just as JR would when he has an important decision to make "It's going to be on my terms"

Sue Ellen tried to hide her amusement. She attempted a serious nod as she said "Oh, absolutely"

"If I feel that things just aren't quite right I'm outta there" John Ross concluded.

"You are your father's son" Sue Ellen said and hugged him. Nustling tightly into her John Ross said "And Momma, one more thing"

Sue Ellen looked at him

"You have to come too" he said

She smiled. Her little boy still needed her.

Later on that evening as she worked at her PC, Sue Ellen noticed that she had an instant message.

"Hello" it said

It took just a few seconds for her to deduce who it was. Of course if JR had wanted to he could find out her computer address.

"Hi" she typed back.

"Lovely night isn't it?"

"Not as hot as Texas though" she smiled

"How are you?" came the reply

"Fine. And you?"

"Lonely"

"Aww…." Sue Ellen wrote

"The moon is out. Fancy a walk?"

Sue Ellen realised that she was holding her breath. She didn't reply for a few minutes, then she typed

"Yes"

After making sure that John Ross was safely tucked up in bed and under the watchful eye of Sue Ellen's housekeeper Kate, Sue Ellen began the short walk to the park to meet JR. It was a beautiful evening and Sue Ellen gave herself a reality check that she was not to get carried away.

As she entered the park, she saw JR standing in the clearing, under the moonlight. He smiled as he saw her coming.

" Good evening" he said. She noticed he was holding a rose. A yellow rose.

She smiled and walked towards him.

"Found this on the way" he joked

She took it and held it to her nose "Always the romantic" she smiled.

"Have you got much time?" he asked

"Well John Ross is asleep, I can't be too long" she told him

They began walking past the huge oak trees which lined the path, and stopped when they reached the small lake, the moonlight reflecting off the water.

"John Ross has agreed to meet you" she told him

JR's face lit up "When?" he asked excitedly

"Saturday. Does 2 pm suit you?" Sue Ellen asked

"That's perfect. Oh Sue Ellen, thank you"

"I didn't do anything. John Ross made the decision himself" she told him.

JR smiled " I'm so relieved. I thought he wouldn't want to see me."

"He almost didn't."

Sue Ellen stood with her back to him now, watching the birds that inhabited the lake.

JR put his hands on her shoulders. She closed her eyes momentarily. It had been a long time since she felt a man's touch.

He turned her to face him

She almost spoke, but he covered her mouth with his finger.

"I just want you to know how much it means to me to be this close to you" he said "Not just tonight, but being in the same town, living in the same time zone…it's wonderful. I have missed you so much since the day you left Dallas. I know you don't believe me, but it's true."

He took his hand away. He knew she wasn't going to speak. She was mesmorised by what he was saying.

"I know we didn't part on very good terms, but it didn't matter to me. I felt like part of me was missing without you around. When I found out that Don was no longer with you, it was the happiest day I can remember. "

Sue Ellen gazed into his eyes. She could hear her own heartbeat.

"No matter what happens from hereon in Sue Ellen, I will love you for the rest of my life" he told her. She could feel tears in her eyes. They were tears of happiness and also of extreme relief. All these years she had thought JR had all but forgotten her. The fact that she was wrong made her want to write her own name in the sky.

With that, he gave her a tender kiss on the cheek, holding his face against hers for a second, breathing in her scent and remembering how close they had once been. He kissed her again and said "Goodnight".

With that he was gone. Like in a dream. She looked up at the moon and prayed she would never wake again. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sue Ellen walked back to her house, wondering what she should do next. Did she really want to go down the road of reuniting with JR and then finding out that he was cheating on her again, or this time could she trust him? There had been too much hurt in the past and yet she always found it so easy to forgive him. Was she doomed to love this man forever, even after the way he had treated her. No matter how hard she tried, she could never truly hate him.

She went back inside the house and looked in on John Ross, he was fast asleep, she watched him for a while, he was his father's son, and he had JR's eyes and smile. She was also worried for John Ross, she didn't want him to see his parents reunited then separate again, they had put this child through enough pain. There were still three days until Saturday she had time to think.

The following morning Sue Ellen drove John Ross to school, she noticed that he was quiet so asked him what was wrong.

"I was thinking about daddy," he said

"What about him?" she asked

"What if he wants me to go back to Dallas and won't let me stay here with you," he replied

"John Ross don't start thinking about "what if's", maybe your father doesn't want to go back home, maybe he wants to stay with us, but whatever happens the choice is yours as to who you live with" She said

"I'm staying here!" he said, "there's no way I'm going back to Dallas"  
>Sue Ellen realised that JR was going to have a hard time on Saturday John Ross wasn't ready to really forgive his father yet.<p>

JR sat alone in his hotel room, thinking about everything he wanted to say to John Ross and wondering if he really could put things right with both John Ross and Sue Ellen. He had made so many mistakes and ruined so many of the chances Sue Ellen had given him. Only time would tell whether they had a future or not.

Saturday came, faster than Sue Ellen had expected it to. John Ross was sat watching a video when she asked him if he had remembered they were going to see JR.

"I don't want to go, I'd sooner watch the end of this" he replied

"John Ross don't do this, you can watch the end of that when we come home," she answered.

"I don't feel well and I'm too tired to go out" he said

"Okay, if you're too tired to go out, then you're too tired to watch that video, you can do one of two things, you can come out with me now and meet your father or you can go to bed" she replied, suddenly aware of how difficult this meeting was going to be.

"Okay, I'll come!" he shouted "but I'm not staying long"

As it was a nice day they walked in silence to the park, Sue Ellen aware of how easy she found it to forgive JR and wishing that John Ross could do the same.  
>As they neared the park John Ross held Sue Ellen's hand tighter, he really didn't want to do this, he didn't want to go back to Dallas where James was and he knew that his father would force him to do just that. Sue Ellen felt John Ross's tension and looked at him.<p>

"John Ross, it will be alright, your dad just wants to see you," she said. They saw JR waiting for them and John Ross slowed down, not in a hurry to see his father, Sue Ellen notice and held his hand tighter, she knew this was going to be difficult.

JR walked over to them and said hello but John Ross didn't answer and kept his eyes on the ground.

"John Ross, please talk to me" JR said and for a while it seem as though he wouldn't get a reply, then his son lifted his head

"Why are you here daddy, I'm not coming back to Dallas with you, I want to stay here"

"John Ross, I didn't come here to take you back to Dallas not if you don't want to go"

John Ross looked at his mother and said "See momma, I told you he didn't love me, that he only wanted James, I want to go home"  
>Sue Ellen didn't know what to do, there was no way that JR could get through to his son, when John Ross was in this mood, she looked towards where the hot dog stand was and said. "Let's go and get something to eat"<p>

John Ross looked at her and replied, "No, I want to go home!"

She looked at JR and saw the hurt in his eyes, she knew he loved his son but it was going to take some time for the child to trust him again.

"JR, why don't you come back to the house with us, you and John Ross can talk there" she said

John Ross looked annoyed and said, "I want us to go back to the house without him"

JR felt hurt and rejected by his son and decided that maybe it was best that they left things for another day; he could see how angry his son was. He turned towards Sue Ellen and said "Maybe we should leave things for a while, I don't want to upset him anymore than he already is" He then turned and started walking away.

"JR, don't go, come back to the house and we can try and sort things out" she called. JR stopped and turned around, "Are you sure?" he asked, Sue Ellen looked from him to her son and answered "Yes" she then looked at her son and asked him if he really wanted to go home, as JR was coming too. John Ross thought for a minute then agreed that his father could go with them. They walked in silence back to the house, John Ross making sure that his eyes never left the pavement. Once inside the house he made an attempt to go to his room but was stopped by his mother's voice.

"Where do you think you're going" she asked

"To my room" he replied

"John Ross, you're going to go into the living room and sit down with you father, while I make us a drink" she told him. John Ross looked at his parents and decided that he was going to have to talk to his father, so he went into the living room and sat on the sofa.  
>It was silent for a while and until JR broke the silence<br>"John Ross, I love you and I didn't mean that I didn't want you to come back to Dallas with me, it's just that I'm not intending on going back there at the moment"

John Ross looked at his father and asked "Why"

"There's nothing left for me there, everything I want is here" He answered

John Ross thought for a moment and said "What about James"

JR wasn't sure what to say, did he tell his son the truth about James or was it too early.

"I found out something about James" he said

"What about him?" John Ross asked.

"Vanessa lied to me about James being my son, you are the only son I have and the only son I want, please just let me show you how much you mean to me" he answered

"How long are you staying in England for? John Ross asked

"I don't know" JR replied "for as long as it takes for you to realise how much I love you"

Sue Ellen stood by the door listening to the conversation, she secretly hoped that JR would stay for good, but realised that at some point he would return to Dallas to reclaim Ewing Oil. She walked into the room with a tray of drinks. John Ross took his drink and asked to be allowed to go to his room. Sue Ellen told him he could go if he wanted.

When John Ross had left the room, she sat down by JR

"Just how long do you intend to stay in England?" she asked

"That depends on you" he answered "if you want me to go, then I'll go, but if we have a chance of a future, then I stay"

"What about Ewing Oil?" she asked

He looked at her for a long time before answering, why had it taken him so long to realise that she was the most important thing in his life, at this moment in time Ewing Oil meant nothing.

"One day I want to go back home and reclaim it, but just now you and our son are the most important things to me, I want to make up for all the bad things that I've done to you in the past, with time we can put things behind us and hopefully start again" he said

Sue Ellen wanted to believe him, she loved this man and knew that she always would, but there were things about him that she didn't like.

"If I let you back into my life, what's to say that you wont find someone else, I can't live my life always wondering whether you're cheating on me or not" she said

JR walked up to her and embraced her, she didn't pull away, she wanted him that close, he then said  
>"Sue Ellen, I promise you there will never be anyone else in my life apart from you, I don't want to lose you again, I want my family back, You and John Ross that's all that matters"<p>

Sue Ellen looked at him and kissed him on the cheek she then said "Don't go back to Dallas, stay here and let's try and work things out, I love you but I need time, let's take things slowly"

JR held her closer and whispered in her ear "That's all I want, to prove to you how much I love you and our son"

"Why don't you stay and have something to eat with us" Sue Ellen said

"I don't know John Ross might not like the idea of that, how long do you think it will be before he really forgives me"

At that moment John Ross came down the stairs.

"I want to go back to the park" he said

Sue Ellen looked at her son, "I thought you said you were tired?"

"I was but I'm not anymore, I want to go to the park"

"I was going to fix us something to eat, maybe we could go later," she answered

Okay, you can do that and daddy can take me to the park"

Sue Ellen and JR looked at each other, surprised to see how quickly their son had recovered from his outburst in the park.

"I see, you two get all the fun and I do all the work" she said "Okay but make sure you're back in an hour"

She watched them walk towards the park and then closed the door. She still wasn't sure how much she could trust JR, he could easily gain her trust and take John Ross without her knowing, and yet she wanted to trust him, she wanted him in her life, to be a proper family but only time would tell if that was possible.

**********************************************

JR and John Ross sat on a park bench for a while without saying anything.

"John Ross, how do you like living here" JR asked

"It's good, school's okay, I have soccer practice every Saturday and I've made loads of new friends, I like it here which is why I don't want to go back to Dallas, only bad things happen to me there" He answered

"What do you mean "bad things"?" JR asked

"I mean you and momma always fighting and her getting upset and drinking, you hurt her so much and here you can't hurt her, that's why I think you should leave us alone" he answered

JR felt hurt, he realised how badly he had hurt the two people he loved most in the world.

"John Ross, I'm not going anywhere, I want to stay here with both of you, we can be a real family, isn't that what you really want?"

John Ross looked at his father "To be a real family" he said "And you'll never hurt momma again"

"I promise" JR said

"Really" John Ross said

"Yes" his father answered.

"Okay, you can stay" he said

JR laughed and hugged his son, "Let's go for a walk around before going back" he put his hand out for his son and John Ross took it, maybe things would be okay.

They went for a walk by the pond and watched the ducks

"It's so hot, I wish I could go swimming in there with the ducks," John Ross said

"I don't think the ducks would appreciate that really," JR answered

"We should have brought the ball out, we could have had a game of football" John Ross said

JR realised he had never truly played football with his son, he'd always been working, building up his empire to hand over to his son, but had missed out on what was important, being with John Ross and watching him grow up.

"I thought you said you were hot, isn't it a bit hot to play football?" He asked

John Ross looked at his dad and smiled "It's never too hot to play football"

"Okay maybe next time" JR said

They continued to walk around the park hand in hand, JR knew he had a lot of things to make up for and hoped he had time to do it in. They came to the gates and headed for home.

After they had eaten, John Ross wanted to watch the end of a video, so Sue Ellen and JR cleared up the tea dishes and talked in the kitchen.

"He's growing up fast" JR said

"Too fast" Sue Ellen replied " I'd just wish he'd stay this age forever"

"There's so much I want to do with him" JR said, "I want to pick him up from school, play football with him, help him with his homework, I spent too much time building up Ewing Oil and chasing women without realising what was important, but now I know what I want, to put the past behind us and start afresh"

"Ewing Oil was never that important to John Ross or me, we just wanted to be a real family, I just wanted you to love me without needing other women, but you couldn't do that"

"None of those women meant anything to me, I guess it was the power and the chase that mattered" JR said

"Not even Mandy?" Sue Ellen asked

"At the end of the day no, I couldn't leave you for her, you're the person | want to be with, it's just taken me a long time to discover that" he said

"So you're telling me that you will never cheat on me again?" Sue Ellen asked

"Not if it means I would lose both you and John Ross," he answered,  
>They looked at each other for what felt like eternity, Sue Ellen moved closer to JR and kissed him, he held her tightly not wanting to let go.<p>

John Ross appeared at the door and said

"When you've finished can I have a drink please"

They both laughed and looked at their son.

"What do you want? Sue Ellen asked

"Orange Juice please"

She got the orange juice out of the fridge and poured him a drink, then she looked at JR and said

"Shall we go and spend some time with our son"

He followed her into the living room and they both sat down and watched the video with John Ross. Time passed and John Ross went to bed, Sue Ellen felt tired but she didn't really want JR to go just yet. They both sat in silence enjoying each other's company; at 11pm JR decided it was time he went back to the hotel.

"Sue Ellen, what are you doing tomorrow?" he asked

She wanted to take things slowly but that didn't mean that they couldn't meet up again, so she told him to call her in the morning.

He kissed her goodnight and left, Sue Ellen shut the door, she felt like she was in a dream, why hadn't JR treated her like this when they were married, he was the only man she ever truly loved and if they stayed in England, their relationship just may have a chance. 

Sue Ellen stood in the hallway of her home, checking her diary for the  
>days<br>ahead. She had a couple of spare days where she thought it would be  
>nice to<br>take JR on a sightseeing tour of London. She didn't want to appear too  
>keen<br>though. She knew he would call – so perhaps it was best for now just to  
>let<br>him do the running. It was hard though. When she allowed herself to  
>spend<br>any length of time thinking about him, all she could remember was the  
>kisses<br>they had shared. It had all been so familiar, so comfortable, yet very  
>exciting at the same time.<p>

Her thoughts were disturbed by the ringing of the doorbell. "That  
>couldn't<br>be him, surely?" she thought, secretly hoping it was.

The first thing she saw when she opened the door was an enormous  
>bouquet of<br>flowers. Red roses, sprinkled with gypsophlia. Really beautiful.  
>Elaborate,<br>yet not ostentatious.

"Mrs Lockwood?" the delivery girl said.

"Yes?" Sue Ellen smiled

"These are for you" the girl said, handing them to her "If you could  
>just<br>sign here please"

Sue Ellen signed for the flowers, took them, and couldn't stop herself  
>from<br>grinning. An ususual choice, red roses. JR knew her favourite roses  
>were<br>yellow, but perhaps the red was for romance? Either that, or he'd  
>forgotten.<br>It didn't matter thought. They were so beautiful. She opened the  
>envelope.<br>It read:

"Can't wait to be near you again. All my love"

She picked up her cell phone and decided to send a text message. "Red  
>for<br>romance, huh?" she typed. "They're beautiful, thank you". She pushed  
>JR's<br>number, followed by send.

She was ecstatic. She was experiencing feelings that she hadn't had in  
>a<br>long long time. With a skip in her step, she ran up the stairs to grab  
>her<br>bag, before heading to the office.

Meanwhile, in his hotel suite after just finishing breakfast, JR's  
>phone<br>beeped. He read the message, saying out loud "Red for romance, huh?  
>They're<br>beautiful, thank you". He read the sender's name, "SUE ELLEN". He felt  
>a<br>wave of confusion, followed by a very sharp burst of jealousy.

Sue Ellen had been working on an advertising project for a large travel  
>agency, who were hoping to expand into America. Who better than to<br>start the  
>ball rolling than an American, and Sue Ellen knew what Americans would<br>buy  
>into, and what they would turn their noses up at. She was sitting at<br>her  
>desk browsing a map of her home country, when a brief knock on her door<br>followed the entrance of one of the partners. Michael McDevitt.

"Good morning" he said with an air of confidence that made Sue Ellen  
>verge<br>between admiration, and wanting to be sick.

"Michael!" she said "You're back!"

"That I am" he said, in his polished English accent, not unlike that of  
>an<br>esteemed member of Parliament. "And am I glad to see you"

Sue Ellen's stomach turned over. Michael and her had been out on a  
>couple of<br>dates over the last few months – very spread out, and not at all  
>serious. Or<br>so she had thought. Sure, he'd wined and dined her, they'd had one  
>kiss, but<br>Sue Ellen found him too smooth, trying desperately to be something he  
>wasn't. That was the difference between JR and other men. Just as JR<br>had  
>once told her that she didn't have to try to be sexy, JR didn't have<br>to try  
>to be charming and seductive. He just was.<p>

"You look so beautiful" he said approaching her desk. Sue Ellen felt  
>her<br>body tensing. She didn't lift her gaze from the map.

He put his hand on one of her shoulders. "Free tonight?" he asked.

She looked up. "Oh those eyes" he said smoothly.

"Oh my god" Sue Ellen said to herself. "No, I have plans for tonight"  
>she<br>told him.

"Oh" he said in an over the top disappointed way "Well, I'll pick you  
>up<br>tomorrow night then"

"Michael…." Sue Ellen began, when her buzzer went.

"Yes Lisa?" she said

"Sue Ellen, there's a man here to see you"

"Who is it?" she asked

"JR Ewing" came the reply

Now she definitely thought she was going to be sick.

"The mighty JR Ewing here to see you?" Michael said "What's the  
>connection?"<p>

Sue Ellen, tired of Michael's irritating ways as well as his ignorance,  
>stood up, looked him straight in the eye and said "He's my ex husband".<p>

Michael's smile turned to utter confusion as Sue Ellen told Lisa "Show  
>him<br>in".

Michael's cool exterior soon began to melt when JR appeared in the  
>doorway.<br>Not only was he intimidated by the size of the man, at least 6"4, but  
>the<br>way he looked at Sue Ellen set alarm bells off.

"So did you like the roses?" Michael said, in an attempt not only to  
>tick<br>off JR, but to show himself in a good light and hopefully win Sue Ellen  
>over.<p>

The roses. She'd forgotten. "Oh no" she thought as she looked at JR.  
>JR<br>raised his eyebrows and looked at her as if to say "There you go". She  
>tried to stop herself from blushing, and could see JR's amusement. He<br>loved  
>it when she blushed shyly like that.<p>

"I'm JR Ewing" JR said, extending his hand

"Michael McDevitt. I must say Mr Ewing, I've heard that you are an  
>extremely astute and intelligent businessman"<p>

"Thank you" JR said

"But the choices you make in your personal life leave little to be  
>desired"<p>

Sue Ellen brought her hands up to her face. "MICHAEL" she said firmly.

He looked at her, JR looked at him and Michael went on "How could you  
>let<br>this little beauty go?" he queried, almost patronisingly.

"Well," JR said, taking a step towards Michael which made Michael gulp  
>and<br>made Sue Ellen freeze.

"That's just what I'm here to rectify" JR told him "So if you wouldn't  
>mind<br>stepping out of the room I could get on with what I came here to say  
>to<br>"this little beauty".

Sue Ellen folded her arms, quite enjoying what was going on, but not  
>wanting<br>to give that impression. After all, it was the middle of a working day  
>and<br>she had a lot to do.

JR towered over Michael. Michael tried to keep his cool, but with JR  
>gazing<br>down at him, it wasn't easy.

Michael looked at Sue Ellen and said "Don't forget tomorrow night",  
>before<br>flashing his cheesiest grin and leaving the room.

"Shut the door on your way out" JR smiled.

Sue Ellen and JR stood for a moment in silence just looking at each  
>other.<br>Sue Ellen was more impressed than she dared to admit. JR took a step  
>closer<br>to her.

"You should have known better than to think I'd send you red roses" he  
>said,<br>standing within an inch of her.

"Well," she said "I thought maybe your tastes were changing"

"Never" he said, and held her gaze with such an intensity that she  
>forgot<br>where she was.

"I'm embarrassed" she said

"No need to be" JR said "Ithink if anyone has cause to be embarrassed  
>it's<br>me"

"Why?" Sue Ellen asked

"Your boyfriend there" JR said, teasing, although Sue Ellen didn't  
>realise<br>that

"He's not my boyfriend!" she said, not meaning to sound so defensive

"I mean if I'd known that you had such a great guy in your life, I'd  
>never<br>have come back and interfered" JR said, now standing with his back to  
>her,<br>looking out the window over the city, her not seeing the huge grin on  
>his<br>face, he only sensing her disappointed look.

"JR…he's someone I went on a date with…twice. That's it"

"Seems very keen on you" JR went on.

"So?" she tossed her hair over her shoulder and turned back to her  
>desk.<p>

"I just don't want to be in the way darlin'" JR said

"Well, you're not in the way….but it's up to you if you believe that or  
>not"<br>Sue Ellen said, looking back to her map, pretending to be distracted.

When she turned back, JR was right in front of her, so that she  
>couldn't<br>move away. He was in front of her, the desk was behind her. She was  
>trapped.<p>

JR cusped her face in his hands and kissed her passionately. She  
>didn't<br>resist.

"I think I believe it" JR said, almost in a whisper.

She felt something different around her neck and she reached to feel  
>for it.<br>"JR…." she said.

She went to the mirror. She couldn't believe what she saw. Gazing  
>back at<br>her was the necklace that she had given to Cally on her wedding day to  
>JR –<br>the first gift that JR had ever given to Sue Ellen.

"Never should have belonged to anyone else.." he told her, placing his  
>hands<br>on her shoulders.

"How did you…." Sue Ellen asked.

"I just did" he told her.

She turned and kissed him.

"So…ARE you busy tomorrow night?" JR asked

"Yes, I have a date with Michael" she joked.

JR laughed. "Well bring him along" JR told her. "I think John Ross  
>might<br>like him", he said, walking towards the door.

"Where are we going?" Sue Ellen asked with a smile.

"Just be ready at 7" JR told her "Wear your best dress", he said and  
>then<br>he was gone.

She touched the necklace. She had been 21 years old when JR gave it to  
>her.<br>And here it was again around her neck. The symbol of a love that had  
>lasted<br>for all these years.

*

Sue Ellen spent the rest of the day trying to concentrate on work, but her mind kept wandering, what was she going to do about JR, things were going too fast and yet if she pushed him away she might lose him for good. Shortly before she went home Michael McDervitt appeared in her office.

"Do we still have a date for tomorrow evening?" he asked

"Michael, I'm sorry but I've got other plans" she replied

"So what is it with this ex husband of yours, he turns up out of the blue and you no longer want anything to do with me, I thought we had a chance." He said

Sue Ellen looked at the desk rather than meet his eyes, how could she explain that there was only ever one man for her and he had appeared back in her life.

"I'm really sorry, but I think it's best if we just stay friends" she said

with that Michael walked out of the office and shut the door behind him. Sue Ellen sat at her desk, she had been here before with JR, too many times, letting him back into her life only for him to hurt her again. That thought kept coming back to her time after time and yet she had to give him another chance, after all he had travelled half way around the world to see her.

At five o'clock she finished work and made her journey home, John Ross was busy watching television, he seemed okay with the fact that his father was in London, and was beginning to forgive JR but only time would tell whether they could be father and son again. She wondered how much of what JR said about wanting to be a real family was true or would it be a matter of time before he got fed up. How could she love someone and yet not trust them, if she couldn't trust JR then they had no future.

She went into the living room and sat next to John Ross

"Hi sweetheart, how was your day?" she asked him

"Okay!" he said, eyes still firmly on the television

"Have you done your homework?" she asked

"Some of it" he said "I thought you could help me later"

She got up from her seat, when John Ross spoke

"Can daddy take me to soccer practice on Saturday"

"Maybe, you could ask him tomorrow," she answered

"Why, is he coming here" he asked

"He's supposed to be picking me up at 7pm tomorrow, he called around at the office this morning" she replied

John Ross was silent for a while, deep in thought then he looked at his mother and said

"I don't know that I really like daddy spending so much time with you" he said

"Why?" she asked

"Because he'll make you fall in love with him again, and then make us go back to Dallas with him, I don't want that, I prefer it being just you and me, it's better that way"

Sue Ellen thought for a while, the last thing she wanted to happen was for her son to turn against his father, but just as the moment John Ross only wanted to see his father on his terms.

"John Ross you wanted your dad to take you to soccer on Saturday, so don't tell me you don't want him around" she said

"I want daddy to watch me play football and I want him to love me, but I don't think he will stay here, he'll want to go back to Ewing Oil and if you fall in love with him, then he'll take us back, and he might start being horrible to you, I don't want that!"

Okay, John Ross, I have no intentions of going back to Dallas, if your father wants to be a real family, he's going to have to stay here with us" she said

"Really" John Ross asked

"Really" she replied

JR ate alone in his hotel room wishing he could be with his family, but knowing that he had to give Sue Ellen space. He also considered his own future, if he stayed in London, he'd have to consider what to do, he needed to work and provide for his family but he didn't know what he could do. He did know that he wasn't going back to Dallas that he was serious about getting his family back, but the difficult part was proving that to John Ross and Sue Ellen.

**********************************************  
>After dinner Sue Ellen helped John Ross with his homework. Once he was in bed she decided to relax and read a book, she also phoned her friend Amanda and arranged to meet her on Saturday while John Ross was playing soccer. She decided that she would let JR take John Ross to soccer practice and then maybe they could get something to eat afterwards, she was still slightly worried about JR snatching John Ross, but another part of her told her things would be okay, she just had to give JR a chance where their son was concerned. She wanted them to get on better, and felt this was the best way to do it. Her mind started wandering and her thoughts kept going back to JR, why did he still play such an important role in her life, she wished she could tell him to go away and leave them alone, but part of her didn't want that. They could have been so good together but JR threw it all away to have fling after fling. How many women had there been in JR's life, she lost count and how many of them really were important to him.<p>

**********************************************

The following day at work, Sue Ellen tried to focus on the jobs she had to do. At this present time her work was important to her and she wanted to prove that she could do something right. Michael McDervitt knocked on the door of her office

"How are you today?" He asked

"I'm fine," she said "but I've got a lot of work to do"

"No time for lunch then"

"Afraid not" she answered.

"I just wondered since you're not free tonight, then perhaps you let me take you out to lunch" he said

"I'm sorry," she said

He began walking out of the office and then turned to face her

"If you change your mind, you know where I am" he said before closing the door

Sue Ellen continued working and had lunch back at her office, she wanted to pick John Ross up from school, so had to leave work early, which shouldn't be a problem as long as she met all her deadlines.

At 3.30pm she arrived at the school gates, John Ross was surrounded by his friends, she smiled, her son was happy and thriving here in London. He waved at her and started walking towards the car, she had arranged for him to stay with a friend tonight, but knew he wanted to see JR, so she was going to drive him to the friend's house later.

She got John Ross's tea for him and then made sure that he had everything he needed for the night, then she went and got ready. Where was JR going to take her? She wasn't sure that she could face a romantic evening with him things were moving a little too fast, she needed to slow down. Although she knew she how she really felt about him, she never stopped loving him and that scared her. He'd brought her so much unhappiness in the past and she couldn't go through that again, so how was she going to solve this problem. She hated the thought of him leaving but maybe that was the best thing that could happen.

JR arrived at 7pm, punctual as usual, carrying a bunch of yellow roses. She thanked him and went to get a vase.

John Ross came out of the living room

"Hello daddy" he said "I've been thinking, could you take me to soccer practice on Saturday?"

JR was happy that his son was beginning to accept him again.

"Yes" he answered, "What time does it start?"

"2pm" John Ross replied.

Sue Ellen appeared and told John Ross to get his overnight bag as they were going out. She explained to JR that he was going to spend the night with a friend. The car journey was quiet noone had much to say. After they had dropped John Ross off, Sue Ellen asked JR where they were going.

"I thought we would go to a restaurant and have something to eat, we haven't spent any time together without John Ross and I just felt we needed to talk," he said

Sue Ellen was quiet, what good was talking, they had talked so many times in the past and each time she had let him back in her life, he had once again cheated on her. Wasn't it best to leave things as they were, JR could see John Ross whenever he liked and they could stay friends.

During their meal JR noticed how quiet Sue Ellen was.

"You haven't said a word since we got here" He said

"I'm sorry, JR I just don't know what to say" she answered "Do you really think it's worth trying to fix our relationship, when it has never worked in the past"

"Look, if you really want me to leave then I will, but I've told you I want my family back, this time I mean it, there will never be another woman in my life apart from you for as long as I live, I know I've made mistakes, I know how much I've hurt you but please give me a chance and let me put things right"

"JR, you've had an infinite number of chance and each time I've believed in you, once again you showed me what a fool I was, you can't stay faithful to me for more than five minutes" she said

"That's in the past, we have to look to the future" JR said "And the future I want is with you and our son"

"I'm not moving back to Dallas," she said

"That's okay, I'm not particularly interested in going back there either" he said "I want us to live here and be a normal family and enjoy being with each other, tell me you don't love me and I'll disappear from your life forever"

"JR, I love you, I've always loved you, I don't want you to disappear from my life now that you're here, but I also don't want to get hurt again, I don't want to put John Ross through the trauma of seeing his parents back together then breaking up again, we've hurt that child too much!" she said

"You know what I regret most, " He said

"What?" she asked

"Not having more children," He said, "I never wanted John Ross to grow up as an only child, I wanted him to have brothers and sisters to play with.

"I know" She said, "I wanted more children too, but I couldn't put another child through the pain that we put John Ross through.

"We have a chance" JR said, as he reached for her hand "Please don't throw it away.

She squeezed his hand and said "Okay, but I never want to go through the pain of you cheating on me again"

"It will never happen" He said, "I can't afford to lose you again, I need you in my life things are not the same without you"

They finished eating and after leaving the restaurant decided to go for a walk. They walked hand in hand enjoying each other's company, at this moment in time they were both happy, but knew that they still had a long way to go in their relationship. Sue Ellen hoped that he meant what he said about staying faithful to her, he was the only man she ever needed or wanted for that matter and to have him love only her is all that she ever wanted. Could it be possible that now he did? Sue Ellen didn't want the moment to end; she wanted to stay this way forever. Once they had arrived back at her house JR kissed Sue Ellen goodnight and asked her when he could see her again. She told him that she'd see him on Saturday when he picked up John Ross. JR was slightly disappointed, that was three days away, and he so wanted to spend more time with her but knew he couldn't put any pressure on her. He turned to walk away when she called him back; she walked up to him and hugged him tightly.

"I love you JR" she said, "Please remember that" she then kissed him and said "I want you back in my life for good, but I need to take things one step at a time, but we have a future, so don't even think about leaving London"

"Sue Ellen, that's all I want to hear, I'm never going to leave you again, I promise," he said

With that he kissed her again, desperately wanted to keep hold of the moment and to stay there with her, he longed to hold her all night long in his arms but knew that he had to wait until she was ready, which he hoped wouldn't take too long.

"I'll see you on Saturday" he said

She nodded and watched as he walked away. As she closed the door of her house she was aware of how alone she was, John Ross wasn't there and the house seemed so quiet. She wished she could have let JR stay, but that would have been too easy. She longed to have the closeness they once shared but she knew if JR was being honest he would wait until she was ready, then they could make their relationship better than it had ever been.

Back in his hotel room, JR reflected on his evening. He too longed to be close to Sue Ellen, but knew that he would have to wait. At least she hadn't told him to go back to Dallas, they had a chance of being happy and that was all that he wanted. He realised that he could have the two most important people in his life back, as longed as he proved to them that he had changed and that he loved them more than anything.

Watching the fog lift from over St Paul's cathedral that morning, Michael McDevitt stood in his apartment. It was 7.30 am, he'd just finished his workout and there was a long, lonely Saturday ahead of him. He might be able to meet up with a few colleagues for a tennis game, but they weren't really friends. What Michael longed for was companionship. And he wanted that from only one person. The one person he couldn't get out of his head at the moment. The one person who was in love with someone else. Sue Ellen Lockwood.

He'd done a little bit of detective work and had discovered that her white night, the infamous JR Ewing, wasn't all that he seemed. Here was a man who was a well known philanderer, who had cheated and manipulated his way through business deals, using whatever means necessary. He had also – and this is what interested Michael the most – been a serial adulterer, cheating on Sue Ellen for the duration of their 17 year marriage. But now he was back, showing up in London to claim what he believed was rightfully his.

"Well maybe not Mr Ewing", Michael thought to himself. "Maybe, just maybe, you've met your match in me"

Later that morning, further across town, Sue Ellen's doorbell chimed.

Kate, Sue Ellen's housekeeper, opened the door.

"Good morning Mr Ewing", she said politely

"How ya doin' darlin" he replied in his Texan drawl, which amused Kate tremendously. She tried to stop herself from giggling.

"Mrs Lockwood is in the living room" she told him.

As much as JR had tried, and he had, to get used to Sue Ellen's new surname, it still sent a shiver up his spine each time he heard it.

"Thank you" he replied and followed Kate to the living room door.

"Hi" he said, meeting Sue Ellen's eyes. She looked beautiful. The sun was coming through the window and was shining on her hair.

"Hi yourself" she said with a welcoming smile. He went to sit beside her.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm great" she replied, still smiling. She looked so happy and JR hoped it was something to do with him.

They sat looking at each other for what seemed like an eternity, when suddenly a large bang came from the hallway. Sue Ellen jumped to her feet.

"John Ross!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry Mom"

John Ross had been practising his soccer skills whilst coming down the stairs and had kicked the ball against the hall table, knocking down it's contents.

"I'll fix it M'am" Kate said and smiled at John Ross.

Sue Ellen thanked her, mildly amused by her son's behaviour and John Ross went into the living room.

"Not quite ready for the Cowboys yet huh?" JR asked

"Dad! This is different!" John Ross said. "I'm going to be like David Beckham"

"Oh?" JR said, "But that's not real football" he teased

"Yeah" John Ross shrugged "You don't get the helmets and shoulderpads"

Sue Ellen laughed. JR was secretly relieved that his son was still a Texan, despite experiencing this new found culture.

"OK you two, let's make a move" Sue Ellen said "I have to meet someone in town"

JR and John Ross started to leave the room, JR tagging a little behind. He pulled Sue Ellen back and whispered in her ear "Who are you meeting?"

Sue Ellen smiled "A friend" she said

"Mmmm" JR made his best attempt at looking perturbed "Good looking friend?"

"Gorgeous blonde" Sue Ellen told him

She could see JR thinking too much about who it might be. She reached up and whispered in his ear "Her name is Amanda", she said, and kissed him on the cheek.

JR smiled his best smile and followed her out into the sunshine.

"So how's it been?" Amanda asked, sipping her Cappucino.

"Oh, Amanda…it's so hard to explain" Sue Ellen said rolling her eyes. "You know, I've known JR for such a long time, I know him inside out, and although I THINK he's totally changed, I feel like I've been at this stage in my life so many times" Sue Ellen told her.

"Well I read in Cosmo, that people can behave like complete pigs for years, and then suddenly, one day, get a wake up call, and literally, overnight, they change" Amanda said explaining everything with hand gestures.

"I'd like to believe that" Sue Ellen said. There was a brief silence before they went on. "Amanda, do you believe that a person can have one true love during their whole lifetime?" Sue Ellen asked.

"Oh absolutely. Vogue says that the inner spirit will instinctively tell you who that person is" Amanda said. They looked at each other before both bursting out laughing. Amanda was a real high flyer, but she didn't take herself at all seriously. She read these expensive magazines for sheer amusement purposes.

"But seriously" Amanda went on "If you love JR, and I know you do, you owe it to yourself to allow yourself to take a chance on happiness."

"I'm scared" Sue Ellen said

"I know, but wouldn't it be worse if ten years down the line, JR was still in London, and both of you are single because you didn't want to take that chance? It's different now Sue Ellen. JR may have been a bastard in the past, excuse my French, but he's flown half way across the world to be with you, he's even put his business to the back of his mind. And all this aside, if you can't really be happy in another relationship because he's always at the back of your mind, and you are always at the back of his, well, doesn't that tell you something?" Amanda concluded.

"Yes….oh damn it!" Sue Ellen said putting her head in her hands, then stroking back her hair.

"What?" Amanda asked.

"He's just so…grrrrr!"

"He's ….grrrr?" Amanda laughed, mimicking her friend.

"You know…"Sue Ellen blushed. "He's just….."

"Just?"

"Delicious" she smiled, licking the cream off the top of her Cappucino.

Later that evening, the telephone rang. Sue Ellen, siting with her feet up on her couch, answered it.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hi…it's me". It was JR.

"Hi me" she smiled.

"Sorry to spring this on you, but John Ross has decided he's hungry. Would it be ok if he and I went out for a burger…sort of a man's night out?"

Sue Ellen felt her heart skip a beat. For a brief moment she thought that this was the moment she had been dreading. Was JR going to try and take him away? She tried to reason with herself.

"Sue Ellen?" JR said

"Yes….em…yes, that's fine. Great", she tried to sound happy.

"Promise I'll bring him back safe" JR said. He knew her so well he could sense what she was thinking.

"I know you will. Have a good time" she said.

"I love you" JR said and hung up before she even had a chance to say anything back.

She decided to take the opportunity just to relax and be on her own for a while. She ran a hot bath and lit some candles and as she submerged herself in the water she thought about how proud she was of herself to have let John Ross go off with JR – it proved she was willing to trust him. She settled herself into the hot water and closed her eyes. What would make this perfect was if she had JR waiting for her when she got out of the bath! Now wouldn't that just make her life complete!

"Dad?" John Ross asked, munching his way through a burger half the size of his head.

"Yeah son?" JR said.

"Do you love Momma more than you loved Cally or Vanessa?"

JR was surprised by the question. Not that he didn't have an answer for the boy.

"What made you ask that?" JR said to him.

"It's just something I want to be sure of" John Ross said, taking a sip of his Coke. "I mean, I have to be sure that you didn't just come back to Momma because Cally and Vanessa didn't stick around"

JR smiled. "John Ross, you're doing a great job of looking after your Momma, and I'm proud of you for that, but I want to look after her too….if you will both let me"

"You haven't answered my question", John Ross said, copying JR's every movement and facial expression.

"I love your Momma more than I've ever loved any woman….ever". John Ross smiled. "Now…does that answer your question?"

"More than Grandma?" John Ross asked.

"That's different. She's MY momma. When you are old enough you will understand that the way you love your momma is very different from the way you will love your wife" JR explained.

"So what way did you love Cally then? And Vanessa?" John Ross went on.

"Well" JR said, "Cally was very sweet, but what I felt for her was more fondness…because she was a nice person" JR told him.

"And Vanessa…Vanessa was someone I knew a long time ago, and I thought it was love, but when I met your Momma, I found out what real love was" JR said.

John Ross looked at him.

"Do you understand?" JR asked

"Yes. I think so" John Ross said, taking another bite from his burger. "Daddy, do you think I'll ever have a real brother or sister?" John Ross asked.

JR felt a surge of emotion sweep through him. "Well" he began "It's something I've always wanted for you, and for me, but it's something I would need to talk to your Momma about first" JR said

"And if she agrees, what happens next?" John Ross asked

JR laughed "Oh well, that's a whole other explanation in itself!" JR said.

**************************************************************************

At around 10pm, Sue Ellen saw JR and John Ross from the window, coming up the steps. They were holding hands. Sue Ellen smiled.

She opened the door and waited for them to reach the door. She was dressed in her silk pyjamas, bare feet, tousled hair. JR imagined for a minute, that she was waiting for him to get home from a hard day at the office, she'd give him a kiss, they'd have some dinner and then climb into bed together. She looked beautiful.

"Hi Mom" John Ross said "We had a great time"

"I'm glad" she said, kissing him hello.

JR stepped in behind him. "Hi" she said smiling at him. He kissed her on the cheek.

John Ross ran ahead into the living room. JR stood with Sue Ellen in the hall.

"Ready for bed huh?" he asked her.

"Mmm…." Sue Ellen nodded "I'm tired"

She realised he was looking her up and down, giving her the seductive look that had won her over so many times.

"I'd better go" JR said, realising things were getting a little too close for comfort.

She looked deep into his eyes, saying nothing. It was all too much for JR. He pulled her to him and kissed her. John Ross watched them through a crack in the door. The young boy smiled to himself. This was all he wanted, both his parents, together, with him.

JR pulled away from Sue Ellen. "I really should go" he said.

"Would you like a drink?" Sue Ellen said, knowing full well she was driving him crazy, and enjoying every minute of it.

"No thanks darlin'….I think I'd like a cold shower though" he whispered to her.

Sue Ellen smiled seductively, and kissed him again.

"John Ross" she called "Come and say goodnight"

John Ross went to JR and hugged him "Night Daddy, thanks for a great day"

"You're welcome son" JR said "I'll see you both soon". He looked at Sue Ellen as he went through the door. He wanted her so much he didn't think he could stand it.

********************************************************************

The next morning, Sue Ellen rose early. She'd slept well and had very pleasant dreams. As she came down the stairs, she noticed a piece of paper had been slipped through the door. It was an envelope with her name on it.

She curiously opened it. The note inside read:

"Meet me at my hotel…today at 1. Need to talk to you. JR x".

She was perplexed. Why had JR left her a note? When had he left it? She smiled. "Maybe he doesn't JUST want to talk" she thought.

She sat down on the stairs, thinking about what she should do. She wasn't going to sneak off to his hotel to sleep with him – they shouldn't have to operate that way. But Sue Ellen had always had a curious side to her nature so she decided just to play along and go and see. Knowing JR as she did, there was probably a surprise in store for her.

John Ross had gone down the street to see one of his friends, so at 12.30, Sue Ellen began the short walk through the park to JR's hotel. Entering the hotel she noted that it was definitely "just him", exactly suited to his taste. She knew which room was his, realised she was 15 minutes early, but knew he wouldn't mind.

She found the room – 1967 – and knocked on the door. At first there was no answer. She tried again, and then heard some rummaging about and then footsteps. The door was flung open, and Sue Ellen heard a voice saying "OK, what did you forget?"

Standing in the doorway, was a young woman, mid thirties, with the same hair and skin colouring as herself. She had nothing on, but a bed sheet wrapped around herself to shield her modesty.

"Oh, sorry!" the woman laughed. "I thought you were someone else"

For a moment Sue Ellen prayed she got the wrong room. Embarrassed, she said " Im sorry…I must have got the wrong room" and she turned to walk away.

"Who are you looking for?" the woman said.

"Mr Ewing" Sue Ellen said.

"Well this is his room….he's just nipped out. We worked ourselves up QUITE an appetite!" the woman laughed.

Sue Ellen felt sick. She looked at the woman and then, in an all too familiar scenario, turned on her heels and walked away.

"Hey are you ok?" the woman shouted after her.

All she could see was the elevator. Tears clouding her eyes she realised the terrible truth that once again she'd been taken for a ride by JR. She got into the elevator and reached the ground floor. She managed to hold herself together until she was outside the hotel, then she stood in a private road and cried. Just cried.

Meanwhile in another elevator inside the hotel, JR was approaching his room. He'd gone out to get an American newspaper, just to keep himself abreast with what was going on in Dallas. He hated being disturbed by the hotel maids so this got him out of the he pushed the hotel room door open, he was met with the over powering scent of cheap perfume.

"What the hell?" he said, going to open a window. Whatever the housekeeping staff where using definitely didn't appeal to him. "I'll have to ask them not to use that air freshner again" he said outloud. He also noticed that the bed looked untidy. "Someone must be having an off day" he thought. He was willing to let it go this once though and lay down on the bed and closed his eyes, his thoughts immediately drifting to Sue Ellen.

"Are you ok Momma?" John Ross asked later that day.

"Yes…I'm fine sweetheart, just a little distracted" Sue Ellen said.

"What about?"

"Oh…work stuff. I have a big job on tomorrow". She didn't feel right about lying to her son, but she didn't want to get into what had happened at the hotel.

John Ross took his dinner plate into the kitchen. "Momma is it ok if I go back to see Andrew after dinner?"

"Yes, but don't be too late. Tomorrow is a school day"

"Thanks Momma" John Ross said, rushing out of the kitchen and grabbing his soccer ball.

"Nine oclock John Ross" Sue Ellen called after him.

"OK!" John Ross shouted as he ran down the steps.

Sue Ellen looked out of the living room window at the park. As hurt as she was feeling right now, she decided that she wasn't going to go back to being the old Sue Ellen and roll over and play dead. She was going to take charge of this situation.

She picked up the phone.

"Room 1967" she said.

"Connecting you now M'am" came the reply.

"Hello?"

"It's me" Sue Ellen said very directly "Can I meet you later?"

"Sure, I'd love that. Do you want me to come over?" JR asked.

"No. Meet me in the park" she said " 7 o'clock"

With that she hung up. JR put down the receiver at his end and felt very confused. What was wrong with her? She didn't seem very happy about something….

JR was so anxious that he arrived on her doorstep at 6.30. Sue Ellen opened the door and very confidently said "I thought I said 7 in the park"

JR was stunned. "Sue Ellen, what's wrong?"

Sue Ellen just looked at him and shook her head. She walked out of the house and began walking down the steps. JR followed her. She was walking so fast she didn't check the road for cars. JR pulled her back "Easy!" he said as a Jaguar XJ8 went speeding past, narrowly missing her. She walked to the secluded spot they had first re-met in and came to a halt.

She turned and stared at him. Sue Ellen had a stare that had the ability to freeze water when she was angry. And she was mad as hell.

"You know….she began "you truly are one of a kind. I think if they went to find a similar species on Mars they wouldn't succeed!"

"Excuse me?" JR said

"Here you are, standing there like nothing has happened, wangling your way back into my life, into my son's….."

"OUR son"

"…..life, and all the while you're up to your dirty little tricks behind my back. You must think that I'm some sort of an idiot! Well let me tell you something JR, you may have ruined my life in Dallas, but I've created a new life here, this is MY space and I'm not and I mean NOT going to let you crawl into it and take it over too!"

By this point she was screaming so loud that JR was sure that the whole of London could hear her. That didn't bother him though, he was just so confused as to what she was talking about.

"I mean, do you just like living on the edge JR? Taking risks? Does that excite you?"

Sue Ellen noticed by now that JR was not responding to what she was saying. He wasn't putting up his usual protest of "Not guilty" and not once had he tried to offer the age old excuse of "Darlin', I can explain". He was just staring at her.

"Aren't you going to at least TRY and talk your way out of it?" she shouted.

"Sue Ellen" JR said taking a step closer to her and looking her straight in the eye "I haven't got the slightest idea what you are talking about" he said.

She walked away "Oh don't give me that!" she screamed "It's like Holly Harwood all over again! You didn't see me, so you think I don't know anything!" she went on, tears of frustration building in her eyes.

"Are you suggesting that you saw me with another woman?" JR asked, slowly starting to put the pieces of the puzzle together.

Sue Ellen laughed out loud. "You are unbelievable! Do you think I just landed from a trip to the Moon?"

JR continued to watch her. What on earth had happened? Was she accusing him of something he hadn't done in order to get out of taking the relationship any further? He knew she was wary of him, but this was a little overboard.

"Ok, Sue Ellen, what's the joke? Am I on Candid Camera or something?" JR tried to calm her down.

"Do I LOOK like I'm joking?" she shouted. Moving right up close to him she looked him straight in the face and said "Go back to Dallas, stay the hell out of my life. I wish you had never come back" and a single tear fell down her cheek. She started to walk away and he grabbed her arm, spinning her back round to face him.

"Oh you can still see John Ross. Just make sure that if you come for a visit that I'm not around at the time" she said, with an icy tone that stabbed through JR's heart.

"What have I done wrong?" JR pleaded, the seriousness of the situation creeping into him, scaring him, bringing tears to his eyes.

Sue Ellen shook her head at him before walking off. He watched her go back into the house and slam the door. He felt like he had just had an out of body experience. He was stunned.

After watching John Ross return home and Sue Ellen's lights go off one by one, JR decided that he had to go back to the hotel. He had sat watching the house for hours, but she wasn't coming out. He didn't want to upset John Ross by calling, so he left the park bench and began to walk back. Sue Ellen had been watching him too. When she saw him leaving she felt a disconnection in her heart. But she couldn't live her life like that. She wouldn't live her life like that. She'd done it for too long.

Back at his hotel, JR poured himself a drink. Looking out at the city skyline, he tried to work out what had made Sue Ellen react that way. He hadn't been out, except with them, he hadn't even spoken to any women, apart from maybe waiters and waitresses around town, or fellow Americans that had stopped to speak to him. None of this made an ounce of sense.

He picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Sue Ellen answered.

"Sue Ellen…."

The line went dead. She had hung up. JR could have cried with frustration. One thing JR Ewing was not, however, was a quitter and he would get to the bottom of this, whatever it took.

As much as she didn't feel at all like going to work, Sue Ellen knew she had to. She was meeting with the travel agency reps to discuss their campaign for their launch into America. As she left the house in her car, she didn't know that JR was watching. When he was sure she was out of sight, and of course, knowing that Monday was Kate's day off, he used the old credit card trick to gain access to the house. Closing the door and making sure that the alarm, whose number he had seen Sue Ellen punch in a few days earlier, was disabled, he was about to begin a little private eye work of his own. "Hell I wish Harry was around" he thought, reminiscing of Harry McSween who would have done all of JR's dirty work for him.

A fluffy white cat sat on the stairs watching him. "Now why haven't I seen you before?" JR asked. It rubbed itself against his leg and JR was conscious of it leaving hair all over his suit. He moved away and began to take a look around. After half an hour of carefully scaling round the kitchen, living room and lounge, he began his ascent up the stairs.

It was a lovely house. Very spacious. He could see John Ross' room, a study, a spare room and a bathroom. Nothing unusual in any of them. On the next level, he found Sue Ellen's room. He stepped inside. He could sense her almost immediately. He could smell her perfume and he let his hand run along the sheets of her bed. The room was very calming, decorated in white and lavendar tones. JR was surprised to see a photograph of himself on her bedside table. He smiled. His spirit lifted a little. She had been so desperately angry, yet the picture was still there,"Surely a good sign", he thought.

"Now if I know Sue Ellen, she has a drawer full of sentimental stuff somewhere" he thought. And sure enough he was right. He pulled open her beside drawer. Diaries, which he flicked through, not exactly reading, more browsing, years and years of thoughts and things she had experienced. They went back to when they had first met, the first time they'd kissed, their wedding, John Ross' birth, her feelings about Mandy Winger, and, what caught his eye the most, her deep love for him. "I love him more than anything else on this earth" she had written, during some of her darkest moments in Dallas. He sighed, as he thought of how much he had hurt her, yet how much he had loved her. It was so ambiguous – their life together. Now when he thought they had a real chance at happiness, something else had happened. He looked for her most recent diary, wondering if there might be a clue in there as to what had happened, what had triggered her upset.

Opening the diary at the present date, a note fell out and landed on the carpet. It had her name on it. He lifted it up and opened it. " Meet me at my hotel…today at 1. Need to talk to you. JR x" he read outloud. He had his answer. What was going on? He hadn't asked Sue Ellen to come to his hotel room. Who was pretending to be him? And more importantly, what had Sue Ellen found when she had got there, which presumably she had? She never could just ignore things, as JR well knew. She was like a cat, always wanting to know, always walking right into danger without checking the water first.

He felt angry. He couldn't just march up to Sue Ellen and admit he'd found the letter. She would know he'd been through her things. He made sure everything was left as he'd found it and then he reset the alarm and left. A quick stop at the hotel and then to Sue Ellen's office. 


	3. Chapter 3

Michael McDevitt stood in the reception area of the advertising agency, chatting on the phone. The receptionist seemed bothered by his mere presence.

"I can assure you Mr Anderson that your account has been settled. Yes, absolutely. Yes, I will pass your best wishes to Sue Ellen. Thanks for calling." He replaced the receiver. "Idiot" he said and handed the receiver back to the girl behind the desk, winking at her, "Thanks honey" he said. She grimaced.

What Michael didn't know was that his otherwise perfect day was about to resemble Texas after a tornado.

"Can I have my room key please?" JR asked the girl behind the desk in his hotel.

"Certainly Mr Ewing" she said and handed it to him "By the way, I hope it was ok that I let your wife in the other day."

"My wife?" JR asked

"Yes sir, she came by and you weren't here, I explained that I didn't think you would be long, and I assumed it was ok to let her in. I gave her a spare key".

"What did she look like?" JR leaned over the desk. His day was becoming more and more like something out of a mystery novel.

"Very pretty, red hair, blue eyes, quite small, wearing jeans and a green shirt"

JR smiled. "Thank you very much" he said and slipped the girl a $20 dollar bill.

His detective mind informing him that Sue Ellen was neither small, nor had blue eyes,and was highly unlikely to be seen in public in jeans, led him to the conclusion that someone who perhaps resembled Sue Ellen, had bluffed their way into his room. Most people knew what Sue Ellen looked like, but it was just possible that someone who had never seen her had fallen for this mystery woman's game. It would also explain why his bed clothes had been rumpled and what the horrid smell had been.

Michael McDevitt returned from his lunch, feeling very satisfied with the fact that Sue Ellen Lockwood had smiled at him in the staff room. Walking towards his desk, he knew that he would get more work done this afternoon because of it. He was just about to sit down, when his chair spun itself around. Smiling at him, in his seat, was JR.

"Hello" JR smiled.

"Mr Ewing! What are you doing in my office?" Michael exclaimed.

"Oh I just fancied paying you a little visit" JR said.

"Well,eh, that's very nice. Should I tell Sue Ellen you are here?" Michael asked, fidgeting with his tie and stammering his way through his sentence.

"That won't be necessary. Thanks to you, Sue Ellen isn't speaking to me"

"Thanks to me? What's it got to do with me?" Michael said, his voice becoming more and more high pitched. JR stood up.

"Did you really think that I wouldn't work out your dirty little game?" JR asked, coming too close to Michael for comfort.

"I don't know what you mean, Mr Ewing" Michael said

" I think you do. I'm talking about setting up my wife so that she thinks I've cheated on her" JR said, within an inch of Michael's face.

Michael turned a funny shade of white. "You see" JR went on "I only know 3 people in all of London. Sue Ellen is one, my son is another and as I figure neither of them would be behind this little scheme, you are the only person left"

"I'm afraid you aren't explaining yourself too well Mr Ewing" Michael nervously gulped.

"Well let me explain it so that it is simple enough for you to understand. I know that you want Sue Ellen for yourself. I know that you set me, and her up and I have the evidence to back up this theory" JR said, handing him some papers. Michael closed his eyes. "You see, if you are going to try and pull something like this off, at least have the sense to clean up after yourself", JR said. In his hands, Michael held papers from an escort agency, with details of the girl he had paid to go to JR's hotel room and pretend that she'd slept with JR. JR's hotel room was also on the paper. But Michael McDevitt's signature was on the bottom of it.

"Now, are you going to tell Sue Ellen that this whole mess has infact nothing to do with me, and everything to do with you?"

"Now don't be hasty Mr Ewing" Michael said. "I admit I do have feelings for Sue Ellen, but if we can just keep this between ourselves, I swear I will leave her alone"

"Mmmm" JR said "And what do you propose I do about the fact that she thinks I've betrayed her?" JR asked. "No, no Michael, I'm afraid what you suggest is unacceptable." JR lifted his hat from the desk, popping it on his head before adding "Either you tell Sue Ellen what you've done, and show her the proof, or I will ensure that this little empire of yours comes crashing down around you". JR began to walk out.

"That would be a silly thing to do Mr Ewing. Your wife would lose her job and if you love her as much as you claim to, you wouldn't want that now would you?"

"My wife wouldn't lose her job Michael" JR laughed "She'd end up running this place". And with that JR left. Michael had broken out in a sweat. He sat down. He'd been caught. And caught by one of the most powerful men he'd ever known.

*************************************************************************

A few days past, and JR was becoming concerned that Michael hadn't taken his threat as seriously as it was meant. JR worried that he was losing his touch. He was just about to make a phonecall to the man in question, when the doorbell to his hotel room went.

He walked to the door and looked through the peephole. Standing there like a vision, was Sue Ellen. His heart skipped a beat. He opened the door. "Hello" they said simultaneously.

"Come in" JR said.

Sue Ellen immediately noticed the suitcase at the side of the bed. What she didn't know was that JR just hadn't put it away, not knowing if he'd be staying at the hotel for long. He decided just to suss her out and let her think that the case was there for a reason.

"Sit down" he said, showing her the seat by the window.

"No, I don't want to sit down. JR…." she turned to look at him.

"Sue Ellen" he smiled.

"JR, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" , she said with tears in her eyes.

"What are you sorry for?" JR asked

"For this whole mess!" she exclaimed "I was set up, you were set up, and I didn't suspect a thing!"

JR remained very calm, despite his racing heartbeat.

"It wasn't your fault" he told her. There was a gap between them as wide as the king sized bed in the room, but neither of them knew whether to take a step closer, both fearing rejection.

"I'm sorry for all those things I said and for making you feel so bad when you hadn't done anything to deserve it" Sue Ellen said.

"Well, now we're even" he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I've made you feel bad enough times for things you haven't been responsible for" JR said.

"That's all in the past" she told him.

"So how did you find out it wasn't me?" JR asked.

"Michael McDevitt admitted he'd set us up" Sue Ellen said.

JR didn't say anything. There was a silence for a while. He noticed her looking at the case.

"Are you leaving?" she asked with concern.

"Why do you ask?" he said, teasing her.

"The suitcase"

"Oh that…" JR said "Yeah, well, I figured maybe I'd follow your advice and head back home" He walked over to the bed and sat down. She hesitated before walking over to sit beside him.

"Please don't go" she said.

JR looked into her eyes. "Well if I can't have you, there isn't any other reason for me to stay here" JR said.

"Can't you forgive me for what I said?" Sue Ellen asked with a hint of frustration in her voice.

"There's nothing to forgive" JR said "But I think I've hurt you too much in the past for you to ever really trust me again"

Sue Ellen was near to tears "JR, I love you. I want you to stay"

Her heart and soul was in everything she said. JR was leaping with excitement on the inside, but he didn't show it in his face.

Sue Ellen threw her hands up in the air and stood up "I don't know what else to say! I'm sorry I didn't believe you, but I have history on my side! I realise I've made a mistake, but please just…" She turned round when she heard JR laughing.

"What is so funny?" she exclaimed.

"You are damn sexy when you're angry, do you know that?" he smiled.

Sue Ellen felt a smile breaking herself. "Are you enjoying this?" she asked.

"Immensely" he smiled.

She stared at him, lying on the bed watching her. How he'd missed her. She was exciting, tempestuous, temperamental – she was his. And he loved her.

"Guess I'll unpack that case then" JR said, standing up. He went to lift it. Sue Ellen was surprised at how light it seemed. He placed it on the bed and unzipped it.

"JR it's empty" Sue Ellen said.

"Well what do you know?" he smiled and looked at her.

"Oh I get it" Sue Ellen nodded. "Very clever"

He took hold of her hand and pulled her towards the bed.

"Even if you'd never talked to me again, I still wasn't going anywhere. I love you too damn much"

With these words, Sue Ellen just melted. She stroked the side of his face with her hand and he pulled her into a kiss. They both knew that this was where they belonged – together.

**************************************************************************

A few days later, JR took John Ross out to see a film while Sue Ellen stayed at home to finish a project she was doing. After the movie JR decided to take his son for something to eat, they arrived back at the house at 10pm. Sue Ellen told John Ross that as it was a school night, he would have to go straight to bed, although he complained a little he was tired.

After seeing that John Ross was safely in bed, Sue Ellen closed his door and went back downstairs. She decided to go to the kitchen and make some coffee, she knew JR was waiting in the living room, but just for a minute she needed to be on her own. She needed to think about her next move concerning her relationship with JR.

About five minutes later, she entered the living room carrying two cups of coffee; she closed the door behind her. JR turned and said

"Is John Ross asleep?"

"Yes" She said, "You must have tired him out"

JR was sat on the sofa, so she took the armchair opposite him, there was so much that she needed to say, but she didn't know how to start.

She looked at JR "We need to talk" she said

"Sue Ellen, We have talked, there isn't anything else I can say!"

"If we are to start over, we need to look at the past and put it behind us, otherwise it's always going to be there" she said.

"Okay, where do you want to start?" he said

"At the beginning" She answered, "I want to know what happened to the man I met and fell in love with, those first few years you made me feel so special but after we were married you changed, you grew distance, you stayed away from Southfork, I loved you so much but I felt like I had lost you."

JR didn't know what to say "I'm sorry, I can't explain what happened, I did love you but I needed something more, maybe it was to do with power, I had the power to have any women I wanted, so I chased them until I got them"

"Why is power so important to you?" she asked

"It was the one thing that I had that I knew could never let me down, it got me everything I wanted, I was brought up to believe that power and only power mattered"

"But you had a wife who loved you, you didn't need anyone else" Sue Ellen said

"Sue Ellen, both you and Kristin were brought up to believe that the men you married had to be rich and powerful" JR said

"And you honestly think that I married you because you were rich, JR, there were men around me that were richer than you, and you were definitely not who my mother wanted me to marry" She answered "I married you because I loved you"

The room went silent; the only sounds that could be heard were from the radio playing quietly in the background and the clock ticking time away.

JR broke the silence "All through my life, I tried to do everything I could to make my daddy proud of me, but he always preferred Bobby. I wanted him to love me the way he loved Bobby, but he never did."

"JR, you're father loved you"

"Sue Ellen, my father raised me to be his heir, to take over Ewing Oil. From the age of five I was involved with Ewing, he saw me as a business partner not a son. Bobby could get away with anything, he even managed to marry Pam without getting kicked off Southfork for marrying a Barnes" JR said

Sue Ellen looked at JR, she saw tears in his eyes, she knew how much his father meant to him and she so desperately wanted to go to him and hold him, she hated it when JR appeared vulnerable, but now that they were having this conversation she didn't want to stop.

"So" JR continued "I looked for the one thing that could never let me down, Power. I had power in business and the power to have whatever woman I wanted, so I used it"

"Regardless of who got hurt?" Sue Ellen said, "You used power to get whatever you wanted and whoever got in your way, you would stamp on and get rid off, I never want to see my son do that"

"Neither do I" JR said "And he wont, because we wont let him, I know I've hurt John Ross, but from this moment on, I will never let him feel that I don't love him"

"I want to believe you JR, I truly do" Sue Ellen replied  
>"I remembered how relieved I was when I found out that he was my son, I could look at him without wondering whether he was Cliff Barnes' son or mine" JR said<p>

Sue Ellen thought for a moment "JR, I never doubted he was your son from the moment I saw him, he has your eyes, he's always looked like you"

"People see what they want Sue Ellen"

"After he was born, I couldn't of cared less whose son he was, I felt hurt and betrayed by two cruel men, I wanted nothing to do with either of you" she said "But I knew he was your son"

"That night after the car accident, I was terrified about losing you, when you came back to Southfork I would have done anything to put things right, but you wouldn't let me" JR said

"I was hurting too much, I couldn't even bear to touch my own son, I still feel bad about that, it was ages before I held him in my arms" She said

JR looked at her, where was this conversation going, was she going to tell him that she didn't want him and that he should go back to Dallas, he was scared, he knew now that he couldn't lose her again.

"JR, not content with chasing other women, you're next conquest was my own sister" she said "how do you think I felt, when she told you she was having your child, it could have been anyone's but you believed her when she said it was yours"

"I'm sorry, but you didn't want me, you were more interested in that cowboy" He said

"Dusty taught me how to love again, after feeling rejected by both you and Cliff, I thought I had lost the power to love, I couldn't even bear my own son, but he made me realise that I was capable of love and with that I began to love John Ross" she said

"Did you love him more than me?" JR asked

"No" she said, "If I'm truly honest, he was everything I wanted you to be, but I never felt for him what I felt for you, that kind of love only happens once and unfortunately for me, my one true love was you"

"I remember the time after you were shot" she continued "We had so many good times while you were recovering, I felt as though I had found you again, I would have done anything for you, I was even horrible to Bobby because I wanted to be loyal to you, but then once again you cheated on me"

"Afton" he said

"Yes" she said "We had been getting along so well, then the day of Lucy's wedding you cheat on me with her in our bed, I couldn't believe it!"

"How did you know that?" he asked

"JR if you're going to cheat on me in that way, you should have at least made sure you left the bed in the same way you found it" she answered

"Then you took my son away from me," JR said

"I wanted a better life for both of us, but it didn't last long"

"I remembered when we went to South America looking for daddy, you promised you would stay at Southfork, but you left before we got back" JR said

"I had to leave, there was no way I could face you, I knew how vulnerable you be if you didn't find Jock, and I couldn't handle how I would react" she said "What you never understood was how much I did love you, every time you were hurt or upset I melted.

JR looked at her, how could he had been so foolish, they could have had so much, he never realised how much she loved him, or for that matter how much he loved her, until now. He would move heaven and earth to prove that he could be faithful to her for good; all he wanted was another chance. This time their relationship would be forever, he had to convince her of that.

"Then I remarried you" Sue Ellen said "How stupid was that, I wanted to believe that you could change, the first few months were really good, but then you cheated on me with Holly Harwood, how do you think I felt seeing you two in bed"

"She set me up!"

"JR! That is no excuse, she didn't hold you at gunpoint and force you into bed, you could have said no, but you didn't, you went along with it and ruined our marriage" She said

"I told you I was sorry, I was still in love with you, she didn't mean anything," he said

"Or were you scared of losing John Ross again?" She asked

"I was scared of losing you both" he said, "Then you started carrying on with that boy who was half your age, and ended up pregnant by him"

"It could have been yours JR" she said "One thing you will never understand is this one fact, if you had never cheated on me, I would have never cheated on you, you were the only man I wanted, you still are the only man I want, but there's this side of you that I don't like. I need to be 100% sure that you will never cheat on me again, I can't let you put me through any more pain"

"I wont, I can promise you that, you're the only woman I want to be with, don't you think that if I wanted Mandy or any of the others for that matter, that I could find out where they are and go to them. But no, I haven't I came to you, not just to see our son, but to put things right with you, to start again, if you will let me.

The silence filled the air again, it took Sue Ellen all the power she had not to go and sit close to JR, she wanted him close to her, she wanted his arms around her, and she truly did love this man.

"Sue Ellen, you weren't perfect, there were other men in your life, you tried to shoot me, remember" he said

"You pushed me too far JR, any man I was involved with never matched you, but I couldn't have you, you were too busy and yes, I shot you to get rid of the pain I felt. I loved you so much but all you had caused me was pain and I wanted it to end," she said

"Did you really want me dead?" he asked

"For a split second, yes, all the years of having you cheat on me, the drinking myself to unconsciousness to numb the pain I felt, but if I'm honest, no I didn't really want you dead" she replied.

"At that point, I knew we were over, so I married Cally, but I don't know if I truly ever stopped loving you Sue Ellen, I can't explain my actions, I don't know why I hurt you so much, you were the one person I wanted when things got bad" JR said

"When you married Cally, I thought I had lost you forever, I came over here and Don and I got married, I thought I would be free of you, that my life would be perfect, but I couldn't let go off you, you always came between Don and I" she said "I wanted to move on to forget the past and Dallas but I couldn't not really.

"Where do we go from here?" JR asked

The room went silent again, Sue Ellen tried to think clearly, what was it she truly wanted. Could she risk giving JR another chance, she put her head back against the armchair and closed her eyes. The radio played softly and the words of the song playing caught her attention.

_Daydreams of a better life but I have to wake up, the sound of a key in the door  
>You smile and I realise that we need a shake up<br>Our love is a precious thing, worth the pain and the suffering  
>And it's never to late for changing<em>

If she turned JR down and let him walk out of her life for good, would she regret it, she didn't even have to think of that answer. However this is the man who had hurt her so much in the past, wouldn't it be stupid to start again with him, when everything in her life was going well, knowing what JR was capable of. The song kept playing she listened to the chorus.  
><em><br>One Man, One Woman  
>Two friends and two true lovers<br>Somehow we'll help each other through the hard times.  
>One Man, One Woman<br>One life to live together  
>One chance to take that never comes back again<br>You and me to the end  
><em>

Sue Ellen opened her eyes and looked at JR, she knew that she was doomed to love him they belonged together. Tonight they would put the past behind them and begin a new start, a better life for her, JR and their son; she opened her mouth to speak.

"Okay, let's put the past behind us and start again, from now on it's just you, me and John Ross, no other women, no more pain. If you can't agree to that then we don't have a future"

"I will do anything you want, we belong together and I swear I will do nothing to risk losing you again," he said

She stood up and walked over to him, he stretched out his arms and she went to him. She held him tightly and felt the tears beginning to form in her eyes. She pulled away for a second and realised JR had tears in his eyes too, she kissed him.

"I still want to take this slowly" she said, "We still have to convince John Ross that we're doing the right thing"

"Whatever you say," he said

"Just don't leave me again," she said

They sat listening to the radio for a while, holding each other tightly "The past is behind us JR, let's look to the future"

JR looked at the clock on the wall, he knew it was getting late and he had to get back to the hotel, but he didn't want to lose this moment. Eventually he decided that it had been an emotional evening and they both needed to get some rest.

"I should go," he said "But can I see you tomorrow?"

"Yes" she said "I'm working until about three o clock and then I'm going to pick John Ross up from school, you can meet us back here at four if you like"

"Okay" he said

They walked towards the front door, Sue Ellen wanted him to stay just as much as she knew he wanted to, but she had to take this slowly. As JR opened the door Sue Ellen stopped him.

"I can't do this!" she said

JR looked alarmed "What can't you do, I thought we sorted everything out" he said

"We have" she answered, "I mean I can't let you leave, I want you to stay here"

"I thought you wanted to take things slowly" he said

"I did, but JR we have one more chance to put our relationship right, I don't want to miss a single moment, stay with me tonight" she said

"What about John Ross?" JR said

"He wants his parents together, I'm sure he'll be fine" she said

JR shut the door and she put her arms around him and held him close. She then kissed him, when they finally broke away JR said

"Are you really sure this is what you want?"

"Yes" she said "More than anything in this world" She took him by the hand and led him up the stairs, before entering her room, they peeped into John Ross's room and watched their sleeping son.

"He's so beautiful," JR, said "I wish he could stay this age forever"

"I know" Sue Ellen said "Let's not waste anymore time fighting, we should make the most of every moment we have to be a proper family, and we can't do that if you're living at the hotel"

"You want me to move in?" JR asked

"Why, have you got a problem with that?" she asked

JR shook his head, this is where he wanted to be, Sue Ellen took his hand and let him into her bedroom, tonight would be the night that they put the past behind them forever and start afresh. 

The following morning Sue Ellen woke up with JR's arms wrapped around her, she felt happy and safe lying there, but also realised that there was a feeling of déjà vu, she had been in this position so many times but this time she wanted to believe that this relationship could last, after all JR had come half way round the world to see her. She felt the sun shining through the window and looked up and saw JR watching her.

"Good morning" He said, " how are you?"

"Fine" she answered

"Any regrets" he asked

Sue Ellen remained silent for a while, she loved him, she had no regrets about anything, but she had a feeling of apprehension, she knew JR so well and even though they had talked last night and agreed to put the past behind them and start again, she wondered how long it would last. She wanted things to last forever this time, to give her son two parents who loved him and each other, instead of the fighting he was used to. JR watched her, waiting for an answer to his question, but could see in her eyes that something was bothering her, even after last night, she didn't trust him fully. He truly wanted to make up for the past, but how could he if the past always came back to haunt them.

"Sue Ellen, what's wrong please don't tell me last night was a mistake, I thought we had agreed to put the past behind us" he said

"I'm sorry, JR, I was just thinking we've been here so many times before, I just don't want this to turn into another mistake" she said "Are you truly ready to commit to one woman for the rest of your life?"

"Yes" he said "I love you and only you, but if this is too difficult for you, then we can end this here and now."

She looked at him and kissed him "I don't want to lose you again" she said

"You won't " he replied, "I promise you, noone is going to separate us this time, from this moment on the past is behind us, let's look to the future together with our son"

"That's all I ever wanted you, me and John Ross together forever," she said

"Believe me, when I say that is what I want to, I've left behind Dallas and Ewing Oil to be near you, even though I knew you could reject me" he said

Sue Ellen held him closer and kissed him, she knew she had to trust him, to believe what he said otherwise they couldn't have a future. For a while both were silent, enjoying each other's company, neither one wanting to let go of the other.

"We should get up," Sue Ellen said

"Spoilsport" JR replied, "I wanted to stay here for the rest of the day"

Sue Ellen looked at him, a tempting thought but she knew they had to get up.

"Just in case you've forgotten JR, we have a ten year old son to look after, who has to go to school, and I've got to go to work," she said  
>"How are we going to explain why I ended up staying the night?" he asked<p>

"I don't know" Sue Ellen said, "I had it all planned last night, but now I don't know what to tell him."

Sue Ellen got up and headed for the shower, JR laid back and listened to the sound of the water flowing. He could get used to this, he felt as though he finally found somewhere that he belonged, he just couldn't understand why it had taken him so long to realise how much he and Sue Ellen belonged together. Noone had ever loved him, as much as she had, and all he had done was hurt her, he was thankful that she was so forgiving. Sue Ellen appeared from the shower and started to get dressed.

"Right!" she said "Let me go and talk to our son and then you can come down in about ten minutes"

"What are you going to tell him?" JR asked

"I'll think of something," she said and with that she kissed him on the forehead and left the room.

John Ross was watching television when Sue Ellen got downstairs.

"Hi sweetheart" she said, "How are you"

"Fine momma, but I'm hungry, can we have breakfast?"

"Sure" she said, "let's go into the kitchen"

Sue Ellen prepared them breakfast and then sat at the table.

"John Ross, what would you think if your daddy came to live here with us?" she asked

"A real family?" John Ross replied

"Yes" She said "A real family, no more fighting I promise"

"And we're not going back to Dallas" he said

"John Ross, your daddy and I had a long talk last night, we said things that neither of us had ever said before, he want to be with us and if that means staying here, then he'll stay here"

"But what about Ewing Oil?" he asked

Your father wants to reclaim that one day for you, but he do that when we are all ready to go back to Dallas, he says he loves us both, why don't we give him a chance" Sue Ellen said

"And he'll never hurt you again" John Ross asked

Sue Ellen looked at her son, he was so protective of her, she realised how the events that had happened in Dallas had affected him, and she didn't want to put him through anything like that again.

"No, sweetheart, he promised me he will never do anything to lose us again" she said

John Ross walked over to her and hugged her "I want to be a real family" He said

She held him tightly "So do I" she said, "so do I"

This was a new beginning, just the three of them. She would do everything in her power to make things work this time, and heaven help any woman who tried to take JR away from her.

"John Ross, it's was really late when your daddy and I finished talking last night, so he stayed over, shall we tell him that he can move in permanently" she said

John Ross looked at her, she saw him thinking things through, and he was so like his father. "Okay" he said

JR appeared at the door and said "Is there any breakfast left for me?"

John Ross ran to his father and hugged him "I love you and we want you to stay with us" he said

JR was relieved he looked at Sue Ellen and she saw that he had tears in his eyes, she went to the two men she loved most in the world and hugged them both, she felt as though her life was complete.

"I guess we should finish breakfast, especially as you've got to go to school" JR said to John Ross

They sat back down at the breakfast table and finished eating; John Ross then got up and went to get ready for school.

"That was relatively easy" JR said "Do you really have to go to work today?" he asked "I wanted to spend some more time with you"

"I'm sorry, I've got to go in, as John Ross is off school next week, so I'm taking a weeks' holiday, which means I've got to make sure that all my work is completed before I leave, but I'll be home by three thirty after I've picked John Ross up from school. In the meantime I'll drop you off at the hotel and you can pack your suitcases, unless you've changed your mind about staying here"

JR went over to her and kissed her "What do you think?" he said, "Now that I've found you again, I'm never letting you go"

"Okay" she said "I'll pick you up from the hotel at lunchtime and we can come back here for something to eat"

At half-past eight, they all got into the car and prepared for the day ahead.

********************************************  
>After Sue Ellen had dropped John Ross at school and JR back at the hotel, she made her way into the office. She had quite a bit to do before she finished for the day, and didn't really want to stay any longer than was necessary.<p>

Michael McDervitt appeared at her door, he was the last person she really wanted to see, but she was also aware of the fact that he was her boss.  
>"Hi Michael" she said, "What can I do for you?"<p>

"Nothing, I just wondered how you were"

"I'm fine" she said "but I want to make sure I've got all my work up-to-date, before I go on holiday"

"I'm just curious about JR," he said

"What about him?" she asked

"How can you let him back in your life after the way he has treated you in the past" he said

"That is none of your business," she said

"I'm not prying, I'm just curious," he said

"I never have been able to explain my feelings for JR, I don't know, call it fate, maybe we're just meant to be together, but no matter how far we are from each other there's something that always pulls us together again. I've never felt for anyone the way I felt for him, that is why my marriage to Don never worked."

Michael looked at her "Are you talking soul mates"

Sue Ellen laughed she had never thought of JR as her soul mate, but maybe that was what he was "Could be," she said

Michael looked at her and said, "Well, he's one lucky guy, I just hope he realises that" He then left the office

*********************************************  
>At 12 o clock Sue Ellen went to pick JR up from the hotel, he was waiting for her in his room. He smiled as she entered the room "Well I better not let my wife catch me in my hotel room with a beautiful woman, she'll get so mad" he said<p>

Sue Ellen laughed, "You better believe it JR, however just in case you've forgotten I'm not your wife!"

JR thought for a moment "Don't remind me," he said, "You're still married to that Lockwood guy, and not for much longer I hope"

"The divorce should be through in another couple of months hopefully," she said

They were silent for a while, neither really knowing what to say. JR wanted her back as his wife, he wanted more children but he knew that she might not want that.

"After the divorce, what does that mean for us" he said

"What do you mean?" she asked

"Sue Ellen, I want you back as my wife, I want you to have the Ewing name again, but this time our marriage will be perfect, there's so much I want us to do together"

"Is that a proposal?" she asked

"I guess so," he said "What do you think?"

Sue Ellen thought for a minute, her mind went back to the last time she remarried JR, she had so many hopes and dreams for their future together but JR has ripped them to pieces by his affairs, but then maybe this time JR had really changed, he wasn't asking her to go back to Dallas, he was putting her and John Ross before what he wanted.

She looked him in the eye and said, "I would love to be your wife again, but this time we do things right, we make a proper commitment to each other."

JR kissed her "Of course" he said and he meant it.

"Let's go home JR, I've got to get back to work soon"

They drove back to the house and JR took his suitcases upstairs. Sue Ellen went to make them some lunch.

"Where do you want me to put my cases, in the spare room or your room" he called down to her

"Where do you think JR?" she asked

"Okay the spare room it is then," he said

After he finished unpacking he went back downstairs to find Sue Ellen. She was at the kitchen table.

"So is the spare room to your liking?" she asked

"No, your room is much more comfortable" He said

"JR, what do you propose to do, now that there is no Ewing Oil to run?" she asked him

"I don't know, but I'm going to have a look around, I can't have my wife supporting me," he said

She looked at him and laughed

"What's so funny?" he asked

"I haven't been your wife in such a long time JR, in fact Cally has more rights to that title than me" she said

"The funny thing is that in my heart, you never stopped being my wife" he said

The continued eating in silence, Sue Ellen then started to clear away the dishes and remarked that she had to go back to work.

"I have a much better idea of how we could spend the rest of the day," he said

"I bet you have," she said "but that is going to have to wait, beside I'll be back at three thirty after I've picked up our son, then we have the whole of next week to spend together, just the three of us" she said

"Have you any plans?" he asked  
>"No, just to spend it with the two people I love most in this world" she replied "now I really must get back to work" she kissed him then left.<p>

JR was happy at the thought of spending the next week with the two people he loved without school or work getting in the way.

*********************************************  
>The rest of the afternoon past slowly for Sue Ellen, she wanted to pick up her son from school and get back to JR. These past few months with him in London had made her realise how much she had missed him. She knew that she never wanted to be away from him again. Maybe they were soul mates, they belonged together, it was just a pity it had taken so long for them to realise that.<p>

Sue Ellen and John Ross arrived home at three thirty; JR was waiting for them and suggested that as it was a lovely day they should go for a walk in the park. Sue Ellen and John Ross got changed and John Ross decided he needed his football especially as he needed to teach his dad how to play English Football.

As JR and John Ross kicked the ball around Sue Ellen sat on the bench watching them, there were lots of people walking around the park, but it felt as though they were the only three there. She had never seen JR behave like this with his son, he had missed out on so much of his son growing up. Now she believed he wanted to spend time with him, get to know him properly and be a real father to him. She'd always known that he had loved his son but she also knew that JR had difficulty in expressing his feelings, he had a lot to learn, but time was on his side.

At five o clock they went home and had something to eat. John Ross had some homework to do, but didn't mind doing it as he had both his parents to help him. Today had been great for him, he loved playing football with his dad, and now his dad had decided that he loved his mom and wanted to be with them both. Now he had the family he had always wanted, his parents had promised that they weren't going to fight anymore. He was happy and who knows maybe one day he would have the brother and sister he wanted.

Later on in the evening after watching a couple of video's together John Ross went to bed, after tucking their son in Sue Ellen and JR went back downstairs.  
>Both curled up together on the sofa and the music centre played softly in the background.<p>

"How did we manage to have such a great son" JR asked

Sue Ellen laughed "I don't know, we must have done something right"

"Did you really mean it when you said you knew who his father was from the moment you saw him?" JR asked

Sue Ellen looked him in the eye and said, "Never doubted it"

"Do you think he remembers his early months, we both rejected him?" JR asked

"No, thank goodness, I desperately wanted to hold him when he cried but I just couldn't. Every time I looked at him, I saw you and all the hurt you had caused me, but that didn't mean I didn't love him" she said

"All I saw was Cliff Barnes, knowing that you cheated on me with him, the one person I hated most" JR said  
>"I know, but he was there when I needed someone but I never stopped loving you, not really" Sue Ellen said<p>

JR held her tightly and she cuddled into him. "You know what John Ross wants most in this world don't you?" he asked.

"His parents back together" Sue Ellen answered

"He wants a brother and sister" JR said

Sue Ellen was quiet for a while "And that's what you want too JR, isn't it, another child"

"Yes" he answered "but I remember you telling me ages ago that we would never have another child"

"That was then" she said "At the time I couldn't face bringing another child into this world and subjecting it to what John Ross had to put up with from us"

"What about now?" JR asked

"Now, I would love another child, but I let's see what happens, I don't want to spoil our relationship by putting too much effort into trying for a baby, it didn't work when we were trying at the beginning of our first marriage, but when we stopped trying, we had John Ross" she said

"Is that a yes then?" he asked

"Yes" She said "But this time I want things to be different, I want you with me every step of the way"

"I want that too, more than anything, I will be there for you always, I truly love you" he said

"I love you too JR and you better never forget it"

They remained on the sofa, holding each other and enjoying each other's company. Sue Ellen didn't want this time to end, she finally had the man she loved most in the world and this time she believed he meant it when he said he loved her and only her.

"JR, I think it's time for bed, John Ross will be up early in the morning and you're taking him to football again" she said

"Who says?" he asked

"He did, you going to upset your son and tell him you can't, beside I can catch up with Amanda and do some shopping," she said

"You mean you can talk about me," he said

"Don't flatter yourself JR," she laughed "Are you coming to bed, or are you staying down here all night"

JR got up and put his arm around Sue Ellen, they walked upstairs arm in arm. They were both happy; all they needed was in that house. They had already wasted so much time, but they both knew that they would do everything in their power to make their future and that of their son's a happy one. Tomorrow was the beginning of a new life for them the past was behind them. JR thought about how Sue Ellen's love for him had survived all the pain he had caused her and now he knew that there was no other person he wanted to spend his life with more than her. She was his soul mate. Sue Ellen felt the same, at last they had realised what was important to them. 

Saturday Morning and John Ross was up early, he was excited that his mom and dad were back together and that they promised him they were going to be a real family this time. He was feeling hungry but noone was up yet, so he went into the kitchen and decided he would get his own breakfast.

Sue Ellen and JR were still in bed although they heard John Ross get up and go downstairs. Neither of them wanted to get up, both were contented to stay where they were.

"What time is it?" JR asked

"It's just after 8 o'clock" Sue Ellen said

"So why is our son up so early at the weekend" JR said

"That's children for you, they can wake up full of life at 6 o'clock in the morning and still not be tired at 10 o'clock at night."

JR looked at Sue Ellen, he still couldn't believe that they were back together. He realised that he was so lucky that she was able to forgive him for all the heartache he had caused her. He kissed her tenderly on the cheek.

"What was that for?" she said

"Nothing" he said "I just love you so much, I'm just happy that we're together"

"So am I" she said "But this is your last chance, if I ever find you cheating on me again you'll lose me forever"

"That isn't going to happen" he said "I can't risk losing you or John Ross for that matter."

Sue Ellen made a move to get out of bed, JR tried to pull her back, but she resisted.

"I'm heading for the shower then I'm going to check on our son," she said.

JR laid back thinking about the past and then thought about the future. His future was here with his family. Southfork or Ewing Oil no longer mattered to him, but he realised that he still needed to find some form of work, he couldn't stay in the house all day while Sue Ellen went out to work, but what he would do he didn't know. He made an attempt to get out of bed and join Sue Ellen in the shower; he didn't want to waste a single moment of being with her. Sue Ellen heard the bathroom door open, JR placed his hands on her shoulders and she leant back against him, he started to kiss her and she turned to face him.

"I love you," he said

"I know, I love you too," she answered; she held him tighter and kissed him. She had to admit that she had never felt for anyone what she felt for JR, she had missed him so much and now he had travelled half way across the world to be with her. For the first time in ages she felt truly happy, she wanted this feeling to last. She pulled away from his embrace and looked at him.

"JR, it's time to check on our son, and I think it's time you had a cold shower" she laughed as she switched off the hot water leaving JR with only cold. She then walked out of the bathroom and heard JR muttering something about revenge.

Ten minutes later she walked into the kitchen and found her son eating his breakfast. She kissed him on the forehead and started to prepare her and JR's breakfast.

"Have you had enough to eat?" she asked John Ross

"Yes momma, is daddy still taking me to football?" he asked

"Of course he is," she answered "And I'm going shopping"

JR walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Hey John Ross, what are you doing today" he asked

"You're taking me to football training this afternoon" he said

"Am I really, first I heard of that, I was going shopping with your mom" He said

John Ross looked at his father, was he joking or did he really not want to take him. Maybe his dad only really wanted to be with his mom and not with him. JR saw the hurt in his young son's eyes

"John Ross, I was joking, of course I'm going to take you" he said, he got up from his seat and hugged his son. Sue Ellen watched them.

"John Ross, why don't you take your dad to the park for a while and show him how to play real football" she said

"Okay, I'll just get the ball" He said and got up from the table.

"I meant after you finished your breakfast," she said.

They finished their breakfast, and then John Ross went to find his football.

"JR be careful what you say to him, he's still vulnerable, it's going to take time before he'll trust you completely," she said

"Sue Ellen I was joking, I love that child, I want to do the things with him that my father never did with me and that includes taking him to football" he said

"I know that" she said "all I'm saying I saw the look in his eyes when you said you were going shopping, he was hurt"

"You don't mind me taking him to the park now?" he asked

"No" she said "I want you to rebuild your relationship with him, I know you love him but you have to prove that to him"

John Ross walked back into the kitchen with his football "Are you ready then?" he asked

"Of course" JR answered, he kissed Sue Ellen on the cheek then walked towards his son.

"See you later" they called as they walked out the door.

JR and John Ross kicked the ball around the park for a while then they sat on the park bench and had a rest, John Ross looked at the hot dog van parked opposite them.

"Dad can I have a hot dog please?" he asked

"You've just had your breakfast an hour ago, you can't be hungry yet," JR said

"But I am, football is hungry work" John Ross replied

JR laughed, "Not now John Ross maybe later on this afternoon we can go for a burger"

"Promise" his son asked

"Okay, promise"

"Are we really going to stay here?" John Ross asked

"I guess so" JR replied "Your momma doesn't want to go back to Dallas and neither do you, so that means we're staying here"

"Do you want to go back?" John Ross asked

"No" JR said "Everything I want is right here, there's nothing left for me in Dallas"

"What about Ewing Oil" John Ross asked

"I don't own Ewing Oil anymore beside I made the mistake of putting the business before the people I love and I lost you, I'm not going to do that again" JR said

"Momma never stopped loving you" John Ross said

JR looked at his son, didn't John Ross understand that he wanted to be there for him as well as Sue Ellen, didn't he know how much JR loved him.

"John Ross, I'm not here just for your momma, I also want to be with you, you're my son, I want to watch you grow up, I want to enjoy spending time with you, I love you" he said

"I love you too daddy" John Ross said, and hugged his father. "But I still want a hot dog!"

Sue Ellen took advantage of having the house to herself and started to look at some work that she had brought home with her, when the telephone rang. She picked it up and was surprised to hear Miss Ellie on the other end.

Sue Ellen, how are you? Miss Ellie said

"Fine" Sue Ellen answered, "How are you and where are you?

"I'm fine, Clayton and I have just finished travelling around Europe and we thought we would come and visit you in London before heading back to Dallas, is that okay with you?" Miss Ellie asked

"That will be fine, when will you arrive?" Sue Ellen asked

"Not for a couple of weeks actually" Ellie replied "By the way how is John Ross"

"He's fine, he's growing all the time, it's been ages since you've seen him" Sue Ellen said

"I've missed him" Ellie said "I wish you consider coming back to Dallas with us, Bobby told me that you and Don had separated"

Sue Ellen was silent for a minute before answering, "Just at the moment I like being here and John Ross had settled down at school, made new friends and he really doesn't want to leave"

"Bobby also told me that JR's in London, is he causing trouble for you?" Ellie asked

Sue Ellen didn't know what to say, she didn't want to tell Miss Ellie that her and JR were back together yet, she wanted JR to be with her when that happened.

"No JR's fine actually" she said

"I guess he'll be heading back to Dallas shortly anyway, I just hope he doesn't snatch John Ross from you" Ellie said

"I don't think he will" Sue Ellen replied "Beside he'd have a fight on his hands if he tried to"

Sue Ellen hated lying, she knew JR was not going back to Dallas, she knew he would never snatch John Ross from her, these last few days that they had spent together had shown her how serious JR was about getting his family back. She wanted to tell Miss Ellie how much she loved him but she couldn't, not yet.

"I better let you go, say hello to John Ross and I phone you when we get to London" Miss Ellie said

"Okay" Sue Ellen said "Take care and say hello to Clayton for me, bye"

"Bye Sue Ellen" Miss Ellie said

Sue Ellen put the phone down and looked out the window, she saw JR and John Ross walking back from the park and went to the door to greet them.

"Have you two had fun then?" she asked

"Yes" John Ross said "But daddy wouldn't buy me a hot dog"

"Quite right too" Sue Ellen said "You don't want a hot dog before you played football"

John Ross went upstairs and JR followed Sue Ellen into the living room.

"I just had your mother on the phone" she said

"Oh, what did she want?" JR asked

"To see her grandson," Sue Ellen replied "they've been travelling around Europe and they're coming to London before going back to Dallas"

"When?" JR asked

"Not for another couple of weeks" Sue Ellen answered

"Does she know I'm here? JR asked

"She knows you're in London, but that's all, she thinks you're be going back to Dallas shortly and is a bit worried that you might try to snatch John Ross" Sue Ellen said

"Nice to know my mother thinks so highly of me," JR said "You know that I'm never going back to Dallas without you and it's important that John Ross has two parents who love him and each other, tell me you believe that"

Sue Ellen put her arms around him and kissed him "I trust you"

Really?" JR asked

"Absolutely" Sue Ellen said, "I think it's time to think about the future"

"I agree" JR replied, "So after your divorce comes through will you marry me?

"Yes" she said "And I'm going to say yes to more children, I don't want John Ross to be an only child"

JR's eyes lit up, he was truly happy "I can't wait" He said

"You're going to have too," Sue Ellen said "Just a little bit longer"

He took her in his arms and kissed her. Now his life was complete, he had his son and his wife back and now perhaps there would be more children. He held Sue Ellen tighter and thought to himself that he would never let her go again. Dallas and everything associated with it felt so far away and unimportant, everything that was important was in this house, the two people who would never let him down, if only he had realised that years ago.

Sue Ellen pulled away from his embrace and looked at him "JR I love you, I've always loved you, please let's not make anymore mistakes"

"Okay" JR said softly

After lunch John Ross and JR prepared to go to John Ross's football game, Sue Ellen looked at them and said.

"Can I come?"

"I thought you were going shopping momma" John Ross said

"I was" She replied "but then I thought that I would sooner be with my two favourite men"

"You don't mind watching me play football," John Ross asked

"No" Sue Ellen laughed

"Okay I think we should let her come" JR said

Sue Ellen smiled and followed them out of the door, she held JR back for a moment and said

"By the way, the next child we have is going to be a girl okay"

"I've got a better idea" JR said

"What's that?" she asked

"Twins" he replied "two for the price of one"

"We'll see" Sue Ellen laughed

They then got into the car, each one of them looking forward to the afternoon and the time they would spend together.

After John Ross' soccer game, JR took him and Sue Ellen out for dinner, where John Ross finally got the hot dog he'd be waiting on since a few days before.

"That good son?" JR asked the boy as he munched his way through the mixture of sausage, tomato ketchup, onions and mustard.

"MMM" John Ross nodded.

Sue Ellen laughed. John Ross' appetite was just like his fathers – huge.

"I feel sorry for the girl that gets to kiss you after that!" Sue Ellen said

"What girl?" John Ross grimaced "I'm not kissing any girl!"

"Not even Amy from school?" Sue Ellen asked

"Oh?" JR said "You got something going on there son?"

"NO, Momma just teases me about her. I'm never going to kiss her" John Ross said

"Ever?" JR asked with a smile

"Ooo, no!" John Ross shook his head "No thanks"

JR looked at Sue Ellen and said "It's fun"

"Yeah, you two seem to enjoy it!" John Ross said with a smile

Sue Ellen blushed as JR laughed and said "We do, we definitely do!"

That evening as the three of them watched television, JR told Sue Ellen that he would like a beer.

"Can't help you there" she smiled "Never touch the stuff"

He leaned over to her and kissed her on the cheek "I'll go and get some – is there a store nearby?", he asked.

"Just at the end of the street, take a right and there's one there" Sue Ellen told him

"Can I bring you back anything?" JR asked

"Just you" she smiled, looking into his eyes.

He smiled at her, his heart skipping a beat at her words. He felt so loved and wanted that he never wanted to let go of that feeling.

"I think I can manage that" he said, reaching down and kissing her.

"You guys!" John Ross said

Breaking off from the kiss, they laughed. Sue Ellen grabbed hold of John Ross, picking him up "Oh Amy! Amy!" she teased.

"MOM!" John Ross laughed.

JR watched them both, realising how lucky he was and finally appreciating the fact too.

Stepping out into the cool London night, he brought the collar of his jacket up around his neck. As much as he liked London now, it felt strange to him to have to put up with this sort of weather. Still, he wasn't complaining. He only had to look at Sue Ellen and he felt warm.

Turning the corner where Sue Ellen had told him to go, he saw a figure, a man, approaching him. Moving out of the way on the narrow street, JR attempted to let him past. The figure stopped in front of him and said,

"Hello JR"

JR recognised the voice, but in the darkness of the street couldn't quite work out who it was. Until the figure stepped under the light of the shop door. Don Lockwood.

"Don Lockwood" JR said surprised. "Well, I never thought I'd see you again"

"The feeling is mutual" Don replied "I especially never expected you to be in this neck of the woods again – if you get my meaning"

"I get your meaning, but I'm not sure what you're doing following me around in the dark", JR said.

"I would appreciate a moment of your time" Don told JR

"Well I'm not sure I feel comfortable standing with my wife's ex husband in a dark alleyway" JR said, looking round him.

"I think you've got that backwards" Don said with a smile

"Huh?" JR said

"YOUR wife's EX husband?" Don laughed "That refers to yourself. Sue Ellen is MY wife, and YOU are the ex husband in this scenario"

"Now wait a minute" JR said "What are you getting at?"

"Like I said", Don told him "I would appreciate a little chat"

"OK when and where?" JR said, curiosity getting the better of him

"What's wrong with now?" Don asked

"Sue Ellen and John Ross are waiting for me" JR told him.

"I see. That's nice for you. Tomorrow afternoon – 12.30 at St Paul's Cathedral"

JR wondered how he was going to manage that without Sue Ellen questioning him, let alone how he would find St Paul's Cathedral, but he agreed and waited until Don was out of sight before slipping into the store for the beer he had gone for. Perplexed and concerned he didn't know what he was about to find out. Could it be that Don wanted Sue Ellen back? Was Don going to tell him something about Sue Ellen that he didn't know? He hated even thinking it, but what if it had all been a big set up, like the movie she had made, and Sue Ellen wasn't serious about him at all?

JR felt sick. No, he thought to himself, Sue Ellen loved him, and he knew that. He had to believe it, otherwise he just couldn't live.

"What took you so long?" Sue Ellen said as JR came back in through the door.

"Just deciding what beer to have" JR said, trying to sound convincing.

"Can I have some?" John Ross asked looking up at his father from his place on the floor.

"John Ross!" Sue Ellen scolded.

"You can have one sip….just to show you how disgusting it is!" JR said

"Then why do you drink it?" John Ross asked.

"Habit. Bad habit" JR said.

JR went into the kitchen to find a bottle opener and Sue Ellen followed him. Creeping up behind him, she put her arms around his waist, giving him a hug.

"Mmm…that feels so good" JR said,

"Are you ok?" Sue Ellen asked.

JR should have known that Sue Ellen could read his every thought, but he didn't know whether to tell her about his meeting with Don now, or wait to see what he wanted the next day. If he didn't tell her now,what would he tell her tomorrow when he was leaving? Tomorrow was Sunday, she'd want to know where he was going. After all the lies and deceit of the past, he knew that she was sensitive and liable to suspicion if she thought he wasn't being totally above board with her. He turned around.

"No" he said looking into her eyes.

"What is it?" she asked with concern.

He hesitated before saying "I need to talk to you"

"What is JR?" she said, almost with panic. She hoped he wasn't about to drop one of his bombshells.

"Can we leave John Ross alone for a minute?" he asked.

Sue Ellen went to John Ross, explaining to him that they were just going to have a talk and could he stay watching television for a while. Promising she wouldn't be long, John Ross seemed more than content to be left alone with his chips and an action movie.

Sue Ellen closed the kitchen door over and summoned for JR to sit down. Noticing she was still standing, he took her hand and said "Don't be so nervous. Come here" and pulled her towards him. She sat on his lap and he held her tightly.

"The reason I took so long at the store…was because I bumped into someone" JR said

"Who?" Sue Ellen said, expecting him to tell her of a business acquaintance or even Miss Ellie and Clayton, by coincedence.

"Don Lockwood" JR said looking her in the eyes.

"WHAT?" Sue Ellen exclaimed "Oh my god"

JR sensed an almost overwhelming feeling of relief. Sue Ellen's reaction told him what he needed to hear – that she didn't want Don anymore.

"He wants to meet me tomorrow – for a "little chat" " JR told her.

Sue Ellen stood up. "I don't think so", she said, going for the phone.

JR stood up too. "What are you doing?" he asked

"I'm calling him – why does he want to meet you? And what is he doing showing up so near to my house?" Sue Ellen said. JR knew that reasoning with Sue Ellen at this present time was next to pointless. She had one fiery temperament and in his vast experience, he knew that virtually the only way to stop her was to take the phone out of her hand.

Which he did. After a minor struggle. Taking the phone from her, and hanging it back on the wall he put his arms around her, pulled her close to him and said,

"I want to meet with him. I want to know what he has to say"

"There is nothing he can't say to you without me there too" Sue Ellen said

"No, I want to meet him alone" JR told her "It's best if you aren't there. I want him to be able to say what he wants to say"

"I don't understand what he could want with you" Sue Ellen said, afraid.

"I think I'm about to come in for a warning" JR told her

"What do you mean?" Sue Ellen asked

"I think he wants you back…I mean it must be that" JR said, turning away from her and going to the nearby window.

"JR…" Sue Ellen followed him "It's over. I'm in love with you. Don knows that. That is why our marriage never worked. I've only ever loved you and he knew it"

JR turned to face her. "Maybe this is my punishment" he said "Maybe the happiness I'm feeling right now has come all too easily. Maybe this is a test."

Sue Ellen took JR's face in her hands. He closed his eyes, then opened them, looking at her as she said,

"No…what's in the past is long over. We've both suffered enough. We've been apart for long enough. This is our time now, and no one is going to take that away from us. No one is going to take you away from me". She kissed him tenderly.

"I love you so much" JR said, holding her "Please don't leave me"

"I never will" she promised "Whatever it is that he wants, we'll get through it. Whatever it is, nothing is going to stop us being together again"

"So you want me to meet him?" JR said

"No…but I know you will anyway" she attempted a smile.

"If I have to fight for you, I will" JR told her

She kissed him again "You've never really had to fight for me. You would always win anyway"

For a few minutes, JR lost himself in her arms. But he couldn't shake the horrible feeling that this might be the last time he'd share this closeness with her.

The next day, JR rose early. He knew it would take him about 45 minutes to reach the Cathedral, and showing up late certainly wasn't his style.

Sue Ellen was sleeping as he dressed. She'd been awake for half of the night, tossing and turning. She'd only settled when he held her still. Watching her from the side of the bed he was once again amazed by her beauty. She had always been the woman he could have happily watched all day, regardless of what she was doing, she had always been a source of fascination to him.

Deciding if he woke her she may once again become agitated, he decided on a different approach. Taking a piece of paper from beside the landing telephone, he wrote her a note. It simply read "Don't worry. I love you". He took a rose from the vase on the windowsill and put it beside the note. He bent down to kiss her cheek, anticipating being with her again.

Being Sunday, the City was deserted. Apart from the pigeons in the street, which JR disliked with a vengeance.

On the steps he saw Don. JR looked at his watch. He was right on time.

"Good morning" Don said

JR said nothing. "Well, what is this all about?" he asked.

"You mean you haven't guessed?" Don queried.

"Well, I 'm not going to play stupid Lockwood, I'm assuming this has something to do with Sue Ellen, I'm just not sure what"

"Spot on. But then you always were astute" Don said

"Can we just get on with it please?" JR said.

"Certainly" Don said

Don began walking down the steps, but JR, not walking in the shadow of any man, stood his ground.

"I'm not moving another step until you tell me what you want" JR said

"Sue Ellen"

"Excuse me?" JR laughed

"Sue Ellen. I want Sue Ellen back" Don said

"Well that's not going to happen" JR said "Not without one hell of a fight that is"

"Well then that's just what you'll get" Don told him "Because I have no intentions of divorcing MY wife. So she can never really be yours"

***************************************************************************

After leaving Don, JR walked back to the house. He realised Don had all the power, he had lost Sue Ellen she would never truly be his again. Why had he been so stupid? He should never of let her go, but he had and now she was Don's wife and he wasn't gong to let go of her.

As he approached the house, he felt sick, he couldn't face Sue Ellen, not at this moment, so he went and sat in the park. The park was full of people enjoying the warm weather, but JR felt totally alone, this was an even worse feeling than when he lost Ewing Oil, where did he go from here?

Meanwhile inside the house Sue Ellen began to worry. JR had been gone ages, what had happened. John Ross had gone to visit a friend and she was alone in the house, she felt unsettled, something was wrong. She decided to go out, as she walked towards the park, she saw JR sitting on a bench. She quietly went up to him and sat down. Neither of them spoke for a while, when Sue Ellen decided she couldn't bear the silence anymore.

"JR, what's wrong?" she asked

He looked up at her and she saw tears in his eyes "I've lost you, Don told me he wants you back and that he will never give you a divorce"

"JR, you will never lose me, I love you" Sue Ellen said

"Sue Ellen, I should never of let you go in the first place, I've made so many mistakes where you're concern. If I hadn't…cheated on you, or hurt you we would still be married, but we're not, you're married to Don" JR replied

"That's in the past, you, John Ross and I are the future, Don doesn't even count" Sue Ellen said

"You're still married to him!" JR said

"But I'm in love with you, nothing is going to change that" She said

She got up from the bench

"Where are you going?" JR asked

"I'm going to phone Don and arrange to meet him," She said

"It wont do any good, he's won!" JR said

"JR, you said you would fight for me, that you wouldn't let anything stop us being together, what's change?"

JR looked at her; her eyes were so full of love and concern. He may have given up the fight for Ewing Oil, but he wouldn't lose her. If there was one thing he would put up a fight for it was her. He stood up and held her close to him.

"I'm never going to lose you again, you're right I will move heaven and earth to get you back, you're the love of my life and noone is going to stop me from making you my wife again" JR said.

Sue Ellen kissed him "Then let's go and make that phone call"

He took hold of her hand and they walked back to the house. Sue Ellen phoned Don while JR went into the kitchen and made a drink. JR then took two mugs of coffee into the living room and sat down. After Sue Ellen hung up she looked at JR and said.

"He's going to meet me in the park in an hour"

"What are you going to say to him?" JR asked

"I'm not sure at the moment, but I want a divorce and he's not going to stop me getting one" she said

JR reached out his arms for her and she went and cuddled up to him.

"How long is John Ross going to be out for?" JR asked

"He said he would be back at lunchtime, why?" she asked

"Because I want you all to myself for a while, we've got an hour before Don turns up at the park" JR said

Sue Ellen smiled and kissed him, she felt warm and safe in his arms and knew that there was nowhere else she wanted to be.

"JR I love you so much, I'm never going to leave you," she said

"I know" he replied

They lay cuddled up together on the sofa, both enjoying the closeness. Silence filled the room as neither one needed to speak; they had become so close these past few weeks that they knew what the other was thinking. JR felt happy and contented, he was so lucky, he realised that no other woman he had been involved with loved him more than Sue Ellen, he thought back to the time when they first met, she had been so shy and yet she always made him feel so special, he could talk to her about anything. She once told him that she always wanted to be there for him, and she had meant it, whenever he felt down, the one person he had wanted was her and most of the time she was there with arms outstretched waiting for him except for the times that he pushed her too far. Sue Ellen looked at him.

"What are you thinking?" she asked

"Just how lucky I am, I was just thinking about when we first met, do you remember all the times we spent exploring Southfork, it felt as though we were the only two people in the world" JR said "I felt so at ease with you, I could talk to you about anything"

"I know, the times we were apart I just wanted to be back with you, back in the tree house, where noone could disturb us" She said "You made me feel so happy, I wish things had always stayed like that"

"So do I, then we wouldn't be in the mess we are now" JR said.

Sue Ellen looked at the clock; it was time for her to go although she didn't want to. She kissed JR and got up off the sofa. JR reached for her hand to pull her back.

"JR, I've got to go" she said "But remember I love you and only you"

JR stayed where he was, listening for the sound of the front door closing as Sue Ellen walked out.

Sue Ellen crossed the road and walked into the park, where Don was waiting for her.

"Sue Ellen, how nice to see you" He said

"I wish I could say the same, but unfortunately I can't" Sue Ellen replied

"We need to talk" Don said

"What about, It's over" Sue Ellen said, "I want a divorce and nothing you say will change that"

Don looked at her, he knew deep down that their marriage was over, but the last person he wanted to see her with was JR, but then again, she had never truly got over JR in the first place.

"I thought we could give our relationship one more go," He said

"Don, you walked out of my life seven months ago, now suddenly you found out that JR's back and you want us to give our relationship another chance, why?" she asked

"Maybe I just don't want to see you make another mistake by falling for JR's lies again, he's hurt you so often, why let him back into your life now" Don said

"Because I love him, I always have and I always will, he also happens to be the father of my child" Sue Ellen replied

"You never did love me, did you Sue Ellen!" Don said

"I thought I did, but not in the way I love JR" Sue Ellen said "Whether you give me a divorce or not, I'm staying with him, we belong together, nothing is going to separate us this time"

"You're crazy!" Don replied "JR can't be faithful to you for more than ten minutes, he'll hurt you again and again if you stay with him"

"Don, I don't love you, I love him and nothing you say will change that," She said "Please let's just end this farce of a marriage and move on"

Don looked into her eyes, he knew she didn't love him, but he never truly realised the depth of her love for JR. He wished she could love him the same way.

"Sue Ellen, I love you," He said

"I don't feel the same and do you really want to stay married to someone who loves someone else?" she asked, "If you love me, you'll let me go"

"I don't want to see you make the biggest mistake of your life by going back to him" Don said

"JR and I made the biggest mistake of our lives when we let each other go, now we want a chance to put things right, please Don just let me have the divorce"

Don knew that it was pointless trying to convince her that JR was not the right man for her, he also knew if he didn't give her the divorce that she would hate him forever.

He stood in silence for a while thinking about his next move.

"Okay" Don said, "There's no point being married to someone who doesn't love you"

"Don, I did love you once" Sue Ellen said "But…..

"I know" He said "Not in the way you love JR"

"Yes" she replied

"Sue Ellen, if I ever hear that he's hurt you again, I will make his life hell, believe me" Don said

"It won't happen" Sue Ellen replied

Don walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"I guess this really is goodbye, just take care of yourself," he said

"You too" she replied, as he turned to walk away "And Don, thank you"

Sue Ellen watched him walk away, she hated the way she had hurt him, but she couldn't help her feelings. This time JR had better mean what he said. If she ever found out that he had been cheating on her again, he would never see her or John Ross for the rest of his life. She walked back into the house JR was waiting for her.

"Well, what did he say" JR asked

"He doesn't want me to make the biggest mistake of my life by marrying you" she said

"So he wont give you a divorce" JR said

"Not at first, but then I convinced him that it was the right thing to do" she said

"You mean, he said yes!"

"Yes, but he promised that if you ever hurt me again, he will make your life hell" She said

"Sue Ellen, that's not going to happen" JR said, he stretched out his arms and said, "Come here"

Sue Ellen fell into his embrace, she felt so happy and so in love.

"I love you" JR said

"I love you too, we can't change the past but we can look towards the future and make it right, with John Ross and how ever many more children we decide to have" she said

They went back into the living room; John Ross would be back soon but for the moment they were content to lay on the sofa together.

"JR, I've been thinking" Sue Ellen said

"What about?" he asked

"Southfork"

"Why?" he asked

"It's just that it's where you belong, it has the rest of the family there and it's a great place to bring up kids" she said

"But you and John Ross want to stay here" JR said

"I know, going back to Dallas scares me, it's so full of pain and I would be so scared of you going back to your old ways, but on the other hand, Southfork is home, It always felt like that from the moment I first saw it and I miss it" she said

"Okay, listen to me, whether we live in London or Southfork, I am not going to cheat on you ever, I love you so much, I can't afford to lose you. I would love to have our children brought up at Southfork, but that is up to you and our son" he said

"John Ross wants to stay here, and I don't know that we will ever convince him to move" Sue Ellen said

"Then let's stay here for now, we can go back to Southfork for holidays" JR said beside from what I hear, Southfork is a pretty lonely place these days"

"Pretty quiet without you there!" Sue Ellen laughed

"Thankyou!" JR said, "Do you think I should go back and liven things up there"

"What and leave me alone" Sue Ellen said "No way!"

JR took her face in his hands and kissed her passionately, he felt confident about the future and was so pleased that Sue Ellen seemed to be warming to the idea of having more children.

"However I've been thinking about if I ever go back and reclaim Ewing Oil" JR said "I want you to come in with me as my partner"

"You're joking" She said, "I know nothing about the oil business"

"Yes but you can learn, I'm a really good teacher" JR said

"Okay, one day, but just at this precise moment, I'm more interested in getting to know you again, John Ross will be back soon, so let's not waste anymore time talking about Southfork and Ewing Oil." Sue Ellen said

"What should we talk about then?" JR asked

Sue Ellen kissed him, "nothing" she said, and she took him by the hand and led him upstairs.

JR thought he had come so close to losing her today, but now she was his, she truly loved him and he truly loved her. He couldn't wait to marry her and he would prove to her and everyone else just how much he loved her.

Later that day, Sue Ellen was in the kitchen preparing a meal, when JR came up behind her and put his arms around her.

"Hi, how are you now?" she asked

"Fine" he said, "Did I hear John Ross come in?"

"Yes, he's in the living room" Sue Ellen answered

"Funny, I thought you said he was coming back after tea" JR said

"He was, but he decided to come home early" Sue Ellen said

Both were silent for a while, JR held Sue Ellen tighter.

"How are we going to spend this week?" he asked

"I don't really know, but as long as we're together I honestly don't care" Sue Ellen answered

"What about a romantic week in Paris" JR joked

"What with a ten year old boy" Sue Ellen laughed "Very romantic!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right, John Ross wouldn't approve!" JR said

"Funny, how in five years time, he will probably changed his point of view about the idea of kissing a girl" Sue Ellen said

"He'll probably be kissing every girl who will let him," JR said

Sue Ellen went quiet, thinking about what JR had just said. As much as she loved him, she didn't want her son growing up to be like him. JR sensed the mood change.

"Hey, I was just joking!" he said

"I know, it's just…. oh I don't know" she said

"You don't want John Ross growing up like me," JR said

"No, I don't want him to hurt any woman the way you hurt me, I'm sorry JR" she said

"It's okay, I know it's going to take time for you to forgive and forget the way I've treated you, but we've made a start. These past few days with you and John Ross have been great, I've never felt happier" JR said "From this moment on John Ross has got two parents who love him and each other and we will teach him right from wrong, I promise you he will never hurt anyone in the way I hurt you"

Sue Ellen turned and kissed him. She was amazed at how comfortable she felt with him now, how easy it was for her to forgive him. It had only been a couple of months since he arrived in London and now he was living with her. She was pleased that they were staying on London for the time being, Dallas held too many painful memories for her and although she missed Southfork, she wanted time alone with him and their son.

"I was thinking why don't we invited Miss Ellie and Clayton to stay for Christmas, we could also ask Bobby and Christopher" Sue Ellen said

"Christmas that must be about five months away, you might have thrown me out by then!" JR laughed

"Actually its four months away, and I'll only throw you out if you go back to you old ways," She said

"Guess I'll be staying here a while then" He replied

"You haven't answered me, do we invite the family for Christmas?" Sue Ellen asked

"If you want to, but wouldn't you want it to be just the three of us?" He asked

"Yes, but I just think it would be nice to have the family here as well, John Ross hasn't seen Christopher in a while" she answered

"Okay, if that's what you really want" JR said

"Yes" she said

JR looked at her, this would be the first Christmas he had really spent with her. At Southfork there had always been other women or Ewing Oil to take up his time, now things were so different Ewing Oil was gone and Sue Ellen was the only woman in his life, the only woman he wanted. He still needed to find himself some kind of employment, but he didn't know what, especially if they were going to have more children.

"I'm going to see my son, I'll talk to you later" he said, kissing her on the cheek.

JR walked into the living room, John Ross was sat in front of the television watching an action movie.

"Hi John Ross, where have you been all day" JR said

"Having fun," John Ross answered

JR sat next to his son and pulled him closer to him.

"Dad, I'm not a baby anymore" the boy said

JR tickled him "You still are to me, I don't want you to grow up too quick"

John Ross laughed, "If you and momma have another baby will you still love me" he asked

"John Ross Ewing, how could you even ask that, of course we will. You've always been special to us, we waited so long for you" JR answered

"You love momma now but when I was born, you didn't love her" John Ross said

"No, John Ross that's not true, I've always loved your momma, it's just that I didn't realise how much until now. No baby is ever going to change how we feel about you" JR said and hugged his son closer to him.

"I want a brother or sister" John Ross said

"I know, but you're going to have to be patient, these things take time" JR said

"What do you want to do next week" JR asked

"I don't know, spend some time with you and momma" John Ross answered, "I want us to be a real family"

"We are a real family and nothing is gong to change that" JR replied

JR stayed sitting close to his son watching the film. He remembered the first time he had held his son, the relief he felt when he found out that the child was his. He didn't want to think about what would have happen if John Ross had of been Cliff Barnes' son he would of lost Sue Ellen for good. He kissed John Ross on the forehead

"What was that for" his son asked

"I love you" JR replied

"I love you too daddy, I don't ever want you to leave me again" John Ross said

"I'm not going anywhere" JR replied

Sue Ellen walked into the living room and told them that tea was ready; she looked at the pair of them cuddled up on the sofa and smiled.

"Are you two hungry?" she asked

"Yes" they both said in unison

"Okay, then let's eat" Sue Ellen said

While they were seated at the table JR asked John Ross if he wanted to spend Christmas with Christopher.

"What at Southfork?" he asked, "You promised me that we were never going back there"

"No" Sue Ellen said "We thought that we would ask Uncle Bobby, Christopher, Grandma and Clayton to come and have Christmas here with us, what do you think" 

"Yeah, that would be okay" John Ross said

"Okay that settles it, we will have the whole family here then!" Sue Ellen said

They continued eating their meal, John Ross told them of his day and what he had been up to. Sue Ellen thought how happy John Ross seemed now that they were all together again, but she also realised that they wouldn't be going back to Southfork any time soon. John Ross clearly thought that they could only be happy living away from Southfork, but then all he had ever seen from a very early age was his parents tearing each other apart. Things were gong to be so different this time, she looked at JR, she felt he had changed, earlier today she had seen the hurt in his eyes when he had thought he had lost her, although JR could never truly lose her, she loved him too much.

When they finished eating Sue Ellen began to clear away the dishes, JR offered to help her wash up.

"The great JR Ewing helping to do the dishes, whatever next! She laughed

"Ha, ha" JR said, "I told you I'm a changed man, I've given up all my bad habits"

John Ross asked if he could go and finish watching the video, but walked out of the kitchen before either Sue Ellen or JR could answer.

"Sue Ellen, why don't you get a live-in housekeeper?" JR asked

"Mainly because I want to look after my family myself, Kate comes in to help me, but after living at Southfork all those years and being waited on, it's just nice to have the opportunity to do things myself." She replied

"Does that mean I have to help you?" He asked

"Yes" She laughed "And just in case you don't know what this is, it's a tea towel and you use it to dry the dishes" 

JR stated to dry the dishes "John Ross hates Southfork doesn't he" JR said

"It's not Southfork, he just remembers that when we all lived there, his parents hated each other" Sue Ellen replied

"We did not!" JR said "Well not all the time, we had some good times too"

"Yes, but John Ross remembers the bad times more than the good" She said

"Well we'll have to make sure there are no more bad times" JR said

Well darlin' that is up to you" she said

"I want my son to grow up happy and know that his parents love each other no matter where they are" JR said

"It's a shame it's taken you so long to come to that decision" Sue Ellen said "We've have wasted so much time"

JR kissed her "Not anymore though"

After clearing away all the dishes they joined John Ross in the living room, Sue Ellen switched the television off"

"Hey momma, I was watching that" He said

"I know but you spend too much time in front of that box, you're going to get square eyes." She replied

"So what do you think we should do" JR asked

"Yes Mom, what are we going to do" John Ross joined in.

"I thought we would go for a walk around London, it's still light" She replied

John Ross and JR looked at each other "She wants to go out for a walk this time of night" John Ross said

"I think we better do what she says son or we're both be in trouble" JR said

They put their coats on and stepped out into the night.

"Why is London so cold?" JR asked

"You'll get use to it" Sue Ellen said "Beside you've got John Ross and me to warm you up"

"Can we walk through the park and get an ice cream?" John Ross asked

Sue Ellen laughed, "John Ross Ewing, do you ever think about anything but food!"

John Ross looked at her "No!" he said

"You've just eaten, I'm sure you don't need an ice cream yet" JR said

"Oh well, it was worth a try" John Ross remarked

JR and Sue Ellen laughed. John Ross could wrap them round his finger, but they didn't want him ending up spoilt.

"Let's go through the park anyway," JR said "But no ice cream"

"So John Ross, what do you want to do while you're on holiday" JR asked

"I haven't really thought about it" John Ross answered

They kept walking, JR was looking forward to the prospect of spending the whole week with Sue Ellen and John Ross, he had missed both of them and was just glad to have them back. He decided London wasn't such a bad place to live anyhow he would have to get use to it. His thoughts turned to the family, what would they say about him getting back with Sue Ellen, they probably wouldn't approve especially with his track record.

When they got back to the house, John Ross had a bedtime drink and then got ready for bed.

"Momma can I read in bed" He asked

"For half an hour, no more okay" Sue Ellen replied

"Okay" and he kissed his mom and dad goodnight.

Sue Ellen and JR settled onto the sofa in the living room.

"He's just growing up so fast, he no longer needs us to read him bedtime stories" JR said

"I know I miss that actually. Sometimes he let me read him a story and then other days he decides he wants to be independent," Sue Ellen said

"I've missed out on so much with him," JR said

"It's never too late, you can put things right" Sue Ellen answered.

"I was thinking earlier, how do you think the family will react to us getting married again?" JR asked

I don't know" Sue Ellen said "The problem is they've heard it all before, we were forever splitting up and getting back together."

"This time is different though" JR said "I'm planning on making this marriage last forever"

"You'll just have to prove that to them then won't you" Sue Ellen replied.

"Let's make this week special" JR said "Our first week of being a real family, a new start for all of us"

"You wont get any argument from me" Sue Ellen said "I just hope you're not fed up with us by the end of it"

JR kissed her "What do you mean, fed up with the two people I love most in the world, Never" He said "I just hope that Don keeps his word and this divorce goes through soon"

Sue Ellen snuggled into him. She wanted to remarry him again and have more children. She just hoped that this time he kept his word. She realised that she needed to put all her doubts behind her and start trusting him.

"What are you thinking" JR asked

"Nothing!" Sue Ellen answered, "I just want this feeling of happiness to last forever"

"It will" JR said "I promise, don't worry you are the only woman I want from this moment on, I'm never going to lose you again"

They stayed snuggled up on the sofa together, neither one wanting to move, both looking forward to the future and putting the past behind them.

AmandaB

The next morning JR received a call on his cell phone.

"JR Ewing here"

"JR? It's Mamma" came the voice on the other end.

JR smiled with delight "Mamma! Where are you?"

"I'm in London. Clayton and I are on a trip. Didn't Sue Ellen tell you?" Miss Ellie asked.

"Eh…yeah, yeah she did actually…eh, the last time I spoke to her…." JR didn't want to give too much away. He couldn't tell Miss Ellie about he and Sue Ellen over the phone.

"I'd love to see you JR, and Sue Ellen and John Ross of course" Miss Ellie went on.

"Oh absolutely Mamma, they'd love to see you too. Where are you staying?" JR asked, hoping he wasn't giving the game away.

"The Ritz Hotel" Miss Ellie said

"Well, I assume…" he said, trying to sound convincing "that will be fine…I mean I can get in touch with Sue Ellen and let her know"

"That'll be just fine JR. Call me when you've spoken to her" Miss Ellie said

"I will Mamma. Good to speak to you. See you later" JR pushed the "End Call" button and took a deep breath.

"Who was that?" Sue Ellen asked, coming out of the shower wrapped in a white cotton towel.

JR looked at her and smiled. Her hair was wet and with no makeup yet on, he was reminded of the natural beauty that she was.

"Mamma" he told her "I feel like a naughty school boy" JR laughed.

"Why?" Sue Ellen smiled

"She was asking about you, and if I could get in touch with you. Little did she know I could see you standing naked in the shower…." JR winked at her and giggled. He pulled her towards him. Not yet up and ready himself, he figured, why bother moving.

"JR…" Sue Ellen tried to struggle away but he was too strong. Putting his finger in the joining of the towel, he gave a slight tug and the towel dropped to the floor.

"Now don't tell me you didn't plan for that to happen" JR teased "Look how easy that was"

"You calling me easy Ewing?" she smiled

"Oh no…" JR said "Difficult" he smiled, pulling her into a kiss "Tremendously difficult"

They fell into a passionate kiss. "Hope your Mamma doesn't arrive now" Sue Ellen said.

JR laughed, and as they made love, he wished that his life would just be like this from now on.

Later on that day, a very excited John Ross Ewing ran up the steps to the Ritz Hotel. He hadn't seen Miss Ellie and Clayton in a long time, and he was full of anticipation.

So as not to be suspicious, JR and Sue Ellen had arranged to arrive at the hotel at different times. Sue Ellen told John Ross to go to the reception desk and wait for her whilst she answered her mobile phone.

"What do you want?" she said fiestily to JR's call.

"Some more of you please" he said "Isn't this hotel lovely? Wonder what the beds are like?"

She smiled "Where are you?" She looked around her. She knew he was watching her, but couldn't see him anywhere.

"I'm on my way. Be around 10 minutes" he said, "I love you" and hung up. Sue Ellen was in a daze for a second then went over to John Ross.

"Grandma and Clayton are on their way down" he said,

"Well…aren't you a smart guy?" Sue Ellen stroked his face. "You asked for their room and everything?"

"Sure Mamma" John Ross said. "I remember Daddy saying that if you couldn't get the information you wanted, just slip them a $20"

"John Ross!" Sue Ellen exclaimed, shocked. She couldn't help but laugh. At least he wasn't serious, but she did wonder how much of JR had rubbed off on his son.

"Sue Ellen!"

Sue Ellen turned around immediately to the sound of a very familiar voice. "Miss Ellie!" she said with excitement and rushed to embrace her former mother-in-law. John Ross beat her to it, jumping into Clayton's arms. "Hello my darling" Miss Ellie said with delight.

"You look so beautiful Sue Ellen" Miss Ellie said, holding Sue Ellen's hand.

"Thank you Miss Ellie, so do you", Sue Ellen smiled

"Where's my girl?" Clayton teased

"Clayton" Sue Ellen hugged him tightly. "Oh how wonderful to see you both."

"Sue Ellen, where's JR?" Miss Ellie asked.

"Oh, he's on his way. You know JR, always busy with something!" Sue Ellen said.

"There he is!" John Ross exclaimed and ran to the doors to greet his father.

JR picked him up. Waving from the door at his family, JR whispered in John Ross' ear "Now remember son, it's still a secret about your Momma and me, we have to pick the right time to tell Grandma" JR said.

"It'll be our secret Daddy" John Ross promised.

JR set him down, and still holding his hand approached the small group who were waiting for him.

"JR!" Miss Ellie said, clearly delighted to see her eldest child.

"Mamma, it's so good to see you" JR said, embracing her.

"JR" Clayton attempted a smile. JR extended his hand and gave Clayton a firm shake.

"Nice to see you Clayton. You look well", JR was sincerely making an effort with Clayton. He knew how he had felt towards him in the past.

"And you JR" Clayton said.

JR then turned to Sue Ellen and smiled. "Hi" he said

"Hi" she replied. Both of them looked at each other with such an intensity that they almost gave it away.

"Well" said Miss Ellie "We'd like to take you all out for lunch, how does that sound?"

"Great Grandma!" John Ross said "Can we go to MacDonalds?"

Sue Ellen and JR laughed. "No we cannot young man" Sue Ellen said "No more junk food for at least a year!"

"MOM!" John Ross exclaimed.

"Has your daddy been spoiling you?" Miss Ellie asked.

John Ross nodded.

They decided on lunch at The Ivy and as they left the hotel lobby, with Miss Ellie and Clayton linking arms, John Ross gave his parents a cheeky grin as they tried desperately not to touch each other.

After enjoying a spectacular meal, Clayton, after some dispute from JR, settled the bill. They all thanked him and discussed what their plans would be for the rest of the time that Miss Ellie and Clayton were in the country.

As Sue Ellen spoke to Clayton, JR leaned to his mother and said "Momma, I need to talk to you..in private some time"

Miss Ellie looked concerned and said "What is it JR? Is everything ok?"

"Yes, Momma everything's fine, but I'd appreciate if you and I could maybe..you know, play hooky someplace"

JR managed to talk Sue Ellen into taking Clayton for a walk around some of the sights whilst he and Miss Ellie separated from them and took and quiet stroll through the West End. Stopping in Leicester Square, JR found a bench for them to rest on.

He looked at Miss Ellie, she looked into his eyes. "You look happy JR", Miss Ellie said.

"I am happy Momma" JR replied with a smile.

"All that tension and bitterness seems to have left you", she said.

"It's gone. Long gone" JR continued.

"She looks happy too" Miss Ellie said

"Who?" JR said, as if he didn't know, but pretending his mother was referring to a woman that had just walked by.

"You know who!" Miss Ellie laughed "Sue Ellen"

"Oh…HER" JR laughed.

Nudging him playfully,his mother asked "So how long has it been going on?"

"Huh?" JR asked, puzzled.

"Oh come on JR!" Miss Ellie laughed, "I didn't come down in the last rain shower! I'm your mother – I can read you like a book. Do you seriously expect me to think that you and Sue Ellen could be in the same town – practically alone – and not be together? Besides…the way you looked at each other today…I knew"

"Knew what?" JR smiled.

Miss Ellie hit her son on the arm, before cuddling him. "You and Sue Ellen – it'll never really be over, we all know that"

JR took his mother's hand, wanting her to know how serious he was.

"I love her so much Mamma", JR said "I always have…but with all the fighting and obsessing over Ewing Oil, I never realised how much. She means everything to me…she's all I want"

Miss Ellie smiled "Sue Ellen is a wonderful woman. I would be so happy to have her as a daugher in law again but…."

"But what?" JR asked

"She's married to someone else now isn't she?"

"The divorce is coming through. And as soon as that's done Mamma, we're getting married…for keeps this time"

Miss Ellie looked deep into JR's eyes. Her eldest son had been full of devilment from the moment he was born. But now, she saw a difference in JR's eyes. The clouds of the past had lifted, the sadness he had always carried caused by the pain at not being Jock's number one boy; it had all gone. All she saw now was love. Love for Sue Ellen and hope, hope for the future.

She kissed him on the cheek and said "All I ever wanted was for you to be happy. Sue Ellen loves you JR…don't let her down again"

"I never will Mamma… on Daddy's grave, I never will".

The next day, JR and Sue Ellen left John Ross with Miss Ellie and Clayton and spent the day together. As day turned to night, JR said,

"Do you know what I want to do?"

"I can guess" Sue Ellen said, smiling at him cheekily.

He laughed "Well, yes" he said, kissing her on the cheek as they strolled along the Thames, "At some point! But I want to go up there".

JR pointed at the London Eye

"JR, I don't like heights, you know that", Sue Ellen said

"What if" he said, turning her to face him "I hold on to you really tightly"

She looked up at it. Sue Ellen had an adventurous spirit, and, pleased that this new JR had found his, decided to give it a go.

"OK" she said nervously "But you don't let go of me"

"Oh I won't" he smiled kissing her "Who knows what we could get away with up there!"

She hit him playfully. Hand in hand they began the walk towards the building where the tickets were sold. It wasn't too busy. JR said that he would go and get the tickets, whilst Sue Ellen went to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, JR returned with the tickets and they joined the queue. He stood behind her, just as he said he would, hugging her tightly around her waist, occasionally kissing her ear.

When the time came for them to board the Eye, JR stepped forward to the ticket collector and handed him a book of tickets.

"And where is the rest of your party sir?" the young man asked, looking behind Sue Ellen, who herself looked confused.

"Oh it's just myself and the lady" JR told him

"But you have 20 tickets sir"

"That's right" JR said "I bought the ball out, it's just us if you please"

The young man smiled " Absolutely sir" and showed Sue Ellen and JR into the carriage. As the door shut behind them, Sue Ellen smiled at JR and said "You are, without a doubt, the most unpredictable, romantic man I have ever known" and kissed him.

"I wanted you all to myself" he said, leading her to the centre of the carriage. He felt her body tensing as the Eye started to move, and their carriage climbed higher. He placed his hands on her shoulders saying, "Relax, it's ok. You're safe".

Sue Ellen took a deep breath and walked over to the North window. JR stood tightly behind her.

"So" he said "You tell me what everything is"

Sue Ellen pointed out some of the most prominent buildings and before she knew it, the Eye had climbed right to the top and was stationary.

"Why have we stopped?" Sue Ellen looked at JR.

JR didn't speak. Instead he put his hand in his jacket pocket and pulled out a box. Sue Ellen looked at it and felt her heart skip several beats.

"This time" he said "There's no Miss Texas crown, no outside influences, no one else in either of our lives. It's just you and me" he said, and stretched out his arms to reflect where they were "On top of the world"

Sue Ellen smiled, tears in her beautiful eyes.

He went on "No other reason to do this except that I love you" He stepped closer to her "I love you Sue Ellen, so much it hurts"

The tear which had been on the brink of her eyelid, finally dropped.

He came closer again. Looking into her eyes, touching her face with his hand he wiped the tear away and said "I want to do the things we never did, I want to have the children that we never had, I want to be with you, grow old with you, love you…for the rest of my life"

Sue Ellen looked out at the night sky over London, lit up, every historic building so clearly defined. She thought her heart was going to melt.

Clasping his face in her hands she kissed him. "There's never been anybody but you" she whispered.

JR felt tears in his own eyes and, opening the box to reveal the most spectacular white gold band with magnificent pink stone, he said "Will you marry me..for keeps this time?"

Sue Ellen admired the beautiful ring, and hardly believing what was happening, she wept "Yes" then louder, so that other people in the Eye looked up "YES!" she exclaimed and threw her arms around him. He lifted her off the ground in a hug, then as her feet touched the floor he passionately kissed her. Around the Eye, applause echoed.

JR slipped the ring onto Sue Ellen's finger. "It's beautiful" she said, and kissed him again.

Leaving their own special carriage that night, Sue Ellen felt like Cinderella. After the hell she had been through for so many years, she finally, FINALLY, felt like she was walking on air. As they held hands, Sue Ellen showing off her ring to observers in the crowd, and walked into the night to the sound of everyone clapping, they both felt nothing could ever hurt them again.

*******************************************************************

Their weeks' holiday past quickly, Miss Ellie and Clayton were still staying in London, so they hadn't exactly been on their own, but neither Sue Ellen nor JR really minded. It was Friday afternoon and Miss Ellie and Clayton had taken John Ross out for the day, to give JR and Sue Ellen some time on their own.

"We've got the whole house to ourselves" JR said, after they had finished lunch "John Ross wont be back for ages, what do you fancy doing?"

Sue Ellen looked at him, she knew exactly what was on his mind, "I think you could do with taking a long cold shower," she said

"Care to join me?" He asked

"JR Ewing, you're incorrigible!" she smiled

"What did I say?" JR asked. He walked up to her and put his arms around her "I'm alone in the house with the most beautiful woman in the world, and I can't think of any better way to spend the afternoon then making love to her, do you have any objections?" he smiled

She kissed in tenderly and said, "I thought we could go and see a movie or go for a walk," she teased

"Think again!" he said, pulling her even closer towards him, "let's go upstairs unless of course you sooner we stayed down here"

"Okay, you win!" she said

"Talk about easy" JR laughed.

"Watch it JR, I might just change my mind," she teased

They walked upstairs towards the bedroom, neither one letting go of the other for a second. They both fell onto the bed laughing. JR looked into her eyes and said

"Have I told you lately I love you"

"Not for the past hour and a half" Sue Ellen laughed

"That long!" JR said, "I'll have to do something about that" he kept kissing her.

"How much do you love me, JR?" she asked

"Shut up and I'll show you," he said.

Sue Ellen felt loved JR had changed and he was finally treating her the way she wanted him to when they were married. Yes, they did have some good times, but she had always been aware that they would soon come to an end, but right now she knew this time was forever. They had never been so close. After making love, they laid wrapped in a tight embrace, neither one speaking, just enjoying the closeness. JR broke the silence.

"Okay, what are you thinking?" he asked

"Nothing" she answered "I'm just enjoying the moment, being with you and wishing time would stop still"

JR kissed her "No one has ever made me feel the way I feel right now, I wished I realised how much I love you sooner"

"I've always loved you, you were and still are the only man I ever truly wanted" she said "these past few weeks have been brilliant and I don't want them to end"

"They wont, I promise," he said. He looked at the ring on her finger.

"How long is this divorce going to take?" he asked, "I want us to remarry as soon as possible"

"JR, just be patient, in a couple of months I'll be free again" she replied "free and single and able to chose whatever man I want"

"As long as it's me," JR said

Sue Ellen kissed him, "That goes without saying JR"

"What time will John Ross be back?" JR asked

"I said that I would cook dinner for six o'clock, so any time before that" she replied

"I'm sorry darlin', I know you wanted for this week to be just the three of us" JR said

"I haven't got a problem with Miss Ellie and Clayton being here, but it has made me think about Southfork more" she replied

"Do you want to go back?" JR asked

"Yes, although the idea scares me a little, but it's home, it's where the rest of the family is, but I have the same feelings that John Ross has, Dallas is still full of painful memories" she replied

"I know, but nothing bad is ever going to happen again, no matter where we are," JR said

JR meant ever word he said, he was going to make this relationship perfect. The only people that mattered to him were Sue Ellen and John Ross; he couldn't bear to be apart from either of them. He knew how badly he had treated Sue Ellen, but she always managed to forgive him. Time after time she had shown him how much she loved him, yet he chose to ignore it, always putting Ewing Oil and other women before her. Now was different, he couldn't even imagine being this close to anyone but Sue Ellen.

"Like I told you before Sue Ellen, let's stay here for a while, there's no hurry to go back to Southfork." JR said

"So you don't mind if our children are born over here?" she asked

"No!" he said, "How many are we going to have?"

"I really don't know, but we better start doing something about it soon" Sue Ellen replied

"Funny" JR said "I thought that what we spent this afternoon doing!" he laughed

After a while Sue Ellen made a move to get up "It's time to go back to reality" she said.

JR grabbed hold of her hand and she turned to face him "I love you Sue Ellen" he reached over and kissed her.

"I know" she said, "I love you too"

JR lay back in bed; he wasn't in a hurry to move. Sue Ellen looked at him and smiled

"JR, get up the others will be home soon and I haven't even thought about dinner," she said

"That's what we had servants at Southfork for " He replied

"I know, but I'm just happy having a part-time housekeeper" she said

JR got up and headed for the shower, he turned and looked at Sue Ellen, "Well, are you coming to keep me company or what?" he asked

Sue Ellen laughed some things never change.


	4. Chapter 4

After finally getting out of the shower and dressed they went back downstairs and started to prepare a meal. Sue Ellen hoped that John Ross hadn't persuaded his grandmother to allow him too much junk food.

John Ross was excited when he got home and during dinner told his parents of his day. Miss Ellie and Clayton remarked that Saturday would be there last day in London as they were leaving for Dallas on Sunday. Sue Ellen looked at JR, then turned to Miss Ellie and said

"You will come back for Christmas wont you"

"We would love too, but you sure you don't want to come to Southfork" Miss Elle asked

JR looked at his son before answering.

"Actually, we want to stay here this year momma, but we want you, Clayton, Bobby and Christopher to join us"

Okay, so an English Christmas it is!" Miss Ellie said

"Not much different from a Texan one, except colder!" Sue Ellen laughed

"Yeah, much colder" JR added

After dinner they went and sat in the living room and started making plans for the following day.

"Momma, can I still go to football practice?" John Ross asked

"Of course, I thought daddy and Clayton could take you while your grandmother and I go shopping" she said

"Shopping is soooo boring" he said "I don't know why you like it so much"

"I could say the same thing about football" Sue Ellen laughed

"Football is cool" John Ross said

As the evening got later Miss Ellie and Clayton decided it was time to go back to the hotel and made arrangement for the following day. John Ross went to bed leaving Sue Ellen and JR alone again. They went into the kitchen and started to pile the dishes into the dishwasher, then made themselves a drink.

JR followed Sue Ellen back into the living room and they cuddled up on the sofa.

"I just had a thought" JR said

"What about?" Sue Ellen asked

JR held her tighter and said "We've asked my family to join us for Christmas but what about your mother, it's been ages since you last saw her"

Sue Ellen was silent, she hadn't seen her mother since Kristin's funeral, at which her mother made it perfectly clear that she didn't want anything more to do with her.

"JR I've lost touch with her, I have no idea where she is, but I know she blames me for Kristin's death" Sue Ellen said

"But why, you had nothing to do with it" JR replied

"Yes, but I was her older sister, I was supposed to look after her, I failed" Sue Ellen said with tears in her eyes "Momma can't forgive me for that, she hasn't seen her own grandson for so long, she didn't come to our last wedding, even though I invited her, the Ewings are the only family I have"

JR kissed her "I'm sorry, I never realised, I just presume to was off on one of her travels"

Sue Ellen stood up and moved towards the fireplace with her back to JR, the tears were beginning to flow and she didn't want JR to see.

"Sue Ellen, what happened to Kristin was not your fault, she gave you every reason to hate her, she set you up to take the blame after she shot me" JR said

"JR, I don't hate Kristin, she was my sister, I just didn't like her at times" Sue Ellen said

"How do you feel about Christopher" he asked

"Christopher is her son, he's all there is left of her and one day when he wants to know about his real mother, I can tell him about her" Sue Ellen said "Well only the good things, I love Christopher and I want him and John Ross to know each other and one day when they're old enough to understand, we'll tell them that they aren't adopted cousins, but real cousins, Christopher not only has his adopted family but his blood family too"

JR stood up and went towards her; he placed his hands upon her shoulders. "I love you more than life itself, nothing or noone is ever going to hurt you again. If your mother doesn't want to know you or her grandchildren then that's her problem, the Ewings are the only family you will ever need" he turned her to face him, she looked deeply into his eyes and saw that he meant everything he said

"I love you JR" she put her arms around him and kissed him.

Saturday afternoon, Sue Ellen dropped JR, Clayton and John Ross at the football ground, before going into town with Miss Ellie. They spent the afternoon in and out of shops and spent quite a bit of money. When they had finished they decided to stop at a coffee shop for a drink.

"Sue Ellen, you and JR look so happy" Miss Ellie said

"We are, I've seen so much change in him over the last few months, he's putting his family first before himself, I love him. I always have and always will" Sue Ellen replied

"I wish it hadn't taken him so long to realise what he had with you" Miss Ellie said "He's wasted so much time"

"I know, but believe me we're making up for it now" Sue Ellen laughed

"I really hope it works out this time" Miss Ellie said

"It will, I promise, beside I'm not prepared to put John Ross through anymore pain" Sue Ellen said "We've talked and opened up to each other in ways that we've never done before, he's told me things that I know he hasn't talked to anyone about"

Miss Ellie looked at her "We always thought that it was Bobby and Pam who were the strongest and could never be parted but we were wrong" she said

"I missed him so much when I came over here, even though he was so far away he was always in my thoughts." Sue Ellen said "and then when things in Dallas fell apart for him, he came to me, maybe we're just supposed to be together"

"Why wont you come back to Southfork?" Miss Ellie asked.

"The real problem is John Ross, every time we mentioned it, he gets upset. The truth is he feels that his parents can only be together away from there, he's convinced that if we go home the JR will return to his old ways and end up hurting me, then the arguments will happen again" Sue Ellen said

"You know that's not going to happen" Miss Ellie said

"Of course I do, I wouldn't have taken him back if I thought that was a chance of that, but John Ross is still a child and all he remembers about Southfork is pain" She answered

"It's a shame, I would love to have you back there" Miss Ellie said

"We will one day, Southfork is a great place and I want my children to grow up there, but it may be a little while longer before we come back" Sue Ellen said

"Are you and JR planning on having more children?" Miss Ellie asked

"Yes" Sue Ellen replied "If we haven't left it too late that is"

"I'm glad" Miss Ellie said "At least John Ross wont be an only child"

"John Ross has two parents who love him and who love each other and that is the way it's going to stay and we want to extend our family, I just can't wait to marry JR again and start our future." Sue Ellen said

They finished their coffees and went to pick up the others from the football game. Everyone was happy and content. JR thought his heart was going to burst, whenever he looked at Sue Ellen all he saw in her eyes was her love for him. She felt the same, JR's eyes always told him a lot and now all she could see was love. Everything was perfect.

The following day they took Miss Ellie and Clayton to the airport.

"Take care of yourselves" Miss Ellie and Clayton said

"You too" they replied "Don't forget we will see you at Christmas"

When they had left JR turned to Sue Ellen and said Alone again" he then kissed her

"Do you guys mind, this is a public place" John Ross piped up

"Well not quite alone" JR laughed and picked his son up "Boy are you getting heavy, no more junk food for you for a while that's for sure"

John Ross hugged his father and they made their way back to the car.

Two months later and Christmas was just around the corner. JR had persuaded Michael Mcdervitt to let him join his firm and put his business talents to good use. JR was so happy, not only was he living with Sue Ellen but working with her as well. He thought life couldn't get any better.

That evening when they got home Sue Ellen found she had some mail waiting for her. She looked at one envelope and opened it. A smile crossed her lips, her divorce had finally come through, her and JR were now free to get married and start a new life together. JR came up and asked her if she was alright.

"JR, I'm fine" She handed him the letter.

"I don't believe it, at last we can get married" JR said "Please say you still want to marry me"

"Of course I do JR, I can't wait to start our future together" She said and kissed him

"I love you Sue Ellen, you are truly the only woman I want to be with" JR said

"We better tell our son that his parents are getting married again," Sue Ellen said

John Ross was happy at the news that his parents were going to remarry, and that they promised that this time it was forever. JR made a promise to his family that he would never break, Sue Ellen and John Ross were the most important things in his life and nothing was gong to change that. Everything was going to be perfect, he still had time to make up for the past and that was what he intended to do, he was going to be the best husband and father, he so wanted them to know how much they meant to him.

With Christmas fast approaching, Sue Ellen was doing one of things she loved best – shopping. She had wanted to get JR something extra special and had chosen a new watch which she was going to have engraved.

"What would you like the inscription to read Madam?" asked the girl behind the jewellery counter.

"All my love forever, Sue Ellen"

"That's beautiful" said the girl with a smile "Someone is a very lucky man"

Sue Ellen smiled. As she looked out at the busy shopping street crammed full with people she knew that this Christmas was going to be extra perfect.

At around the same time that Sue Ellen was in the jewellers JR and John Ross were doing a little shopping of their own.

"John Ross, I can't buy everything, how are we supposed to get it home?" JR laughed.

"Well" began John Ross "Santa will be taking care of my presents, so I'm not worried about that…."

JR raised an eyebrow as his son continued

"So now you just need to worry about Mamma"

"What do you buy someone who has everything?" JR joked.

"Something from both of us" came the reply

JR looked at him. He couldn't believe how blessed he was to be with them both. He loved Sue Ellen so much that everytime he thought about her, his heart leapt. He wanted to plaster it all over London that she was his.

"Well now, what do you suggest?" asked JR folding his arms and waiting for John Ross to speak.

"How about a picture of us both – her two favourite men?" John Ross said

JR smiled "You know, that is a great idea!" JR said, patting his son on the head.

After having a portrait taken, JR commenting on how lucky it was that they both looked smart that day, JR told John Ross that he had to buy Sue Ellen something else, something that was just from him. Leaving the boy supervised in a children's play area of Harrods, JR amused himself by walking through the ladies underwear department.

"Can I help you with sizes sir?" an assistant said

"Yes please…I would like something for my wife. Something nice" JR said

"May I show you our latest range?" the assistant said.

"Please do" JR replied

"Do you know her approximate size?"

"Yes" JR told her

"Small? Medium? Large?"

"Perfect" said JR, breaking into a smile which left the assistant feeling very amused and they shared a joke or two before JR made his final decision.

He then bought some expensive perfume, and made his way to the jewellery section. He saw what he wanted almost immediately. In the glass cabinet in front of him was a beautiful eternity ring; a thick band laced with sparkling diamonds. JR asked the supervisor of the department about it and was told that the ring was called The Neverending Love ring. That sold it for him. After having it perfectly packaged and with a card to tell Sue Ellen what it meant, he went to find John Ross.

"Daddy" John Ross said "I'm thinking – we need to get Mamma a card. She loves cards"

"Good thinking my boy" JR smiled

In the stationary department there was a card for every occasion. JR was faced with a small problem. All the cards which were appropriate for his relationship with his wife were all very, what he would term "definite". There was "Merry Christmas to My Wife", which, as he noted, she wasn't – not yet anyway, "My Girlfriend", which he figured was a tad "too many years ago" for them, My Lover, which he wouldn't have considered buying in front of John Ross, and, unbelievably "My Ex Wife", which just made him laugh out loud. In the end he settled for "To the One I Love", thinking it to be the most appropriate of all.

John Ross picked one which was addressed to "The Best Mom in the World", and without JR seeing, used his own money to pay for one which was addressed to "The Best Daddy in the World". He was very proud of himself.

Satisfied with their days' shopping, the two men in Sue Ellen's life headed for home. And her.

Sue Ellen wasn't home by the time JR and John Ross arrived, so they did their best job of hiding her presents. Not long after JR finished tucking her gifts away where he was sure she'd never find them, he heard her key go into the lock. Excitedly he started down the stairs to meet her.

"Mommy!" John Ross said and ran to her

"Hi sweetheart! Where's your daddy?" Sue Ellen said.

"I'm here" JR said with a smile as he got to the foot of the stairs.

After hugging John Ross tightly, she put down her shopping bags and went to JR.

"Hi" she said smiling, greeting him with a kiss.

JR was so glad to see her he held her tightly, kissing her before giggling "Your nose is cold"

She laughed "It's about 3 degrees outside"

"Come on, take your coat off and I'll fix you a hot drink" JR said

John Ross lifted the cat and said "Momma can we give Lucy something to eat now?"

"Sure" Sue Ellen said "I got her some new stuff. I think she'll really like it"

"I forgot to ask" JR said "Why is the cat called LUCY?"

"Because she's small" John Ross said "And spoilt rotten"

JR erupted into a big belly laugh. Lucy the Cat of course had been named after their own family member, Lucy.

JR poured some coffee for them and a soda for John Ross.

"So how was your day?" he asked Sue Ellen

"Great. You know me…shopping" she smiled

JR laughed "Oh yes, spend all our money today did you?"

"I spent all mine. I'll work on yours tomorrow" she smiled and kissed him.

This put a thought in JR's mind. Since he and Sue Ellen had been divorced, his will had changed. He knew that it wasn't a huge problem as they were remarrying anyway, but it was something he needed to look at.

The little family spent the rest of the night tucked away from the cold and watching television. That night as Sue Ellen slept, JR watched her, holding her tightly in his arms. Every moment he was with her was so precious, sometimes he didn't want to sleep at all for fear he would find the last few months had all been a dream. Just as he watched her, she opened her eyes.

"Can't you sleep?" she asked quietly.

"Don't want to" he said

"What's wrong?" she asked

"Absolutely nothing" he said and kissed the top of her head "I'm just enjoying watching you"  
>Sue Ellen smiled sleepily. She snuggled into him even more, kissing him on the side of his face.<p>

"I love you" she said

"I love you too" he replied, holding her and never wanting to let her go.

The next morning, JR woke to the sound of a noise in the en suite bathroom. Noticing Sue Ellen wasn't beside him, he called to her "Sue Ellen?"

A few seconds later she appeared in the doorway, looking whiter than the snow which had begun to fall outside.

"Uhhhhhh" she mumbled holding her stomach.

"Oh baby, are you sick?" JR said, getting out of bed.

She nodded. "All of a sudden, I wasn't feeling well. I don't know what has done it"

"Get back into bed" JR ordered "I'll let them know you won't be in today"

"No" she said, shaking her head "I have to go in, I have so much to do"

JR sighed, feeling her head for her temperature. "You're not too warm…tell you what I'll get you something to drink"

She smiled, thanking him. As he left the room, Sue Ellen sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the calendar on the wall.

"Oh dear" she said to herself. "Oops".

Sitting at her desk, going through her work for the day, Sue Ellen felt slightly better. She knew it wasn't anything that she had eaten that had made her sick and she had felt fine up until this morning. She hadn't wanted to say anything to JR immediately, but she had her suspicions as to what might be wrong.

She picked up the phone and, looking at her address book, dialled the number.

"Hi this is Sue Ellen Ew..Lockwood", she said rolling her eyes at her near mistake. Ewing had always just ran off her tongue, she constantly forgot about her change of name.

"Yes Mrs Lockwood" said the voice on the other end of the line "How may I help you?"

"Does Dr Bowditch have any free appointments this afternoon?"

"Let me check….she has one at 4.45 Mrs Lockwood, would that suit?"

Sue Ellen thought for a minute. If she left work early, JR would notice. Not that she was keeping anything from him, but she had to be sure herself.

"That's fine, thanks"

"See you then"

Placing her hand on her stomach, she closed her eyes and said "Please….."

JR sat in his new office and thought to himself. He liked working at the same place as Sue Ellen, but it was slowly dawning on him that he liked it because of just that. He was with Sue Ellen. JR was an oilman. Not that oil meant so much to him anymore, but it was what he knew best. He wondered what the possibilities were of setting up an oil company here in London, perhaps using resources he had in Europe. It was something he would have to think carefully about. The last thing he wanted was for Sue Ellen to think that Ewing Oil would ever be as important to him as it once had been – more important than her. He knew how sensitive she was about the issue, so he decided it might be best just to talk it through with her before making a decision.

Just at that his door knocked.

"Come in Sue Ellen" he smiled.

"Damn these footsteps" she laughed "I'd never get away with a crime"

JR laughed, standing to greet her. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better" she said and kissed him on the cheek. "I have to leave early though"

"Oh?" JR asked

"Just an appointment downtown" she said

"What sort of an appointment? Is it with a man?" JR faked his best insecure-man impression

"Nothing for you to worry about" she laughed

JR looked at her. What was she hiding?

Kissing him again, this time on the lips, she said "I won't be long. See you back at the house?"

"Well that depends" JR said "Maybe I have an appointment" he joked

She smiled her best smile saying "Cute. Very cute", winked and left him standing there.

JR felt slightly uneasy. Why wouldn't she tell him where she was going?

"Well Sue Ellen" said Dr Bowditch "I just need you to answer a couple of questions"

Sue Ellen was nervous, sitting there beside the doctor. The doctor was young, nice and welcoming, and Sue Ellen just hoped she would be leaving the surgery with happy news.  
>The young doctor asked Sue Ellen a few routine questions, then asked her if she could do a couple of tests.<p>

As Sue Ellen sat anxiously waiting for the results, she looked at the pictures on the doctors wall. Posters about cancer, AIDS, babies and travelling abroad.

The door opened and Dr Bowditch returned.

"I'm pleased to tell you that you're not sick" she said

Sue Ellen breathed a sigh of relief "You are remarkably healthy, you're keeping up to date with all your check ups, and are in really good condition. How long have you been sober now?"

"Nearly 8 years" Sue Ellen smiled

"That's fantastic" the doctor said "Well then, this little one should grow up to be just as fit and healthy as his brother"

"What?" Sue Ellen said

"You're suspicions were correct. Congratulations" Dr Bowditch said with a smile "You're pregnant"

Sue Ellen didn't know whether to laugh or cry with happiness. So she did both. And Dr Bowditch did too.

JR had been strangely anxious since Sue Ellen left him. Sometimes he thought that certain things in his life were sent as punishment for years gone by. What if Sue Ellen was with Don, sorting out the divorce, what if she had met someone else?

He shook his head as he climbed the stairs to the house. "Stop it" he thought, "She loves me. She's always loved me" he reassured himself – for the most part anyway. He noticed the lights were on. She'd got home before him.

He entered the hallway and she appeared from the kitchen. She looked incredibly serious, and JR's heart sank. She didn't move, but stood where she was. He got a flashback of years ago, when Sue Ellen was angry and upset. The way she could fire out looks was edged permanently on his mind – he could read each and every one.

"What's wrong?" he said immediately.

"JR, I have something to tell you" she said.

His heart began to race. His life flashed before him. Mentally he had his suitcases back. She wanted out?

JR couldn't speak. Sue Ellen walked towards him and said, "Could you come in and sit down?"

"Sue Ellen, whatever it is, tell me here"

"No" she said and took him by the hand into the living room. "This is good" he thought "Physical contact"

As she flicked the light to the living room on; JR noticed a large box sitting on the sofa. It was wrapped with a pink and blue ribbon.

Sue Ellen couldn't hide her smile.

JR let out a huge sigh of relief and placing one hand around her neck, pretended to strangle her.

She laughed. "Did I scare you?"

"My heart is in my boots right now" he told her.

She went to the couch and lifted the box. "Come here" she said "You have to sit down"

JR did as he was told and took the box from her. She didn't take her eyes off him as he pulled the lid off. He couldn't believe what was inside. Two of the smallest cowboy boots he had ever seen. He could get just two fingers inside them.

"These are lovely darlin but I don't think they'll fit!" he joked

Sue Ellen kept looking at him, waiting for the penny to drop. He kept his left handed fingers inside the boots and opened the card.

It read "Hi Daddy, I'm really looking forward to meeting you"

JR felt tears immediately come into his eyes. For a second he held his breath and looked at Sue Ellen, who seeing the realisation on his face, was now crying herself.

JR pushed the box out of the way, jumped to his feet and lifted Sue Ellen of the sofa. He laughed and shouted and laughed and cried and after about 5 minutes of hysterics, he pulled her to him and kissed her.

"I'm going to be a daddy…." He whispered

"Again" she smiled

He looked into her beautiful eyes and said "You are…you're everything. I love you so much."

"I know" she replied,

"I'm the happiest, luckiest man in the world", he said, taking her face in his hands and kissing her.

As they both wiped away each other's tears, snow fell outside. They fell down in front of the open log fire and kissed and hugged and talked about their future. Two people who were always meant to be together.

The next morning, JR woke early. Not that he'd slept much. He was afraid that if he slept too deeply he would wake and find that the wonderful news Sue Ellen had given him yesterday had all been a dream. Lifting his head off the pillow, he propped himself up with his elbow and just lay watching her. Her auburn hair spread across the pillow, he could hear her breathing softly. She looked so content. He placed his hand on her stomach and rubbed it gently. She was pregnant. After so many years of wanting this, JR was finally going to have another child with the woman he'd always loved.

After a few minutes, Sue Ellen opened her eyes. Seeing JR smiling at her, she smiled back saying, almost in a whisper, "Morning". She felt tired, but in a good way. She had everything she wanted too. She had John Ross, a good career, she had developed a strong sense of independence, and she had JR. And she was having his baby. She thought things couldn't be more perfect.

"Morning beautiful" JR said, kissing the top of her head. Nuzzling into him she said "What time is it?"

JR looked at the clock on the bedside table. "8.15" he said.

"What day is it?" she asked with a smile.

"Saturday" he told her.

She smiled again, closing her eyes and pulling him to her. "Then we don't have to do ANYTHING" she giggled.

JR grinned. They kissed. JR began working his way down her body, and, reaching her tummy, she smiled and said "What are you doing?"

"Just saying good morning to my son," he said.

"Son?" Sue Ellen raised an eyebrow.

"Yes" JR said, "His name is Jock"

Sue Ellen was speechless.

JR couldn't hold his amusement and started to laugh "Gotcha" he smiled.

Lifting the pillow, Sue Ellen hit him over the head with it. After a not-too-rough pillow fight, Sue Ellen said,

"You know, there's a possibility that it's a girl"

"Darlin' I don't care what it is."

"Really?" she smiled

"Did you think I would?" JR asked, resting his chin on her chest.

"No…but I know you always had a dream to pass things on to a boy and…."

He placed a finger on her lips. "That's in the past. And besides, we have a boy"

Sue Ellen smiled, kissing his finger.

"Is the baby asleep?" he asked her.

Sue Ellen laughed, then, pretending to be serious said "I think so. Why?"

"Cos Daddy ain't" JR smiled and kissed her. As she felt him close to her, Sue Ellen thanked God for the weekends.

Two hours and a bit later, Sue Ellen heard the mail coming through the box. Lucy the cat made it drop to the floor with one clean swoop of the paw.

"Thank you Lucy" Sue Ellen said, stroking the cats head. Lucy licked her hand and tottered off in the direction of the kitchen.

"JR do you want something to eat?" Sue Ellen shouted up the stairs.

The reply came from the shower "I think I've worked up an appetite don't you?"

She smiled, hoping John Ross didn't hear him. Sifting through the mail, she noticed a letter, addressed to her, with a US postmark. The postmark read California, but it had went to Southfork first. Was it from her mother? Sue Ellen was more than intrigued by this. She hadn't received any mail from the States – well apart from the odd letter from Miss Ellie – in quite a while.

She decided to go into the living room and sat down to read it. Tearing the envelope open, her eyes almost immediately fell to the name at the bottom. Her heart nearly stopped, but she continued to read…

"Dear Sue Ellen,

I know it must come as a shock hearing from me after all this time, and I hope you won't object to me writing to you. I am not even sure this letter will reach you, but writing it has helped me put some of the guilt I feel behind me.

I want you to know that it was never my intention to hurt you. You were the innocent party in what happened between myself and JR. I was so caught up in what I wanted that I never gave any thought to you, your feelings or your marriage. I was as shocked as you were that I got involved with a married man, and if I could turn the clock back and change things, then I would.

Having met you and seeing what a beautiful woman you are and what a nice person too, made me realise that I was blinded to a lot of things. At that time JR clearly didn't appreciate what he had. I know that the two of you stayed together for some time after I left. I knew deep in my heart that he would never marry me. You were always the woman for him, and it's only with time that I have come to realise that. Although I am not sure of the situation between you now, I can guess that you and he will never be very far apart. I knew his marriage to Cally wouldn't last, as I knew he only truly has eyes for you.

Thank you for everything that you did for me, Sue Ellen. Although I no longer act or model, I am happier with myself now. You see, it happened to me too. And it wasn't until it did that I realised the pain that I must have caused you. I met a man after I left Dallas and I fell deeply in love. We were married and at first everything was wonderful, but a few months down the line he started spending nights away and things just changed. I found out he was cheating on me. It broke my heart. The only difference is, that he left me completely for the other woman.

As strange as it may sound, it's made me face up to a lot. It made me put things to rest. I accept now that JR only ever loved you and there was nothing I could do to change that. But what I can try to fix is how I treated you. I'm truly sorry and although I don't ever expect you to forgive me, I want to wish you every happiness. I'm sure JR is with you now and that's how it should be. The only love that's true is love that can never be broken. I hope I find it one day.

With best wishes

Mandy Winger

Sue Ellen didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Now that she hadn't expected. She took a deep breath. It wasn't a nasty letter, certainly not the type she would have expected from Mandy Winger. Although it had been so long ago, Sue Ellen did still harbour anger towards that whole, horrible time. Maybe this would help her put it behind her and let go…..

"You ok darlin?" JR said entering the room. "You look a little peaky", he said, coming to sit beside her.

Deciding not to hide it from him, she handed him the letter.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Read it" she said, looking him straight in the eye.

JR's gaze fell to the bottom just as Sue Ellen's had done. "What the hell….?" JR said, almost with anger.

"It's ok.." Sue Ellen touched his hand. "Just read it".

As JR read, Sue Ellen looked out the window, still trying to absorb what had just happened.

JR reached for Sue Ellen's hand and held it as he continued to read. He didn't realise, but she was watching him for reactions. He looked somewhere between furious and shocked.

A couple of minutes later, he folded the letter and said "Well, she's right".

Sue Ellen looked confused, so JR said "She's right about what I felt"

"Even then?" Sue Ellen asked.

"Even then. And you know that" he said

Sue Ellen didn't speak. "Don't you?" he said. "Tell me you do"

She nodded. "I do…I just didn't expect to be having a conversation about…her…after so long."

"I know" JR squeezed her hand. He looked at her and for a split second saw the Sue Ellen he had known years ago, the Sue Ellen that had been filled with pain and insecurities. It was only a split second, but whatever way she looked at him, brought a memory flooding back into his mind. Moving closer to her, he set the letter down on the coffee table and took her in his arms. Letting out a sigh of relief, she said, "It scared me for a minute…I thought.."

JR looked at her and kissed her. "I love you. And only you"

She kissed him right back. JR looked at the letter again and said, "Don't even let it cross your mind that this affects me in any way…hearing from her. In a way, I think it's good that she wrote. I know how much it hurt you..maybe this will let you bury all of that. It's dead Sue Ellen. And as I said, she's right. You've always been the only one for me."

Sue Ellen smiled, "Well, let that be the end of it then" she said. JR nodded. She lifted the letter and JR asked,

"What are you going to do with it?"

"I don't know" she said.

He took it from her and said, "Come here".

Wrapping her warm jacket around her, he took her hand and led her down the steps and across to the park. "Where are we going?" she laughed, as the wind swept them along.

"You'll see" he said.

A curious John Ross had wakened and was watching his parents from his bedroom window.

JR lifted Sue Ellen on to the highest point on the small wall that surrounded the park. Still laughing, she watched him. He took the letter out of his pocket and began to tear it into small pieces. When it was done, he took her hand, opened it and placed the small pieces of paper in her palm, then closed her hand over.

"Let it go Sue Ellen" he said, standing at her feet, looking up into her eyes.

She held her fist up into the strong wind and opened her hand. Almost like magic, the wind took the paper from her hand, and bit by bit, just like her past, the letter blew away. The couple watched as each piece of paper disappeared from sight. Then Sue Ellen's gaze turned to JR.

"I love you" she said.

He grasped her ankles, and let his hands move up to her waist, and she slid down into his arms.

"I love you more" he smiled and kissed her.

"No, I love you more" she laughed.

"I love you more" he said.

They kissed again as Lucy and a very happy John Ross watched from the window.

******************************************************

"Other side of the road JR" Sue Ellen pointed out as JR drove John Ross to soccer practice. JR quickly swerved back in, pointing out how calm Sue Ellen was about his near fatal mistake!

"Don't forget John Ross, to tell Rory that you won't be there next week…Grandma is coming to stay", Sue Ellen said to her son in the back seat.

"I won't Momma"

They arrived at the training ground, and John Ross hopped out. Sue Ellen wound the window down and John Ross gave his mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Be careful sweetheart. See you later" she said.

"Bye momma. Bye daddy"

"Bye son"

"Will you drive now?" JR joked

"Awww…" Sue Ellen smiled, stroking his face "Having to play tough in front of your son…now you see when we have a daughter you don't have to be all macho anymore"

"Yes I do.." JR said "Even more so in front of women" he laughed

"I know you're a softie really" she said, leaning in for a kiss.

He kissed her before saying "Seriously, will you drive?"

Sue Ellen laughed out loud and got out to change places with him. Foot on the pedal, she reached 50 miles an hour in under 30 seconds.

"Pregnant! Pregnant!" JR reminded her, as she pulled her foot back "Stop showing off Shepard" he said.

She smiled. She would prefer to be known as Shepard now, rather than Lockwood. Ewing anyday certainly, but as she wasn't married to JR yet, technically she wasn't really a Ewing yet either.

They stopped for lunch in the West End, JR still pointing out things that he hadn't seen before, and Sue Ellen being his tour guide.

JR indicated that he wanted lunch from a Texas-style steakhouse, so Sue Ellen went along with his wish.

As she studied the menu, JR looked at her. She was so radiant. He actually thought he could see a glow around her.

She looked up and smiled at him. "What?" she asked.

"You're beautiful" JR said

"Why thank you" she smiled. He took her hand and played with her engagement ring.

Just then, the waitress, an older woman in her 60's came over to them.

"Now darlin's" she said in her Cockney accent "What can I do for ya?"

JR ordered the biggest steak known to man, and Sue Ellen settled for a slightly more discreet order of the most bizarre combination JR had heard of.

"Cravings" she said with a smile.

"Ah..expectin a happy event sweetheart?" the waitress asked. "Congratulations"

JR and Sue Ellen both thanked her. "Aw look at her" the waitress said, stroking the side of Sue Ellen's face "She's lovely." Then the waitress whispered, in a not very subtle way "He loves ya darlin. It's shinin right out of him".

This made Sue Ellen smile even more, and JR squeezed her hand.

"Onion rings, grapes, potato skins and milkshake?" JR asked with a smile.

"Sounds good to me!" she laughed.

"Well then" JR said, "When are we getting married?"

Sue Ellen's heart leapt. "When do you want to get married?" she asked.

"Tomorrow" JR said.

Sue Ellen smiled. She wanted it to be soon too, but she knew that the period before Christmas wasn't really viable.

"What sort of wedding are we going to have?" she asked.

"Any sort of wedding you want" he told her.

She held his hand tightly. "I want it to be a decision we both make. Together" she told him.

"Yes, me too…so…tell me what you'd like and then I will tell you what I'd like" JR said.

"Well" Sue Ellen began, "I don't want a big wedding. We've done that before. Twice" she smiled.

He laughed "OK, but I want to tell everyone we're back together"

"I think the media will take care of that" Sue Ellen said.

JR nodded.

"Where will it be?" JR asked

"Somewhere hot where I can wear something nice and…"

"Revealing" JR smiled.

"I'll only have so much time to be revealing you know" she told him.

"Hey darlin' you can reveal anything to me for as long as you want, you know that" he smiled wickedly.

She laughed "What I mean is..I want my dress to fit. I don't want to be getting married with a big pregnant belly. My mother is a Catholic for goodness sake"

"Your mother is coming?" JR looked surprised.

"Well, I don't know, but she might…." Sue Ellen said.

"So where then?" JR asked.

He could see her thinking so he said "If it helps…we can go anywhere you want. Where would you like to go?"

"The Seychelles" Sue Ellen said.

"Done" JR said

"JR I'm kidding….I don't need anything. I'd be happy if we were married in a registry office in the city centre of London"

"Nothing but the best for you my love" he smiled. Then he stopped talking about it. Little did Sue Ellen know but JR had it all already worked out.

Sue Ellen had taken the next week off work to prepare for Miss Ellie and Clayton's visit. JR had told her he was going to work just for a few hours, but would be home in time to help her decorate the house and sort out the arrangements for Christmas.

At around 10am, Sue Ellen was sitting wrapping some of John Ross' presents when the doorbell rang. She shouted to Kate that she would answer it. She pulled open the door and to her surprise a limousine driver was looking back at her.

"Hello Madam. My name is David. I'm here to collect you"

"Em…I think you must have the wrong house, sorry" Sue Ellen told him.

"Mrs Ewing?" David said

"Soon to be, yes" Sue Ellen said

"I've been sent by Mr JR Ewing to collect you"

Sue Ellen felt a knowing smile creep over her face. What was he up to now? Knowing better than to protest, she said,

"Could you just give me a minute David?"

"Certainly Madam"

Sue Ellen went to see Kate upstairs. Kate was smiling.

"Kate, I don't know what is going on..but I have to go in this limousine"

Kate was thrilled. "How exciting! Oh I do envy you!"

Sue Ellen hugged her. "I have no idea what is going on…."

But Kate knew.

Sue Ellen went to the door and said "OK David, let's go!" She grabbed her jacket and purse and followed David down the stairs.

"It's just going to be you and me for a bit Lucy" Kate smiled, and stroked the pretty white cat on the head.

From the back of the limousine, Sue Ellen asked, "David, where are we going?"

"It's a secret Madam" David said.

Sue Ellen smiled, touching the beautiful yellow roses which had been left in the back seat with a note that read "Just do what David says. I love you"

After being in the limousine for a good half an hour, Sue Ellen's curiosity was getting the better of her. She had been reading road signs and so far nothing jumped out at her. Well, until now.

They had just passed the sign for Heathrow Airport. "No…" she thought "It couldn't be…"

But it was. David turned the car in the direction of the entrance to Heathrow Airport.

Sue Ellen pushed the button to the driver's window down. "David are we going to the Airport?" she asked.

"Now now madam," David smiled "That would be telling"

Sue Ellen took out her cell phone and texted " This had better be good Ewing J" to JR

Within seconds her phone beeped " Hurry up Shepard J xxx "

She pushed 1 for her house phone. Kate answered.

"Kate it would appear I'm on the way to the airport" Sue Ellen said.

"Yes I know" Kate laughed.

Sue Ellen smiled and shook her head "OH VERY GOOD! Where am I going?"

"Can't say!" Kate laughed.

"WHERE'S JOHN ROSS?" Sue Ellen mildly panicked, but knew in her heart JR would have that sorted out.

"John Ross is fine" Kate said reassuringly.

"Oh Kate, can you look after Lucy?" Sue Ellen asked, realising everything that had been left up in the air.

"Of course I will. Me and Lucy are going to have fun, aren't we girl?" she said, smiling at the little cat.

"OK Kate thanks so much" Sue Ellen said.

"It's a pleasure."

David opened the door to the limousine and stretched out his hand to help Sue Ellen out.

"My flowers…" she said.

"I will tend to them immediately Madam. I shall return them to your home and have them placed in water without delay"

David was great. Sue Ellen really liked him. She kissed him on the cheek and thanked him. He was delighted to have been part of such a wonderful surprise.

"Where do I go now?" she asked.

"Terminal 3 madam, straight ahead."

After watching her enter the building and waving, David left on his floral duties. The large doors to the terminal opened and Sue Ellen walked inside. It was huge. She didn't know where to go next. Luckily she soon saw a face she recognised.

"Hello Sue Ellen" said the voice.

"Miss Ellie?" Sue Ellen said, surprised beyond belief.

The two women hugged. Miss Ellie took Sue Ellen by the hand and said "Come with me"

This was getting more and more exciting by the minute. Part of Sue Ellen wondered was she going to Dallas, although she was so excited she couldn't think straight.

Miss Ellie led Sue Ellen to a nearby Executive Lounge, and the door opened. On the other side stood Clayton. Sue Ellen nearly cried. She embraced him.

"I don't know what's going on, but this is wonderful" she said,wiping away a tear. Clayton led her into the Lounge area, which was virtually empty, except for another familiar face. "BOBBY?"

"Hello Sue Ellen" Bobby smiled and hugged her. "Eh, I think you know Amanda?"

Sue Ellen reached out and hugged her friend.

As Sue Ellen and Amanda laughed and hugged, Sue Ellen felt hands around her waist. She turned around.

JR.

"There you are!" she smiled, and another tear fell. He wiped it away with his thumb and she kissed him.

"What is going on?" she laughed.

"Hi momma!" John Ross piped up.

"Sweetheart!" she hugged him. "Why aren't you at school?" she joked.

"Because he's coming to our wedding" JR told her.

"Wedding?" Sue Ellen gasped. "But JR, my dress, my hair…." Sue Ellen looked at Amanda in a panic.

JR touched her face. "It's all sorted out"

"Did he see my dress?" Sue Ellen looked at Amanda.

"No! No! Honestly! I'm taking care of that" Amanda said.

JR laughed. "So," he said "Shall we?" and indicated with his eyes towards the Jumbo Jet outside the window.

"Where are we going?" she asked excitedly.

JR raised his eyebrows and looked at her.

"THE SEYCHELLES?" she screamed. He nodded and winked at her.

Sue Ellen threw her arms around him. They hugged each other tightly. Bobby said lightheartedly,

"I think we'd better get on the plane now"

"You're all coming too?" Sue Ellen smiled.

"Sure are!" Clayton smiled. "We're going to be your witnesses"

Sue Ellen was thrilled. JR took her hand and led her to the plane. They let their guests on first, and just as they were about to step on, Sue Ellen stopped JR and kissed him.

"I can't wait to be Mrs JR Ewing again" she said.

JR kissed her. "You always were darlin…you always were".

*******************************************************************

**WRITTEN BY AMANDAB**

The Seychelles was everything Sue Ellen had dreamed of and more. After

checking into their exclusive villa on one of the private islands, the

family had enjoyed a delicious meal together, laughed and joked, talked

about old times and had toasted JR and Sue Ellen. JR had surprised

everyone, but Sue Ellen especially, by making his own special toast to

her,

referring to her as "my past, my present and my future – in short, my

life".

A toast which had brought a tear to the eyes of nearly every member

at

the table – Bobby even swearing he saw tears in JR's eyes. Sue Ellen

had

rewarded his beautiful speech with a kiss, whispering in his ear that

she

loved him. It was a wonderful evening and the family could not quite

believe

that after everything they had been through, that JR and Sue Ellen were

here

today. But it was a happy disbelief all round.

Sue Ellen had noticed a mutual attraction between Bobby and Amanda and,

sipping fruit filled, alcohol free punch after dinner, she quizzed her

friend.

"You do realise ah hem" Sue Ellen began, "that in order to pursue and

indeed

marry a Ewing, there is a very competitive training school that you

must

attend first"

Amanda laughed. "Well, you've done it….3 times! So it must be worth

it".

Sue Ellen looked at JR and smiled "Oh yes"

"So" Amanda went on "What do you do if you just want to sleep with one?"

Sue Ellen choked on her drink and laughed "That's a WHOLE lesson in

itself!"

The sun did not set over the islands until well into the evening. This

gave

John Ross and Christopher plenty of time to romp on the beach. The

water

was calm and Sue Ellen watched them from a safe distance. She was

feeling

"happily tired", due to the baby and the journey. She loved the sound

of

the waves lapping against the shore and decided to sit and watch the

children and relax.

This time tomorrow she would be Mrs JR Ewing again. Sue Ellen watched

John

Ross and thought back over her life. What a rollercoaster it had been.

Meeting and falling in love with JR, having a child, divorce,

remarriage,

happy times, sad times and really down right bad times. Divorce again,

marriage to another man, but never really losing the love she felt for

JR.

The elation and fear she had felt realising he was in London looking

for

her. JR was like a magnet. This time, due to a combination of knowing

how

much she herself had changed and knowing that JR really did mean

everything

he said this time, she just knew that this time was forever. For once

in her

life, she could breathe easy.

JR finished having a beer with Bobby then wanted to go and spend some

time

with his bride to be. At first he couldn't find her, then, as he heard

the

sound of children's laughter coming from the beach, he looked out the

window

and there she was.

Sitting with her legs crossed, her bare feet in the sand and her gaze

reaching across the horizon, there she was. The woman he had loved all

his

life. He never wanted to be parted from her again.

JR walked over to where she was sitting and sat down behind her,

wrapping

his own legs around her and pulling her to him.

She smiled and put her head back on to his shoulder. He kissed her on

the

cheek, whispering in her ear "Having second thoughts?". She looked at

him,

and realized he was only joking, given the huge smile on his face.

She leaned in and kissed him. "You ain't getting away now Ewing" she

smiled.

"Can you believe this?" JR asked.

"No" she laughed.

"I love you" he said. She went to speak but he put his finger to her

lips.

" Thank you for giving me another chance."

Sue Ellen touched his face. "I can't help it…you're just too damn

irresistible".

JR smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you. You're all I want" Sue Ellen said.

They kissed. Watching from the villa, Miss Ellie raised a glass of

champagne

to the sky and said "Look after them Jock", and smiled.

In true traditional style, JR and Sue Ellen had chosen to spend their

last

night as an unmarried couple apart. They had made a joke out of it

saying

that after nearly 3 marriages to each other, a child and now a

pregnancy

that maybe it was a bit unnecessary but they had wanted to do it

anyway.

JR woke early and opened the balcony doors. It was going to be a

beautiful

day. Even if there was a thunderstorm he wouldn't care. His life was

perfect now. He couldn't wait for Sue Ellen to wake up so that he

could

marry her and start their new life together.

Elsewhere on the island a small plane had landed carrying some more

visitors. Amongst them was someone else who wanted to be part of the

wedding….

A hour or so later, there was a knock on Sue Ellen's door. She was

already

awake and had just finished showering. It was Amanda.

"Good morning!" Amanda said in her breezy British way.

Sue Ellen smiled. "I am so excited!" she said "I feel like I've never

done

this before and I've done it 4 times – well this will be the 3rd with

JR!"

She couldn't stop giggling, like the realisation of their crazy and

wonderful life had just dawned on her.

Amanda hugged her. "This will be the only time that counts" she

instructed.

Sue Ellen took her dress out of the wardrobe. It was a beautiful,

straight

gown with a parting up one of the legs, ivory in colour with a band in

the

centre. Her shoulders would be bare. Her shoes were almost Cinderella-

like,

with crystal stones running around the side of the toe and a pointed

shell

"It's so beautiful" Amanda said. Sue Ellen took Amanda's dress out of

the

wardrobe – it was similar to Sue Ellen's in shape and design, but with

royal

blue tones going through it – JR's favourite colour.

Sue Ellen went to change into her underwear and there was another knock

at

the door. Amanda opened it. It was Miss Ellie.

"Good morning Mrs Farlow" Amanda said.

"Hello Amanda" Miss Ellie smiled " And it's Ellie"

Sue Ellen appeared in the doorway with her hair down and brushed and

ready

to be styled. Amanda was ready for action.

"Sue Ellen" Miss Ellie said hugging her. "I just wanted to give you

something". She handed Sue Ellen a box. "I know you have something

new…and

that John Ross gave you something borrowed…"

"He leant me his embroidered hankerchief" Sue Ellen laughed.

The women smiled.

"But I'd like to give you something old" Miss Ellie said.

Sue Ellen opened it. Inside the box was a folded letter, which Sue

Ellen

took out curiously. She sat on the side of the bed as she opened it.

It was a letter dated March 19, 1967. As Sue Ellen read the words, her

eyes

filled with tears. Amanda looked at Miss Ellie in wonder, and Miss Ellie

winked.

"What does it say?" Amanda asked.

Sue Ellen cleared her throat. "I've met her Momma. The most beautiful

girl

I've ever seen and I know that she will be with me forever, whether she

agrees to marry me or not".

Amanda didn't quite understand so Miss Ellie explained. "The letter is

from

JR. He served as a judge in the Miss Texas Beauty contest where Sue

Ellen

won. He wrote me this letter from Dallas when I was with Jock in South

America. He's talking about Sue Ellen".

Amanda raised her hand to her heart and gasped. "That's amazing."

"This letter is nearly 20 years old," Sue Ellen said. "I'll treasure it

Miss

Ellie, thank you", she said and the two women embraced.

"Well I will let you get ready and I will see you later" Miss Ellie

smiled.

Just as Sue Ellen was about to sit down, there was another knock at the

door.

"Goodness me" Sue Ellen said.

Amanda opened it. There was no one there. She looked from end to end,

then by

chance, looked at her feet.

When she came back into the room she was holding a single yellow rose.

"I assume this is for you" she smiled and handed it to her friend.

Sue Ellen smiled and opened the card which was attached to it. She

laughed

as she read it.

"What does it say?" Amanda asked.

"Hurry up!" she laughed.

"How on earth did he get a yellow rose in the Seychelles?" Amanda

quizzed.

"Ah ha" Sue Ellen said "That you learn at Ewing Training School!"

At 11 am, most of the wedding party had gathered on the small stretch

of

beach that Sue Ellen and JR had liked the best. Bobby straightened

Christopher's tie, John Ross and JR made sure that they both looked

their

best and Miss Ellie chatted to the local priest.

Just as the Reverend Silas was telling Miss Ellie how wonderful he

thought

the whole idea of JR and Sue Ellen writing their own vows was, Miss

Ellie

saw a woman walking towards them, coming from the direction of the

villa.

She couldn't quite see who it was as the woman had a large hat and her

head

down, but as she drew closer, Miss Ellie noted that there was something

quite familiar about her.

She lifted her head and Miss Ellie gasped.

"Hello Ellie!" said the woman and threw her arms around Miss Ellie. JR

too

heard the voice and felt his whole body spasm.

It was Patricia Shepard.

"Before either of you say anything" Patricia began, "I received a

letter

from Sue Ellen some time ago telling me that you and her had worked

everything out JR and I managed to find out from Southfork where you

would

be"

"That's Teresa fired" Bobby joked quietly.

Miss Ellie and JR looked at each other.

There was something about Patricia that was more humble, frailer than

she

had been in the past.

"JR, Miss Ellie…Sue Ellen is my little girl…I just want to see her

wedding

day…I just want to see her happy again. If that's ok with you…please. I

would be very grateful".

That was really all JR and Miss Ellie needed to hear. JR reached his

arms

out to Patricia and hugged her.

"You're very welcome. I know Sue Ellen will be thrilled that you are

here"

JR said. And he meant it.

Miss Ellie invited Patricia to stand with her as they waited for the

bride.

The island was silent except for the waves and the sounds of the

tropical

birds. The palm trees made a pathway bathed in light by the glorious

morning

sun. JR looked at the sky, then to John Ross who smiled with

excitement, and

then something that was more beautiful than anything he had even seen

caught

his eye.

Standing at the top of the beach beneath the palm trees, with a huge

smile

on her face was Sue Ellen. JR turned and looked at her. There was no

music,

no big crowd, the only thing she needed to start that walk to "the

altar"

was him. As soon as his eyes met hers, she began to walk towards him.

Her

auburn hair blew slightly in the wind and the diamond tiara which held

it

all in place sparkled in the sunshine. If it had been an appropriate

time

to talk her entire family would have said that she looked happier than

anyone had ever seen her.

Clayton held her hand as she walked towards JR, Amanda stayed close

behind

her. Bobby smiled at JR as if to say "Wow".

When she reached him, JR shook Clayton's hand. He knew how much Sue

Ellen

meant to him and Clayton, this time, too was truly happy for them. Sue

Ellen didn't even see Patricia until she turned to hand her rose and

lily

bouquet to Amanda. Once again, tears filled her eyes as Patricia smiled

at

her daughter.

She took JR's hand. The Reverend Silas began,

" Good morning everyone. We are here on this beautiful day to celebrate

with

JR and Sue Ellen their love for each other."

The family were gathered in a semi circle around them and they held

tightly

to each other's hands.

"In life" the priest continued "some of us are lucky enough to be

blessed

with one great love. By this, I mean a love which never disappears in

spite

of many obstacles that may be thrown in it's path. JR and Sue Ellen

are a

winning example of that one great love and it is their choice to share

with

you, their closest family, their own vows, written by themselves and

for

each other, on this, their wedding day. JR, you have chosen to speak

first".

JR held Sue Ellen's hands and she turned to face him.

"When I look back on my life throughout the last 20 years and think of

all

the things that I thought were important, all the things I fought for

and

all the things I thought I needed, I realise now that none of them…none

of

them…. meant anything. Sometimes the only thing a person really needs

is

sitting right there in front of them and they don't see it. I see it

now

Sue Ellen. My life really began that day in 1967 when I met you.

Throughout

everything you have been the one steady, dependable and loving thing I

had.

Throughout my life whether present or not, you are the piece of the

puzzle

that completes my picture. I know now that without you in my life my

picture

would never be quite complete and that's why I'm saying to you today

that

you, Sue Ellen, are my everything…my best friend, my lover, my partner

through everything. I intend to spend the rest of my life putting all

those

missing pieces back together again. I love you".

There wasn't a dry eye in the place. Sue Ellen took the borrowed

hankerchief

out of her little silk purse and dabbed her eyes.

"And now Sue Ellen" Reverend Silas smiled.

Sue Ellen smiled at JR and said, " I look at you today and it's as

though

not a single day has passed since we met. You are still the handsome

man

with the sparkling blue eyes that I saw smiling at me from the audience

all

those years ago. When I look back over the past few years and how much

our

lives have changed, I realise that no matter where I went, and no

matter

what I did, that there was something that just wasn't quite right. I

tried

many times to deny what I thought it was, and in the end I had to face

up to

it. It was you. I believe that as people we can meet someone who is

our

someone. You are my someone. I never in a million years thought that

I

would be standing here with you today, but in my head I had dreamt it

so

many times. Now my dream has come true. You complete me JR. I will do

everything I can to make you happy. I have loved you since the day I

met you

and I will love you for the rest of my life."

The couple wiped away tears from each others faces as the Reverend

Silas

smiled and said,

"May we have the rings please?"

John Ross and Christopher had a ring each. John Ross reached his

cushion up

to JR with Sue Ellen's ring.

"Now" said the priest, "I feel a bit silly asking this as we all know

the

answer but…."

Everyone laughed.

"Do you John Ross Ewing Junior take Sue Ellen Shepard to be your

lawfully

wedded wife?"

JR smiled and winked at Sue Ellen "I've been waiting a long time to

say

this….Yes, I do", he said and pushed the ring on to her finger.

"Do you Sue Ellen Shepard take John Ross Ewing J…."

"YES" Sue Ellen said before he had even finished.

More laughter. It was a happy day.

The Reverend was a jolly fellow who fully appreciated this couple's

love and

excitement for each other and for their wedding.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may…"

But JR already had his new bride in his arms and they were enjoying a

loving

kiss.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…I give you Mr and Mrs JR Ewing".

Everyone clapped. Sue Ellen threw her arms around her new husband and

hugged him.

"Alright!" John Ross smiled. JR picked him up and he kissed both his

parents.

After a few minutes Sue Ellen went to her mother and greeted her.

"Thank you for coming Momma. I hope this means you are back to stay"

she

said.

They embraced "Darling I wouldn't have missed this for the world"

Patricia

said.

"Come on Mrs Ewing!" JR said to Sue Ellen happily.

The newly weds led their small group to the villa for a party where

they

enjoyed food and drink well into the early evening. JR and Sue Ellen

led

everyone in a dance, Bobby and Amanda enjoyed each others company and

Miss

Ellie enjoyed catching up with Patricia, who was delighted to hear she

was

going to be a grandmother again.

At around 7 pm, Sue Ellen noticed JR walking on to the beach. She

wondered

what he was doing and after a few minutes he came back.

"What are you doing?" she smiled pulling him to her. "I want to dance"

"We will" JR said and kissed her.

Amanda excused herself and when Sue Ellen looked at her friend, she was

holding a small overnight bag. She handed it to Sue Ellen.

"What's this for?" Sue Ellen asked.

Everyone in the room smiled at Sue Ellen. They were all in on this –

whatever it was.

JR took her hand and said "We are going on our honeymoon"

"WHAT?" Sue Ellen smiled "I thought this was our honeymoon"

JR led her out on to the balcony of the villa and down onto the beach.

In

the water nearby, a Romanesque style Gondola had pulled up. Sue Ellen

gasped.

"That's our cab" JR smiled.

Sue Ellen couldn't believe it. She kissed JR and turned to her family

who

were all waving, shouting "Have a good time!" and "Have fun!"

They climbed aboard the Gondola and the man congratulated them on their

wedding.

"JR where are we going?" Sue Ellen asked.

"Oh we are going to our own private island" he smiled.

Sue Ellen's mouth fell open "There's more of them?" she said with

surprise.

"Oh yes…and on this one…there will just be us".

Sue Ellen closed her eyes. She pulled him to her and kissed him. "I

can't

believe this."

The couple enjoyed the 10 minute trip across the water to their own

exclusive part of the island. On arrival, the young man put out his

hand to

help Sue Ellen out and JR gave him a huge tip. The island was

beautiful.

Their own beach, their own pool…it was perfect.

Sue Ellen took JR's hand "JR I …." He kissed her.

They looked deep into each others eyes. "I know" he said.

Sue Ellen didn't want to change out of her dress so she kept it on for

most

of the day. They got themselves settled and as the sun began to set,

JR led

her out onto the balcony overlooking the beach and music started to

play

from the stereo. They moved closer together and danced.

Neither of them spoke, they just enjoyed each other's touch, each

others

smell. The pieces of the puzzle, the never ending puzzle, were finally

all

together.

JR woke early and wrapped his arms tightly around Sue Ellen, she was still asleep, he could hear her gentle breathing. He began to kiss her softly, hoping that she would wake up. Sue Ellen lay snug inside his embrace, she had never felt more contented, yesterday had been perfect and now they were alone on a deserted island she felt like she was living in a dream. She felt JR's kisses and knew what was on his mind, last night they had made a pact never to let anything ever separate them again, they were soulmates, they belonged together, apart they were only half complete. Sue Ellen opened her eyes and smiled at JR.

"I thought you were going to stay asleep all day" he joked

"I wasn't asleep, I just had my eyes closed," she laughed "I was just enjoying being this close to you"

She kissed him "I love you so much" she said "I wish we could stay this way forever"

"We can!" JR said, "I have everything I need, you, John Ross and the baby, and I'm not going to do anything to spoil it"

Sue Ellen went to speak but JR put his finger to her lips to stop her "Later" He said and started to kiss her lips "Right now, all I want to do is make love to you, and make up for all the time we've wasted"

As they made love, Sue Ellen felt the past disappear, the memory of all the pain she had felt during her previous marriages to JR seemed to melt away, now she had what she wanted most, and this time she knew she could believe JR when he said that she had been the only woman that he ever truly loved. Afterwards they stayed locked in a tight embrace, both happy to stay where they were, Sue Ellen broke the silence.

"How long have we got on this island?" she asked

"48 hours and then we have to get back to the family and return to a freezing cold London, as it's exactly ten days until Christmas" JR said.

"Aww," Sue Ellen said, "It won't be that cold, beside I can warm you up," she laughed

She lay quietly and JR could hear her thinking

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing I was just thinking, we still haven't got the house ready for Christmas" she said

"Don't worry, it will be fine" He said

"Did you think twelve months ago that we would be here?" she said

JR laughed, "I have to admit I didn't, it's funny how life can change in a year, after losing Ewing Oil the only thing I could think of, was going to London to find you and John Ross"

Sue Ellen laughed "Yes and when I found out that you were in London, the only thing I could think of was trying to escape from you in order to keep my son"

"Eh, Whose son?" JR asked

"Okay, our son, but I thought that if you found us, you would try and take him back to Dallas with you" she said

JR tenderly kissed her "When I left Dallas my only plan was to be near you and John Ross, nothing else mattered, all of my life I wanted to be my father's favourite son, I did anything I could to build up Ewing Oil and make him proud of me, but it didn't do any good, I always came out second best"

Sue Ellen kissed him, she knew how much his father meant to him and how hurt he had been by the fact that Jock preferred Bobby "Not to me JR you were and still are my number one, noone can ever take that away from you" she said "It's just a shame that it's taken you so long to realise that the one person who gave you unconditional love was standing right by your side" She snuggled closer to him.

"I love you" JR said. He placed his hand on her tummy and gently rubbed it, Sue Ellen lay watching him.

"What are you thinking?" she asked

"Just about the future, you, me, John Ross and this new life inside you, I'm going to make everything perfect" he said

"It already is JR" she replied

"We have to be careful with John Ross, I don't want him to feel left out when the baby arrives, I never want him to feel as though he's second best" JR said

"Don't worry, it wont happen, he knows we love him and nothing is going to change that" Sue Ellen said

"I wonder what he's up to now," JR said

"Probably wrapping both his grandmothers around his little finger I should imagine" Sue Ellen laughed

"Do you realise this is the only time we've been apart from him since we got back together" JR said

"I know, it seems strange waking up and not hearing him somewhere in the house" Sue Ellen said

"Oh God, I know now what's important, and it isn't Ewing Oil, it's my family, you and our children, as long as I have that nothing else matters, without you I'm nothing" JR said

Sue Ellen had tears in her eyes, finally her life was complete, she had the man of her dreams and this time it would last forever. She kissed him and said, "Always remember that no matter what, I have and always will love you, I've never cared about Ewing Oil or the money I only ever wanted you, and now that I have you I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure you know how much I love you"

"I think I already know that" He said

They lay wrapped in a tight embrace, JR looked at the clock on the bedside it was eleven o'clock. "Hey, what say we get up and explore the island" he said

"Okay, but I think we should both take a shower first" She said winking at him.

JR laughed

An hour later they stepped out into the bright sunshine. They wandered hand in hand down onto the beach. JR looked at Sue Ellen, she looked radiant, he couldn't recall ever seeing her look more beautiful or happy. He let go off her hand and putting his arm around her pulled her closer to him.

The sea was a deep blue so they decided to go and paddle their feet.

"This is paradise" JR said, "I wish we could stay like this forever"

"We can" Sue Ellen said "As long as we remember how much we love each other"

"Always the romantic, Sue Ellen" JR laughed

"You bet, JR" she replied

They kept strolling along the beach, the waves washing their feet. JR started laughing

"What's so funny?" Sue Ellen asked

"Oh, I was just thinking about our second wedding" he said

"Yes, I remember that one, and the pool fight after it" she laughed

"Well Cliff Barnes had no right to dance with you, you were mine!" JR said

"I'm really glad we didn't decide to go back to Southfork and have a big wedding this time, it was so much more perfect here with just the family looking on" Sue Ellen said

"You're right, this time felt more special, maybe because what I feel now is deeper than what I felt back then, I did love you then but I didn't realise how much" JR said

Sue Ellen kissed him.

"By the way, are you match-making?" JR asked

"What do you mean?" Sue Ellen replied

"You know what I mean, Amanda and Bobby!" JR laughed

"That has nothing to do with me, Amanda's quite capable of taking care of herself," Sue Ellen laughed, "However I think she's enjoying Bobby's company"

JR sighed "Bobby hasn't had much luck lately in that department, what with Pam leaving him and then April being killed"

"I know" Sue Ellen said "I still can't understand Pam's reasons for leaving him or Christopher for that matter"

"Poor old Christopher, first his real mother uses him to blackmail money out of people and then his adopted mother walks out on him" JR said

Sue Ellen felt a shiver going down her spine; she knew Kristin had blackmailed JR into believing that the child she was carrying was his that was why she was never prosecuted for shooting him. JR felt Sue Ellen's mood change slightly and held her tighter.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring that up again," he said

"It's okay, that's in the past, I accepted you and Kristin a long time ago"

JR turned her to face him and kissed her "But she was never you, any other women I slept with never measured up to you, noone has ever made me feel as loved as you have and that is why from this moment on the only woman I plan on sleeping with is you" he said

"Good!" Sue Ellen replied "Actually I was watching Christopher on the beach a few days ago and suddenly realised how much he looks like Kristin, maybe it's because I know that he's her son, but I can definitely see her in him"

"Do you think your mother will see that" JR asked

"I don't know, there are only four people who know the truth about him and that's you, me, Bobby and Pam, even the rest of the family don't know the truth and I'm just a bit worried about what will happen if the truth ever comes out" Sue Ellen said

"And it's liable to if Christopher ever decides to search for his real mother" JR said

"Yes, and I don't want my mother hating me because I never told her about Kristin's child" Sue Ellen replied

"Let's not worry too much about that now, enjoy the fact that your mother is back in your life and we'll face the problem of Kristin and Christopher when it happens, together" JR said

Sue Ellen turned and kissed him.

"What was that for?" he asked

"Nothing, I just love you"

JR kissed her back, holding her tightly knowing that this time the vows he made to her were forever, he was never going to lose her again.

They went further along the beach and sat down in the shade of a palm tree. Sue Ellen rested her head against his shoulder; he looked at her with concern.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"I'm fine, just a little tired with all the excitement and the thought of Christmas just around the corner" she replied

"When is the baby due again?" JR asked

"Not for another seven months" Sue Ellen said

"So how long before I can feel it moving?" JR asked

"I don't know really, another couple of months I guess, why?" Sue Ellen replied

"I just don't want to miss anything, I mean last time…with John Ross…we both missed out on so much" he said

Sue Ellen cuddled into him "I know, this time we'll get it right okay!" she smiled

JR kissed her "You bet!" he said

Time passed and their time on the island was over, it was now time to go back to reality and face their future. The time they had spent alone had been magical. They both felt refreshed and both knew that this time their marriage was going to be wonderful.

After the short boat trip back to the island, they walked hand in hand back to the villa. John Ross saw them from the window and ran to meet them with Christopher following him. JR and Sue Ellen hugged both boys tightly and then walked hand in hand with them up to the villa. Miss Ellie and Amanda greeted them at the door.

"So how was it?" said Amanda

"Oh, you know, pretty boring actually, nothing much to do!" Sue Ellen laughed

JR laughed, "I didn't notice you complaining too much though" he said Well as our flight leaves for London in about three hours I guess we better start getting ready"

"Is my mother still here or did she leave?" Sue Ellen asked

"She's still here, she's been getting to know her grandson again, in fact I think she's enjoyed playing with both boys" Miss Ellie said

"Well, what do we do, JR can we invite her to spend Christmas with us?" Sue Ellen asked

"Sure if that's what you want, one more person won't hurt" JR said

Sue Ellen kissed him "I'm going to go and find her"

Amanda turned towards John Ross and Christopher and said "Come on boys, I'll help you pack and then we can head for home"

The two boys race towards the stairs with Amanda following not far behind, leaving Miss Ellie and JR alone in the hallway.

"JR, you both look so happy, please don't spoil it this time" Ellie said

"Momma, I promise you, I'm planning on taking care of her and our children, she's the one person who has always love me despite everything I put her through" JR said

"I wish you would come back to Southfork" Ellie said

"I know, but I think we need to be on our own for a while, I don't want either Sue Ellen or John Ross thinking that now we're married that I want to go back to Dallas. Bobby was talking the other day about reclaiming Ewing Oil, but at this point in time, I'm just not interested in that. We will come back but not yet, beside you can always visit us in London" JR said

"I've never seen Sue Ellen look so relaxed and happy," Ellie said

"We finally have everything we want, I have never felt this close to anyone. I love her and I'm never going to do anything to risk losing her again," he said

Miss Ellie kissed him "How cold is it in London at this moment" she asked

JR laughed "Well I guess when we left it was about six degrees centigrade, by now it could be colder"

They both laughed and walked upstairs to get ready for their trip back home.

Sue Ellen knocked on the door of her mother's room.

"Come in" Her mother called

Sue Ellen entered the room and saw her mother packing.

"Hi momma" Patricia Sheppard looked at her daughter and went to hug her.

"You look wonderful," She said "Although I can't believe you've just married JR for the third time"

Sue Ellen laughed "Yes, but its third time lucky"

"Momma, it's been a long time, why did you never reply to my letters?" Sue Ellen asked

"I'm really sorry, it's just with Kristin's death, and you and JR's divorce, it seemed like everything I had planned for you had failed" Patricia answered

"I thought you blamed me for her death" Sue Ellen said

"In some ways, I did, you were supposed to be her older sister and look after her" Patricia said

"It wasn't my fault, there are things that happened after you left Dallas…..she hurt me so much" Sue Ellen said with tears in her eyes

Patricia went and hugged her daughter "I know, and I was wrong but I'm here now and I want to be part of your life again"

"You've missed out on so much with John Ross" Sue Ellen said

"He's all grown up," Patricia laughed

"Momma, what are you doing for Christmas, I mean you can come back with us if you want to" Sue Ellen said

"Ellie said you're staying in London and not moving back to Southfork, why" Patricia asked

"Mainly because we want some time on our own without Ewing Oil but also because John Ross prefers it there. Just at the moment he thinks his parents can only be happy away from Dallas." Sue Ellen answered, "One day we will go back, part of me wants my children brought up at Southfork, but not yet"

"I just want you to be happy," Patricia said

"I am, now are you coming back with us or what" Sue Ellen asked

"I'd love to!" her mother answered

Just then there was a knock at the door, then JR walked in

"Excuse me, but we really have to leave shortly so would you two ladies mind getting ready," he said

"Okay" Sue Ellen said and gave her mother a hug "We'll see you later" she then took JR's hand and walked towards her room.

"Are the children ready?" She asked

"Amanda's taking care of them, now come here," JR answered

"Hmm, I thought you said we had to get ready to leave" Sue Ellen smiled

"We do, however I just wanted another moment alone with you" He said and gently pushed her onto the bed

"JR, you're incorrigible" she laughed and kissed him

"I know" JR said "And you wouldn't have me any other way" he laughed

"I love you" Sue Ellen said, as they fell into a passionate kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

After the flight back to London and settling into the house, JR treated his family to dinner. Over dinner they talked about their plans for Christmas. Clayton turned to JR and said

"Are you sure you want us all to stay at the house, we could move into a hotel"

"No" JR said, "We have plenty of room and beside we both wanted the family to stay."

"Beside" Sue Ellen said "We need some help getting things ready"

As the evening got later they made their way back to the house. Everyone was tired from traveling so each made their way to bed; JR and Sue Ellen decided to make themselves a drink and snuggled up together on the sofa for a while.

"Are you okay?" he asked, "It's been a tiring couple of days"

"I'm fine JR, I'm so proud of you," She said

"Why?" JR asked

"Because you've changed so much these past few months, your attitude towards the family, you're even making an effort with Clayton and you don't even mind that my mother has joined us for Christmas" she answered

JR kissed her "I know how much you wanted your mother here and as for Clayton, well I guess he's part of the family since he's married to my mother and I know he means a lot to you." JR said

Sue Ellen held JR tighter and he kissed her on the forehead, at last he felt like he belonged somewhere. "I was talking to Bobby the other day" he said, "He wants us to go back to Dallas, he wants my help to reclaim Ewing Oil"

"What did you tell him?" Sue Ellen asked

"I told him I wasn't interested, I've got more important things to worry about now" JR said "Bobby reminded me that it's our father's company and belongs to the Ewings"

"I guess he's right there" Sue Ellen said

"Yes but look at all the pain it's cost, the Barnes/Ewing feud, now it just seems pointless, one day maybe I will reclaim it for John Ross or perhaps when he's older we can set up a new company together, but it's not what I want now, even if we did go back" He said

"And what do you want" Sue Ellen asked

JR was silent for a moment "Just to have you love me forever like you love me now" he said

Sue Ellen smiled "That shouldn't be too difficult"

"I don't want anything to come between us ever again," He said

Sue Ellen kissed him, "I'm tired JR, let's go to bed" she said

"I thought you'd never ask" He laughed

The week leading up to Christmas passed quickly; the house was decorated and all the presents wrapped and placed under the tree. Sue Ellen felt that this year was going to be so special she had everything she wanted.

Christmas Eve was cold and sunny, JR and Clayton took the two boys to the park while Sue Ellen, her mother and Miss Ellie stayed inside the house talking. Bobby and Amanda had decided to go and see a movie together.

"It's good to see Clayton and JR being at least civil to each other," Ellie said

"Actually, I think JR finally wants him to be part of the family" Sue Ellen replied

"Sue Ellen, I can't believe the change I've seen in him this past week" Ellie said

"Well, just maybe losing Ewing Oil was the best thing that happened to him, he realized what was important" Sue Ellen said

"I wish you two would consider coming back to Dallas" Patricia said

"We will momma, but not yet" Sue Ellen said "I miss Southfork, but JR and I need time to ourselves, to be a real family"

"Sue Ellen, why don't we go to a church service tonight, it is Christmas Eve" Patricia said

Sue Ellen looked at Miss Ellie and smiled "I'm not sure JR would like that very much, but John Ross and I went last year and I think it would be good to go as a family" she said

"Okay" Ellie said "I'm sure you can persuade JR"

"Let's go for a walk to the park" Sue Ellen said

The three women walked to the area of the park where JR and Clayton were having a game of football with John Ross and Christopher. JR waved to them and walked over.

"Who's winning?" Sue Ellen said

"Who do you think?" JR replied, "John Ross and Christopher are younger and fitter than us" he laughed

"Daddy, we were going to let you win" John Ross said "But we decided not to"

"By the way JR, we've decided we're going to church tonight" Sue Ellen said

"Leaving me alone, Christmas Eve are you?" JR said

"No way, you're coming too" Sue Ellen laughed

"Good grief, the church is liable to fall down if I walk into it" JR said

Everyone laughed. JR knew he couldn't refuse Sue Ellen anything.

"I like going to church Christmas Eve" John Ross said "I get to stay up real late"

The family wrapped up warm against the chill of the night, as they walked to church. Christopher and John Ross were in front laughing and joking. As they got to the church JR held Sue Ellen tighter, she looked at him and smiled.

Inside the church it was warm and beautifully lit by candlelight. The family squeezed into one pew, JR took hold of his wife's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"I can't believe I'm doing this" He whispered,

Sue Ellen smiled "I know" she said

The service was lovely and left everyone feeling happy and ready for the next day. At 12.30am the service ended and they made their way back to the house.

"Can we open our presents now?" John Ross asked

"No, young man, you cannot, it's time for bed" JR said

"But I'm not tired" John Ross complained

"Bedtime" Sue Ellen said "Beside you don't want to stay down here on your own do you?"

After some coaxing both boys decided that maybe it was in their best interest to go to bed. As it was so late everyone else decided to do the same.

JR and Sue Ellen entered their room; JR took her in his arms and kissed her.

"I can't believe you made me go to church" he laughed

"It wasn't that bad" She smiled

JR held her tightly, "I can't refuse you anything" he said

"I know" she smiled "Time for bed JR"

They lay wrapped in a tight embrace, kissing each other "This is going to be the best Christmas ever" JR said

"Of course" Sue Ellen said "Everything is perfect, I love you so much"

"I love you more" JR said "and I can't wait for this baby to be born" He gently rubbed her tummy.

Sue Ellen laughed, their kisses became more passionate, and before long they began to make love, both of them blissfully happy. JR thought about the past, remembering the pain he had cause this woman and thankful that she had been able to forgive him. She was the one constant thing in his life, the only person who had truly loved him for himself. He now knew what true happiness was, to have Sue Ellen and John Ross love him. They made his life complete.

JR woke up early the next morning; Sue Ellen lay sleeping in his arms. He looked lovingly at her. She was so beautiful, he had been so foolish but now she was his for eternity. JR heard noises from downstairs and guessed that the boys were awake. Sue Ellen opened her eyes and smiled at JR. She kissed him tenderly. "Morning" she said

"Morning yourself, guess what the kids are up" he laughed

"That figures" Sue Ellen smiled

"Hey, do you want one of your Christmas presents now?" he asked

"I thought we were going to open them together as a family" She said

"We are, but there are some things that are best kept private" He laughed as he reached under the bed for the parcel.

Sue Ellen was curious as she began opening the parcel, and laughed when she saw the underwear JR had brought.

"Exactly who is this for" She laughed

JR winked at her "Well I wont say that I wont enjoy watching you wear it!"

"I bet you wont!" Sue Ellen laughed and kissed him.

JR realized he was enjoying himself too much "I love you" He said "but I guess we better get up"

"I guess so" Sue Ellen replied "Just think this time next year we'll also have a baby to look after"

"I'm looking forward to that" JR said "From this moment on, our life is going to be wonderful. Nothing but love, you me and our children forever"

"I feel so safe with you right now" Sue Ellen said

"That's the way it's going to stay" JR said

The entire family enjoyed this Christmas. For once they were one big happy family. There were no thoughts about Ewing Oil or the past. Everyone was happy with their Christmas presents and happy to see that at last JR and Sue Ellen had realized their love for each other. A love, which would last for eternity and could never be broken.

The following evening, JR was asleep in bed when he felt a sharp prod in his side. He turned around to see Sue Ellen watching him.

"What's wrong?" he asked "Can't you sleep"

"No" she answered, "I'm hungry!"

JR looked at the clock "Sue Ellen it's three o'clock in the morning!"

"So!" she replied, "Babies can't tell the time and just at this moment the baby is telling me it's hungry"

JR laughed, "I suppose you want me to go downstairs and get you something to eat"

"You're a fast learner, Ewing" Sue Ellen said

JR looked at her and kissed her "Okay, what do you want"

"Chocolate cake" she answered "with cream"

JR laughed and got out of bed. "Never had this much trouble when you were pregnant with John Ross!"

"You complaining!" Sue Ellen asked

JR looked at her and reached down and kissed her "No, I told you I want to be there for you every step of the way, even if it means getting up at three o'clock in the morning!" he said "I'll be right back."

Sue Ellen lay back in bed and smiled to herself. She thought back to her pregnancy with John Ross, there were so many things that she did wrong during that time but this time her and JR were so close that she knew things would be okay. She thought about Southfork and realized that sooner or later both her and John Ross would have to face their fears regarding Dallas because she knew deep down inside of herself that she wanted to go home. She loved having the family with her in London, but knew in a couple of weeks time they would be going back home. She had also been reunited with her mother, this Christmas had been perfect and she didn't want it to end. She finally had everything that she ever wanted.

JR saw that the light was on in the living room and he heard the TV softly playing. Who was up at this time, he wandered into the room to find out. He found Christopher curled up on the sofa watching television.

"Hey buddy, what are you doing up, it's really late" He asked

Christopher jumped "I couldn't sleep so I came down here" he answered

JR went and sat down beside him "John Ross's snoring getting to you is it? He asked

"No, I just have bad dreams sometimes" Christopher answered, "I was thinking about momma"

"What about her?" JR said

"Just about her leaving, she didn't really love me because if she did she wouldn't have left me," Christopher said

JR looked at him and saw tears in his eyes "Christopher, what's bothering you?" he asked

"I don't know, it's just sometimes I feel I don't belong, I'm adopted I'm not really part of this family" he said

"Christopher of course you are!" JR said "Everyone loves you, hey look I've got a very important job to do right now"

"What?" Christopher asked

"I've got to get some chocolate cake to your aunt" JR replied

"But it's too late for food!" Christopher laughed

"Try telling her that, why don't you come and join us" JR said, taking hold of the child's hand he led him into the kitchen.

After getting the cake they made their way back upstairs and to Sue Ellen.

"JR what kept you?" Sue Ellen asked and then she saw Christopher. "Christopher what are you doing up?" she asked

"He had a bad dream" JR said "So I told him he could come and join us for a while"

Sue Ellen stretched out her arms and Christopher climbed onto the bed, and cuddled into her. JR put the cake on the bed and took out three spoons. Sue Ellen laughed and JR said

"You don't think we were going to let you eat this all by yourself!" he said

After finishing the cake JR and Sue Ellen looked at Christopher.

"Well, Christopher are you tired yet?" Sue Ellen asked

"No" He answered

Sue Ellen held him tighter and kissed his head "What's wrong?" she asked

"I just want my mom" Christopher answered

Sue Ellen looked at JR. There was nothing either of them could say to Christopher, Pam was gone and was never coming back.

"I know sweetie, but you have your dad, grandma and Clayton" Sue Ellen said

"What did I do wrong that momma left me" Christopher asked

Sue Ellen held him tighter. Where was this coming from? "Christopher, you did nothing wrong, your mother was ill and she didn't want either your dad or you to see her like that" Sue Ellen answered

"But my real mom didn't want me, so there must be something wrong with me" he cried

Sue Ellen looked at JR but said nothing. She never realized how insecure Christopher felt. She didn't know what to say, there was nothing she could say that would make the child feel better.

"Christopher, it's time to get some sleep" She said

"But I'm not tired and I don't want to go back to bed" he cried

"It's okay, just lay down and close your eyes," she said kissing him.

Sue Ellen lay back in bed and Christopher cuddled into her. She turned to look at JR and kissed him. JR lay back down beside her and put his arm around both of them.

The following morning at breakfast Christopher was quiet and didn't eat very much.

"So what is everyone planning on doing today?" JR asked

"Well I was planning on taking my grandson into town and buying him a hotdog" Patricia said

"Really grandma" John Ross said "Can Christopher come too?"

"I don't see why not," Patricia answered

"Momma can we go and ride the bike in the park and build up an appetite" John Ross asked "Christopher can used my old bike"

"Yes okay, but I want both of you to finish your breakfast" Sue Ellen said

After breakfast Patricia volunteered to take the boys to the park.

"So what are the rest of us planning on doing today?" JR asked

I don't know!" Miss Ellie said "Sue Ellen, your mother seems to be enjoying herself with the boys!"

"I know, which got me to thinking that maybe it's time to tell her the truth about Christopher" Sue Ellen said

Bobby looked at her in surprise and said "What brought this on!" 

"I don't know, perhaps because JR found him alone and down here at three o'clock in the morning, he had a nightmare and couldn't sleep so came down here to watch television" she answered, "He also wanted Pam and started to say that he felt he didn't belong here because he was adopted, Bobby he knows he's adopted so why can't we tell him the truth about his parents"

"Sue Ellen, we've talked about this before and you said you were worried about your mother's reaction when she found out that you had kept this from her all these years" JR said

"I was but seeing Christopher last night, but seeing him upset last night made me realize that he needs to know that he does belong to this family, he isn't my adopted nephew, he's my sister's son and also John Ross's cousin" Sue Ellen said

"Sue Ellen, we never treated him any different" Miss Ellie said

"I'm not saying you did, but he's got it into his head that Pam left him because she didn't really love him as he was adopted" Sue Ellen said "it can't do any harm by explaining the truth to him"

"Okay" Bobby said "If that's what you want, but Christopher stays with us I don't want her getting ideas that she can take him away"

"That's not going to happen" Sue Ellen said

"Sue Ellen, let Clayton and I take the boys out to lunch and you can talk to your mother alone, I think she needs to know the truth before Christopher hears it" Ellie said

JR walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders "This is going to open up old wounds, are you really sure this is what you want" he said

"Yes, but what happens when Christopher is older and tries to find his real family, how is he going to feel when he realizes that his real family were near him all the time but noone told him" Sue Ellen said "Beside if we face the truth now, we can bury the past forever and start a new year with a clean slate"

"I'm supposed to be meeting Amanda for lunch, but I'll be back later and we'll talk to the boys tonight" Bobby said

"Bobby you're not angry with me are you?" Sue Ellen asked

Bobby smiled "No, what you're saying is true, Christopher learning he was adopted and then Pam leaving him almost within a month hasn't been easy on him, I'll see you later"

After Bobby left, JR turned to Sue Ellen and said

"Well do you want to speak to your mother alone or do you want me to stay with you?" he asked

"You promised me that we would face this together, I need you here" She answered

"Then I'm not going anywhere," he said kissing her

"Come on, let's all go to the park" Clayton said

They walked in silence to the park and saw the two boys playing on the bikes. JR looked at them and said

"Hang on a minute, why is Christopher riding John Ross's new bike and he's riding his old one.

Sue Ellen laughed, "Do you remember how they were always fighting at Southfork"

"Yes" Clayton said "I seem to remember an incident with a gun as well"

"Don't even go there!" Ellie said

Patricia Sheppard was sat on a bench watching the boys play. The others walked up to her.

"Hi momma, don't tell me John Ross it tired of his new bike already?" Sue Ellen said

"No, but he's decided that his new bike is faster than his old bike so they're taking it in turns to ride it" she answered

Sue Ellen watched the children playing, Christopher seemed happier than he had earlier, she turned back to her mother.

"Momma, we thought that maybe Miss Ellie and Clayton could take the boys to lunch, and you could have lunch with JR and me," she said

"I don't know I was looking forward to taking them out," her mother answered. "I haven't seen John Ross in so long, I just feel like I've missed out on so much of his life"

"I know momma, but we haven't seen each other for so long" Sue Ellen said

"Okay" Patricia said

They stayed sitting on the bench and watched the boys play for a while longer.

"It's getting cold out here, I think it's time to go back indoors" Sue Ellen said

Clayton and JR walked over to the boys.

"Come on guys, it's time to go home" JR said

"No way!" John Ross said "Come on, Christopher let's escape" he laughed as he rode his bike away from his father.

"You can't catch us!" both boys called

"John Ross, I thought you wanted to go to Macdonald" JR called

"I do!" He answered

"Then I'll give you until the count of ten and if you're not back by then, there'll be no hamburgers" JR called to his son.

Christopher and John Ross looked at each other, was JR joking or did he really mean it. They decided maybe it was best that they go back.

On arriving back at the house Sue Ellen and JR went into the kitchen to make a drink. JR put his arms around her and she fell into his embrace.

"Are you okay?" He asked

She turned to face him and kissed him "Yes, I'm fine, it's just thinking about Kristin…."

"We don't have to do this" JR said

"I know, but its time, momma knew she had another grandson," Sue Ellen said. She looked at JR and saw a look of concern in his eyes. "JR I love you more than I've ever loved any man, what happened between you and Kristin was years ago, it's in the past" she said

He kissed her "I'm just scared about opening old wounds" he said

"Come on let's go into the living room" She said, as he picked up the tray of drinks.

After finishing their drinks JR told the boys to go and get ready for lunch.

"Momma don't let them have more than one hamburger" JR said

"JR I brought up three sons, I think I can deal with those two" Ellie said

JR laughed "Okay point taken"

The two boys came downstairs "Okay" John Ross said "Are we going?"

"Yes" Clayton said "We were just waiting for you"

"You two, be good" Sue Ellen said

After saying goodbye, JR, Patricia and Sue Ellen went back into the living room.

"Peace at last" JR said

"John Ross is growing up quickly," Patricia said

"Yes, too quick" Sue Ellen answered

Patricia looked at her daughter.

"Sue Ellen, what's on your mind?" She asked

"Nothing" Sue Ellen answered "I think I'll go and make us some lunch" and with that she walked out of the room.

"JR, what's wrong with her?" Patricia asked "Is it the baby?" she asked

"I'll just go and check on her" JR said

He found her in the kitchen and went up to her and pulled her into a hug.

"JR, I can't do this" She said "Momma is going to hate me for keeping this from her, I know she is"

"Sue Ellen, she's lost one daughter I'm sure she's not going to want to lose you over this. You saw how lost and lonely Christopher was last night, do this for him" JR said

Sue Ellen remained quiet, JR held her tighter and whispered in her ear "I love you, and we'll do this together"

"Okay" Sue Ellen said

JR helped her make lunch and then they went back into the living room.

"Sue Ellen, what's wrong?" Patricia asked

Sue Ellen looked at JR "We need to talk about Kristin" Sue Ellen said

"What about her?" Patricia asked

"What do you know about how things were when you left her in Dallas?" JR asked

"I knew that you two were not getting on so well" Patricia answered

"Do you know why Kristin left Dallas?" JR asked

"I had no real contact with Kristin after I left Dallas, let's face it she always could look after herself" Patricia said "I guess that's why I felt so guilty when she died"

"While Kristin was in Dallas, we had an affair" JR said "And when it finished and things turned nasty she shot me"

"She set me up to take the blame" Sue Ellen said "And when the truth was uncovered, she blackmailed JR by telling him that she was carrying his child and if he sent her to jail, she'd tell the whole world about them"

"At that time, I didn't want the scandal, so I sent Kristin away and paid for her upkeep" JR said

"What happened to the baby?" Patricia asked

"She lost it, we believed shortly after she left Dallas" Sue Ellen said However she met Jeff Faraday and became pregnant again, so was still in the position to blackmail"

"She phoned me one night before she came back to Dallas, to tell me she had given birth to a son" JR said

"Sue Ellen, how did you feel about that?" Patricia asked

"Part of me felt sick, afterall this was John Ross's half brother and cousin, but at the end of the day she was my sister and I didn't want her dead" Sue Ellen answered "It was at that point that I left JR and took John Ross to the Southern Cross ranch"

"So what happened to her son" Patricia asked

Sue Ellen was silent; her mind went to the two boys. JR continued the conversation.

"Well after she died, things went quiet for a time, I don't think either of us thought about the child, but then Jeff Faraday brought the baby to Bobby, demanding money for him" JR said

"He tried to sell his own child?" Patricia said

"They both did" Sue Ellen said "To feed whatever drug habit they had"

"Anyway Bobby brought him home one day and was going to confront me but he ran into problems with Pam" JR said

"You see, Pam wanted a baby so badly, she thought that Bobby had brought the baby home for her" Sue Ellen said "Bobby didn't know what to do, so he just let her think that.

"What happened to Jeff Faraday" Patricia asked

"He was killed?" JR said "Which meant that both the child's parents were dead, so Bobby went ahead and adopted him"

"Momma you distanced yourself from me after Kristin's death, you didn't return my calls or my letters and to be honest I didn't ever think that I would see you again" Sue Ellen said

"What happened to the child?" Patricia said

"Bobby adopted him, your grandson has been brought up as a Ewing" Sue Ellen said

"What you mean Christopher?" Patricia said

"Yes, I did the best I could for Kristin's son, I let Bobby and Pam adopt him and he's been brought up with his cousin" Sue Ellen said

"But Pam walked out on him" Patricia said

"I know, and I'm not happy about that, but we can't predict the future and I never thought that would happen" Sue Ellen said "Momma don't hate me for not telling you"

Patricia walked over to her daughter and hugged her "I don't hate you, I'm just sorry I haven't been there for you"

Sue Ellen let the tears flow, her fears were over and the past could finally be laid to rest.

"JR, Christopher is definitely not your son?" Patricia asked

"No, to be honest it wasn't definite that the baby she lost was mine, I wasn't the only man she'd been sleeping with" JR answered

"JR, promise me that this will never happen again, that you will never hurt Sue Ellen again" Patricia said

"I promise," He said and he meant it.

"You're not angry that I never told you that you had another grandchild?" Sue Ellen asked

"No, Sue Ellen, you're the only daughter I have left, I'm not angry" Patricia said "However I'm curious as to why you're telling me this now"

"Well Christopher has known he's adopted for quite sometime and last night was up late and came into our bedroom, and I realized how alone he felt. He talked about not really belonging and how there must be something wrong with him as both Pam and his real mother didn't want him" Sue Ellen said "I feel it's time to tell him the truth and let him know that his real family are with him, but we felt we had to tell you first."

"Is there nothing that would convince you two to come back to Dallas?" Patricia asked "You just so far away from the family"

Sue Ellen thought for a moment "If I'm honest, yes I want to go back, but in someways going back scares me. " She answered "I've made a new life for myself here and John Ross is happy at school and he loves playing football, I'm not sure we could convince him to go back"

"But, I want to share this pregnancy with you, to be there for you, I know Ellie does too, but we can't if you're here" Patricia said

Sue Ellen looked at JR. JR could read her like a book; he knew what she was thinking.

"Sue Ellen, truthfully what do you really want?" he asked

Sue Ellen looked him in the eye and said "To go home, but this time we do things right. JR we made vows to each other, to love each other for the rest of our lives, to do the things we never did together, to have the children we never had and to be faithful to each other."

"Sue Ellen, we can do that in Dallas, I made a vow, never to cheat on you again and I meant it. I love you and only you, regardless of where we live," JR said

"Okay, but we have to convince John Ross that this is the right thing to do, so it may take a few months," Sue Ellen said

"But, you're coming home" Patricia said

"Eventually, yes" Sue Ellen said.

"Patricia, if we do decide to stay here for a while longer, you and momma are always welcome here" JR said

That evening after dinner, the family went and sat in the living room. John Ross and Christopher were playing upstairs, when JR called them downstairs.

"Dad we were playing, what do you want?" John Ross asked

"We just want to talk to you" JR said

"Are we in trouble" Christopher asked

"No" Bobby said "We just have something to say"

The two boys sat on the floor.

Noone knew how to start this conversation and soon the two boys started to get restless.

"Come on guys, this is boring" John Ross said

Bobby laughed "Okay, this has to do with Christopher"

"What?" Christopher asked, looking at his father.

"Christopher you know you were adopted" Bobby said

"Yes that's why momma left me" He said

"No Christopher, your mother was ill" Bobby replied "But we want to talk to you about your real mother and family"

"Why do they want me back?" Christopher asked

Bobby couldn't answer that question; he looked at Sue Ellen.

Sue Ellen was deep in thought, not really knowing how to start this. "Christopher..I had a sister who died some years ago, before she died she had a baby" she said "Christopher, that baby was you and after she died we needed to find the best way to look after you. So we decided to let you be adopted by you mom and dad."

"But mom left me" Christopher said

"Yes, I know but I also know that your mom loved you" Sue Ellen said "But what I really want you to know is that you do belong in this family, you are my nephew, John Ross is your real cousin and we love you. I never want to see you upset like you were last night, we love you Christopher and we always have.

Christopher walked over to her and hugged her, Sue Ellen held him tightly and kissed him.

"What happened to my real dad then?" He asked

"I'm afraid he's dead too" Sue Ellen answered

Bobby walked over to them and crouched down by his son.

"Christopher this changes nothing, I am still you dad and I love you, do you understand that" Bobby said

"Yes" he answered

Sue Ellen looked at her mother then turned back to Christopher, "Christopher there's one more thing, John Ross's grandmother is your grandmother too" she said

"Really, Patricia is my grandma too" He asked

"Yes, Christopher, she is" Sue Ellen answered

"Can she tell me about my real mom then" Christopher asked

"One day, but not now" Sue Ellen said

John Ross went over to his mother and crouched down beside her, she pulled him into a hug.

"Mom! I'm too old for this" He said

"No John Ross, you will always be my baby!" she laughed

"Can we go back and play for a bit?" John Ross asked

"Yes but behave" JR said

"We always do, daddy, we always do" John Ross answered.

The door closed behind the two boys and after their footsteps were heard going upstairs, Miss Ellie turned to Bobby and said

"What I don't understand is why Jeff Faraday took the baby to you, why not Sue Ellen?"

Bobby looked at JR and then turned to his mother and said:

"Momma it's over, it really doesn't matter"

"Bobby it's okay" JR said "Momma, Kristin had been blackmailing me into believing it was my baby, that is why she was never prosecuted for shooting me"

"Are you telling me that she was pregnant with your baby when she left Dallas" Miss Ellie said

"She claimed to be, but then I later heard that she was also blackmailing a few others" JR said

"Please tell me Christopher isn't your son, JR" Miss Ellie said

"No, she miscarried shortly after leaving Dallas, Jeff Faraday is his father" JR said

"Miss Ellie, this was years ago, it's dead and buried. The only reason we're talking about it now is because I wanted Christopher to know that he had both his adopted and real family with him" Sue Ellen said

Sue Ellen, how come you find it so easy to forgive JR for sleeping with your sister" Clayton asked

Sue Ellen laughed "Because I love him, I always have and I always will"

"JR promise me this will never happen again!" Miss Ellie said

"It wont, I love Sue Ellen and I'm planning on spending the rest of my life making her happy" he replied

The room went silent for a while. JR broke the silence by saying he was going to the kitchen to make a drink. After a while Sue Ellen followed him out. He had his back to her so she walked towards him and put her arms around him and hugged him.

"JR, look at me" She said

He turned and she saw that he had tears in his eyes; she kissed him.

"I love you!" she said "Nothing has changed"

JR kissed her back "I love you too, but look how much I've hurt you, Kristin, Afton, Mandy….." he said "I wish I could turn the clock back" 

"JR, the past is behind us, after everything that has happened to us, we're still together" Sue Ellen said "You always forgive the ones you love, that is why I've always found it easy to forgive you. I've loved you from the first moment I saw you, what happened today changes nothing"

"Sue Ellen, can I be really honest with you" JR said

She looked at him, wondering what he was going to say. "What" she said

"I don't want to go back to Dallas at the moment" He said

Sue Ellen breathed a sigh of relief "Is that it?" she asked

"Are you surprised?" he asked

"A little bit, I thought you would be bored here by now" she replied

"To be honest I'm enjoying being here alone with you and John Ross at the moment, I just want to have another year here, maybe we could go back after next Christmas" JR said

"I don't mind, I mean I would like the family around when the baby is born, but I also like being here" Sue Ellen said

"The family can come here whenever they want" JR said

"Okay" Sue Ellen said

JR kissed her "Hey do you think we could have a night alone without any midnight visitors?" JR asked

"Why" Sue Ellen smiled

"Because I want to show you how much I love you!" he said

"JR, I think I know that already" she replied

"I just want to make sure you know how much" He laughed

JR took the tray of drinks back into the living room and called John Ross and Christopher back downstairs.

"Daddy, we're hungry, can we have something to eat?" John Ross asked

"No you can't it too late to eat" JR said

"But Uncle JR, you were eating chocolate cake at three o'clock in the morning" Christopher said

Sue Ellen laughed, "Get out of that one JR!" she said

"That was an exception, you've both been eating hamburgers today, so I don't think you need anymore food" JR said

"But dad.." John Ross said

JR went over to his son and picked him up "You're not having anything to eat, you're getting too heavy for me to pick up" he said "You can have a drink and then it's time for bed"

"Bed!" John Ross said "Christopher, we better make this drink last us a long time"

Everyone laughed

"Half an hour, John Ross, then it's bedtime, whether you've finished that drink or not!" JR smiled

Later that night, JR and Sue Ellen lay in bed, wrapped in a tight embrace. Sue Ellen looked at JR

"JR, what are you thinking?" she asked

"I was just thinking about this Christmas, you, me, John Ross and the family, it's been really good" he said

"I know" Sue Ellen said

"I feel so close to my son, I wish I had been able to get that close to my father" JR said

Sue Ellen kissed him "John Ross adores you, but he thinks he can wrapped you round his little finger" she said

"Are you sure about not going back to Southfork?" Sue Ellen asked

"Yes" JR replied. "Let's see how the next few months go with the pregnancy, if you feel okay, let's stay here and have the family visit whenever they want. I still want it to be just us for a while beside I still don't want our son to think that I only married you to get you back to Dallas"

"Momma's not going to be happy, she wanted us to go home" Sue Ellen said

"Yes, but she can come here whenever she wants for as long as she wants, hell I'll even buy her the ticket" JR said

Sue Ellen pulled away from JR's embrace and turned over to her bedside cabinet. "What are you doing?" JR said

"Looking for something" she answered "Miss Ellie and I were talking about baby pictures, when I phoned her before Christmas and she promised that she would bring some of you"

"Oh great!" JR said

"No, listen" she said taking out a photo album "look at this"

She showed him two photographs both of himself and John Ross at the same age.

"JR, they're almost identical, now do you see what I mean when I said that I knew he was your son from the moment I saw him, Miss Ellie or Jock never doubted it either" Sue Ellen said

"They didn't exactly know that it was possible that I wasn't the father" JR said

"I know, but can you see how much he looks like you" Sue Ellen asked

"Yes" JR said and kissed her "So is our next child going to be a daughter, who's as beautiful as her mother" JR said

"Hmm, I thought you wanted another son!" Sue Ellen said

"No, but twins would be nice!" JR said

"And you're not against getting up in the middle of the night helping to feed and change them?" Sue Ellen said

"No" JR said "I told you, I'm planning on being there every step on the way with you"

"Even in the delivery room!" Sue Ellen said

JR laughed "Of course, now come here!" he said

JR pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her passionately. He finally felt loved and wanted. His life was perfect, at last he had realized the depth of Sue Ellen's love for him, he would never let her go again.

"Sue Ellen" JR said

"What!" she replied

"I love you, this time the two of us are forever, promise me you will never stop loving me!" he said

"I promise" she said and they slowly began to make love. Both of them realizing that this time there marriage was for keeps and nothing could ever separate them again. Their future was secure; they only needed each other and their children.

The Christmas holidays went quickly and New Year's Eve crept up on the family very quickly. Sue Ellen woke early and lay watching JR sleep. She realized that all her dreams had finally come true. At last she had the one man she had always loved and this time she knew he would remain faithful to her. She snuggled into him and he stirred and opened his eyes.

"Mornin'" he said sleepily "What time is it?

She looked at the clock "8 o'clock" she said

He kissed her and said "What are you doing awake so early?"

"I was bored!" she said "and hungry"

He laughed, "Sue Ellen, you're always hungry lately"

"Hungry for you" she laughed "I love you!"

"Watch it," He said "I'm a happily married man!"

"And you better never forget that!" Sue Ellen answered

JR kissed her and held her tightly, now his life was complete. He couldn't imagine being with anyone but Sue Ellen and he knew he would never do anything to hurt her again.

"What are we going to do today?" she asked

"I don't know, I booked a table at a restaurant for the whole family tonight" JR said

"I thought I could go shopping with Momma and Miss Ellie this morning and meet up with Amanda" Sue Ellen said

"I guess I could take the boys out with Clayton and Bobby, we could visit places like the Tower of London" JR said

Sue Ellen smiled "Just make sure you don't get locked up in there!" she said

"Haha, very funny" JR said

He looked at her and kissed her "You're amazing" he said

"Why?" she asked

"You're ability to forgive me for all the pain I caused you in the past" JR said

"JR, that's where all the pain is, in the past" Sue Ellen said "A new year and a new start, the future looks good, let's not look back anymore JR, it's time to move on together"

"You wont get any arguments from me" JR said, he placed his hand on her tummy

"What are you doing?" She asked

"Just checking to see if our baby is making any movements yet" JR said

"Oh don't worry JR, I'll let you know when it starts kicking me" Sue Ellen answered

"The family are going to be going home soon, so it will be back to just the three of us" JR said

"I know, I have to say that I'm going to miss them" Sue Ellen said

"We will go back, but not yet" JR said "I want my family all to myself for a bit longer"

They lay cuddled up to each other, both remaining quiet, content just being together. Sue Ellen heard a noise coming from downstairs and laughed

"I thought things were too quiet, the boys are up!" she said

"Up to no good, I guess" JR replied

"Time to get up!" Sue Ellen said

After a morning shopping Sue Ellen, Miss Ellie and Patricia met up with Amanda in a café.

"Sue Ellen you look tired" Amanda said

"Actually I feel fine, it's just been a busy couple of weeks" she answered

"I still wish you would consider coming home" Patricia said

Amanda looked at her friend "Are you thinking of leaving London?" she asked

Sue Ellen was quiet for a moment then said "No, not at the present moment, JR wants to stay here and I have to admit I like being here too"

"So you're not planning on leaving me alone here just yet then" Amanda said

"No" Sue Ellen laughed, "Actually I thought it was the other way around, you and Bobby seem to be getting close"

"Yes but he's going home soon" she replied

"And he hasn't asked you to go back to Southfork with him?" Sue Ellen asked

"No" Amanda said

"I guess I'm going to have to talk to that brother-in-law of mine then" Sue Ellen laughed

"Christopher is going to miss John Ross, they've played so well together these holidays" Miss Ellie said

"I know, but school is out in May and you can bring him over here and they can enjoy all summer together" Sue Ellen said "I presume you do want to come back before the baby is born"

"Of course" Miss Ellie said, "I still can't believe the change in JR, the way he's accepted losing Ewing Oil"

Sue Ellen smiled "Ewing Oil wasn't as important as he thought it was. His whole life was spent trying to be Jock's favorite son, building up Ewing Oil to try and impress him, but in the end Bobby was the favorite"

"Jock brought JR up to take over Ewing Oil. I let go of him too soon, from the age of five his life was Ewing Oil" Miss Ellie said

"It wasn't your fault, Miss Ellie" Sue Ellen said "But I know JR wants to do things differently with his son, I actually think he'd prefer this baby to be a girl, just so John Ross doesn't feel threatened"

"Do you think JR will reclaim Ewing Oil, if he does come back to Dallas" Patricia asked

Sue Ellen thought for a moment, she didn't really know what JR wanted to do regarding Ewing Oil "Maybe" She said "But then again he may decide to start a new company with his son, but only when John Ross is older. He realized that Ewing Oil isn't important to either John Ross or me, we just want him"

"You've come so far in the past six months" Miss Ellie said "I never thought that after everything that happened between you that I would ever see you two married again"

"JR's a magnet to me, he always has been. I've never felt for anyone what I feel for him. When we were together I used to crave the times that he was vulnerable because I knew he would turn to me, I wanted to be there for him all the time" Sue Ellen said "When I married him the second time I felt apprehensive, wondering how long it would last, but this time feels completely different. I don't know if it's because of the baby or if it's because I know both of us have changed so much…but I know that this time is forever"

"True love conquers everything!" Amanda said

Sue Ellen laughed "Sometimes it feels crazy, but I honestly love him with all of my heart and now I'm sure that he loves me and doesn't need any other woman" she said

"But I still wish you would come home" Patricia said "We've spent so much time apart, that now that I've got you back in my life I want to spend time with you"

"I know momma, but you can come over here anytime you want, JR will even buy your ticket" Sue Ellen replied

"He said that!" Patricia said

"Yes" Sue Ellen laughed "He knows I'm apprehensive about the birth of the baby especially after what happened with John Ross and he knows I want the family close to me"

Meanwhile JR, Clayton and Bobby were touring London and took the boys to the Tower of London. The two boys complained about being hungry so Bobby went with them to find something to eat. JR noticed how quiet Clayton was.

"Clayton, what's wrong?" He asked

"Nothing" Clayton answered, "Oh I don't know I'm just concerned about Sue Ellen"

"But Clayton, we've talked about this, I thought you were okay with Sue Ellen and I getting married again"

"I am, it's just after the other night…" Clayton began

"You don't think I can remain faithful to her" JR said

"Something like that" Clayton said "And we'll be so far away from you"

JR was silent for a while, he knew how fond Clayton was of Sue Ellen and he also knew Sue Ellen thought of him as a father. He wanted Clayton's approval; he couldn't believe what he was feeling.

"Clayton I know we haven't seen eye to eye in the past, and I admit I was wrong about you. I know how much you love my momma and I also know that you're the closet thing Sue Ellen has to a father and the closet thing that those two boys have to a grandfather. I love Sue Ellen and I'm going to dedicate the rest of my life to making up for the past. She's my reason for living, when things fell apart in Dallas the only person I wanted was her, so I came over here to her knowing that she could reject me but she didn't. I want you to trust me and give me a chance, I'm not going to hurt her ever" JR said

Clayton saw a look of sincerity in JR's eyes "Okay JR, I believe you, but really how could you sleep with your own sister-in-law" Clayton said.

"I don't know, but it's in the past" JR said "Sue Ellen and I have agreed to put the past behind us and look forward to the future, it's New Years Eve and a new beginning for both of us"

"So are you staying here indefinitely?" Clayton asked

"For the moment, Yes" JR said " However Sue Ellen wants to go back to Southfork, maybe this time next year we're consider going back to Dallas, but I want some time on my own with my family"

"If you come back, are you going to reclaim Ewing Oil" Clayton asked

"Bobby's already asked me that, and I've said no" JR replied

"So you're not bothered about losing your daddy's company?" Clayton said

"I've gained more than I lost" JR said "All my life has been spent building up Ewing Oil and trying to make my father proud of me and I ignored the two people who loved me for myself"

"Promise me you'll look after her" Clayton said

"I promise" JR said "Sue Ellen and John Ross are the most important things in my life, and I'm not going to do anything to risk losing them again"

A few minutes later Bobby returned with the two boys, both were happy eating a bar of chocolate.

"John Ross, you had better eat your lunch or else I'll be in trouble with you mother" JR said

"Don't worry dad" John Ross said "We're meeting momma in MacDonald and I've always got room for a cheeseburger"

"Yes, well make the most of it, as this is the last time at least until Easter" JR laughed

They continued walking around the Tower of London. JR watched John Ross, and remembered John Ross's reaction when he first saw him in London. John Ross had been angry and hurt because he had felt that James was more important to JR then him. JR knew he had been careless but now things were so different. These past few months had been so good, being able to spend time with the boy, taking him to football, helping him with his homework and just enjoying his company. He thought back to his own childhood and the times he wished that he could have been his father's son and not his business partner. He made a promise to himself that he would always make sure that John Ross knew how much he loved him.

An hour later they began to walk towards Macdonald to meet up with the rest of the family. On spotting Sue Ellen at one of the tables John Ross rushed over to her and kissed her.

"Momma, daddy says I'm not allowed anymore hamburgers after today until Easter" he said to her

"Quite right too, so make the most of today" she laughed "Where is your daddy?"

"Oh, they're coming, I just ran on ahead" he answered

After JR, Christopher, Bobby and Clayton arrived, they all sat down and decided what to eat.

"So how was the Tower of London" Amanda asked

"Okay!" JR said

"I see they let you out" Sue Ellen laughed

"Yeah, I was on my best behavior" JR said

"What are we doing after lunch?" Christopher asked

"Haven't thought about that yet!" Bobby said

"Can we go and ride the bikes in the park?" John Ross asked "Christopher wants another go on my new bike before he goes home"

"We'll see" JR said

After lunch JR told the family he had some shopping of his own that he wanted to do, and that he would meet them back at the house. As he started to walk away from them Sue Ellen called him.

"JR, what are you up to?" she asked

"Nothing" JR said "I'll meet you back at the house"

He continued on his way, Sue Ellen watched him disappear into the crowd. She knew he was up to something. After realizing that she could no longer see him, she returned to the rest of the family and they started making their way back to the house.

JR knew what he wanted to buy. He wanted the perfect gift for Sue Ellen, something that would seal their love forever. After looking in several of the Jewellers windows he decided to go and take a look inside one of them. One thing caught his eye, a gold heart shaped locket, which he asked the assistant if he could take a closer look at it. The locket was big enough to hold a tiny picture and it came with a key. After buying the locket he thought about his next plan of action. In his pocket he had two pictures, one of himself and Sue Ellen and the other of John Ross. He wanted to get the pictures reduced so that they would fit into the locket.

A couple of hours later, JR had finished his shopping and headed home to his family. He saw that Clayton, Miss Ellie and Patricia were watching the boys in the park, but couldn't see Sue Ellen. He walked up to the house and opened the door. Everything seemed quiet and still, so he went into the living room and found Sue Ellen curled up on the sofa asleep. He went to her, knelt down beside her and kissed her on the cheek. She stirred and opened her eyes.

"What time is it?" she asked

"Just after half past three" he replied

"Where have you been?" she asked

"I told you, shopping" he said

"JR, you hate shopping" she said

"I'm going to make us a drink" JR said and disappeared into the kitchen. Sue Ellen lay back down; she felt exhausted, although she had enjoyed the holidays, all the excitement had taken a lot out of her. She felt like she could sleep for a week. JR returned with two cups of coffee, and placed them on the table.

"Push up" he said, "I want to sit down"

Sue Ellen moved so that JR could snuggle up close to her. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to go out tonight?" JR asked

"JR, it's New Year's Eve, of course I want to go out" Sue Ellen answered

"You look tired" JR said

"I'm fine" Sue Ellen replied

"Are you sure?" JR asked

"No" Sue Ellen said

JR looked at her with concern "What's bothering you" he said

"I'm scared" she said "I feel so tired and I'm just worried about the baby"

"This is about the family going back home isn't it" JR said

"In a way, I wish Momma and Miss Ellie could stay here, I'm not as young as I was when I had John Ross and I'm just scared that I could lose this baby" Sue Ellen replied

JR took her in his arms and held her tightly "Don't even think about things like that, there's no reason why anything should happen beside I'm here to look after you" he said

"I've just been feeling so tired lately" Sue Ellen said "I keep thinking it's an omen, a sign that something might be wrong"

JR kissed her "It's been an exhausting few weeks, what with the wedding and Christmas but things should settle down and get back to normal soon" he said

Sue Ellen sighed "I guess my hormones are all over the place now, but I really don't want to lose this baby"

JR held her tighter and kissed her "You wont and I'll be there beside you every step of the way. I know with John Ross you felt alone and I'm really sorry about that but this time I'm going to be here for you" he said

"I love you JR" Sue Ellen said

"I love you too, forever" he replied

"So are you going to tell me what you brought while you were out shopping?" she asked

"JR laughed "No, you'll have to wait and see!"

They lay wrapped in a tight embrace on the sofa, both enjoying the peace of having the house to themselves. JR thought back to Sue Ellen's previous pregnancy with John Ross and realized how alone she must have felt. Rejected by both him and Cliff Barnes, no wonder why she rejected John Ross after his birth. He thought back to her drinking and knew that it had been his fault, when they were together she had no need for alcohol, however when he started cheating on her again she reached for the bottle for comfort. He wished he understood why he'd done the things he'd done. He had the most beautiful, loyal wife in the world, and yet he'd turned his back on her and constantly cheated on her. This time things were going to be different, he loved his family with all his heart and knew that he would do anything to protect both of them. He wanted Sue Ellen to feel safe and to know how much he loved her.

"Sue Ellen, we could always ask your mother to stay here if you really want" JR said

"We could, but is that going to upset Miss Ellie" Sue Ellen said

"I'm sure she'll understand" JR said

"No, you're right, we need time as a family together, just you, me and John Ross" she replied

"The family can visit whenever they want" JR said

"I've got my two favorite men to look after me" Sue Ellen said "What more could I want"

"Exactly" JR laughed "I was thinking, do you remember when we first met?" he said

"What is this" Sue Ellen laughed "Nostalgia, must be New Year's Eve"

"No, I was just thinking about the long walks we used to take around the ranch" JR said

"You brought me my first horse" Sue Ellen smiled

"Yes and we used to spend hours up in the tree house, just being together, sometimes in silence, sometimes talking" JR said

"I remember" Sue Ellen said "And how my mother kept hoping that I would change my mind about you"

"I wasn't rich enough for her was I" JR said

"No" Sue Ellen replied "She never understood that I wanted you and couldn't care less about the money"

"I was thinking, maybe I should build John Ross a treehouse" JR said

"Why?" Sue Ellen said "So he can take all his girlfriends up there"

"Daddy built that treehouse for Bobby" JR said "I would have given up everything if he had built it for me, I just want John Ross to know that I love him more than anything in this world and nothing is going to change that"

"JR, you don't need to build him a treehouse for that" Sue Ellen said "All he wants is for you to spend time with him, which is what you've been doing for the past six months. I know you're concerned that he's going to feel left out when the baby arrives but we'll make sure he doesn't.

"I don't want him to feel the way I did when Bobby was born" JR said

Sue Ellen looked at him "I don't think either Jock or Miss Ellie knew how you felt"

"I guess not" JR said, "You're the only one I've ever talked to about this"

Sue Ellen held JR tighter "It doesn't really matter anymore, it's all water under the bridge. We learn by the mistakes of the past and move on"

"I don't want to make the same mistakes my parents made" JR said "I want to be a good father and love all my children the same"

"You are a good father JR" Sue Ellen said "I know you would do anything for your son, and John Ross knows that too"

"It's just taken me so long to find out what's important and what's not, but finally I know" he said

"Do you know how often I've wished for this to happen" Sue Ellen asked "To have you love me and me alone, now I have everything I ever wanted"

JR kissed her "You are everything to me, these past six months has been the happiest time of my life. I can't imagine being with anyone but you." He said

"Just remember that JR, there's noone in this world who can love you more than me" she said

"I know that now, we've just wasted so much time" JR said "Just think we could have had six kids by now"

Sue Ellen laughed.

"I always did want a big family" JR said

"JR that's a side of you that noone saw, the family man, you kept it well hidden," she said

"I remember the first time I held John Ross" JR said

"I know, I was there" Sue Ellen said "The family was going out when we heard the results, you told me to wait in the car because you had forgotten something, but I didn't, I knew where you were going so I crept upstairs after you"

"I just felt the need to hold him in my arms" JR said "He was my son and nothing could take him away from me"

"You'll never know how much I wanted to walk into that room and hold both of you" Sue Ellen said "But I knew I couldn't because you finding out that you were John Ross's father hadn't changed things between us"

JR looked at her, he knew she was right. He thought back to that time and how things had been between them. There were other people in their lives, for him it has been Kristin and she had been in love with Dusty.

"JR, even during the bad times, there's was always a part of me that loved you" she said

JR laughed "Why are we talking about the past?" He asked "I thought we had agreed to put it behind us"

"We have" Sue Ellen answered "But sometimes to move forward into the future, it's good to look at the past and reconcile it"

"So you forgive me for every horrible thing I ever did to you?" JR asked

"You know I do, which is why I remarried you, why I'm having your baby" she said

JR kissed her "I love you so much, I'm going to do everything in my power to make you happy"

"Let's go to the park and collect our son" she said "It'll be getting dark soon"

They walked hand in hand to the park. Clayton, Miss Ellie and Patricia were sitting on the park bench so they walked up to them.

"Do those boys ever get fed up with riding those bikes" JR said

"I guess the answer to that question is no" Clayton laughed

"John Ross, Christopher!" JR called

The two boys turned and rode towards JR. "Daddy where have you been?" John Ross asked

"Sitting inside a warm house with your mother" he replied "It's time to go home now guys, you're grandparents must be cold, it's freezing out here"

"Can we ride the bikes back to the house?" Christopher asked

"Yes" Sue Ellen said "But only as far as the gate, I don't want either of you crossing the road" 

"Mom, we're not babies anymore" John Ross said

Everyone laughed as they hurried back to the house and out of the cold. Inside the house JR made everyone a hot drink, and they sat in the front of the warm fire trying to get warm.

"So John Ross, what are you going to do next week when Christopher's goes home" JR asked

"Well" John Ross said "He's coming back at Easter with grandma"

"Oh, is he" JR replied

"Yes" John Ross said "And Christopher and I have decided that we no longer want to call Clayton, Clayton"

"Really" JR said "And what do you want to call him then"

"Grandpa" the two boys replied

JR was slightly shocked, but then thought he shouldn't have been surprised as Clayton was the only grandfather they had ever known. Clayton looked towards JR and then turned to the boys and said

"Guys I'm not your grandfather!"

"Sure you are Clayton!" JR replied "Well the only grandfather they'll ever know, you're married to their grandmother"

"JR, you don't mind" Clayton asked

JR looked at Sue Ellen, they had spent the afternoon talking about the past and how by reconciling the past they could look forward to their future. He thought about Jock and his pain at not being Jock's favorite son. It was New Year's Eve and time to move on.

"No" JR said "You're the only grandfather they have"

"Does that mean you've finally accepted me as part of this family" Clayton asked

"Yes" JR said

Later that evening the family enjoyed a meal at the Ritz Hotel, with dancing afterwards. During the meal everyone was friendly and happy, enjoying each other's company. Time went by quickly and as the clock neared midnight JR turned to Sue Ellen and whispered in her ear.

"Come outside with me"

Sue Ellen looked at him "Why" she asked "It's nearly midnight"

"I just want five minutes alone with you, don't worry we'll be back by midnight" he said

They excused themselves from the table and went out into the cold air.

"JR, it's freezing out here" Sue Ellen said

JR put his arm around her and they continued to walk. Suddenly JR stopped and turned to face her.

"You wanted to know what I went shopping for" JR said

"Yes but you wouldn't tell me" Sue Ellen said

JR reached in his pocket for the box with the locket in and handed it to her

"Open it!" he said

She opened the box and stared at the locket "It's beautiful JR" she said and kissed him

"Now open the locket" he said

She did as she was told and saw the two pictures inside, one of her and JR and the other of John Ross. JR then took the key out of his pocket and reached for the locket.

"What are you doing?" she asked

"I'm locking it" he said "I'm going to keep the key, so that I have the key to your heart forever. When the new baby is born we can then take a picture of our children and put it in to replace the one of John Ross. That way our family will forever be safe in here"

"JR, you've always had the key to my heart" she said "I love this side of you, the romantic side who puts his family before everything"

"Let's go back inside, it's almost midnight" JR said

They walked arm in arm back to the hotel, before entering Sue Ellen looked at JR and said

"JR I just wanted to say thank you for what you did today" she said

"What do you mean?" JR asked

"Finally acknowledging Clayton as part of the Ewing Family and not making a scene about the boys wanting to call him 'grandpa'" she said

"Well, we were talking about fresh starts and I just got to thinking that he's the only grandfather those boys know. John Ross was so young when daddy died he doesn't remember him. At the end of the day there couldn't be a better substitute for a grandfather than Clayton. Also I know what he means to you" JR said

"I love you" Sue Ellen said

"I love you too!" JR replied, he looked at his watch "Come on! It's time to get back to the family, it's two minutes to twelve"

They hurried back inside where the others were waiting for them.

"Where have you been?" John Ross asked

The countdown for the New Year began, and as the bells rang out Midnight throughout London, everyone wished each other Happy New Year. JR pulled Sue Ellen close to him and whispered.

"I want the first dance of the new year with you" and pulled her towards the dance floor, the music continued

_**Sometimes I see, how our brave new world arrives and I see how it thrives in the ashes of our lives.**_

JR held Sue Ellen closer and said "This is a new start, finally I have everything I want"

_**Oh yes, man is a fool and he thinks he'll be okay, Dragging on, feet of clay, but never knowing he's astray.**_

Sue Ellen held JR tighter enjoying his touch, his warmth, and his smell "JR, the past is well and truly behind us, all I want, all I need is you"

_**Happy New Year! Happy New Year! May we have a vision now and then of a world where every neighbour is a friend.**_

JR, just promise me that from now on you will be always be faithful to me, that you will never allow anyone to come between us" Sue Ellen said

"I promise, with all of my heart, you and our children are the most important things in my life, from this moment on I dedicate my life to you" JR said

_**Happy New Year! Happy New Year, may we have our hopes, our will to try. If we don't we might as well lie down and die, you and I.**_

The couple moved closer together, the pain of their previous marriages crumbling as the New Year began; all that was left was hope for the future. A future that JR vowed would be perfect and nothing would ever destroy their relationship. The family watched them dance, although all the couple was aware of was each other. Finally John Ross and Christopher walked over to them.

"Momma, daddy" John Ross said

The couple stopped dancing and looked at the two boys. They crouched on the floor and hugged and kissed both children. Then as the music died they took the boys' hand and walked off the dance floor.

"We were beginning to think you would never come off that dance floor" Clayton joked

"Yeah, well we were enjoying ourselves," JR said, he then looked at the two boys "I think we should head for home or else we'll have two very grumpy boys in the morning" he said

"But daddy, I'm not tired!" John Ross protested, "Neither is Christopher!"

Everyone laughed, "John Ross, Christopher can make up his own mind" Sue Ellen said "But your daddy's right it's home time"

On arriving home, the boys complained at being told to go to bed

"Can't we have a drink?" John Ross asked

"No" Sue Ellen said, "It's really late, beside everyone else is going to bed.

"But we're not tired!" Christopher said

"Christopher, it's bedtime," Bobby said and realizing that they could not win this argument, they reluctantly headed to their bedroom.

The rest of the family went into the living room.

"Guess we should think about going to bed too" JR said

Miss Ellie looked at the clock "Yes, it's one o'clock in the morning"

Everyone said goodnight and made their way to their rooms. JR and Sue Ellen peeked into John Ross's room.

"Hey guys, we know you're not asleep!" JR said

The two boys sat up in bed "But we can't sleep" they both said

JR and Sue Ellen went and sat on the edge of John Ross's bed, Christopher went and join them, cuddling up to Sue Ellen.

"Will you ever come back to Southfork?" Christopher asked

"One day, sweetheart, but not yet" Sue Ellen replied

"Why, don't you like the rest of the family?" Christopher asked

JR laughed, "It's not that, we just like it over here at the moment beside you can always come and visit us"

"Hey you two, it really is time to go to sleep, I don't want to have two grumpy boys in the morning" Sue Ellen said, kissing both boys.

She then walked towards the door and turned off the light, JR followed her.

"Night!" Christopher and John Ross said

Sue Ellen and JR then entered their room.

"I swear there's a conspiracy against us staying here" JR laughed

"What makes you say that!" Sue Ellen asked

"Now Christopher is asking when we're going back to Dallas" he replied

Sue Ellen smiled "Hmm, you're probably right, everyone wants to know when we're going home"

JR took Sue Ellen in his arms and kissed her, "I don't care where I am, just as long as I'm with you," he said

"Next Christmas will be at Southfork" Sue Ellen said

"Okay" JR said "But we're staying here until then"

JR looked at Sue Ellen, she looked exhausted. He walked up to her and took her in his arms.

"Hey, you need to get some rest, you look really tired" JR said

Sue Ellen kissed him "I am" she said

After getting into bed JR wrapped his arms around her and she cuddled up to him.

"I love you," she said

I love you too" JR said and turned off the light. Before long both of them were asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The following morning JR woke up late, he looked at Sue Ellen who was still fast asleep in his arms. He lay still listening to her gentle breathing for a moment, and then trying not to wake her he got up.

On arriving downstairs he found the two boys watching a video in the living room while eating their breakfast.

"I see you two got your own breakfast today" He said

"Well" John Ross said, "We couldn't wait all day for you to get up"

"Don't have that television on too loud as you momma's still asleep" JR said and wandered into the kitchen.

JR made himself some breakfast and sat down at the table when Miss Ellie walked in.

"JR, what are you doing all alone" she asked

"The boys are watching television and Sue Ellen's still asleep" JR answered

"Is she okay?" Miss Ellie asked

"Yes" JR said, "she's just really tired"

"Look after her JR" Ellie said, taking a seat next to him.

"Momma, trust me, from now on it's just her and our children" he said

"I'm going to make some breakfast" she said

"Where's Clayton" JR asked

"He's still asleep too" she laughed

They sat in silence eating their breakfast when Miss Ellie said "Thanks for what you did with Clayton yesterday"

"I didn't do anything," JR said

"Yes you did, JR, you didn't make a fuss about the boys calling Clayton 'grandpa'" Ellie said

"He's the closet thing they're ever going to have as a grandfather" JR said "Beside it's time to move forward and stop looking back"

She went over and kissed JR "I love you" she said

JR laughed

"What's so funny?" Ellie asked

"Nothing, it's just you've never said that to me before" JR said

Miss Ellie was silent for a while "I know" she said "But just because I never said it didn't mean that I didn't love you, I just didn't like you very much"

"Neither did daddy" JR said "You had Gary and he had Bobby"

"I'm sorry JR, we just never realized how things had affected you, Gary always needed me more that you or Bobby and I guess as Bobby was the youngest your father spoilt him" Ellie said

"None of it really matters anymore" JR said "I've got my own family back and this time nothing is going to separate us"

"I'm so proud of you JR" Ellie said "You've changed so much, maybe losing Ewing Oil was the best thing that could have happened to you. I know you love Sue Ellen and will do whatever you can to make her happy"

"Of course!" JR said "I know she's anxious about this pregnancy, but I'm going to be there every step of the way for her"

"Good" Miss Ellie said

After the rest of the family had come downstairs and finished eating JR looked at the clock, time had flown by and it was 11.30am, there was still no sign of Sue Ellen. JR decided to make her a cup of coffee and took it up to her. He looked at her; she was still asleep and looked so peaceful. Instead of waking her, he put the cup down on the bedside cabinet and quietly went back downstairs.

"Is Sue Ellen still asleep?" Clayton asked him on his return

"Yes" JR said "She's exhausted and I didn't want to wake her up"

"Why don't we take the boys out and leave you two alone" Clayton said "I'm sure we can find somewhere open to have some lunch later"

"You sure you don't mind?" JR asked

"No of course not" Clayton said

Clayton went into the living room and told the boys to get ready to go out. Twenty minutes later the house was empty. JR went into the living room and put the television on. He closed the door so he wouldn't disturb Sue Ellen. He missed having her close to him even though she was only upstairs. An hour later he got up to make himself some lunch.

By this time Sue Ellen was awake, she looked at her watch and couldn't believe that it was 1.00pm; she had been asleep for ages. She looked at the drink JR had left on the cabinet but it was stone cold. Everything was silent and she wondered if she was alone in the house. After having a shower she walked downstairs. JR was in the kitchen making himself a sandwich, he had his back to her. She crept up to him and placed her arms around him.

"JR, why you didn't wake me?" she said

JR turned around "Ah, at last sleeping beauty's decided to wake up." He laughed, "How are you feeling"

Sue Ellen kissed him "I feel really good, I needed that sleep" she replied "By the way where is everybody."

"Well, Bobby's out with Amanda and our mothers and Clayton have taken the boys out" he said

"So that means we've got the house to ourselves" she said

JR put his arms around her and hugged her tightly "Yes!" he said "Are you hungry?"

Sue Ellen laughed "That's a stupid question really" she said

"Okay, why don't you go and sit down and let me finish making us something to eat" he said

"That's sounds okay with me" she replied "I love this new side of you"

Sue Ellen wandered into the living room and sat down on the sofa, JR followed her five minutes later.

He put the plate of food down on the table and sat next to her. JR looked at her as she snuggled up to him.

"I think that sleep did you good, you look much better than you did last night" he said

"I feel great" Sue Ellen answered "But I have to admit I didn't like waking up alone"

"You weren't alone, I've been here all the time" JR said

They started to eat the sandwiches JR had prepared.

"I can't believe the holidays have come to an end, the family will be going back on Sunday then it will be back to work for us" Sue Ellen said

"Yes, but you're not going to overdo things" JR said "I'm keeping a close eye on you"

Sue Ellen laughed, "I'm not ill, I'm just pregnant!"

"I know that" JR said "I just don't want anything to go wrong, I need to look after you"

"My hero" Sue Ellen laughed and kissed him

"I just couldn't bear it if anything went wrong and I lost you" JR said

"Hey, nothing's going to happen, in just under seven months time we will have a beautiful healthy baby" Sue Ellen said

"I can't wait" JR said

"Are you okay with work?" Sue Ellen asked

"What do you mean?" JR replied

"Oh come on JR, you're an oilman, what you're doing now isn't exactly what you're used to" Sue Ellen said

"Well, I was thinking about that a few months back and wondering about setting up an oil company over here, but now I've had second thoughts about that" JR said

"Why?" Sue Ellen asked

"Because it would involve a lot of my time, which would mean time away from you and John Ross and I don't want that. Just at the moment I'd sooner carry on with what I'm doing, beside it's hardly worth setting up a company here, if you've set your heart on going home in a year's time" JR said

"But I don't want you to hate me in the future because I've stopped you doing what you want" Sue Ellen said

JR pulled her closer to him and kissed her "I could never hate you and this is my decision not yours. I spent my entire life involved with Ewing Oil, missing out on so much of my son's life. He's growing up really fast and I've just got to know him. If I start to build a new company I'm going to miss out on helping him with his homework, watching him play football and just spending time with him, not to mention the fact that I would be spending time away from you. You and John Ross are my priority now and doing the job that I'm doing now means that I can be with you all the time" JR said

"What about when we go back to Southfork" Sue Ellen asked

"Well, I don't know, maybe I could work on the land for a while" JR said

Sue Ellen laughed, "JR, you've never shown any interest in Southfork, it was always Bobby and Ray who loved to work on the land"

"I know that" JR said "But I'm willing to give it a try, if it means I can watch my children grow up"

"I really want to go back to Southfork" Sue Ellen said "At first I wasn't confident that our relationship would work if we went back, I guess I was scared that you might go back to your old ways. However these past few months I've seen a different side to you and I know you'll never hurt me again"

"Sue Ellen, an Oil Company may make me rich, but it isn't going to love me and what use are other women, when I've got the best waiting at home for me. You're the only woman I want, no other woman could compete with you. I love you" JR said

"I love you too" Sue Ellen replied

"This time our marriage is based on love, our love for each other and our children, that's all I want" JR said "And when they're older maybe I will think about going into the oil business and try and build up a Legacy for our children but if I do I want you beside me, as my business partner, working together to build a future"

"JR, we've had this conversation and I know nothing about the oil business" Sue Ellen said

"Yes, but I'll teach you" JR said "Sue Ellen I've told you before, you're my partner, my best friend, my lover and the mother of my children. I want you with me every step I take"

"I want more than one more child" Sue Ellen said "We've been really lucky with this pregnancy, I mean it was ages before I got pregnant with John Ross, but this time things happened so quickly. I want at least two more children"

"I thought you were worried about the pregnancy" JR said

"I was but I think I was also tired, but talking today has made me realize that I want more than two children."

JR kissed her "I want to be the best father ever! I never saw John Ross take his first steps or say his first words I was always too busy. But I intend to make up for those times with John Ross, I know we put that child through hell at times but from this moment on he's going to know how important he is to me and with the new baby I'm going to enjoy the experience of hearing it's first word and watching it walk" he said

Sue Ellen laughed "Not to mention, the late night feeds and teething problems."

"Yes, but we'll do it together whether we're living here or at Southfork" JR said

"You'll never know how glad I am that you came back into my life" Sue Ellen said

"I'm just so happy you gave me another chance" JR said

Sue Ellen lay back on the sofa and pulled JR towards her. "I love you so much I'm never going to let you go again" she said. JR kissed her.

Slowly their kisses became more passionate, Sue Ellen broke away, looked at JR and said "How long before the others get back home"

"Not for a while" he said "Why"

Sue Ellen pulled him even closer to her "Because I want you all to myself" she said

"Hmm, I thought you said you were tired?" he said

"I was, but just at this moment I want to show you how much I love you" she said

"We could go upstairs" JR said

Sue Ellen laughed, "No I'm happy down here" she said "JR, are you scared of getting caught in the act!"

"No, but just think at any point both of mothers and our son could walk in!" JR laughed

Sue Ellen kissed him, just at this moment the only thing she wanted was JR. JR looked at her, she was driving him crazy he knew he couldn't resist her. They moved from the sofa onto the floor in front of the blazing fire. Before either of them thought anymore about it, their passion took over and they began to make love. Sue Ellen felt relaxed, finally she had what she wanted, she was totally in love with this man. Afterwards they lay quietly, holding each other tightly.

"See, I told you we'd be okay down here," Sue Ellen said

"I never knew you were so adventurous," JR laughed

"Well now you know," she laughed

"I can't believe we just did that especially knowing that the family could come back any minute" JR said

"I know, but I wanted to be close to you and every time we make love I can feel the bond between us growing stronger. I love you JR," she said

JR held her tighter and thought how he wanted his life to always be like this. Sue Ellen was right they had become so close lately that they knew what the other was thinking. Sue Ellen began to kiss him again; JR closed his eyes enjoying her touch. JR opened his eyes and looked at her.

"This just get better and better" he said "I love you"

"Are you still scared at getting caught?" she asked, with a smirk on her face.

"Sue Ellen you cannot be serious!" JR said

"I haven't finished with you yet!" she said "JR make love to me again"

"Well since you asked so nicely," JR laughed, "However if anyone walks in, I'll tell them it was your idea!"

"You're just too irresistible" she said

Slowly they began to make love again, JR couldn't believe what was happening. He loved being this close to Sue Ellen.

"I love you" Sue Ellen said

"I think I've worked that one out!" JR laughed "Now I know what I've been missing all these years, why weren't our first two marriages like this"

Sue Ellen laughed "Because you were always too busy with your next conquest"

JR was silent for a moment "Not anymore, you truly are the only woman I want" he said

Sue Ellen kissed him and laughed "Come on, the others will be home soon and we haven't even thought about dinner"

She started to get up from the floor and taking JR's hand tried to pull him up, but he was stronger than her and pulled her back into his arms. He kissed her.

Sue Ellen laughed "JR, stop!"

"Why" he asked

Sue Ellen couldn't answer him "You're incorrigible" she said "And you're the one who doesn't want to get caught"

"But you love me" he replied

"Forever" she said "Now get up!"

"I think we could both do with a shower, before we think about making dinner" JR said

Sue Ellen laughed, "Okay, but we'll have to be quick"

JR got up from the floor and put his arm around Sue Ellen and after picking up their clothes from the floor they walked upstairs. After having a shower they went back downstairs to the kitchen.

"So, what are we having for dinner?" JR asked

"I've no idea" Sue Ellen laughed "Guess it's a case of whatever I can find in the freezer"

"We could always make a chicken casserole" JR said "There's still some chicken left in the fridge and there's plenty of vegetables" JR said

"Sounds like a plan to me" Sue Ellen smiled

After preparing the meal and putting it in the oven, JR turned to Sue Ellen and said

"I bet I know where the two boys are!"

"Where?" Sue Ellen said

"In the park, I think it's time we rescued their grandparents" JR said "Beside it's getting dark"

"Okay" Sue Ellen said "You go and see if they're there"

"I won't be long!" he said

Five minutes after he left Bobby walked in.

"Hey Bobby" Sue Ellen said "Where's Amanda, I thought she was coming for dinner"

"She is, she's just gone home to change" Bobby replied

"Are you okay?" she asked

"Sure" he said "This Christmas has definitely been different"

"What's going on with you and Amanda" Sue Ellen asked

"Nothing, we're just enjoying each others company" he replied

"But nothing else" Sue Ellen said

"Sue Ellen, I'm going home in a few days, beside me and relationships don't exactly work" Bobby said

"Why do you say that?" Sue Ellen asked "Do you know how many times I wished JR had been more like you"

"Yes but look how I've made a mess of things, Pam, Jenna, April.." Bobby said

"April wasn't your fault and as for Pam, I still don't understand her reasons for leaving you" Sue Ellen said "But why not take a chance on Amanda, she could be good for you"

We'll see" Bobby replied, "I can't believe you and JR"

Sue Ellen laughed, "Neither can I"

"Do you think he knew where he was going when he left Dallas?" Bobby asked

"Yes" Sue Ellen said

"Why didn't he tell me?" Bobby said

"Because I think he was afraid that you would warn me" Sue Ellen said "And that I would take John Ross and disappear"

"Would you?" Bobby asked

"When I realized he was here, the thought did cross my mind. I knew he would take John Ross back with him but now I'm so glad I didn't" Sue Ellen said

"But he's put you through so much, all the lies, the cheating…how come you find it so easy to forgive him" Bobby asked

"Because he's the other half of me, we've both had other relationships and they haven't worked. You wouldn't believe how much I missed him when I came to live over here and when he lost everything in Dallas he came to me" Sue Ellen said

"I really hope it works out this time," Bobby said

"It will, there's no hidden agendas, we're together because we love each other," Sue Ellen said

Suddenly the front door opened and the rest of the family walked in. Sue Ellen looked at Christopher and John Ross

"I guess peace is shattered," she laughed

"Momma, we've had a great day" John Ross said

Sue Ellen walked over and hugged both boys "I've missed you, it's been so quiet around here without you" she said

Yes, but you had daddy to keep you company!" John Ross replied

Sue Ellen caught JR's eye and smiled "Yes you're daddy's been taking really good care of me, he even helped to make dinner" she said

"When is dinner" John Ross and Christopher asked

"You guys cannot be hungry!" Clayton said "Not with all you've eaten today"

"Oh, I see" Sue Ellen said "And what have you been eating?"

"Hamburgers" they said

"Oh, not hamburgers again" JR said

"Well dinner will be in an hour, why don't you go upstairs and get changed" she said

Both boys ran upstairs. Miss Ellie and Clayton also decided to change so followed the boys upstairs while the others went into the living room.

"Sue Ellen how are you feeling now?" Patricia asked

"I'm fine momma, I just needed to rest" Sue Ellen said

"Patricia are you going home on Sunday?" JR asked

"Yes" she replied, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I just wondered if you wanted to stay a bit longer. It's been ages since you've seen both Sue Ellen and John Ross that I thought you might like some more time with them" JR said

"I would, but you two need some time to yourselves and I don't want to get in the way," Patricia said

"You're not in the way, momma" Sue Ellen said

"Well, I'm going to go home on Sunday with the others, but I'll be back" Patricia said

"Promise" Sue Ellen said "I don't want to lose contact again"

Patricia went to Sue Ellen and hugged her "I love you and I promise I'll be back"

"I want all my family around me when this baby is born" Sue Ellen said

"We will be" Patricia said "But I know that JR is going to take care of you"

"I know" Sue Ellen said

"I'm going to check on dinner" JR said and walked out of the room into the kitchen.

"Sue Ellen, this time I know you'll be happy, JR loves you and I'm so happy you'll back together" Patricia said

"We're looking forward to the future" Sue Ellen said "I know JR is going to be the best husband and father."

JR came back into the room and put his arm around Sue Ellen "Dinner will be ready as soon as Amanda turns up"

"Good" Patricia said "I think I'll go up and change too"

JR and Sue Ellen went and sat back down on the sofa "Sue Ellen" JR said

"What?" she asked

"Just remember that we're no longer alone" he laughed

Sue Ellen gently hit him, and then snuggling up to him she kissed him. JR held her tightly in his arms. He loved having her this close to him. Their silence was interrupted by the sound of John Ross and Christopher nosily coming down the stairs. The two boys walked into the living room to find them cuddled up on the sofa.

"Yuk" John Ross said, "You've been kissing again"

Sue Ellen and JR laughed and pulled both boys onto the sofa. "One day you'll change your mind about kissing" JR said

"No way!" John Ross said, "It's gross"

"I'll remind you of this conversation in ten years time" JR laughed

"So what did you do today?" Sue Ellen asked

"Well, we played in the park, walked around London, went up in the London Eye, had lunch at Macdonald's and then went back to the park" John Ross said

"So you've had fun and tired out your grandparents" JR laughed

"Yes" they said

Sue Ellen looked at Christopher. He looked so much like Kristin but surprisingly that didn't upset her. She loved him and wanted him to be happy.

"Are you okay, Christopher" she asked

"Yes, but I wish you were coming home with us" he replied

"I know, but you'll be coming back to London to see us" She said

"At Easter and in the summer holidays" Christopher said

The doorbell rang and Amanda walked in.

"Hi" she said

"You're just in time for dinner" Sue Ellen said

"Do you need any help?" She asked

"No everything is ready" Sue Ellen said

After dinner Sue Ellen and JR cleared away the dishes while the others went into the living room. They then made coffee for everyone.

"So tomorrow is your last full day in London" JR said

"Yes, it's been a great Christmas" Clayton said

"Definitely colder than Texas" JR laughed

"Well you did warn us about the weather" Miss Ellie said

"I wanted it to snow" Christopher said

Everyone laughed "No Christopher, we can do without the snow!" JR said

Sunday came quicker than the family hoped for. JR and Sue Ellen went to the airport to say goodbye to the family as they left for Dallas.

"JR, look after them" Clayton said

JR shook Clayton's hand and said "Of course I will, and you'll be back soon to visit"

Miss Ellie kissed both JR and Sue Ellen "Look after each other and my grandchildren" she said, she then turned and kissed John Ross.

"See you soon, grandma," he said

Patricia hugged Sue Ellen "I promise I will keep in touch this time" she said

"I know momma" Sue Ellen said

They then watched as the family boarded the aircraft and waited until it was in the sky. JR looked at Sue Ellen and saw she had tears in her eyes. He put his arms around her and held her close to him.

"They'll be back before you know it" He said "Beside you've got me and John Ross to look after you, isn't that right son"

John Ross hugged his parents "Yes" he said

After arriving back to the house, John Ross went upstairs while Sue Ellen and JR went into the living room.

"Everything's so quiet" Sue Ellen said

"You can say that again, we've only got one child to make a noise now" JR replied

JR looked at Sue Ellen, he saw a look of sadness in her eyes. He put his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Sue Ellen, we've been okay for the last six months on our own" he said

"I know, but I really enjoyed having everyone here this Christmas" she said

"So have I, but now we're on our own again" JR said "I'm going to do the best I can to look after you"

Sue Ellen kissed him and smiled "You're all I need"

Just then John Ross came downstairs with his football in his hand.

"Daddy, can we go to the park and play football for a while?" He asked

"John Ross, I was going to help your mom cook dinner" JR replied

"Please!" John Ross said

JR looked at Sue Ellen, he really didn't want to leave her alone, and Sue Ellen sensed what he was thinking.

"Go on, JR but dinner will be in an hour" she said

"Are you sure?" JR said

"Positive" she replied

"Cool!" John Ross said

While playing in the park, JR looked at his son. He seemed so relaxed and happy.

"Did you enjoy playing with Christopher this Christmas?" JR asked

"Yes" John Ross replied "And I can't wait until he comes back"

"John Ross, how would you feel about going back to Southfork next Christmas" JR asked

John Ross went silent; part of him wanted to go back but he was also concerned about what his mom.

"I don't know, bad things happen when we're there" John Ross said

"What if I promise that nothing bad will ever happen again" JR said "I love both you and your momma so much that I don't ever want to lose you again"

"You said we'd be staying here, do you want to get Ewing Oil back?" John Ross asked

"No, that's the last thing on my mind" JR said "But I know your momma wants to go home, she's already missing the family"

"Well, maybe we could go back just for Christmas and see whether we like it over there" John Ross said "But I want us to be a real family"

"John Ross, we wont go back until you're ready, but I promise you we are a real family" JR said

"Why did you hurt momma so much when we were at Southfork" John Ross asked

"I don't know, sometimes adults do stupid things" JR replied "But that's in the past"

"Daddy I love you!" John Ross said

"I love you too!" JR said, "I always have"

JR hugged his son "Never forget no matter what I love you and your momma and where we live is not going to change that" JR said

They continued to play football for a while before returning home to Sue Ellen.

"Momma I beat daddy at football again" John Ross said, as he walked through the door.

"But my son informs me that I'm getting better!" JR laughed

"Are you hungry now" Sue Ellen said

"Yes" they said

They all went into the kitchen for their meal. JR noticed Sue Ellen was quiet. He took her hand and gently squeezed it. After finishing their meal, JR asked John Ross if he had any homework.

"Yes" John Ross replied

"Well you go and get it, while I help your mother clear up the dishes" He said

"Okay" John Ross said

After John Ross had left the room JR walked behind Sue Ellen's chair and gave her a hug.

"What's the matter?" He asked "You were so quiet at dinner"

Sue Ellen kissed him "Nothing, I'm fine afterall I've got the two most gorgeous men in the world with me"

"John Ross and I had a chat in the park" JR said

"What about" Sue Ellen asked

"Going back to Southfork next Christmas" JR said

"What did he say?" Sue Ellen asked

"That he doesn't mind going back as long as I don't do anything horrible to you." JR replied

Sue Ellen laughed "My protector" she laughed

"I told him that I love you both too much to hurt either one of you" JR said

Sue Ellen kissed him "This is a start of a great life" she said, "I love you so much"

JR kissed her "I promise you I will always be there for you" he said

After clearing away the dishes, Sue Ellen and JR helped John Ross with his homework. Once he had gone to bed, the two of them laid cuddled up on the sofa.

"Well tomorrow the holiday is over" JR said

"I know, everything will get back to normal" Sue Ellen said.

JR kissed her, "What was that for?" Sue Ellen asked

"I love you so much" He replied "I promise you that from now on, I'm going to create happy memories for us"

"No more looking back JR, I love you and I promise you that I will do everything in my power to make you happy" Sue Ellen said

"You already do" JR replied

They held each other closer both looking forward to their future together, knowing that this time their relationship was forever. Finally they had realized how much they belonged together.

The first two months off the New Year past by very quickly. JR noticed that Sue Ellen was missing the family, so he organised a surprised for her. He flew them both to the Seychelles where they had their wedding, and then he paid for the rest of the family to join them. They then went onto their private island again for two weeks of sun and relaxation. JR also hoped that by the time they got back to London the weather would have warmed up.

TRUST

"Can't we just live here?" Sue Ellen laughed, wrapping her arms around  
>JR's<br>waist as he packed his case.  
>"Well…" he said, turning to face her, "we could…but…."<br>"But what?" she asked  
>"I'm not sure that Neiman Marcus would deliver this far out" he joked.<p>

Sue Ellen playfully punched him. Looking at him she could hardly  
>believe<br>she was here with him. It was like the bad things of the past had  
>never<br>happened. Suddenly she felt the baby move and she clutched her  
>stomach.<p>

"Are you alright darlin'?" JR asked with concern.

"Yes… I think she heard Neiman Marcus and agreed with you!" Sue Ellen  
>said<br>laughing.

They kissed. JR could hear the sound of the boat pulling into the  
>island.<br>"Come on Mrs Ewing" he said taking her hand and kissing the top of her  
>head.<br>"We can continue this later".

"I think I want to be known by my full title", Sue Ellen said.

"Your full title?" JR looked puzzled.

"Mrs Ewing Ewing Ewing" she laughed.

JR laughed and pulled her to him "It's a bit of a mouthful darlin'" he  
>said<br>laughing.

Sue Ellen had slept for most of the flight back to London. The bump as  
>the<br>jet hit the runway woke her with surprise. She opened her eyes to see  
>JR<br>looking at her. "Hello sleepy head", he smiled.

"Are we here already?" she asked.

He squeezed her hand. "Well it's been 6 hours..not that you saw any of  
>it"<br>he laughed.

"Well you wore me out" she smiled cheekily. They kissed.

"Ladies and gentlemen…welcome to London where the temperature is  
>currently<br>12 degrees".

A whoop of laughter came from the rest of the family with Miss Ellie  
>almost<br>immediately moving to her bag for her woolly jumper.

The rest of the family, including Patricia, had to catch a connecting  
>flight<br>in a couple of hours. As they made their way to baggage reclaim, Amanda  
>took<br>Sue Ellen to one side and said in her delightfully amusing way "I'm  
>going to<br>do something rather impulsive".

"What's that?" Sue Ellen asked.

"I'm going to Dallas for a week!" she exclaimed "Is it madness?"

Sue Ellen almost shrieked out loud "Yes! You haven't been to any of  
>those<br>training classes I told you about!" and hugged her. "Bobby's  
>wonderful.<br>Have a great time".

But inside Sue Ellen could feel her heart aching. She did miss Dallas  
>as<br>much as she tried to deny it to herself. She was happy for Amanda, but  
>almost envious at the same time. Maybe it was time to go home?<p>

The men lifted all the bags, John Ross and Christopher trying to help.  
>Watching her family, Sue Ellen remembered the old days. John Ross and<br>Christopher got on so well, Bobby and Amanda were getting close, and how  
>she<br>missed Miss Ellie and Clayton. It was the memories of the past that  
>stopped<br>her from going back.

JR sensed something was bothering her and put his hands on her  
>shoulders.<br>"What is it?" he asked.

She knew better than to pretend it was nothing so she kissed him on the  
>cheek and said "I'll tell you later".<p>

He looked worried for a second so she stroked his face and smiled "It's  
>nothing to worry about".<p>

"Don't let her have this baby until I'm back JR" Amanda smiled.

"I'll make her hold it in" JR joked.

The two women hugged and Sue Ellen and JR said goodbye to the rest of  
>their<br>family.

Speaking to her own mother, Sue Ellen thanked her for coming to the  
>wedding<br>and for making peace.

"I will miss you darling" Patricia said "Keep me up to date on  
>everything<br>that's happening"

"I promise Mama" Sue Ellen said, with tears in her eyes.

Everyone promised they would visit soon. The baby was due in another  
>few<br>months and the grandmothers in particular were extremely excited.

JR, Sue Ellen and John Ross stayed with them until they got as far as  
>the<br>international departure lounge. Sue Ellen was overcome with emotion  
>which<br>she put down to hormones and both JR and John Ross hugged her tightly.

A big part of her just wanted to go back to the town which had been  
>hers for<br>so long. She had been the Queen. The Queen of Dallas. But she had also  
>been<br>so unhappy. Now was not the time to make any hasty decisions.

Later that evening as they unwound infront of the fire, John Ross said,

"Mama, if the baby is born here, it will end up talking different than  
>the<br>rest of us"

JR and Sue Ellen laughed. "The boy has a point" JR said.

"Do you want to go home?" Sue Ellen asked JR quietly.

"I'm so content now Sue Ellen that I don't care where we are" he  
>smiled.<p>

He pulled her closer to him. "That was what was wrong with you earlier  
>wasn't it? You miss home?"<p>

Sue Ellen smiled. "You always could read me like a book".

"We can go anywhere you want to honey", JR told her.

"What do you think about it John Ross?" Sue Ellen asked.

"I didn't want to go back…" John Ross said "But when Christopher was  
>here, I<br>kinda missed it".

"Let's go for a walk" JR said.

JR knew that it didn't take much to distract a child so he brought John  
>Ross' football and while he kicked it around, it gave him a chance to<br>talk  
>to Sue Ellen alone.<p>

With his arm around her he said "What is it that is bothering you?"

"There's part of me that wants to go home. I miss America, I miss the  
>family, and the weather, and all the things we used to do when we were<br>there."

"What things?" JR asked

"Like the Oil Baron's ball and the barbeque…silly things"

"They aren't silly" JR smiled. "That's nice. I miss that too".

"But I don't miss the heartache. There's part of me too that just wants  
>to<br>keep John Ross, you and I wrapped up in cotton wool so that nothing can  
>hurt<br>us again".

JR stopped. He looked at Sue Ellen and said, "Baby..whether we live in  
>Dallas, London, New York, Paris….Timbuktu…it doesn't matter. What<br>matters is  
>that I love you, you love me and we love John Ross. London doesn't<br>make us  
>what we are. We are just as susceptible to hurt here, as anywhere. The<br>important thing is we have made a promise to each other…I will never  
>let<br>anything come between you and I again".

She could see that he meant it. But sometimes the problems weren't  
>just JR.<br>Living in a house with a big family, as much as Sue Ellen adored  
>Southfork, was not without it's drawbacks. There were the women of<br>Dallas  
>who had always envied Sue Ellen – Marilee Stone being one – and Sue<br>Ellen  
>had reached a point in her life where she just couldn't be bothered<br>anymore.  
>And of course the killer. The one thing that had always interfered<br>with  
>their marriage more than anything else ever could – Ewing Oil.<p>

"And what about you?" she asked "You can't spend the rest of your life  
>pussyfooting around me and ignoring your own needs"<p>

"I have you. I don't need anything else" JR said.

Sue Ellen was touched by his romantic comment but knew that her husband  
>had<br>too active a brain to play suitor for the rest of his life.

"JR that's very sweet but I know you need to work" she said. "If we  
>went<br>back to Dallas, you would go back to doing what you know."

"Well I don't know about that. I'm tired of that whole rat race" JR  
>said.<p>

Sue Ellen sighed.

"Hang on a minute. I know what this is about" JR said. "You think if I  
>go<br>back to Ewing Oil that all the terrible things that happened in the  
>past,<br>will happen again".

Sue Ellen didn't want to doubt him, but he had hit the nail on the  
>head.<p>

"Do you really think that if I still had that drive and ambition that I  
>once<br>had, that I would have spent the past year here..away from anything to  
>do<br>with the oil business?"

"I'm not doubting you…I'm just scared" Sue Ellen said.

"You have nothing to be scared of….I promise. You are the single most  
>important thing in my life and as long as I have you…and John Ross and<br>whoever's coming…that's all I need".

"And Cliff Barnes?" she laughed.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that if we go back, that idiot will no doubt try  
>to<br>start some sort of problem, but I'm not even remotely interested" JR  
>smiled.<p>

The couple watched John Ross frolic with his football and after a few  
>minutes JR spoke again.<p>

"Does this mean you have made a decision? Do you want to go back to  
>Dallas?"<p>

"I think so" Sue Ellen said. "But…"

"But…" JR said

"I'm not sure I want to live at Southfork. I know how much it means to  
>you,<br>and I love it too, but I think we need a home of our own."

"I think that sounds wonderful" JR said "On one condition"

"Oh?" Sue Ellen asked

"That we fill it with babies!" he laughed

Sue Ellen raised her eyebrows playfully, but in truth she was  
>delighted.<p>

" Can we have this one first?" she laughed.

"What do you think John Ross will say?" JR asked

"I think he wants to go too. Children adapt well and I think he is just  
>happy we are all together again" Sue Ellen said.<p>

"Why don't we go for a few days and see if it's changed much to you and  
>you<br>will get a better feeling about it?" JR suggested.

"Oh I would love that. I still have some leave to take", Sue Ellen's  
>face<br>lit up.

"How much longer can you fly for?" JR asked.

"Another 2 months" Sue Ellen said.

"Hey John Ross!" JR called to his son "How would you like to go to  
>Southfork<br>for a visit?"

John Ross smiled. They had his approval at last.

When they had finished supper, JR went for a walk to the local store to  
>get<br>some beer. He had a nice picture in his head of sitting on his own  
>porch<br>with an ice cold beer in his hand, watching his children play and with  
>Sue<br>Ellen, beautiful, wonderful Sue Ellen, lying with her head on his lap  
>and<br>him stroking her hair. He knew that was all he wanted and if he had to  
>spend the rest of his life proving to her that as long as he had her he<br>was  
>happy, then so be it.<p>

As he combed the aisles for American beer he had the distinct feeling  
>he was<br>being watched. The last time that had happened, it had been Don  
>Lockwood<br>stalking him to try and get him to leave Sue Ellen. He could hear a  
>woman's<br>high heeled shoes clicking off the tiled floor and they were getting  
>closer<br>and closer. He assumed it was just someone wanting past so he lifted a  
>couple of bottles of Budweiser and began walking towards the counter.<br>The  
>footsteps were now behind him.<p>

It was only as he paid and went to leave the store that she spoke.

"Hello JR"

He abruptly turned round to see Vanessa Beaumont standing behind him.

"Vanessa".

He was stunned.

"I've been looking for you. Can we talk?" she said.

JR's thoughts immediately went to Sue Ellen. "No" he said "We can't".

"JR it's important. Please".

JR had found himself in tricky situations in the past due to women  
>saying<br>they had important things to tell him. Like the time Mandy Winger had  
>something important to tell him and as innocent as he was in that<br>little  
>scenario, it had ended up with him and her on the front page of the<br>Dallas  
>press – which Sue Ellen had seen to her horror the following morning.<p>

"After the little stunt you pulled telling me I was James' father, I  
>have<br>nothing more to say to you" JR said and started to walk away.

"I'm dying" she told him. The check out girl looked shocked.

"What?" JR said

"I have cancer. It's terminal" Vanessa said.

JR looked at the ground, then back to Vanessa, not quite knowing what  
>to<br>say.

"I'm sorry Vanessa. Really I am…but I don't know what it has to do with  
>me"<br>JR said, sorry to sound so defensive but panicking incase Sue Ellen was  
>fretting.<p>

Vanessa walked out of the store, holding the door open for JR to  
>follow. The<br>check out staff looked disappointed that their moment of suspense in an  
>otherwise dull evening had come to an end.<p>

" I don't have long left. And I wanted to see you" she said.

"Vanessa…" JR said, trying to sound sympathetic, but at the same time,  
>consumed with guilt.<p>

"Oh I know you are with Sue Ellen now" she said "And I don't wish to  
>take<br>away from your happiness with her…but you are the only man I've ever  
>loved<br>and it is my dying wish to have one more night with you"

JR looked to the sky in disbelief. "Vanessa, I'm in love with Sue  
>Ellen. She<br>is at present, heavily pregnant with my child. What are you trying to  
>do to<br>me?" he said frustrated.

"I'm not talking about spending the night together as lovers JR…I'm  
>talking<br>about dancing", she said. Her face was painfully thin and she was  
>deathly<br>pale.

"Dancing?" JR asked.

"Yes. The way you danced with me all those years ago….the way we danced  
>in<br>Vienna", she told him.

JR shook his head. "Vanessa, I'm sorry, I can't do this to Sue Ellen.  
>I<br>feel for you I really do, but I can't help you now. Sue Ellen is too  
>important to me".<p>

"Wouldn't she understand?" Vanessa said, almost pleading.

"Hardly..I'm her husband. What do you suggest I tell her?" JR said, not  
>believing what was happening.<p>

"Would you let me talk to her?" Vanessa asked.

"NO" JR said "I won't let you near her".

"Please JR…just consider it. Just one evening. I don't have many left"  
>Vanessa said, and she touched his hand and left.<p>

JR stood for a minute trying to come to terms with what had just  
>happened.<br>What she was asking him to do wasn't fair. Yes, she was ill and one  
>evening<br>of dancing wouldn't mean anything to him, but what would it do to Sue  
>Ellen?<br>He had to tell her of course. It was something he just couldn't keep  
>from<br>her.

"Well of course you must do it" Sue Ellen said.

"What?" JR was stunned. As much as he thought he knew women, they  
>surprised<br>him every time. "I don't want to do it!" he protested.

"JR she's dying".

"After lying to me about James, how do I even know she is telling the  
>truth?" JR asked frustrated.<p>

Sue Ellen thought for a minute, then said, "You said yourself that she  
>looks<br>ill. I don't think you would forgive yourself if she died and you  
>didn't do<br>this for her".

JR looked at Sue Ellen, amazed by her kindness. "I love you" he said.

"I love you too" she smiled.

"So does she!" he proclaimed.

"What?"

"Sue Ellen she says she loves me! Aren't you just a little bit  
>disturbed by<br>that?"

"You mean am I jealous?" she said, speaking with her eyebrows again.

JR stared at the fire.

"A little…but I'm not worried, if that's what you mean. Look, I  
>appreciate<br>your honesty."

JR pulled her to him. "I don't feel right about it. You need me more  
>than<br>she does right now"

"I'm pregnant, I'm not dying", Sue Ellen said.

"I want you there too" he said.

"Oh she'll love that!" Sue Ellen laughed.

"I mean it. I want to prove to you that you have nothing to fear" JR  
>said.<p>

"JR I can't spend the rest of our lives following you around and  
>watching<br>your every move. I'd appreciate talking to her though, beforehand, but  
>that's all. And in no uncertain terms is she to kiss you".<p>

JR laughed. "I promise that will not happen".

Sue Ellen kissed him. "Call her up. Ask her over. She will be so scared  
>of<br>me that she won't dare to put a foot out of line!" she joked.

JR held her. He started to think that she was right about the cotton  
>wool.<p>

Later that evening JR and Sue Ellen lay on the sofa, neither one spoke but Sue Ellen could hear JR's mind ticking, finally she broke the silence.  
>"Okay JR, what's are you thinking?" she asked<br>JR laughed and kissed her "Since when did you become a mind reader" he said  
>Sue Ellen snuggled closer into him "What's wrong?" she asked<br>JR sighed and held her tightly against him, she could hear the sound of his heart beating. He loved Sue Ellen, no one else.  
>"Just thinking about Vanessa," he finally said<br>"And I thought I was the only woman on your mind" she smiled  
>JR kissed her on the forehead "You are, Sue Ellen I can't do what she's asking me to" he said<br>"So you haven't phoned her yet" Sue Ellen replied  
>"No," He said, "I can't!"<br>She looked him in the eye and saw how much he loved her. "Yes you can," she said "Its one dance, nothing more than that"  
>"But it will feel as though I'm betraying you" he protested "I can't do that, the only woman I want to dance with is you, the only woman I want to hold in my arms is you I love you so much"<br>"I love you too, and I trust you which is why I'm letting Vanessa have her one wish, because I know it will only be a dance, it will mean nothing to you and at the end of the evening it will be me you make love to not her" Sue Ellen said  
>JR looked at her "I still wish you would come with us" he said<br>"No" she replied, "I don't particularly want to see you dancing with another woman and its best that I'm not there"  
>"What if she wants more?" JR asked<br>"Then I hope at that point you will walk away" she replied "JR, I've seen a change in you, you're not the same person you were ten years ago. This past year our relationship has reached new depths, you promised never to cheat on me again and I know you wont, if Vanessa demands more of you just think of me and know that I love you more than she ever could"  
>"Noone has ever made me as happy as I am now" JR said, "Even though I've lost Ewing Oil, I've found the most important part of my life, I've found you!<br>Sue Ellen laughed "I've been here all the time, forever waiting for you to realise how much I love you, you're the only man I've ever truly wanted"  
>"So you want me to give Vanessa her wish" JR said<br>"Yes, but one dance and then I want you back" Sue Ellen said  
>"I'll phone her tomorrow" JR sighed<br>Sue Ellen laughed, "It will be okay," she said  
>They lay quietly holding each other, everything was silent it felt as though they were the only two people in the world. Sue Ellen suddenly felt the baby move within her.<br>"I think your daughter has just woken up" she laughed  
>"How do you know it's going to be a girl?" He said<br>Sue Ellen smiled "It could be one of each" She took JR's hand and placed it on her stomach. JR left his hand there hoping that the baby would move again. Suddenly he felt the tiny kick.  
>"Wow, I can feel it, it's amazing to think that there's a new life inside you" JR said<br>"I know, a new life created out of love" Sue Ellen replied  
>"I was thinking earlier," JR said<br>"What about" Sue Ellen replied  
>"My idea of heaven" he answered<br>"Oh yes and what is that" Sue Ellen asked  
>"You and me sitting on a porch watching our children playing" he said<br>Sue Ellen kissed him. JR closed his eyes and held her even tighter, Sue Ellen stopped and looked at him, she wanted to let him know how much she loved him, JR opened his eyes  
>"I was enjoying that!" he laughed, "Why have you stopped?"<br>"I love you so much," she said  
>"I know," he said<br>"No JR, you don't know, everyday my feelings for you grow stronger. You and John Ross are my whole world without you I'm nothing." She said  
>"I feel the same way" JR said "You are all I want, this past year I've truly found out what real love is. I've never had this feeling with anyone else, you complete me, you're the missing part of me. I wish I could turn the clock back to our first marriage and start all over again. I am so sorry about the way I treated you in the past but I promise you that I will do everything in my power make you happy" he said<br>"Let's take a trip back to Dallas and show everyone that this time our marriage is solid and nothing is going to break it" Sue Ellen said  
>JR laughed, "I can't believe John Ross actually agreed to go back"<br>"All he ever wanted was a mom and dad who loved each other and now he's got that" Sue Ellen said "At last we both have the family we want"  
>"Sue Ellen, I want to make love to you" JR said<br>Sue Ellen smiled "What now, here" she asked  
>"I can't wait" JR said "You're driving me crazy"<br>Sue Ellen looked at the door. She knew John Ross would be fast asleep. He was practically asleep when he got into bed. She got up from the sofa and moved to the floor, JR followed her, she pulled JR closer to her and kissed him and slowly undid the buttons of his shirt.  
>"You know we could go upstairs, it would be more comfortable," she said<br>"There's no time, I want you now!" he laughed  
>Finally JR couldn't take his feelings anymore he gently moved on top of her and together they let their passion take over, JR worked his way down her body, kissing every inch of it, as he reached her pregnant stomach, he lovingly stroked it, hoping once again he would feel the kick of the new life inside. Sue Ellen reached out for him, JR moved back up her body and found her mouth, now moving as one they began to reach the height of their passion, Sue Ellen felt her heartbeat quicken, she held JR tighter, finally they were one body united in their love for one another. Locked in a tight embrace they relaxed. Neither one spoke, no words were needed.<br>Sue Ellen looked into JR's eyes and saw tears "What's wrong?" she asked kissing him  
>"Nothing" He smiled "I just feel so happy, so contented and so loved" he replied<br>"That's because you are" she laughed, "I love you and everyday I'm going to show you how much" she said  
>JR thought back to their earlier conversation "Sue Ellen I'm scared" he said<br>Sue Ellen gently stroked his face "Why" she asked  
>"That if I go out with Vanessa it will spoil what we have now" he replied<br>"I promise you it wont" she said "I need to be able to trust you and know that you  
>wont cheat on me, I have to let you do this"<br>"You know I only want you," He said  
>"I think you've just proved that tonight," she laughed<br>They lay quietly on the floor both of them relaxed and happy.  
>"JR I forgot to tell you, I've got a hospital appointment tomorrow," Sue Ellen said<br>"What's wrong" JR asked  
>"Absolutely nothing, it's just a scan" she replied<br>"Can I come too?" He asked  
>"Of course" she replied, "I guess that wont be any problem with us both taking time<br>off work"  
>"Sue Ellen I was just thinking, what do you think of this baby being born in Dallas" he asked<br>"JR, we'd have to hurry up and make that decision, the baby is due in July, it's now March" she said  
>"I don't want to pressurise either you or John Ross to go back, but it would be nice" JR said<br>"If I'm honest I want to go home, we could move back to Southfork for the time being and look around for our own home where we can bring up our children in a loving environment" she said "But there's still a part of me that's scared, I feel so safe here"  
>"John Ross misses Christopher, you miss the rest of the family" JR said<br>"Why don't you book us a flight back to Dallas for a few days, John Ross has got some time of school and we can stay for a week and see what happens. If things feel right then we move back," Sue Ellen said  
>"Okay" JR replied, kissing her tenderly on the cheek.<br>"JR it's time to go to bed," She said

The following day Sue Ellen was sat at her desk when she heard a knock on the door.  
>"Come in JR," she laughed<br>"How did you know it was me?" He laughed  
>"Call it female intuition" she replied, "Well have you phoned her"<br>"Yes I told her to meet us for lunch today, I don't really want her coming to the house, I mean John Ross isn't going to be happy" JR said  
>"That's okay" Sue Ellen said, "However don't forget that we've got a hospital appointment at 2pm"<br>"I know" JR said "She's meeting us at 12pm. Also I've been talking to Michael and telling him our thoughts about going home"  
>"What did he say?" Sue Ellen asked<br>"Actually he was okay about it, said we could take some time to go back for a holiday" JR said  
>"So have you booked the flight?" Sue Ellen laughed<br>"Yes, we leave in ten days time, I want this thing with Vanessa out the way before we go back" JR said  
>Sue Ellen smiled<p>

12pm came too soon for Sue Ellen. Part of her didn't want to do this, but she knew she had to trust JR, unless their relationship was doomed. She didn't want to play the jealous wife; she wanted to believe that JR only truly loved her.  
>As they drove to the restaurant JR sensed her uneasiness and reached for her hand. She turned to face him.<br>"I love you Sue Ellen" he said "Only you, from now to eternity"  
>Sue Ellen smiled "I know"<br>As they walked into the restaurant they saw Vanessa waiting for them. JR squeezed Sue Ellen's hand even tighter.  
>"JR, Sue Ellen, thankyou for meeting me" Vanessa said<br>They both sat down "It was Sue Ellen's idea" JR said, "Not mine"  
>"I don't want to cause any problems between you" Vanessa said<br>"You won't" JR said "But just remember that even if I agree to what you want, I only love Sue Ellen and there is nothing in this world that I would do to hurt her"  
>"I know" Vanessa said<br>They continued talking through their meal, and finally JR agreed to meet Vanessa the following evening. After JR paid the bill they went their separate ways.  
>Back in the car JR and Sue Ellen drove back to work in silence.<br>"She looks so ill," Sue Ellen said  
>"Are you feeling sorry for her?" JR asked<br>"A bit" Sue Ellen said, "She has nothing and I've got everything"  
>JR looked at her "It's sad seeing her like that, but it doesn't change my feelings, I love you and only you" he said<br>"Did you ever love her as much as me?" Sue Ellen asked  
>JR thought for a moment "You know the crazy thing is that I don't think that I have ever loved anyone the way I love you. There have been countless women in my life and the more time I spend with you the more I realise that what I had with them wasn't love. When I made love to them, it was about power and sex nothing else, however when I'm with you I can honestly say it feels special, you make me feel loved and special and I want you to feel the same. I can honestly say that I have never loved anyone the way I love you. You are my one true love"<br>Sue Ellen kissed him on the cheek "I love you" she said  
>"Watch it" JR said "Remember I'm still getting used to driving on the wrong side of the road"<p>

Sue Ellen laughed "Let's get back to work" she said

A few hours later they were sat in a hospital waiting room. JR held Sue Ellen's hand tightly. This pregnancy he wanted to be with her every step of the way. Sue Ellen looked at him and smiled. Ten minutes later the nurse called them into the X-Ray room. Sue Ellen lay on the bed while the nurse speared jelly onto her stomach. JR held her hand and watched what was going on.  
>JR and Sue Ellen watched the screen trying to see the image of their baby; suddenly they were aware of the nurse's actions and thought that something was wrong.<br>"What's wrong" JR asked  
>"Nothing" the nurse said "But I'm just going to get the doctor" with that she left the room.<br>JR and Sue Ellen looked at each other; they both hoped that nothing was wrong with the baby.  
>The nurse came back in with the doctor, they both looked at the image on the screen.<br>"I think you're right" the doctor said  
>"What's wrong" JR repeated<br>The nurse turned and looked at them "There's nothing wrong" she replied, "I wanted to make sure of something"  
>"There are two heartbeats" the doctor said "and if you look closely at the screen, there are two babies"<br>JR looked at Sue Ellen "We're having twins!" he said  
>"Are they okay" Sue Ellen asked<br>"Yes" the doctor said "But you need to take things easy"  
>JR and Sue Ellen thanked the doctor and left, both feeling excited about the prospect of having two new babies.<br>As they got into the car, JR turned to Sue Ellen and kissed her "I love you" he said  
>Sue Ellen laughed, "You keep telling me that, I love you too"<br>"Michael cleared it for us not to go back into work, let's go and collect our son and go home" JR said  
>"JR this put things in a different light" she said<br>"What do you mean?" JR asked  
>"Having two babies is going to be hard work, and the family are so far away, I really think it's time that John Ross and I faced our demons, it's time to go home" she said<br>"Back to Southfork?" JR asked  
>"In the beginning and then maybe we could find our own home" Sue Ellen said<br>"What about the life you've got here?" JR asked, " I really don't care where we live"  
>"It's not going to be easy, but I feel like I want to go home" she said<br>"Let's talk to John Ross later and see what he says" JR said  
>After tea, the little family sat in the living room watching television.<br>"John Ross" JR said  
>"What daddy" he replied<br>"What would you say if I told you that both your mom and I want to go back to Dallas permanently?" JR asked  
>Sue Ellen looked at her son; she could see him thinking things over. He was so much like his father.<br>"I'll miss playing football and you taking me to the park" John Ross said  
>"John Ross, we can still play football, we can also go riding around Southfork, things wont change that much" JR said<br>"Yes, but you'll get Ewing Oil back and then you'll have no time for me or momma" John Ross replied  
>JR and Sue Ellen looked at each other. Ewing Oil was the last thing on his mind.<br>"John Ross, I promise you, nothing will change between us, I don't want Ewing Oil, beside in four months time we're going to have two new babies to look after so I wont have any time too think about Ewing Oil" JR said  
>"Sweetheart, next week when you're off school, we're all going to go back for a few days and see if we like it, does that sound okay," Sue Ellen asked<br>"Okay" John Ross said  
>They continued watching television until John Ross went to bed.<br>"I guess you're too old for a story" JR laughed  
>"Daddy, I'm not a baby" his son replied<br>John Ross kissed his parents goodnight and went upstairs. Sue Ellen got up and went into the kitchen to make a drink. JR lay back on the sofa and closed his eyes. He thought his life couldn't get more perfect. He loved his wife and son with all of his heart.  
>Sue Ellen returned and put two cups of coffee on the table. "JR push up, I want to sit down," she said<br>JR stretched his arms out for her and she fell into his arms. "John Ross still thinks that I want to go back to Dallas to reclaim Ewing Oil, what do I have to do to prove how much he means to me" JR said  
>"Give him some time, when we go back just make sure you spend time with him, play football with him, take him riding around the ranch, just be there for him" Sue Ellen said<br>"But I want to spend some time with you" JR said  
>"Of course" Sue Ellen laughed "But it's important that John Ross knows how much both of us love him, when these babies are born they are going to take up a lot of time, I don't want him to feel neglected"<br>"Neither do I" JR said "I know how that feels, how do we stop that happening"  
>"By letting him help us with the babies, if he wants to" Sue Ellen said<br>"Sue Ellen what do you think my father would think of me if he could see me now" JR asked  
>"I think he'd be proud of you" Sue Ellen said<br>"But I lost Ewing Oil to Cliff" JR said  
>"Yes, but look at what you've got, a family who loves you. JR you're not the man I knew when I left Dallas three years ago, you're a loving husband and caring father, you made your peace with Clayton and finally accepted him as part of the Ewing family, I'm so proud of you. I always knew that there was another side to you, a side so different from the ruthless uncaring man you showed to the rest of the world and I've found him," Sue Ellen said<br>"But he would have seen me as a failure because I lost Ewing Oil" JR said "His favourite was always Bobby and I guess he was right Bobby was better than me"  
>Sue Ellen kissed him "Not to me JR, you're the best and I love you" she said<br>JR looked at her and smiled "Don't suppose you'd let me phone Vanessa and cancel our date" he said  
>Sue Ellen laughed "No" she said "But don't forget if she even tries to make a move on you, walk away"<br>"Of course!" JR said  
>"Beside with you out of the house for the evening I can make some phone calls" Sue Ellen said<br>"Like who" JR asked  
>"Well your mother, my mother, Amanda" she said "We haven't told them that we're having twins"<br>"Speaking of Amanda, how will she feel if we leave London" JR asked  
>"Well, we're going to have to work on Bobby, so that she stays in Dallas" Sue Ellen laughed,<p>

"Ah, I knew you were match-making" JR said  
>"Bobby deserves to be happy and I know she could make him happy" Sue Ellen said<br>"Well anyone would be better than Pam" JR said  
>"I don't understand Pam, we were friends but she had the perfect husband and she left him, not only that she deserted her son, I couldn't of done that" Sue Ellen said<br>"Christopher's alright now isn't he" JR asked  
>"From what Miss Ellie says, he seems to have settled down, I think it's good that she back at Southfork, Christopher needs a mother figure, he needs to feel that he belongs" Sue Ellen said<br>"Does you mother visit the ranch" JR asked  
>"She been up there a couple of times" Sue Ellen said "But I think she finds it difficult"<br>"She never knew he existed" JR said  
>"It's a strange situation, most children that are adopted never have contact with their blood relations but Christopher's are so close to him, I know momma wants to get to know him but she doesn't want to upset Bobby, after all he's his son" Sue Ellen said<br>"What a tangled web" JR said  
>"It would have been worst if he had been your son, can you imagine it, he'd be John Ross's half brother and cousin" Sue Ellen said<br>"You're incredible" JR said "I saw you with him at Christmas, his mother caused you so much pain but when he was upset you did everything you could to make him feel better"  
>"He's still my nephew, I love him and maybe when we go home then momma wont feel so awkward about going to South fork and she can get to know all her grandchildren" Sue Ellen said<br>"But we're not going to be living at Southfork, remember" JR laughed  
>"We won't be very far away" Sue Ellen said, "I love the ranch I just want to look after my family without servants, we don't need anyone to look after our children, we can do it ourselves."<br>"I know what you mean" JR replied, "I want to be close to my children"  
>They lay silently on the sofa for a while; JR placed his hand on her stomach. Sue Ellen watched him, she knew he was going to be a great father and this time he would have his children from day one, she knew how they had both missed out on the early days with John Ross, but luckily their son hadn't suffered any effects of that. He knew that his parents loved him. She felt her heart burst as she watched JR tenderly stroke her stomach, she loved him so much.<br>"JR what are you doing?" She asked  
>"Just checking that these two aren't fighting in there," he replied<br>Sue Ellen laughed "There's not much room for that in there" she said  
>"We ought to think of names," He said<br>"How about baby number one and baby number two" Sue Ellen laughed  
>"I was being serious!" JR said<br>"So was I" she laughed "This time we name them ourselves, not like last time"  
>JR looked at her "Have you got a problem with our son's name" he asked<br>"No!" she said "But Jock named him, not us"  
>"I don't know how I felt about that, after all I thought he wasn't mine" JR said<br>"I know, but believe me I knew he was yours, he was so beautiful" Sue Ellen said  
>"Okay have you got any ideas for names" JR said<br>"How about Ellie for a girl" Sue Ellen asked  
>"Your mother may not take kindly to that!" JR said<br>"I don't know, what are your ideas" Sue Ellen asked  
>"I have to agree I like Ellie for a girl or perhaps Eleanor Patricia" JR said<br>"Being diplomatic in your old age are you JR" Sue Ellen laughed  
>"I think we need to put some more thought into this" JR said<br>"Especially if we have two girls" Sue Ellen said  
>"One of them has got to be a boy" JR said<br>"Would it matter if they were both girls?" Sue Ellen asked  
>JR laughed "No", suddenly he felt movement beneath his hand "They've woken up" He said<br>"I know" Sue Ellen said, "I felt it too"  
>"Does it hurt" JR asked<br>"No" she replied, "It just reminds me how much I love you"  
>JR kissed her "I never want this feeling to stop" he said<br>"This time is forever, never forget that you are my soulmate and noone could ever love you more than me" She said

The following evening JR got ready to meet Vanessa. He truly didn't want to do this but Sue Ellen wanted him to and he couldn't refuse her anything. He had spent the whole of that day making sure she knew how much she meant to him, he wanted her to know that this evening would mean nothing. As JR left the house he turned to see Sue Ellen watching him from the window, he turned around and went back up the steps to the house. Sue Ellen was at the door before he had a chance to open it. He took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. Sue Ellen threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.  
>"I don't have to do this" He said, "I want you, not her"<br>"I know, and I want you back before midnight" she said  
>"Are you sure you're okay" he said<br>"Yes" she smiled "Beside I've got a date with a handsome young man myself"  
>JR looked at her "And who might that be" he asked<br>"Our son" she laughed "A miniature version of you"  
>"See you later" He said, kissing her before leaving.<br>As Sue Ellen closed the door, she suddenly felt alone. John Ross had gone to see a friend and wouldn't be back for another half hour so she decided to ring her mother. However there was noone home so she rang Southfork. Miss Ellie answered the phone.  
>"Miss Ellie, How are you" Sue Ellen said<br>"I'm fine, how are you, JR and John Ross" Miss Ellie replied  
>"We're fine, in fact we're coming over for a visit," Sue Ellen said<br>"Really, when" Ellie asked  
>"In about a weeks time" Sue Ellen said "We're considering moving back"<br>"I thought you were happy in London" Ellie said  
>"We are, but I miss the family and John Ross misses Christopher and he's agreed that he would go back to Dallas as long as JR forgets Ewing Oil" Sue Ellen said<br>"And what does JR say about that!" Ellie laughed  
>"He's okay with that idea, beside he's going to have his work cut out looking after his family" Sue Ellen said<br>"How is the baby?" Ellie asked  
>"Oh they're fine" Sue Ellen replied, "We're having twins"<br>Miss Ellie told her how thrilled she was at the news "Is JR there" Ellie asked  
>"No" Sue Ellen said, "He's out for the evening"<br>"What without you" Ellie said  
>Sue Ellen didn't want to lie so she told Miss Ellie about Vanessa.<br>"I don't like the sound of that Sue Ellen" Miss Ellie said  
>"I know, but I need to know that I can trust him" Sue Ellen said<br>"Please tell me this isn't the start of things going wrong for you" Ellie asked  
>"I promise, we have never been closer, he didn't want to go out tonight but I told him to do this one thing but that it was only a dance" Sue Ellen said "Please don't say anything to anyone about this"<br>"Okay" Ellie said  
>"I've just tried to get hold of my mother but I can't" Sue Ellen said<br>"No, she's taken Christopher out to the movies" Ellie said  
>"Is he okay" Sue Ellen asked<br>"Yes, but it would be good to have both my grandsons at home" Ellie said  
>"I know" Sue Ellen said "I'll talk to you soon, give my love to the rest of the family"<br>"Bye Sue Ellen, give John Ross a kiss from me" Ellie replied  
>After putting the phone down, Sue Ellen went into the kitchen to make herself a drink, suddenly the door open and she was relieved to see her son standing there.<br>"Hey, have you had a good time" Sue Ellen asked  
>"Yes, where's daddy" John Ross asked<br>"He had to go out" Sue Ellen replied  
>"Where?" John Ross asked<br>"He'll be back soon, I promise, in the meantime you're going to look after me," she said  
>"Can I stay up until daddy gets back?" he asked<br>"Well as there's no school tomorrow I guess so!" Sue Ellen smiled  
>Sue Ellen and John Ross cuddled up on the sofa; she needed him close to her. Although she knew she could trust JR, she hated the thought of him in the arms of another woman.<br>"Momma is daddy going to hurt you again?" John Ross asked  
>"No, why do you ask" Sue Ellen replied<br>"Because he's gone out without you," her son replied  
>"John Ross, your father loves us more than anything in this world and he will never do anything to lose us, but there was something he had to do tonight" Sue Ellen said<br>"Momma, what's going to happen when the babies are born" John Ross asked her  
>"What do you mean?" She replied<br>"Well will you still want me, you'll be so busy with the babies that you wont have time for me" he said  
>"Hey, where is this coming from?" She asked "We will always have time for you, beside we're going to need you to help us look after them.<br>She pulled her son closer to her and held him tightly "John Ross we love you, nothing is going to change that"  
>John Ross kissed his mother "I was just scared"<br>"There's nothing to be scared of sweetheart, believe me" She said "Okay, listen to me I know your father isn't going to let you feel left out"  
>"How do you know?" He asked<br>"Because your daddy felt the same way after uncle Bobby was born, Grandpa always preferred Uncle Bobby but your dad wanted him to love him too, but I don't think he did, not in the same way he loved your uncle" Sue Ellen said "John Ross he never wants you to feel like that"  
>"What time will he be home?" John Ross asked<br>"Soon, I hope" Sue Ellen said

JR sat in the restaurant opposite Vanessa, his thoughts constantly returning to Sue Ellen. This is not where he wanted to be.  
>"JR aren't you hungry" Vanessa said<br>JR looked up at her "What, oh I was miles away" he said  
>"You haven't touched your meal," She said<br>JR said nothing. Vanessa wanted him to forget Sue Ellen, she had plans for their evening and it didn't stop at dancing.  
>"Do you remember how we used to dance when we were younger?" She asked<br>"Yes" JR said "But that was a long time ago, a lot of things have changed"  
>"I love you JR" Vanessa said<br>JR said nothing; there was nothing he could say. He knew he didn't feel the same, his heart was with Sue Ellen and there was nothing Vanessa could do to change that.  
>"Yes" JR said, "You loved me so much that you lied about James being my son"<br>"I wanted him to be your son" she replied "All those years back we had something special and I thought if I could convince you that he was your son, then we could return to the good times"  
>"That was a lifetime ago, I don't want to go back," JR said<br>"Not even for one night" She asked  
>JR went back to finishing the food on his plate. He thought back to the times when being with another woman wouldn't have meant anything to him, now things had changed. Suddenly the music started to play; Vanessa looked at him and said.<br>"Dance with me"  
>JR reluctantly agreed and taking her hand he led her onto the dance floor. Vanessa held him close to her, JR felt himself go cold at her touch. He closed his eyes imagining it was Sue Ellen in his arms. Slowly they danced. As the music stopped Vanessa went to kiss him but he turned away. He made a promise to Sue Ellen that he wouldn't kiss her and he wasn't about to break it.<br>They went back to their table and talked for a while before Vanessa asked him for another dance. He agreed but told her this would be the last one. Vanessa felt she had to convince him otherwise her heart was set on one last night of passion with him.  
>This time she held him even closer as they danced, JR felt suffocated but didn't really want to hurt her feelings. Finally they went back to their table.<br>JR looked at his watch "I have to go" he said  
>"But it's early" she said, "The night is still young"<br>"I have a wife and child waiting for me back at home," He said  
>Vanessa laughed "That's never stopped you before, come back to my room" she said<br>JR looked at her "I agreed to one dance, nothing else"  
>JR make love to me like you used to, I know you want to" she said<br>"No" He said, "You're wrong I don't"  
>"JR come with me and I'll make you forget Sue Ellen for one night" she said "Just this one night that's all I'm asking"<br>JR looked at her "This was a trap, you had no intentions of just dancing, well I'm afraid you're out of luck"  
>Vanessa looked at him "I know you want me" she said, "You have never been able to remain faithful to Sue Ellen, she isn't enough for you"<p>

"That's where you're wrong Vanessa, I love her with all of my heart, do you want the truth well while I was dancing with you I was dreaming that it was her in my arms. She's my soulmate, my best friend and my lover, no other woman has ever come close" JR said  
>JR got his coat and paid the bill "Goodnight Vanessa, I'm going home to my wife" he said<br>Vanessa called after him but he had gone. JR got into his car and shut the door. He suddenly realised for the first time ever, he had rejected a woman's advances. He never wanted to see Vanessa again, he just wanted to return to Sue Ellen and give all his love to her.

He opened the door to the house and noticed that everything was quiet. The only light was from the living room, so he walked in and the sight before him took his breath away. Sue Ellen and John Ross were curled up on the sofa asleep. He felt an overwhelming sense of love and crouched down on the floor beside them. He gently called both of their names and saw John Ross stir and open his eyes.  
>"Hey buddy, what are you doing up, it's late" JR said<br>"I was waiting for you to come home and keeping momma company," John Ross said  
>"It's time for bed now though" JR said<br>He kissed Sue Ellen on the forehead and she opened her eyes and smiled at him.  
>"You're back early" She said<br>"I know, couldn't keep away" he replied  
>"I'm going to take our son to bed and then I'm going to have a shower, I'll be back soon okay" JR said<br>"I'll make us a drink," Sue Ellen said  
>"That would be good" JR said<br>"John Ross come on," he said taking his son's hand  
>JR and John Ross walked into his bedroom.<br>"Daddy, what did you do tonight?" John Ross asked  
>"I had to visit an old friend," He said<br>"Who" his son asked  
>JR thought for a moment. He didn't want to lie to his son.<br>"Vanessa" he said  
>"What?" John Ross said<br>"Don't worry, your mom knows, in fact it was her idea. Vanessa is very ill and wanted to spend some time with me so momma agreed" JR said  
>"Do you love her?" John Ross asked<br>"No, I only love you and your momma, I have really missed you two tonight" he said  
>"Are you taking me to football tomorrow" John Ross asked<br>"Of course, but I want your mom to come too" JR said  
>"Cool" John Ross said<br>"But now it's bedtime" JR said, kissing his son "Go to sleep"  
>JR walked towards the door and turned off the light.<br>"Daddy" John Ross said  
>"What?" JR replied<br>"I love you" his son replied  
>"I love you too" JR said and gently closed the door<br>JR walked into his bedroom and decided that he needed a shower. Ten minutes later he walked back into the living room where Sue Ellen was waiting for him.  
>"So" she said, "What happened"?<br>JR took her in his arms and kissed her, "All night long I've been longing to do this," he said  
>"So how was your evening?" she asked again<br>"Do you want the truth" JR said  
>Sue Ellen looked at him "Yes" she said<br>"Well we danced and then she invited me to her bedroom" JR said  
>Sue Ellen looked horrified<br>"She implied that she could make me forget all about you and that I could never be faithful to you as you were not enough for me," he said  
>"What did you do?" Sue Ellen said<br>"I told her that you were my soulmate, my best friend and my lover and that there was no way I would sleep with her tonight" he said  
>Sue Ellen smiled "How does that make you feel"<br>"I feel that I've finally proved that you are the only woman I want, you are enough for me, I love you" JR said  
>"I'm so proud of you," she said<br>"Sue Ellen hold me in your arms" he said  
>Sue Ellen reached out her arms and JR cuddled up to her. Slowly he began to kiss her, touching her, breathing in her smell, the memories of Vanessa disappearing.<br>"You make me feel so good," JR said  
>Sue Ellen held him tighter, JR felt his feelings take over "Sue Ellen, make love to me, I want you so much" he said<br>"Let's go upstairs," she said  
>Taking her hand, he led her upstairs into their room. Gently he lowered her onto the bed and undid the belt of her robe. Sue Ellen kissed him; she put her hands around his head and pulled him towards her.<br>"JR I love you," she said  
>He kissed her and their passion took over. JR felt he was going to explode, he was so desperately in love with this woman. He knew that their love would last throughout eternity. After they made love Sue Ellen held him in her arms, she continued to kiss him, she had missed him this evening and wanted him to know how important he was to her. Neither want needed to speak; they both knew what the other was thinking.<br>"I spoke to your mother earlier" Sue Ellen said "She's pleased that we're going to Dallas for a visit"  
>"Thought she might be" JR said<br>"I also told her what you were doing tonight," She said looking at him  
>"I am never going out with another woman for as long as I live," he said<br>Sue Ellen laughed, "I've waited so long to hear you say that" she said  
>"Tonight meant nothing, you do know that don't you," he asked<br>"Yes" Sue Ellen replied; "You were back before 10pm," she laughed  
>"We are going to have a wonderful life, in a couple of months we will have two more beautiful children to add to our beautiful son, I'm going to make sure my family know how much I love them" JR said<br>"How do you feel about being present at the birth of your children" Sue Ellen asked  
>"I can't wait" JR said "I'm going to be there to hold your hand"<br>"Good" she said  
>"You're coming with John Ross and I tomorrow to watch him play football" JR said<br>"Who says?" She asked  
>"I do" JR said "I'm not letting you out of my sight tomorrow for one minute"<br>Sue Ellen kissed him and snuggled into him "well I guess I could spend one day watching football" she laughed  
>JR held her close and she began to drift off to sleep. He watched her. She was the only thing that mattered; at last he had the family he always wanted.<p>

She leaned forward and kissed him. He couldn't believe after swearing to Sue Ellen that he would never let her down again, that here he was, about to make love to Vanessa. Maybe it was just the way he was…maybe everyone would just have to accept that. Sue Ellen would get over it in time.

Just as they fell on to the bed, the door to the adjoining room opened and there she stood with tears in her beautiful eyes. He looked at her. She didn't know what to say…he didn't know what to say. She clutched at her stomach…the pains started….

They had rushed her to the maternity ward but it was too late. The babies died. Sue Ellen slipped away eventually. The doctors put it down to a broken heart.

Of course John Ross was taken away. They had come for him almost immediately. Dragged him back to America…taken into care. Away from everyone who knew him. Vanessa would be gone soon too…and then whom would he have? But oh how he loved Sue Ellen! What a horrible mistake…a terrible terrible mistake.

It was over for him too now. Nothing left to live for. Tightening the noose around the rope, putting his head through, his last thoughts were of her…his yellow rose of Texas…..

A sharp intake of breath and JR sat bolt upright in bed. Putting his hand to his forehead he was covered in sweat. Dazed and confused, his other hand went to his neck. In the dim light of the early hours of the morning, he could just make out someone lying beside him. Was this real? Was it Vanessa? Where was Sue Ellen? He almost dreaded touching the body, which lay peacefully beside him. Putting his hand to her hair, he stroked it back from her face and shut his eyes, breathing out with deep relief. Lying slowly back down on the bed, cuddling in next to her, breathing in every inch of her and holding her so tightly he whispered in her ear,

"I love you Sue Ellen". He kissed her cheek. "God, how I love you…"

The next morning was Saturday and the family had to begin their travel arrangements. Sue Ellen had woken fresh and bright at 8 am, and seeing how peaceful JR looked, had left him asleep. She had something on her mind, which she felt she had to clear up.

Finding the peace of paper that the number had been written on, she made her way to the kitchen and dialled. A woman answered.

"Is that Vanessa?" Sue Ellen asked.

"No M'am…may I get her for you?"

"Yes please" Sue Ellen said.

"One moment please".

Sue Ellen was relieved that the girl had not asked who the caller was. She hadn't thought of making something up.

"Hello?"

"Vanessa? This is Sue Ellen Ewing"

Silence.

"I don't expect you to have anything to say to me. I know you are sick but even at that, I didn't think you could stoop to the level that you did last night".

"Sue Ellen…"

"Let me just get one thing straight. Sick or not, JR Ewing is my husband…mine. I am sorry for your situation, but I had to let you know how let down you made me feel last night."

"I appreciate your anger. I was out of line. But I can give you this. JR is different now. There was a time when he wouldn't think twice about what I asked him to do. I think it has been a wonderful test for you".

"Let me be the judge of that" Sue Ellen said. But she knew Vanessa was right. It had been.

"I am sorry for not being truthful with you…it's just that I have never really gotten over JR, but..well, last night I discovered it is just something I will have to live with. He loves you and that will never change" Vanessa said.

"Well I'm glad you finally realise that" Sue Ellen said "We all have things we have to live with."

"Believe me I wasn't trying to hurt you. I have very little time left. I was being selfish" Vanessa went on.

"I truly am sorry for your illness but I had to call. I love JR, Vanessa. I can't have anyone take him from me again" Sue Ellen said, not quite believing her own openness with a stranger.

"I can assure you that won't happen" Vanessa said. "I hope you can forgive me Sue Ellen"

"I think I can understand it. I'm not one to hold grudges but I needed to say this to you", Sue Ellen said. "I hope you can find some way out of your pain"

"I wish you every happiness" Vanessa said.

Sue Ellen didn't really know what way to end the conversation. Words like "future" and "soon" and even "tomorrow" sounded so inappropriate so she just thanked Vanessa for letting her talk and the women said their goodbyes. Sue Ellen wanted to be able to say that she would be a friend to the dying woman but as awful as it was, she didn't feel she could.

As she hung up the phone to her surprise she heard JR's voice in the doorway.

"Wow, I'm impressed" he said.

She swung round to see him standing looking ever so sexy in a pair of cotton pj bottoms and bare chested.

"You were listening to that?" she said throwing a cushion at him.

"You know me and lurking in doorways" JR said, referring to his past with a wicked grin and catching the cushion.

"JR!" Sue Ellen blushed.

"Hey…" he said coming closer. "I'm very flattered"

"I didn't do it to flatter you!" she laughed.

He came closer to her, sliding his arms around her waist. He started to sing the tune from "Don't mess with my man", while nuzzling into her, kissing her neck.

"You've really turned me on", he whispered.

Sue Ellen tried to push him away, laughing yet trying to appear annoyed.

"JR that was private!" she said pushing against his chest.

"Oh but I'm so glad I heard it…you're so…so sexy…standing up for what you think, not letting anyone walk all over you…I really admire that" JR said, touching her face. "I'm proud of you"

"Well I just had to take a stand. I mean I know she is ill but it annoyed me. Sitting with me at lunch and pretending like that" Sue Ellen said, her fiery streak becoming more apparent.

"Oh stop it…" JR said, getting even closer "Oh don't stop it…" he giggled.

Within a few minutes they were kissing passionately but as much as she knew he wanted her, she knew she had to pack.

Playfully tugging on his shorts, she tickled his tummy – which he clearly enjoyed – and then, patting him on the backside, she went into the kitchen to start breakfast. JR was disappointed but felt warm inside at the same time. Then he remembered his dream and had to sit down. Maybe that was God's way of reminding him how lucky he was. "As if I need reminding" he laughed.

As the plane finished boarding, JR took his seat beside Sue Ellen in first class and lovingly squeezed her hand. He had made sure that a midwife was at hand in case of any emergency with the babies. Sue Ellen had thought it was a bit of an overreaction but she loved him for it.

"Are you comfortable darlin'?" he asked.

"Yes I'm fine" she smiled. John Ross was seated in front of his parents and thought it just wonderful that he had his own tv.

Sue Ellen had slipped in and out of sleep throughout the flight. She ate well and enjoyed playing the in-flight quiz with her husband, them both pitting their wits against each other.

Many hours later the pilot announced that they would soon be arriving at DFW airport. Sue Ellen's heart skipped a beat. She had a strange feeling that all of Dallas would be out there, waiting for her, watching her.

JR looked at her. "You ok honey?" he said, touching her hand.

"Yes..I think so, just nervous I guess" she said, stroking his hair.

John Ross turned round in his seat.

"Don't get up yet sweetheart" Sue Ellen said to him.

"What time is it here?" the boy asked.

"I guess it's around lunchtime" JR said, adjusting his watch.

Emma, the midwife, was originally from America and would be enjoying a fully expenses paid vacation courtesy of JR and staying at one of the finest hotels in Dallas. There just wasn't room for her at Southfork but she didn't mind. She was looking forward to some sight seeing.

Obviously a limo was waiting for them and as it pulled along the road that would bring them to Southfork, Sue Ellen took a deep breath.

"Are you ok Mrs Ewing?" Emma asked.

"Oh yes, I'm fine….please call me Sue Ellen".

Emma smiled.

Sue Ellen looked at JR who, in the opposite seat, reached across and held her hands. JR could see Southfork getting closer and felt excited. He sensed Sue Ellen's apprehension and said,

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to do". She smiled at him. She didn't have to say anything, he just knew.

"I love you" she mouthed – so that only he knew what she was saying. Or so she thought.

"Get a room" John Ross said, rolling his eyes.

Emma and JR both laughed but Sue Ellen was quite taken aback by her young son's comment.

"Where did you hear that?" she scolded.

John Ross eyeballed JR and his father put up his hands in protest. But Sue Ellen couldn't resist her son's adorable face and she too started to laugh.

"Speaking of rooms" JR said noticing the limo turning into the long driveway, "We're here".

Sue Ellen looked out the window to the breathtaking site of Southfork Ranch. She remembered the first time JR had brought her here. She was just as nervous then, but maybe more so now? So much had happened.

It was like starting over – like all of the past had been a bad dream. She was coming to Southfork now with everything she had dreamed of having in the first place. And with the man she had always loved loving her so much in return.

JR could see it in her eyes. He instinctively knew what she was thinking and as he watched her he was taken back to when he had first brought her to Southfork. She was as beautiful now as then, more beautiful if that was possible and he knew that it was her – not anything else – that made him the man he was now. He was glad to see the ranch. Maybe his dream that Sue Ellen and he would grow old here would come true, but it didn't really matter anymore.

As the limo stopped and the driver stepped out, an overwhelming sense of familiarity crept over Sue Ellen. She could hear doors opening and closing – occasionally slamming – and footsteps and splashes in the pool and the sounds of the children playing and horses galloping and music playing. She heard a door nearby slide open and realised it was the patio door, the one she had walked through so many times, and the next sound she heard was Miss Ellie, proclaiming their arrival.

John Ross could hardly contain himself as he rushed towards his grandmother. He was soon joined by Christopher and slowly but surely Sue Ellen aided by JR took her first steps back on to Southfork soil to the sheer delight of the family.

Virtually nothing had changed. She had a complete feeling of well being as she entered the hallway. The scent of cinnamon filled her nostrils as it had always done. She ran her fingers along the banister and glanced into the living room. What memories she had! She remembered how she and JR had filled this huge house with the sounds of laughter, of love, of screaming, of shouting, of playful fun, of tears and of joy.

Her photo still reigned on the mantelpiece. She smiled as she thought Miss Ellie may have only put it there out of thoughtfulness but could have wept when she heard a voice behind her say,

"It's never moved, Miss Sue Ellen"

Theresa. Wonderful Theresa. Sue Ellen embraced her. The number of things that poor girl had been witness to! Yet she had always been tremendously loyal.

JR was still chatting to Bobby outside so Sue Ellen thought she would explore upstairs. A flash of the past went through her head. Whilst pregnant with John Ross she had tumbled down these stairs. She also recalled the red wine stain she had left on the paper just above her head. She closed her eyes. She didn't want to think about those times.

The corridor at the top of the stairs almost took her breath away. She froze. The noises returned. She could hear John Ross and Christopher breaking the vase with their baseball, she could hear Clayton shouting for JR, she could hear the sound of the ladies sharp stiletto heels clicking their way to the Oil Baron's Ball and she could hear herself, her own thoughts, as she walked up and down that hall, sometimes to a room by herself, sometimes to a bed with JR.

She reached the door to her old room and slowly opened it. Even though other people had come and went, she had left her mark firmly on it and she felt it. She remembered how many nights she had been in this bed, wishing JR to come home, how many dresses she had hung in that closet, how many bottles of the best perfume had lined the dresser….Her gaze turned to the adjacent room. She stood up and bravely walked the short distance but couldn't bring herself to open the door. She leaned her head against it and closed her eyes, still not quite believing she was there. She was just about to turn the knob when she felt a hand on the back of her head. She jumped.

JR stood next to her. He smiled.

"So this is where you are", he said.

Not moving her head from the door but turning to face him she said,

"Why can't I open this door?"

"Because it holds a box full of memories" JR said, his hand touching the wooden frame.

"Yes…memories" Sue Ellen said, her own hand lightly caressing the door.

"But from what I remember" JR went on "Most of the memories made in here are good ones!"

She looked at him. He was smiling the wicked smile she adored. She giggled in agreement. He kissed her gently on the lips.

"Let's do it together" JR said.

His hand over hers, they turned the doorknob. The door opened. They both stood and stared, both overwhelmed by the fact they were back here.

Sue Ellen walked to the bed and sat down. "When was the last time we slept in this bed together?" she asked.

JR thought about it.

"October 18, six and half years ago"

Sue Ellen was amazed. "How did you remember that?" she asked him.

"Saddest day of my life" he said, with a lot of sincerity that took her aback.

"I suppose you remember the last time we…."

"September 21 six and half years ago" he smiled.

"Your birthday" she laughed.

He looked at her. From time to time, the regret crept back that he had been the one responsible for all the time that had been wasted in their relationship. He walked over to her and sat beside her. Saying nothing, he put his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm sorry" he said, with tears in his eyes.

"For what?" Sue Ellen said, disturbed and worried by his sudden reaction.

" For everything I did…you were the best thing that ever happened to me and I'm sorry I wasted all that time…for nothing" JR told her, a tear almost dropping from his blue eyes.

"Hey…come on" she said, holding him tightly. "That's all behind us now..and besides…" she went on, "…love means never having to say you're sorry". He managed a smile. She kissed him. They looked at each other, and, still holding hands, looked around the room again, each of them thinking of their own private memories of everything that had went on here.

Sue Ellen was enjoying a shower and as she did so, JR looked across the wide horizon that was Southfork. Maybe living here would be too hard, maybe a fresh start in a new place was just what they needed. At least there wouldn't always be something that would remind them of the past. Or maybe Sue Ellen was right…it was all behind them…maybe they just needed to decorate? Maybe if they moved the bed? Oh the questions in JR's head! He wanted to do what was best for his family.

Sue Ellen emerged from the shower, her wet hair dripping on to her tanned shoulders. JR smiled at her and said "Was that good?"

"Mmm" she nodded. "It was perfect".

He lifted a hand towel and as she sat on the side of the bed, helped her to dry, dabbing her back and gently towel drying her hair. He let his fingers massage the top of her head. She told him how good it felt.

"Are you tired?" he asked.

"Not tired…more happily relaxed" she said.

JR told her to lie down on the bed and he got some relaxing massage oil – pregnant woman friendly of course – from his soap bag and massaged it into Sue Ellen's body, starting at her shoulders. She closed her eyes and enjoyed it. He joyfully watched her tummy move as the babies told him in their own way that they enjoyed it too. When he finished working on her feet he helped her up and did her back.

Sue Ellen didn't want it to end, but when it did, she gave him a very thankful kiss.

"It's a pleasure" he smiled and went to take a shower himself. When he finished a few moments later, he came out to find Sue Ellen fast asleep. It gave him a further opportunity to just sit and watch her. He had to pinch himself that she really was his wife. He quietly got dressed just before there was a knock on the door.

It was Miss Ellie.

JR opened the door and came out. "Hi Mama. Sue Ellen's asleep" he smiled.

"I'm sure she is!" Miss Ellie said. "It's a long journey for a pregnant woman".

"Is dinner ready?" JR asked.

Miss Ellie laughed and hugged her son. "Oh how I've missed that appetite!" she said.

JR had missed his mother. It was at times like this that he felt like a little boy.

"That's what I'm here to tell you" Miss Ellie said "It will be ready in about an hour"

"I'll tell Sue Ellen" he said.

"If she wants to sleep it's fine" Miss Ellie told him.

"The way she is eating these days, she will kill me if she misses it!" JR laughed.

JR opened the door. Sue Ellen had woken up and was smiling.

"Did I hear someone mention food?" she said.

JR laughed. "Yes but you aren't having any!" he teased.

At that she got up as fast as the babies would let her, raised her eyebrows at him and said,

"Oh that's what you think Ewing"

"Damn" he said, taking a deep breath "You are one sexy mama"

She laughed and blew him a kiss.

*********************************************************************

They sat in their old places at the Southfork dining table. Sue Ellen needed a little more space than usual so a lot of the accoutrements had to be brought closer to her. Theresa had enjoyed having a full family to cook for again.

Sue Ellen asked Bobby about his time with Amanda and he had responded enthusiastically. She was pleased for him but she felt strange about it. Imagine if Amanda moved to Southfork and Sue Ellen wasn't there? That would be odd.

John Ross and Christopher bantered each other playfully across the table. There was plenty of discussion centering on the babies and Miss Ellie talked of her excitement at becoming a grandmother again.  
>Clayton lifted his glass to propose a toast. "To JR and Sue Ellen" he said.<p>

Sue Ellen had never heard Clayton toast JR before and was really touched. John Ross coughed.

"Oh…" Clayton laughed "And John Ross" he said.

The family raised their glasses.

"Welcome home" Miss Ellie said.

JR and Sue Ellen looked at each other, both wondering how each other really felt about being back at Southfork.

*************************************************************************

After dinner Sue Ellen and JR wandered outside and went and sat by the pool. A warm breeze was in the air.  
>"I can't believe how warm it is compared to London" JR said<br>"I know" Sue Ellen laughed, "The problem with London is that it doesn't warm up until May and that's if you're lucky"  
>JR stood up and took her hand saying "Fancy a walk"<br>Sue Ellen smiled and stood up. Hand in hand they began to walk towards the barn.  
>"How do you feel" JR asked<br>"Fine" Sue Ellen said "However it feels so strange to be back here, after everything that happened between us I never thought I would see this place again"  
>JR looked at her "Everything that happened was my fault, if I had been faithful to you, then you wouldn't have needed to drink, I was the foolish one just think we could have had six children running round this place by now" JR said<br>Sue Ellen laughed "I was thinking earlier about things that had happened. Being drunk and falling down the stairs when I was pregnant with John Ross, you threatening to send me to the sanatorium, the fights, the red wine stain on the staircase, those are the painful memories but there are also good memories, like the time you were recovering after Kristin shot you, the early days of our second marriage. Not everything that happened here was bad" she said  
>"I remember when I first brought you here" JR said<br>"I was so scared, I mean the Ewings had a reputation" Sue Ellen said  
>"I'm not sure how to take that!" JR laughed<br>"You know what I mean, you were a powerful and rich family and I didn't know if I belonged here" Sue Ellen replied  
>"Momma and Daddy approved of you the moment they saw you" JR said<br>Sue Ellen laughed "Then I shot their precious son, they didn't approve of that!" she said  
>JR kissed her "You didn't, looking back at that now, I can't believe that Kristin framed her own sister"<br>"I should have known she was up to something, after all she was being too nice" Sue Ellen said  
>"Hmm, do you remember that I brought you your first horse and taught you how to ride" JR asked<br>"Of course" Sue Ellen said "We used to spend hours together just riding around the ranch and sitting in the treehouse"  
>"You made me feel so special" JR said "Bobby and Gary were the daddy's and momma's favourites and I felt left out. But when you came into my life I no longer felt like that, you made me feel as though I was the most important person in the world"<br>"You were" Sue Ellen said "You still are, nothing compares to you"  
>JR turned to face her and put his arms around her "I love you!" he said<br>"I love you too and nothing is ever going to take you away from me again" she said  
>JR held her tightly and kissed her, she was all he wanted, from this moment on and throughout eternity there would never be anyone but her, he so desperately loved her.<br>"Sue Ellen, I think we should take our son's advice" JR said  
>Sue Ellen looked at him "What" she said<br>JR laughed "Get a room!" he replied  
>She gently hit him "JR!" she said "You're a bad influence on our son" she laughed<br>"Hey, he didn't hear that from me honestly" JR said  
>Sue Ellen looked at him and shook her head. They continued to walk a little further<br>"So where do we go from here?" JR asked  
>"I don't know" Sue Ellen said "Part of me wants to stay here, Southfork is a magical place to bring up children, there's so much open space for them to play and the family are here, however another part of me is scared"<br>"Scared?" JR said "Why?"  
>"That if we come back here, we will lose what we had in London, I don't want to lose you" Sue Ellen said<br>"That's never going to happen" JR said "I love you too much, I only want you, I thought I proved that by walking away from Vanessa"  
>"You have, I'm just being silly" Sue Ellen said<br>"Come here!" JR said and took her in his arms "Listen, I'm married to the most beautiful woman in the world, I have a gorgeous son and you're carrying my babies, there is nothing that could take me away from you, from this point on there are only going to be happy times"  
>"How many children do you want?" Sue Ellen asked<br>"Well after these two, maybe a couple more I don't know" JR laughed  
>"And if we do return, how is your mother and Clayton going to feel about having half a dozen children running about the place!" she laughed<br>"It would certainly liven up this place!" JR said  
>Sue Ellen looked at him and hugged him tightly "I honestly think it's time we came home" she said<br>"I'm not going to pressurize you" he said, "It's up to you and our son"  
>"JR these past few months you've proved how much you love us, you done everything you can to make us happy, I know that you will stay in London if that's what John Ross and I want, for once in your life you're putting us first and I love you so much for that" Sue Ellen said "But…now I want to do something for you, I saw how excited you were when you first saw Southfork earlier, so I want us to try and persuade our son that it's time to come home"<br>"I'm happy to be wherever you want to be, I love you more than this place" JR protested  
>Sue Ellen smiled "I know and part of me thinks that you should help Bobby reclaim Ewing Oil" she said<br>JR looked at her in amazement "You have got to be joking!" he said "Look at what it did to us in the past, there's no way I want to go back to those days!" he said  
>"We don't have to" Sue Ellen said "Ewing Oil belongs to the Ewings, and you probably have more devious ideas about getting it back than Bobby. So all I'm suggesting is that you help him and then take a back seat. Let Bobby run it and treat it as a part time hobby."<br>"I've spent all my life obsessing about Ewing Oil, now I just want to spend time with my family" JR said  
>"And by becoming Bobby's part time partner, you can do that" Sue Ellen said "You could even work from home!"<br>"You've got it all worked out haven't you" JR said "But what about John Ross, he's not going to like it"  
>"All he wants it his parent to love him and each other, he wants a real family" Sue Ellen said, "I think we can convince him that nothing's going to change"<br>"Let's see what happens at the end of the week" JR said kissing her.  
>They stood holding each other for a few minutes; both contented to stay where they were forever.<br>Sue Ellen looked over JR's shoulder and saw John Ross and Christopher walking from the house towards them. Suddenly she heard JR's voice.  
>"Sue Ellen, I want you so badly!" he said<br>She laughed, "Not as much as I want you, however you're going to have to wait, we've got company" she said  
>JR turned and looked "What are those two up to" He said<br>Hand in hand they walked towards the two boys "Hey guys what are you up to" JR said  
>"Can we go for a swim" John Ross asked<br>"Not now sweetheart" Sue Ellen said, "You've just eaten"  
>"Have you come back forever?" Christopher asked<br>"We'll see" Sue Ellen said  
>"Momma can we stay out here for a while, its still quite warm and light" John Ross said<br>Sue Ellen smiled "Yes, however I don't want either of you going near the pool, okay" she said  
>"We promise" the boys said<br>"Half an hour boys, then I want you back indoors" JR said  
>The two boys raced off towards the barn, JR and Sue Ellen stood watching them for a while.<br>"This is what I want" JR said, "To be able to watch my children grow up and be happy"  
>They walked back inside the house and into the den where Clayton and Miss Ellie were sat.<br>"Have you two had a nice walk?" Ellie asked  
>"Yes" they answered, "The boys are playing outside"<br>"What are your plans for this week?" Clayton asked  
>"Haven't really thought about it" JR said<br>"We're trying to decide whether we can move back to Dallas permanently" Sue Ellen said.  
>"You know we would both love you to come back" Clayton said<br>"We just need to convince John Ross that nothing will change if we come home" JR said  
>"Sue Ellen, your mother phoned and she said she's coming to see you tomorrow" Ellie said<br>Sue Ellen laughed "The more I think of it, the harder it's going to be to leave" she said

Later that evening JR and Sue Ellen were in their room getting ready for bed. Sue Ellen still couldn't believe that she was back at Southfork. JR looked at her  
>"How do you feel?" he asked "Are you okay about sleeping in here"<br>Sue Ellen laughed and put her arms around him. "As long as I have you with me" she said  
>"Look even if we do come back to Southfork initially, we can redecorate this room, get a new bed, whatever makes you feel comfortable" he said<br>"JR, I haven't a problem with this room, the past is behind us and from this moment on we're going to create only happy memories in this room" she replied  
>JR lay down on the bed, not quite believing where he was. Sue Ellen looked at him and went to lay beside him. JR put his hand on her tummy and gently stroked it.<br>"Is everything okay, it's seems quiet in there today" JR said  
>"JR, we're fine, they were moving earlier I guess they've gone back to sleep" Sue Ellen laughed<br>"Are you feeling tired?" JR asked  
>"No, not really just happy" Sue Ellen said "How about you"<br>JR moved his hand up her body "I just want you" he said  
>"When was the last time we made love in this bed?" Sue Ellen asked<br>"I told you about six and a half years ago" he replied  
>"Then we have some lost time to make up for" Sue Ellen laughed<br>She felt JR move closer to her, lovingly she kissed him and held him close to her. Suddenly she felt the babies kick and started laughing.  
>"What's so funny" JR said<br>"Talk about timing" she replied "I think the babies have woken up, I can feel them kicking"  
>JR smiled and worked his way down her body, kissing every inch of it until he reached her tummy. Sue Ellen closed her eyes his kisses were electrifying. She loved him, she had never felt for anyone what she felt for him, and now he was hers forever. She felt his kisses on her tummy; she knew he was going to make a great father; she reached down and stroked his face. JR lifted his head and looked at her, smiling he worked his way back up her body and passionately kissed her on the lips.<br>"Sue Ellen I love you" he said  
>"I love you more" she said<br>"No way!" he said "I love you all the way to the moon"  
>Sue Ellen laughed "Ha, but I love you all the way back to the moon and back again!" she said<br>They both lay silent for a while, JR placed his hand on Sue Ellen's tummy hoping to feel the movement of life, and Sue Ellen lay contently watching him.  
>"JR, you're going to spoil these children" she laughed<br>JR laughed, "I wish things had been this way with John Ross" he said  
>Sue Ellen kissed him and held him tightly.<br>"Do you realise how crazy our life has been?" JR asked  
>Sue Ellen laughed, "What, you mean marriage, divorce, marriage, divorce and now marriage again!"<br>"Exactly!" JR said  
>"Only this time, Ewing I'm never going to let you go" she said<br>"Hmm" JR said "I think those babies have gone to sleep, now where were we before we were rudely interrupted" he said  
>Sue Ellen laughed "You were showing me how much you love me" she said<br>JR moved even closer to her, gently he made love to her. Both were feeling happy and relaxed. Afterwards they lay locked in a tight embrace. As Sue Ellen drifted of to sleep JR watched her. He was truly happy; he finally had the love of his life.  
>The following morning Sue Ellen woke up alone in bed. At first she felt disorientated, unsure of the unfamiliar surrounding, then she remembered that she was back at Southfork. Getting out of bed she had a shower and got dressed before going downstairs to join the rest of the family.<br>"Hey momma" John Ross said "We're going horse-riding"  
>"John Ross, I told you that we'd had to see what your mom thought before we decided whether we would go" JR said<br>"Don't let me stop you!" she replied "Beside with if you and Clayton take the boys out I can spend some time with your mother"  
>"Okay, let's settled" JR said<br>"Can we go now" Christopher said  
>"Let's finish breakfast first" JR said<br>After fixing herself some breakfast Sue Ellen sat down by JR. "What happened to you?" she asked "I woke up and you weren't beside me"  
>"You were fast asleep, so I left you" JR said<br>The family continued talking, Sue Ellen looked at her son, he seemed excited about being back at Southfork and she hoped that this week would prove to him that they would still be a real family if they stayed here for good  
>After breakfast JR and Clayton took the boys out to the barn and a morning of horse riding, while Miss Ellie and Sue Ellen relaxed by the pool.<br>"Peace at last!" Sue Ellen said  
>"So how does it feel to be back here" Miss Ellie asked<br>"Definitely warmer than London" she laughed  
>"That wouldn't be difficult" Ellie smiled<br>"Oh, I don't know, we're still trying to decide whether we want the babies born here or in London" Sue Ellen said  
>"What happened with Vanessa" Ellie said "I must admit I was a bit worried when you said he was out with her"<br>Sue Ellen laughed "He was back by quarter to ten" she said "He said they had two dances and she invited him to her bedroom"  
>"The old JR would have taken her up on that!" Ellie said<br>"He's changed so much, he proved that by walking away from her" Sue Ellen said "He came home to me"  
>"Clayton and I both want you to come home" Ellie said<br>"All my life, I have only wanted JR to love me, now I've got that, he's prepared to put himself last and put John Ross and me first. I saw how excited he was when he first saw Southfork yesterday and now I want to do something for him, I want to come home" Sue Ellen said "But we still have to convince John Ross"  
>"He seems happy to be here now!" Ellie said<br>"He is happy, he adores his father and his father adores him. They have spent so much time together over the last year. We just have to convince him that if we come back things won't change" Sue Ellen said  
>"We're planning a barbecue for next weekend, is that okay" Ellie asked<br>"Sounds great" Sue Ellen said "I think I shocked JR yesterday"  
>"How" Ellie asked<br>"I told him if we came back that he should help Bobby reclaim Ewing Oil" Sue Ellen replied  
>"But Sue Ellen, Ewing Oil has caused you so much heartache, you can't seriously want it back" Ellie said<br>"I know Bobby wants to reclaim it, and JR possibly has a better idea of how to do this" Sue Ellen said "However JR doesn't want to go back to those days so I told him that he could do it as a part time hobby"  
>"I think Cliff having Ewing Oil annoys Bobby" Ellie said<br>"Ewing oil belongs to the Ewings, but this time Bobby will run it and JR will take a back seat, however he's going to be much too busy helping me look after our children" Sue Ellen laughed  
>"I noticed how much he cares about you" Ellie said "It's so different from the last time you were pregnant"<br>"Yes, this time we're doing things right!" Sue Ellen said "JR has been brilliant, we've spent hours in London just curled up on the sofa after John Ross has gone to bed, he loves feeling the movement of the babies when he places his hand on my stomach, he's just been so loving and tender"  
>"I never thought of him as a family man" Ellie said "I always thought he was more interested in the business side of things"<br>"JR keeps his feelings well hidden" Sue Ellen said "But he's learning to open up and I know my children have the best father"  
>Meanwhile JR and Clayton were out by the treehouse, they had decided to have a rest while John Ross and Christopher explored the treehouse.<br>"So do you think you'll move back here" Clayton asked him  
>"Well that depends on John Ross" JR replied "However how do you feel about having more children running around"<br>"Well it would be good for Christopher" Clayton replied "Why how many more children do you want"  
>"Oh a couple more" JR said "However I'm not sure about moving back to Southfork, I just feel there may be too many painful memories for Sue Ellen"<br>"She seems to want to come back" Clayton said  
>"She says she wants to do something for me" JR said "You know last night she even suggested that I work with Bobby to reclaim Ewing Oil"<br>"You're joking" Clayton said  
>"That's what I said to her!" JR said "But she thinks Ewing Oil belongs to the Ewings"<br>"Do you want to go back to running Ewing Oil" Clayton asked  
>"No way!" JR said "Bobby would have to run it, I would just go into it part time, I have more important things to do"<br>"If you two do decide to reclaim it, I'll help you" Clayton said  
>"Really" JR said<br>"Yes" Clayton replied "On one condition"  
>"What's that" JR asked<br>"That you never ever hurt Sue Ellen or John Ross again" Clayton replied  
>JR looked at Clayton "I told you before I love Sue Ellen with all of my heart and there is no way that I will ever do anything to hurt her" JR said "Sue Ellen knows she can trust me, beside if I do go into Ewing Oil I want her with me"<br>"You've come a long way in a short time JR" Clayton said "I saw the way you were with Sue Ellen and John Ross at Christmas, I was surprised I didn't know JR Ewing had a heart!"  
>"They are so important to me, I know I couldn't bear to lose either of them" JR said "However it's taken me a long time to realise that!"<br>"Dusty's also in town this week" Clayton said "He's staying in town, he didn't want to stay here"  
>"Does he know that Sue Ellen and I are back" JR asked<br>"No, he actually told us he was coming to town a few weeks back, before we knew you were coming" Clayton said "And I haven't been able to get in touch with him"  
>"It doesn't bother me" JR said "Will he be coming to visit you here"<br>"He was, but I can tell him to meet me in town" Clayton said  
>"Don't do that on my account, he's your son so he's welcome at Southfork" JR said<br>"And you don't mind" Clayton asked  
>JR laughed "Of course not!" he said "Only maybe we should warn Sue Ellen"<br>Both were silent for a minute, JR listened to the sound of the boys' laughter coming from the treehouse.  
>"Clayton this place has so many ghosts and bad memories, but if we do come back I'm going to change everything. From this moment onwards Southfork is only to hear the sound of laughter"<br>An hour later JR and Clayton took the boys back to the house. John Ross and Christopher wanted to go for a swim, so both went upstairs to change. John Ross got his football so they could play water football.  
>JR suggested that he and Sue Ellen took a drive around. They said their goodbyes and got into the car. They decided to head into town, as it was Sunday everything would be relatively quiet. After parking the car they began to walk. Hand in hand they just walked, both contented to be in each other's company, no word were really needed. They stopped in front of the Ewing Oil building.<br>"Do you really want Cliff Barnes to own this" Sue Ellen asked  
>"No" JR said "however what we have is a million times more important"<br>"What only a million times?" Sue Ellen said  
>JR pulled her to him and kissed her "You know what I mean" JR said<br>"If I agree to help Bobby, I want you beside me" JR said "You and our children are the most important part of my life, there's no way that I will ever let Ewing Oil take me over again" JR said  
>"I know" Sue Ellen said "Of course you do realise that if I became your secretary, then it would be perfectly okay for you to sleep with her"<br>JR laughed "Oh by the way, your old boyfriend is back in town this week" JR said  
>"Who's that then" Sue Ellen said<br>"Dusty" JR said "Clayton told me this morning"  
>"How does that make you feel" Sue Ellen said<br>"Okay, Clayton was going to tell him to meet him in town but I said that I didn't have a problem if he came to Southfork" JR said  
>Sue Ellen looked at him "Dusty doesn't mean anything to me except as a friend, you are all that I want"<p>

"I know" JR said "Even though I don't deserve you"  
>"The past is behind us, we have a new life, a new future" Sue Ellen said<br>After returning to Southfork, they spent the rest of the day by the pool with Ellie, Clayton and Sue Ellen's mother. John Ross and Christopher were playing in the pool. The time past quickly, everyone was happy. Sue Ellen looked at JR, her mind was finally made up, she wanted to return to southfork and build a new and better life for her, JR and their children. She looked at John Ross she knew he could be happy here. She moved closer to JR and cuddled into him, she loved having him so close to her. Everyday the painful memories of the past were dying, the family she loved surrounded her and she knew they loved her too. John Ross walked out of the pool and walked towards his mother, Christopher followed him, both were dripping wet but she didn't care, she stretched out her arms and hugged them tightly.

Later that night JR was stood outside on the Veranda looking out at the vast space that was Southfork. Sue Ellen came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. JR closed his eyes and sighed, he loved the feel of her close to him. Sue Ellen kissed him and whispered in his ear.  
>"What are you thinking?" she asked<br>"Just how quiet it is here, without the sound of the traffic like we have in London" JR said  
>"Hmm I know" she replied, "It feels so good to be here"<br>JR turned to face her "Do you really think we could be happy here?" he asked  
>"I'm happy to be wherever you are" she said "And if you want to return here than we can"<br>JR kissed her and laughed "I just had a funny thought"  
>"What's that" Sue Ellen smiled<br>"Well if we do come home, there'll be no more curling up on the sofa at night, we'll no longer be able to make love in front of the open fire" JR laughed  
>"Where's your sense of adventure!" Sue Ellen replied<br>"Can you imagine my momma coming downstairs in the middle of the night and finding us…." JR said  
>"I can just picture the look on your face at being caught in the act!" Sue Ellen laughed<br>JR smiled and pulled her closer to him. She put her arms around his neck and held him tighter.  
>"Seriously though.." JR said "Don't you think there's too many painful ghost and memories here"<br>Sue Ellen thought for a moment "JR ghosts can't hurt us, and the painful memories we can eradicate and replace with good ones" she said  
>"Wouldn't it be better to find somewhere of our own, just for us and the children" JR said<br>"If that's what you want" Sue Ellen said "The question at the moment is where do you want your children born"  
>"To be honest I really don't mind, I just want to make sure that you have the best care" JR said "I don't want to lose you"<br>"JR, nothing is going to go wrong" Sue Ellen said  
>"I know" JR said "But I had a dream the other night"<br>"Go on" Sue Ellen said  
>"Well I dreamt that you caught me and Vanessa making love and that caused you to go into labour" JR said "Both you and the babies died and John Ross was taken away from me, I don't want to lose my family…ever"<br>Sue Ellen kissed him "JR you're not going to lose us, nothing is going to go wrong I promise"  
>"I'm going to be there to hold you hand and make sure you're alright" JR said<br>"Let's go back inside, it's getting cold out here" Sue Ellen said  
>"Are the children in bed" JR asked<br>"Don't be silly, they're playing a game with their grandparents" Sue Ellen said  
>JR and Sue Ellen went back into the den.<br>"John Ross it's bedtime" JR said  
>"Daddy!" John Ross said<br>"It's 9 o'clock" JR said "It's time to go to bed now"  
>"Momma" John Ross said "Can we stay up"<br>Sue Ellen walked over to John Ross and Christopher and hugged them tightly. "Come on you two, we don't want two grumpy boys in the morning" she said  
>Christopher looked at Bobby and said "Daddy do I have to go to bed?"<br>Bobby laughed "Sorry buddy, you do!"  
>Reluctantly the boys made their way upstairs, followed by Sue Ellen. JR stayed in the den with the rest of the family. After kissing Christopher goodnight she went into John Ross' room and found him jumping on the bed<br>"John Ross Ewing, stop doing that and get into bed!" she said  
>"Momma I'm not tired!" he said<br>"You should be, now get into bed" she replied  
>John Ross decided this wasn't a fight he could win so he got into bed<br>"Momma, are we going to stay here?" he asked  
>"Sweetheart, I really don't know, your dad made a promise that we wouldn't come back until you're ready and he wants to keep that promise" Sue Ellen said<br>"If we do come back, will it be like it was in London" John Ross asked "I don't want to come back and then daddy starts to make you cry"  
>"John Ross, that isn't going to happen" Sue Ellen said "Your daddy loves us, nothing is going to change"<br>"Part of me wants to come home" John Ross said  
>Sue Ellen kissed her son "Let's see how you feel at the end of the week"<br>John Ross hugged her tightly.  
>"Well, John Ross can I have a hug too" JR said<br>"I thought you were downstairs" John Ross said  
>"I was, but I have to give my son a goodnight kiss" JR said sitting down on his son's bed.<br>"I love you John Ross" JR said "And I love your momma forever and nothing is going to change that"  
>"Now its time to go to sleep" Sue Ellen said "Love you" she said kissing him again<br>After shutting John Ross' door JR pulled Sue Ellen into their bedroom. He wanted some time alone with her; they had been surrounded by the family all day.  
>"What's wrong" Sue Ellen said<br>"Nothing, I just want some time with you" JR said  
>"I think we're getting somewhere with John Ross" Sue Ellen said "He told me part of him wanted to come home"<br>"I heard" JR said "Sue Ellen I love my son with all of my heart and I will never hurt him or you again"  
>"JR, you're a wonderful father and there's noone else I want to be married to. I know we can be happy here" Sue Ellen said<br>JR lay down on the bed and Sue Ellen snuggled up close to him. JR placed his hand on her tummy, and began to massage it. Sue Ellen stroked his face and smiled.  
>"You know, we should go back downstairs" Sue Ellen said<br>"In a minute" JR said, he felt a tiny kick beneath his hands.  
>Sue Ellen laughed "You're forever waking them up" she said<br>"I can't wait for them to be born" JR said  
>"I want them born here" Sue Ellen said "I want to come back to Dallas"<br>JR kissed her "We'll see" he said  
>"Hey we better get downstairs" Sue Ellen said<br>"Before we go, I found something!" JR said  
>"What" Sue Ellen said<br>JR went to the draws in his dressing table and found a box. He handed it to Sue Ellen. She opened it and found a ring.  
>"JR, I don't believe you kept this!" Sue Ellen said<br>"The maternity ring, you threw back in my face" JR said "Although I probably deserved it"  
>"I couldn't take it, I was in so much pain" Sue Ellen said<br>"I know, but I wanted you to know that I had accepted John Ross as mine, I really did want to put things right" JR said  
>Sue Ellen stroked his face "I love you" she said "And John Ross has always been yours"<br>JR took the box from her and took the ring out "Would you wear it now?" he asked  
>Sue Ellen kissed him "Yes"<br>JR put the ring on her finger "Even after all this time it fits" he laughed "And just for the record I was never trying to buy you, I desperately wanted to put things right.  
>"I know" Sue Ellen said<br>Hand in hand they left the room and returned downstairs to the family  
>"Well are the boys asleep" Miss Ellie said<br>"Finally!" JR said  
>"What about you Sue Ellen" Patricia asked<br>"I'm fine, I'm not tired" she replied  
>JR turned to look at Bobby "So are you still interested in getting Ewing Oil back" he said<br>Bobby looked at him in surprise "Yes, but I thought you didn't want anything to do with it"  
>"Well, Sue Ellen and I have been talking and she seems to think that it belongs to the Ewings and that I should help you get it back" JR said<br>"But can we?" Bobby asked  
>"Well where's there's a will there's a way, Clayton said he will help" JR said "But there's one condition" JR said<br>"What's that!" Bobby asked  
>"Bobby, I've run Ewing all my life but now it's your turn. What I have with Sue Ellen is more important and there is nothing I would do to jeopardize that, so if we reclaim Ewing Oil you will have to run it, I'll help out but only part time" JR said "At this point in my life Ewing Oil will always come last"<br>"Okay" Bobby said "does this mean that you're coming back to Southfork"

JR looked at Sue Ellen and squeezed her hand tightly.  
>"We want the babies born over here, and if we can persuade John Ross, then we'll come back" Sue Ellen said<br>"You haven't got a lot of time left to decide" Patricia said  
>"I know momma, but John Ross is warming to the idea of coming home" Sue Ellen said<br>"JR, what's to say you wont change your mind and want to run Ewing Oil" Bobby asked  
>"Bobby in four months time Sue Ellen and I are going to have two new babies to look after as well as John Ross, I wont have much time for anything else" JR replied "Don't worry, I'm no longer going to fight with you over Ewing Oil, it's yours"<br>"JR we want you to come home" Miss Ellie said  
>"I know momma" JR replied "And we will, but I promise you there will never be any tears only laughter. This time I'm going to make this marriage perfect"<br>Sue Ellen laughed, "It already is," she said

The following day Sue Ellen and Miss Ellie went shopping with Patricia Sheppard while JR and Clayton stayed with the boys at Southfork. The women spent time looking around the baby shops and then decided to have a cup of coffee.  
>"So, what's going to happen at the end of the week" Patricia asked<br>"Well" Sue Ellen said "We've got to go back to London, but if John Ross agrees, we'll try and sort things out there, then come back to Southfork"  
>"Before the babies are born," Miss Ellie asked<br>"Hopefully" Sue Ellen said, "Both of us want our children born over here"  
>"Do you think it's a good idea getting Ewing Oil back" Ellie asked<br>"Ewing Oil belongs to the Ewings and I know JR has got too active a mind to play suitor for the rest of his life, so helping Bobby run Ewing Oil part time would give him something to do" Sue Ellen replied  
>"You don't think JR will want to run it full time" Patricia asked<br>"No" Sue Ellen said "JR's no longer has to try and prove anything to anyone. JR needed to be his father's favourite son, so he put all his energy into Ewing to try and impress his father. Being in London has made him realise that his family love him for who he is, neither John Ross or I need Ewing Oil. I know he wants to put his energy into raising his family and making sure they know how much he loves them."  
>"How long before you return here?" Patricia asked<br>"I don't know, if we decide that we want the babies born here then I guess it will be within the next month however if the babies are born in London we may stay there longer" Sue Ellen said "Actually John Ross isn't going to be the only one who finds it hard leaving London, I've spent three years over there"  
>"But you want to come back" Miss Ellie said<br>"Yes" Sue Ellen replied  
>"Did you know that Clayton spoke to Dusty last night?" Ellie said "He invited him over to Southfork tomorrow"<br>"Could be interesting" Sue Ellen laughed, "Does he know that JR is here and more to the point does he know that we're back together?"  
>"I think Clayton has mentioned that JR is here but whether he's told him that you're here too I don't know" Ellie replied "Do you think that it will cause a problem"<br>"No, not really!" Sue Ellen said "In fact JR told Clayton to invite him to Southfork"  
>"Did you know that his marriage had fallen apart" Ellie said<br>"No, what happened" Sue Ellen said  
>"Apparentely his wife made him choose between her and the Rodeo circuit" Ellie said "I think she wanted to settle down but he didn't"<br>"Sounds about right" Sue Ellen said "Once a cowboy always a cowboy" she laughed  
>"Sue Ellen won't it feel strange to you seeing him again?" Patricia asked "After all you were so close at one time"<br>Sue Ellen thought for a moment before answering "The time I spent with Dusty seems like another lifetime, I know that JR and I are as solid as a rock, he's the only man I ever truly loved"  
>"I never thought I would see you two back together again" Miss Ellie said "I thought you last divorce was forever, he put you through hell through both your marriages"<br>Sue Ellen laughed "Believe me, this is third time lucky!" she said  
>"I haven't seen him in ages, but even I can see the change in him" Patricia said<br>"If we do come back to Southfork, how do you feel about the sound of children running around Miss Ellie" Sue Ellen asked  
>"Well it will certainly liven things up, why how many more do you want?" Ellie replied<br>"Well if I leave it up to your son, I would say about another half dozen, but to be honest maybe another one after this" Sue Ellen said  
>"I see what you mean when you say JR won't have any time for Ewing Oil" Patricia laughed<p>

An hour later the women arrived back at Southfork, after finishing of their shopping. Clayton was sat in a deckchair by the pool so Sue Ellen sat next to him while Miss Ellie and Patricia went inside the house.  
>"Clayton, what are you doing out here on your own?" Sue Ellen asked<br>"Having a break" Clayton said "JR and the boys are inside"  
>"Is everything okay?" Sue Ellen asked<br>"Yes fine, we took the boys horse riding, then played football for a while and then the boys decided they wanted to go in the pool, so JR had a swimming race with them" Clayton said "So now, JR's taking a shower and the boys have gone to change"  
>"I don't know, you're be glad get some peace when we go home" Sue Ellen laughed<br>"No, I'm going to miss you, it's been great having JR around" Clayton said  
>Sue Ellen laughed<br>"What's so funny?" Clayton asked  
>"The fact that you just said you've enjoyed JR's company" she replied<br>"He's changed so much" Clayton said "This time I know he's not going to let you down, and I've seen the way he is with John Ross, he's going to be a good father"  
>"That's all he wants, me and the children" Sue Ellen said "By the way Miss Ellie tells me Dusty is arriving tomorrow"<p>

"Yes" Clayton said "I told JR this morning, he seems to be okay about it"  
>"Have you told Dusty about JR and me" Sue Ellen asked<br>"I haven't really, he knows that JR was in London visiting you and John Ross but he doesn't know that you've remarried" Clayton said "To tell you the truth I haven't heard from him in a while, he's been on the rodeo circuit"  
>"It will be good to see him again" Sue Ellen said<br>"Sue Ellen, you gave Dusty back his life after the accident" Clayton said  
>"How do you mean" Sue Ellen said<br>"Well after you came to see him, when he was in the wheelchair he seemed to find a strength within him to walk again" Clayton said "He wanted you back but not with him in a wheelchair"  
>"At that time I loved him, I didn't care that he was in a wheelchair" Sue Ellen said "I remember when I first met you, you didn't approve of me or my relationship with your son"<br>Clayton laughed, "Well at the time you were married" he said "But I knew what you meant to my son"  
>"He was everything I wanted JR to be; warm, loving, gentle and caring" Sue Ellen said "And now I've got that with JR"<br>"Do you think things would ever of worked out between you and Dusty" Clayton said  
>"I honestly don't know, but I loved him enough to know that I had to let him go and do what he wanted" Sue Ellen said "He would never of been happy settling down"<br>"You're right there!" Clayton said  
>"Clayton I'm so glad you're here with us, you're the father I never had and the only grandfather my children will ever know" Sue Ellen said<br>Clayton went over and hugged Sue Ellen "So tell me" he said "Are you going to have these babies here or in London"  
>Sue Ellen laughed "You better ask my son about that!"<br>They both heard the patio door open and turned around to see JR standing watching them.  
>"So what's going on here" JR asked<br>"Just trying to persuade your wife to come home permanently" Clayton said "I think I'll go and find Miss Ellie and see when lunch will be ready"  
>Clayton went inside leaving Sue Ellen and JR alone.<br>"So where's the boys?" Sue Ellen asked  
>JR moved closer to her and took her in his arms "Upstairs, playing" he replied<br>Sue Ellen kissed him  
>"What was that for" JR asked<br>"I just wanted to show you how much I love you" she answered  
>"What were you talking with Clayton about" he asked<br>"We were just talking about Dusty" she said  
>"He's coming here tomorrow" JR said "How do you feel about that"<br>Sue Ellen hugged JR tighter "Are you feeling jealous" she asked  
>"No" he said "Well maybe a bit"<br>"JR, what happened between Dusty and I was a long time ago, I love you more than anything in this world and seeing him again is not going to change that" Sue Ellen said  
>"But what if he decides he wants you back" JR said "He might try and offer you something better than me"<p>

"JR Ewing, I don't believe you!" she said "I'm five months pregnant with your children, noone is ever going to separate us again, I love you and only you"  
>"I'm sorry, I just afraid of losing you" he said<br>Sue Ellen kissed him and held him tightly. She knew how sorry he was about the past and she also knew that she could never leave him. She looked at him and smiled:  
>"JR, do you want me to prove how much I love you, right here" she said<br>"You wouldn't dare!" JR said  
>Sue Ellen kissed him again and whispered in his ear "Do you want to bet on that!"<br>JR laughed "No, you can show me later tonight though" he said By the way what did you buy in town!"  
>"We had a look around a few baby stores, both our mothers have brought things for the babies and John Ross!" she said<br>"You mean you didn't buy anything for me!" he laughed  
>"I thought you had all that you wanted" she replied<br>JR laughed "I have, all that I want is you" he said  
>"Let's go and see if lunch is ready" Sue Ellen said<br>Hand in hand they walked back into the house. After lunch JR, Bobby and Clayton discussed ways of getting Ewing Oil back while everyone else relaxed by the pool.

Later that evening JR and Sue Ellen were in their room getting ready for bed. As they got into bed JR pulled Sue Ellen closer to him.  
>"I love you" He said<br>"I know" she replied "So if we come back do you think you can reclaim Ewing Oil"  
>"Sue Ellen, I'm really not interested but Bobby wants to and I've agreed to help him, but I've no intentions on working like I used to" he said<br>"I told you, do it part time and the rest of the time you can devote to me" Sue Ellen said  
>"That seems like a good idea" JR said "Speaking of good ideas, Clayton suggested that we get a separate house built on the land surrounding Southfork.<br>"We could have our own house and still be at Southfork" Sue Ellen said "What do you think Miss Ellie will say"  
>"She wants her family close to her" JR said "I don't really think that she wants her grandchildren so far away from her"<br>"Have you spoken to John Ross about moving back and Ewing Oil" she asked  
>"Yes, but I also reassured him that nothing was going to be any different from London, that I would still help him with his homework and we could still play football" JR replied "I told him that you and he were the most important things in my life"<p>

"JR, I know I keep saying this, but we really do need to make a decision as to what we're going to do" Sue Ellen said "Do we go back to London and collect the rest of our things and return here or do we stay there for another year"  
>"Sue Ellen, I really don't know" JR said "Part of me wants to stay here, but I also want it to be just you and our children"<br>Sue Ellen kissed him "I just want to be with you!" she said  
>JR kissed her "I thought you were going to show me how much you loved me" he smiled his wicked grin<br>"Well, just at this moment I'm hungry, so I'm going to get something to eat" she replied  
>JR looked at her. She made an effort to get out of bed but he was quicker and pulled her back down. Sue Ellen laughed and stroked his face.<br>"JR, I'm hungry" she said  
>"So am I" JR said "For you, now come here!"<br>Sue Ellen tried to wriggle away again but he was too strong, she looked him in the eye and saw in them the depth of his love for her. Rolling on top of him, she kissed him passionately; she knew she was driving him crazy. JR felt his heartbeat quicken, gently he rolled her over so that he was on top, and lovingly worked his way down her body, kissing every single part of it until Sue Ellen thought she was going to explode. Reaching the height of their passion JR moved back up Sue Ellen and found her mouth, lovingly he kissed her and finally they were one body, JR relaxed, Sue Ellen held him tighter.  
>"I love you JR" she said "Just remember that"<br>"I know…I just get scared" He said  
>"Why" She asked<br>"That you'll see that cowboy tomorrow and realise that he's better for you than me" JR laughed  
>She gently hit him "JR, you are impossible" she said "Noone will ever take me away from you"<br>"What say we spend tomorrow alone, John Ross will be fine, he's got Christopher and his grandparents" JR said "Hell, I doubt he'll notice whether we there or not"  
>"And what precisely have you got in mind" Sue Ellen smiled<br>"Anything you want" JR replied  
>"Just you" Sue Ellen said "That's all I've ever wanted"<p>

The next day JR and Sue Ellen left John Ross in the care of Clayton and Miss Ellie and set out to explore the Southfork Pastures. JR carried a picnic basket with him.  
>"Are you okay walking like this" JR asked "You don't want me to go back and get the car"<br>"No, I'm fine" Sue Ellen said "Let's find a secluded spot where there's just you and me"  
>"Where do you suggest" JR asked<br>"How about the treehouse" Sue Ellen said  
>"No way are you going up there in your condition" JR said "Beside I know the boys tend to like playing there"<br>"Okay, why not the lake, we could even go for a swim" Sue Ellen said  
>"Haven't brought my swimming trunks" JR laughed<br>"You wont need them" Sue Ellen replied  
>After an hour and a half of exploring the land, JR and Sue Ellen headed down to the lake and their picnic lunch.<br>"This is paradise" Sue Ellen said "I always thought that Southfork was magical"  
>"You're an incurable romantic" JR laughed "We're totally alone here, there's noone around"<br>"And you're point is!" Sue Ellen said  
>"How about you and I go for a swim in the lake" JR said<br>"You can, but I'm five months pregnant" Sue Ellen laughed  
>"Chicken" JR smirked "Come on, not only did I bring the picnic basket, I brought the towels as well"<br>Sue Ellen looked at her husband "You had this planned!" she laughed"  
>"Well are you game?" JR asked "Or are you a scaredy cat"<br>Sue Ellen looked around her; they were in a secluded area. "Okay" she said  
>They removed their clothes as quickly as possible, JR jumped in but Sue Ellen stood by the edge.<br>"Hey" he said "It's okay" taking her hand he gently encouraged her down into the lake.  
>"It's freezing" she said<br>"Come here and I'll warm you up" JR said  
>Sue Ellen looked at him "No, you'll have to catch me first!" she laughed, as she started to swim away from him. JR caught up with her and pulled her towards him.<br>"You forgot, pregnant women can't swim that fast!" he laughed  
>"Yes and whose fault is it that I'm in this condition" she replied<br>Suddenely Sue Ellen put her hand in the water and with all the power she could muster splashed JR, the water on his face caught him by surprised and he lost his grip on her. Sue Ellen swam free of him. JR looked at her, she looked radiant and happy. They spent a further twenty minutes frolicking about in the lake, then decided to go back to their picnic.  
>Exhaustively JR laid down on his towel, Sue Ellen looked at him she wanted him so badly. Walking over to him, she lowered herself on top of him.<br>"Tired out are you?" she asked "You're getting old Ewing"  
>JR looked at her and kissed her "We should think about getting dressed" he said<br>Sue Ellen laughed "Not yet, I haven't finished with you"  
>Slowly she began kissing him on his lips, then just as JR had done the night before she began to work down his body, kissing every part of him, tasty the salty lake water. JR looked at her and reached for her.<br>"Not yet" Sue Ellen said "It's my turn, I want you to feel what I feel when you kiss me all over"  
>JR closed his eyes, he loved this woman so much. Every kiss she gave him sent electricity through his body. She left no part of him untouched, he was on fire, he wanted her, he needed her like he never needed anything in his life.<br>"Sue Ellen, come here I need you" he said  
>"Wait" she replied and with that she took him in her mouth, JR couldn't believe what was happening, any second he was going to explode.<br>"Sue Ellen, please!" he said  
>Sue Ellen worked her way back up his body, she was hopelessly devoted to this man, finally she reached his mouth and kissed him.<br>Together they rolled over, JR was now on top of her and finally they let their passion take over and once again they were one body, two hearts beating in one body, now and forever. They stayed locked in a tight embrace, kissing and loving each other. Finally they relaxed.  
>"You have got hidden talents, Mrs Ewing" JR said<br>Sue Ellen laughed "You bring out the animal in me!"  
>"I feel like a teenager" JR said<br>"I feel like a teenager" JR said "We have got a lot of time to make up for"  
>"I guess so" Sue Ellen replied "I told you that you would never need another woman in you life, just remember that anything they can do, I can do ten times better"<br>"You're telling me!" JR laughed "Now, I think we better get dressed"  
>Sue Ellen looked at him "Not yet, Make love to me again"<br>JR looked at her, "Well as I can't refuse you anything, I guess once more wont hurt," he laughed  
>Afterwards they got dressed and started to unpack the picnic basket.<br>"Now do you believe me, that you are the only man I love" Sue Ellen said "Dusty doesn't even come close, you have nothing to worry about my darlin'"  
>"I know but you did leave me for him, I suppose he's the only man I really regarded as a threat" JR said<br>"What about Don, I married him" Sue Ellen said  
>"You can't call that a man!" JR laughed<br>"JR!" She laughed  
>A few hours later they got ready to walk back to the house. They held each other tightly as they walked, neither one wanting to let go of the other.<br>"That was some picnic" JR said  
>"Mmm" Sue Ellen said, "We could have more days like that, this time our marriage is going to be so perfect"<br>"Especially when these babies are born" JR said  
>As they came closer to the house, Sue Ellen and JR noticed Clayton and Dusty sitting by the pool talking as the boys swam. JR felt his whole body tense, Sue Ellen noticing squeezed his hand tighter.<br>"I love you, remember the lake earlier" she whispered  
>JR kissed her and whispered, "I'm not likely to forget that!"<br>John Ross spotted his parents and ran to greet them.  
>"Momma and daddy, what have you been doing?" He asked<br>"We've just been walking around the ranch deciding whether we want to come back here" JR answered  
>"I want to come back, I love being here but will you still love us" John Ross asked<br>JR picked up his son "You know I will"  
>"Then can we come home" John Ross asked<br>Sue Ellen and JR looked at each other, finally John Ross wanted to come home.  
>"Sweetheart, of course we can come back" Sue Ellen said "And I promise you this time we are going to be a real family"<br>"Yes!" John Ross screamed  
>Sue Ellen and JR laughed. John Ross went back to the pool and playing with Christopher. JR and Sue Ellen walked towards Dusty and Clayton. JR knew this was going to be a tough meeting. Dusty was his rival but he really didn't want to fall out with Clayton, he knew he had to be on his best behaviour. They continued to walk towards the patio, JR feeling more and more nervous as the approached the two men on the patio.<p>

Clayton watched the couple approached, he could see tension in JR's face. This wasn't going to be easy; Sue Ellen and Dusty had a history. As they approached he stood up

"Hey, you two where have you been all day" he asked

JR looked at Sue Ellen, she felt his hand grip her tighter "Oh, we've been exploring Southfork" JR replied

"So where did you have your picnic?" Clayton asked

"We went to the lake" JR said as they arrived at the table "I haven't been up there in ages"

"Thanks for looking after the boys!" Sue Ellen said

"They've been fine" Clayton said "We've played football and then they've been in the pool all afternoon"

JR looked towards Dusty and said "So you've finally managed to come of the Rodeo Circuit"

"Yes" Dusty replied, turning to Sue Ellen he said "You look wonderful, Sue Ellen"

"Thankyou," she replied "So do you, how long are you in Dallas for"

"Only for a week then I'm going back on the circuit" Dusty replied

Sue Ellen laughed "Ever thought about settling down!" she smiled

"No" Dusty said "You know what they say, once a cowboy always a cowboy"

Sue Ellen looked towards the pool, it was nearly dinnertime and the boys were still playing.

"John Ross, Christopher it's time to get changed" she said

"Oh mom" John Ross replied

"Now guys" JR called

The boys reluctantly got out of the pool and went inside the house. Sue Ellen and JR followed after saying goodbye to Clayton and Dusty. On entering their bedroom JR pulled Sue Ellen into a kiss.

"JR!" she said, pulling away from him "I'm going to take a shower and get ready for dinner"

"Don't suppose you'd consider staying up here and missing dinner" he asked

Sue Ellen looked at him "As tempting as that sounds I'm hungry"

JR laughed "You, my darlin' are always hungry"

Sue Ellen kissed him and went to have a shower. JR lay on the bed listening to the sound of water running. He knew that Dusty still loved Sue Ellen; he could see it in his eyes. He closed his eyes, he couldn't lose her now she meant too much to him, but he knew he didn't deserve her, not after the pain he had put her through and what if Dusty offered her something better. JR stood up and walked into the bathroom slipping out of his clothes he walked into the shower.

"Any room in here for me?" he asked

Sue Ellen's eyes lit up and she reached her arms out for him "What do you think?" she said

JR went to her and held her tightly "He's still in love with you Sue Ellen"

Sue Ellen pulled away and looked at him "I'm in love with you and only you" she said "Will you please believe me, I'm not going anywhere!"

JR kissed her "Here let me soap your back for you"

She turned around and JR began to massage soap into her back, when he was finished Sue Ellen thanked him and did the same to him. JR loved the feel of her soft hands on his back. After getting out of the shower they got dressed and went downstairs to join the rest of the family, who were in the den enjoying pre dinner drinks.

"John Ross tells me you've decided to come back for good" Miss Ellie said

JR laughed "Well if he said that, I guess it's true" he said

"When" Miss Ellie said

"Well, we're going back to London at the end of the week" Sue Ellen said "We need to sort things out there, but in a couple of months we'll be back"

"Does that mean my grandchildren will be born here" Ellie asked

"Yes" Sue Ellen laughed

Everyone was happy that JR and Sue Ellen had decided to stay in Dallas. During dinner they talked about the future. JR still felt uncomfortable about Dusty, he saw the looks he gave Sue Ellen. He knew however that he had to be on his best behaviour, as he didn't want to upset either Sue Ellen or Clayton. Clayton and Bobby started talking about their plans for Ewing Oil and JR reminded them that although he agreed to help them get it back, he wanted to take a backseat and it was up to them to run it.  
>After dinner, JR and Sue Ellen played games with John Ross and Christopher until it was time for them to go to bed, both felt guilty about leaving their son all day. At 9.00pm JR took them upstairs to bed, while Sue Ellen decided to go out onto the patio for some fresh air. She was enjoying the silence when she heard footsteps behind her. Turning she saw Dusty standing there.<p>

"Sue Ellen, are you really happy?" he asked

"Yes, I am" she replied

"Do you honestly think it will stay that way, once you come back for good" Dusty said

"Yes" Sue Ellen said

"Then, my dear, you are deluding yourself, JR will take over Ewing Oil and once again he'll be back to his old ways" Dusty replied

"You're wrong, JR loves me" she said

Dusty moved closer to her "No, not the way I love you, you are merely one of his possessions, once he's tired of you, he'll leave you" he said

"Like you did!" she said looking him in the eye

"I made a mistake!" he said

"This past year JR has been in London with me and our son, he's not interested in coming back here but he knows that I want to" Sue Ellen said

"Sue Ellen how many times has he told you he loves you, then you find he's cheating on you behind your back" Dusty said "You can't trust him!"

Sue Ellen looked towards the pool "He's changed" she said

"No" Dusty said "I don't believe he's capable"

Silence filled the air "Come away with me!" Dusty said

Sue Ellen looked at him "I'm five months pregnant!" she said

"So, I was prepared to bring John Ross up as mine, why can't I do the same with the baby you're having now" he said

"Oh yes, and what happens when you're bored of being tied to a family and wants to join the Rodeo Circuit again" Sue Ellen asked

"That wont happen" he said "I want you back for good, I love you"

Sue Ellen looked at him, she remembered the good times they had. She stroked his face.

"Dusty, you will always be a special friend to me" she said

"Then for goodness sake leave JR, come away with me, let's bring your children up as our children" he said

Little did Sue Ellen know that JR was listening from the balcony. He wanted to throw Dusty off the ranch. He had changed; he did love Sue Ellen more than anything in this world. What would he do if Dusty managed to convince Sue Ellen to go away with him? Not wanting to hear anymore he walked back into the bedroom and closed the balcony windows.

Sue Ellen looked at him "There's just one problem" she said

"What's that" he asked

"I'm in love with JR, I have only ever truly loved JR" she said

"You loved me once" he said

"You were everything I wanted JR to be gentle, loving and caring" Sue Ellen said "Now I have that with JR, we're soulmates separate we're only half complete. I love him and I want to spend the rest of my life with him and our children"

Dusty looked at her "Did you ever really love me?" he asked

Sue Ellen closed her eyes "Please don't make me answer that"

"Sue Ellen after the accident, you were my sole reason for living, I put so much effort into learning to walk again because I wanted you" he said

"I know, but it's in the past, we never really had a future" she said

"We have now, please love me like you used to" Dusty said

"I can't" she replied

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me" he said

Sue Ellen didn't want to hurt him, but he wanted the truth and the truth was she didn't love him.

"Sorry Dusty, but I don't love you, I love JR and only JR," she said

"You're crazy" he said "I can offer you a much better life!

"No you can't" Sue Ellen said "I'm sorry, but JR has my heart"

"If you ever change your mind, I will be waiting for you" he said

She turned and walked back into the house, leaving Dusty standing alone on the patio. Seeing JR was not around she went up to their bedroom to find him, she wanted him so much. She opened the door and found JR laying on the bed, she looked at him and saw that he had tears in his eyes.

"JR what's wrong" she asked

"I heard your conversation with Dusty, he wants you back" JR replied

"You are just like your son" she smiled "You shouldn't listen to other people's conversations"

"He's still in love with you" JR said

"I know" she replied

"He wants to take you away and bring up our children as his" JR said

Sue Ellen sat on the edge of the bed and stroked his face. She knew she could never leave this man, they were meant to be together.

"I told him there was a problem with that little plan" she smiled "I'm in love with another man"

JR looked at her.

"JR, for goodness sake, I am so in love with you that it hurts, you are my world" she said "You are my sun in the morning and my moon at night"

JR remained silent, Sue Ellen walked over to the bed and sat down beside him.

"JR listened to me, I love the way you came to London to find me when everything went wrong for you here, I love the way you make love to me and kiss every single part of my body; I love the way you tenderly stroke my tummy hoping to feel the movement of your babies; I love the way you play with our son, take him to football and help him with his homework, things that your father never did with you but most of all I love you for being you, the other half of me, you're stuck with me JR I'm not going anywhere!"

JR reached out his arms for her and she snuggled into him.

"Damn" he said "Why did my mother have to marry his father?" he said

"Clayton's a good man" Sue Ellen said, "He loves Miss Ellie"

"I know" JR said "I haven't got a problem with him and I know you think of him as a father, but it's just Dusty"

Sue Ellen laughed "Don't let him get to you, just prove him wrong" she said

JR kissed her "Everyday I'm going to make sure that you and our children know how much you mean to me. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you"

They laid silently for a while, holding onto each other , gently JR put his hand on her stomach and rubbed it, he felt movement beneath him and smiled. Sue Ellen watched him, she loved him so much, everything about their relationship was magical. Dusty was wrong, JR had changed.

"I see you've woken our babies up again" Sue Ellen laughed

"Can't help it, I love feeling the movements they make, there's new life inside you which comes from our love for each other" he said

"I know" She kissed him again, "Just wait until they're born, then you hold them in your arms. Come on let's go back downstairs"

"No, I want to stay up here with you" he said "I love you"

Sue Ellen climbed off the bed, JR reached for her but she pulled away. She wanted him badly.

"Come on, it's still early" she said "Let's go and see the rest of the family for a bit"

JR reluctantly got off the bed and followed her downstairs. Miss Ellie, Clayton and Dusty were talking in the den. JR and Sue Ellen joined them. Dusty looked at JR, there was tension in the air.

"It's time I was going" Dusty said and got up out of his chair.

"It's been good seeing you again" Clayton said

"Thanks for the dinner, Miss Ellie" Dusty said

"You're welcome" Ellie said

Dusty started to walk towards the door, as he passed Sue Ellen he stopped and looked at her.

"Just remember my darling, that when he's finally shown his true colours, I'll be waiting for you" he whispered, loud enough for JR to hear him.

JR felt every muscle in his body tense up. He counted to ten silently in his head, but his anger was too great. Letting go of Sue Ellen's hand, he turned and followed Dusty outside.

As he got outside, he closed the screen door hoping that noone would hear what he said.

"Farlow, just you stay away from my wife and family" he said

Dusty turned around "Right JR, that's all she is to you, a possession. One day she'll realise that and I'll be there to love her in a way that you could never imagine"

JR wanted to thump him, but he knew he couldn't.

"She'll never come back to you, I love her and our children and there is nothing I wouldn't do for them" JR said

JR heard the screen door open and turned to see Sue Ellen watching them. Dusty opened the door to his car and got inside.

"One day, JR I'll be back I love Sue Ellen and she loves me" Dusty said "When she realises that it's me she wants, I'll be there for her and you'll be left with noone, goodbye JR" and with that he drove away

JR stood and watched him drive away, he looked down at his hands and realised that he was shaking. He tried to put what Dusty had said out of his mind. Sue Ellen walked over to him and put her hands on his shoulder.

"I love you so much" she said

JR turned; she saw the tears in his eyes and pulled him into a hug. JR let go off his emotions and Sue Ellen couldn't believe he was crying. She held him tighter, rubbing his back, trying to calm him down.

"JR, I promise you I am never going to leave you, Dusty means nothing to me" she said

JR pulled away and looked at her, taking her face in his hands he kissed her. Then hand in hand they walked towards the patio and sat on the chairs. JR held her close to him, both felt content lying there. Ten minutes later Clayton and Miss Ellie came out to find them.

"Are you two okay?" Clayton asked

"Yes" JR said "Clayton, I'm sorry, it's just your son brings out the worse in me"

Clayton laughed "It's okay, I did tell him not to antagonise you, but he never did listen to me why should he start now"

"You're not angry with me?" JR asked

"JR, no, I heard what he said and if he had said that to my wife I would have thumped him" Clayton replied

"The thought did cross my mind" JR replied

"I also know Dusty is wrong, I've seen how much you love Sue Ellen" Clayton said  
>"JR, it's cold out here let's go back inside" Sue Ellen said<p>

The four of them returned to the den.

"JR, you're right about this place" Clayton said "It's full of ghosts"

"Tell me about it" JR said "Sometimes I think it would be better to move the whole family back to London and forget Southfork"

"You're joking" Miss Ellie said "Southfork is our home"

"Miss Ellie, he knows that John Ross and I want to come home, he also knows he can't refuse me anything" Sue Ellen said

"It's been a long night" JR said "I think we could all do with some rest, the boys will be awake early in the morning"

Taking Sue Ellen's hand they both said goodnight to Clayton and Miss Ellie and climbed the stairs to their bedroom.

"I'm sure glad today's over" JR said

"I don't think Dusty will be back" Sue Ellen said "I wish things hadn't happened like that"

"I did try to be polite, but he just seemed to be looking for trouble" JR said

"It's over" Sue Ellen said "Let's go to bed"

"You'll get no arguments from me there" JR grinned

They got into bed and cuddled up tightly

"Sue Ellen are you tired" JR said

"No, but I thought you were" She repliled

"Hmmm" JR said "Well as it happens I was just thinking about our day by the lake"

"Were you indeed" Sue Ellen laughed "Which part in particular"

JR kissed her "The part where you kissed every single inch of my body" he said "Who taught you to do things like that!"

"Now, that my love would be telling" she laughed "Do you want another demonstration"

JR thought about it "I want you to prove how much you love me" he said

Sue Ellen passionately kissed him on the lips, then gently she worked her way down his body, she loved the taste of him, he was hers and only hers. JR reached out for her but she continued working her way down his body.  
>"I haven't finished" she said "Be patient"<p>

JR closed his eyes, enjoying her touch. He remembered how he felt down by the lake, totally in love with his wife.

"Sue Ellen I want you, come back here" JR said

Sue Ellen ignored him and continued to kiss him, she knew she was driving him crazy, JR breathing became heavier and she started to move back up his body, finding his mouth and started to kiss him. JR rolled her over and they gently began to make love again, he carefully caressed her aware of the babies she was carrying. Finally he could take no more; his passion for her was too great, their movements increased until finally they were united, once again one body, slowly they continued to kiss, they were still hungry for each other. JR prayed that his life would be like this forever. Slowly they relaxed.

"How long before we have to stop this" JR said

"What do you mean" Sue Ellen said

"Well, are we going to be able to make love throughout your pregnancy" JR asked

"At the moment, it's okay, we're not hurting the babies but maybe in a couple of months it may be more difficult" she replied "But don't worry I wont neglect you"

"Now it's my turn, let me kiss you all over" JR said

Sue Ellen laughed as JR worked his way down her body, kissing every inch of her, wanting her more than he had ever wanted anything in his life. Sue Ellen closed her eyes. JR started working his way back up her body, stopping at her tummy and gently massaging it, Sue Ellen watched him and smiled, gently she reached out to him and stroked his face, looking at her he began kissing his way back up her body, finding her mouth he passionately kissed her.

"Sue Ellen I love you, now and forever" he said

"I know" she smiled "I think you've just proved that!"

"I was so scared today" JR said "Dusty seemed so adamant that he could win you back, that you loved him more than me"

"No, he's wrong, I could never love anyone more than I love you" she said

"Do you think he'll try and cause trouble for us" JR asked

"Listen JR, he'll be back on the Rodeo Circuit soon, at the end of the day that is what he loves most" she replied "Beside we are rock solid, nothing is going to break us"

"I wish momma hadn't organised that Barbeque for Saturday" JR said "I don't really want to have to face people"  
>"Why" Sue Ellen said<p>

"Just think everyone knows I lost Ewing Oil to Cliff, hey, the biggest loser in Dallas is back in town" he said

"JR, stop it. We can't live our lives forever looking back into the past. Yes you lost Ewing Oil and I am so glad you did, because you came back to me and our son. You're a better man than when you left here and you have a family who love you, even Clayton enjoys having you around. JR the barbeque will be fine, instead of looking at what you've lost, look at what you've got" she said

JR kissed her "You're right I guess" he said

"You better believe it JR" she smiled

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" He asked

"I really don't care as long as I have you and our son" she replied

"Okay let's see what the boys want to do tomorrow" JR smiled

He kissed her tenderly on the lips "I love you" he said

Sue Ellen smiled "Not as much as I love you" she laughed

"Do you want to bet on that!" JR said

"If I have to, I love you more" she smiled

JR held her tightly and watched as she drifted off to sleep. He realised that he could quite happily watch her all day long; she was so beautiful. Slowly he drifted off to sleep himself till holding on to his beloved wife, feeling that he never wanted to let go of her again. He would prove to everyone that the only thing that mattered was his family and the only women he ever truly loved was at this moment lying asleep in his arms. He finally realised that the love of his life had been with him all the time, and he was going to do everything in his power to make her happy.

Their week past by quickly, both JR and Sue Ellen had enjoyed being back at Southfork and felt confident that the decision that they had made to return was a good one. Saturday was the day of the barbeque; the day dawned bright and sunny. Sue Ellen woke early and turned to see that JR was still asleep. Something was bothering her, she felt uneasy about something. She decided to go and run herself a hot bath and just try to relax.  
>Half an hour later, JR awoke to find Sue Ellen not at his side, he wandered into the bathroom and found Sue Ellen surrounded by bubbles in the bath.<br>"Hey" he said "Would you like some company?"  
>Sue Ellen opened her eyes and looked at him "Not really, I'm trying to relax" she said<br>"What's wrong?" he asked  
>"Nothing" she smiled "The babies have just been so active during the night, I guess I'm still tired"<br>JR walked further into the room and sat on the bath next to Sue Ellen's head  
>"If you don't want my company in there, please let me massage you" he said as he gently placed his hands on her shoulder.<br>Sue Ellen leaned back against him "Mmm that feels so good" she said  
>JR kissed her "Good" he said<br>They were silent for a few minutes as Sue Ellen enjoyed the feel of JR's touch on her shoulders. She was definitely starting to feel better.  
>"So, are you going to tell me what's bothering you or not" JR said<br>Sue Ellen turned and looked at him. He could read her like a book. "I don't know really, I guess it's the barbeque" she said  
>"But you were okay with the idea" JR said<br>"Yes, but this is the first time this week that we'll be with other people, this whole week we've spent with the family at Southfork, we haven't really ventured out anywhere to meet people" she said  
>"We can stay up here all day long if you want" he replied<br>Sue Ellen laughed "No, I'm just being silly, I mean look at me I look like a beach whale" she said  
>"Sue Ellen you look beautiful" JR said "You're carrying my children"<br>Sue Ellen looked at him and smiled "I better get dressed and ready for breakfast, it's going to be a busy day" she said  
>"I'm going to check on John Ross" JR said "I'll see you downstairs"<p>

JR left Sue Ellen to finish dressing and walked into John Ross' room.  
>"Hey daddy, will you come swimming with me after breakfast?" John Ross asked<br>"Well we're supposed to be helping get this barbeque organised" JR said  
>"Please daddy" his son replied<br>"For a little while" JR said  
>"Great, I'm going to go downstairs and get something to eat!" John Ross said as he rushed out the door.<br>JR followed him downstairs to find the rest of the family enjoying breakfast.  
>"Hi Momma, Clayton how are you" JR said<br>"We're fine" Miss Ellie said "Where's Sue Ellen"

"She's upstairs getting dressed" JR said "She seems a little bit tired today"  
>JR sat down to his breakfast and everyone talked about the barbeque and who would be coming. Half an hour later Sue Ellen still hadn't appeared so JR took a cup of coffee upstairs to her. Sue Ellen was laying on the bed when he walked in.<br>"Hey, I thought you were coming downstairs" JR said  
>Sue Ellen looked at him and smiled "I am, I just felt funny for a while"<p>

JR sat down beside her and pulled her into his arms, she snuggled closer into him.  
>"These babies causing you trouble today" he asked gently touching her stomach<br>Sue Ellen laughed "You could say that"  
>"How about you stay up here and rest this morning" JR said<br>"No, I'm fine, I want to help Miss Ellie get things ready" she replied  
>"Okay, let's go downstairs" JR said "My son wants me to go swimming with him"<br>The morning past quickly as Miss Ellie and Sue Ellen prepared for the barbeque while Clayton and JR tried to keep the boys amused.  
>"I can't believe you're going home tomorrow" Miss Ellie said to Sue Ellen<br>"I know, this week has gone by so quick" Sue Ellen replied  
>"What's bothering you, Sue Ellen" Ellie asked<br>Sue Ellen looked towards the swimming pool and watched JR playing with the two boys.  
>"I don't know, maybe it's the barbeque. This last week we've only been around the family but now we have to face other people" Sue Ellen said<br>"If you come back to Dallas you can't stay hidden at Southfork for the rest of your lives" Ellie replied  
>"I know that" Sue Ellen said "But part of me would love to wrap my family up in a warm safe cocoon where noone can ever hurt us"<br>Miss Ellie smiled "JR loves you" she said  
>"I know that, maybe it's just my hormones playing up," Sue Ellen laughed<br>Sue Ellen and Miss Ellie sat down by the pool watching the action.  
>"I've never seen JR like this" Miss Ellie said<br>"I've always known that somewhere behind that ruthless business man is someone who loved his family" Sue Ellen said  
>She noticed JR get out of the water much to the annoyance of the two boys.<br>"Dad you can't go yet!" John Ross called  
>"We haven't finished playing" Christopher said<br>"Guys, just give me a break" JR said  
>He walked over to Sue Ellen and Miss Ellie and planted a kiss on Sue Ellen's lips.<br>"How are you feeling" he said as he gently slid her up the sunchair so that he could slide in behind her  
>"JR, I'm fine but you're wet!" she laughed<br>Sue Ellen snuggled into him and closed her eyes. Just at this precise moment in time she felt safe. JR held her tighter.  
>"Hey, we've got a barbeque to organise" Sue Ellen said "And you've got to keep the children amused, so get back into the pool" she laughed<br>Early afternoon meant that people would soon be arriving. JR and the boys managed to drag themselves away from the pool and got ready. As people arrived Sue Ellen began to feel more tense, for some odd reason she wanted to be back in London. Her and JR walked around the grounds saying hello to people that she hadn't seen for so long. She looked at JR, he looked happy to be back where he finally belonged. Suddenly JR stopped and looked directly ahead of him.  
>"Oh hell, why did momma have to invite him" he exclaimed<br>Sue Ellen looked into the direction that JR was looking and saw Cliff Barnes coming towards them.  
>"JR, just ignore him" Sue Ellen said<br>Cliff approached the couple  
>"Hey Sue Ellen, you look great but how come you managed to marry this loser again" Cliff said<br>"Hello Cliff" Sue Ellen said, as she squeezed JR's hand even tighter.  
>"Say, JR It feels great to own what is finally rightfully mine" Cliff said "In fact I'm going to rename it Barnes Oil"<br>JR felt his whole body tense "Well I'd enjoy it while you can!" he said  
>"Noone is ever going to take it away from me again" Cliff said<br>"I wouldn't be too sure of that!" JR said  
>"Well you wont anyway, what did you do once you lost Ewing Oil, you disappeared" Cliff said "Couldn't face the shame of finally realising that you're one big loser who noone gives a damn about"<br>Sue Ellen held JR's hand tighter "Cliff can't you go and find someone else to annoy" she said  
>At that point, Cliff turned around and shouted so that everyone could hear<br>"Hey guess what everyone the loser's back in town, at last JR Ewing is nothing, he's lost Ewing Oil and I can guarantee if his father was alive he would have probably disowned him for that" Cliff said  
>The crowd went quiet, Bobby walked over to where they were standing<br>"Cliff why don't you leave JR alone" he said  
>"No Bobby, I'll deal with this" JR said<br>"JR.." Sue Ellen said  
>"Barnes, don't get too use to being President of Ewing Oil, as I'm moving back to Dallas and once I do I'm going to take Ewing Oil back and it will be run properly. You can't seriously think that I would stand by and let a worm like you get his hands on my daddy's business" he said "I'm coming back to reclaim it" JR said<br>Sue Ellen looked at him, why couldn't he have just walked away, he'd promised her that he wasn't interested in any trouble Cliff tried causing.  
>"Don't bet on that JR" Cliff said<br>"Your days at Ewing are numbered, I'll be back in charged before you know it" JR said "Then we'll see who the real loser is!"  
>"Cliff I think it's time you left" Bobby said<br>Cliff looked at Bobby and began to walk away. JR was still fuming after the encounter.  
>"Bobby I'm coming back and I'm reclaiming Ewing Oil" JR said "Noone is going to stop JR Ewing from having what's rightfully his, noone!"<br>Sue Ellen's heart sank, the real JR Ewing had appeared. Suddenely she felt the kick of the babies inside her. She needed to get away, finally she excused herself and said she needed to go and lie down. JR seemed to be in another world and didn't even notice her go.  
>Back in her room Sue Ellen lay down on the bed. Tears filled her eyes JR's promises now seemed to be nothing more than confetti on the floor. He wanted Ewing Oil back, and she knew that once he had that things would return to the old days, her and the children would be second place. He hadn't changed, he was just so good at hiding things. Maybe that had been his plan all the time, to get her and John Ross back to Dallas.<br>An hour later JR had finally calmed down, Cliff had managed to bring out the worse in him. He hadn't wanted to get into an argument, he also realised he had broken a promise to Sue Ellen. Looking around him he realised that she wasn't there. He hadn't noticed her leave he needed to find her. He knew she was going to be furious with him.  
>JR decided that she must have gone to lie down so he walked upstairs to their bedroom. Gently he opened the door and found her laying on the bed. He softly called her name but she turned from him.<br>"Sue Ellen, please I'm sorry" he said  
>"What sorry that you've finally revealed that the real JR Ewing is well and truly alive" she said<br>"No, I'm sorry I upset you" he said  
>"You promised me that you would walk away from him" she said "But you didn't, you stood there and told him that you would reclaim Ewing Oil"<br>Darlin' that man brings out the worst in me" JR said  
>"I honestly believed that we could come back here and be happy, and that you wanted me and our children, not Ewing Oil" she said "But I was wrong, the minute we come home, you'll be back at Ewing Oil and things will be just like they used to be"<br>"NO, I want you and our children" JR protested  
>"But you also want Ewing Oil" Sue Ellen said "Once again I've been taken for a fool by the great JR Ewing"<p>

"Sue Ellen I have no intentions of running Ewing Oil, I promise you" JR said  
>Sue Ellen still had her back turned away from him.<br>"Okay, listen to me" JR said "Tomorrow, we're going back to London and if being in London is the only way I can prove to you that I love you then we're staying there"  
>Sue Ellen turned to face him "And you'll hate me for the rest of your life because Cliff will still have Ewing Oil" she said<br>JR sat down on the bed next to her "Sue Ellen you are so wrong, it's you and me against the world, that is what I want" he said  
>"I'm scared" Sue Ellen said "I don't want the old JR back"<br>JR took her in his arms and hugged her tightly "I love you so much, Cliff just wound me up" he said "I promise you Ewing Oil will never come between us, Bobby will run it as planned and when the children are older perhaps we can work side by side with him, but until then my priority is you and the children, you have to believe that!"  
>Sue Ellen looked into his eyes and saw that he was telling the truth.<br>"I thought I was going to lose you again to Ewing Oil" she cried  
>JR held her tightly and kissed the top of her head "Never" he whispered softly.<br>Sue Ellen felt the babies kick again "These two have been playing football with my inside all day" she said  
>JR laughed and held her close to him, and placed his hand on her stomach "Sue Ellen, never ever forget that I love you more than anything in this world. You are the most important thing in my life, noone has ever loved me as much as you and I'm not prepared to lose that. You have got to trust me"<br>Sue Ellen looked at him and smiled, and kissed him "I love you so much and Cliff is wrong, the only loser around here is him" she said  
>"Am I forgiven" he said<br>"Yes" she said "But promise me that you will never change from the person you are now, not even when we come back"  
>"I promise" he said<br>They stayed cuddled up on the bed for a while both happy to stay where they were, just the two of them where noone could hurt them.  
>"If coming back to Southfork is going to make you unhappy, then I think we should stay in London" JR said<br>"No, it's fine" Sue Ellen said, "Beside we've told the family that we're coming back"  
>"Shall we go back downstairs" JR asked "I think the barbeque is almost over"<br>Sue Ellen pulled him to her and kissed him "Just five more minutes" she said  
>When they finally got downstairs most of the guest had disappeared.<br>"Sue Ellen, are you okay" Clayton asked  
>"Yes, I'm fine" she said<br>"JR I thought I saw the old JR rear his head, I must admit I was disappointed" Clayton said  
>"Clayton, Cliff wound me up, that's all" JR said, he looked at Sue Ellen "Nothing has changed"<br>"JR, are you going to run Ewing Oil now" Bobby said "I thought you were content to take a back seat"  
>"I am, Ewing Oil is yours, maybe when the children are older Sue Ellen and I may join you in running it, but that wont be for a long time" JR replied<br>"But you told Cliff…" Bobby said  
>"I know, but he made me angry, my family comes first, I'm not prepared to lose them" JR said<br>"Where's the boys" Sue Ellen asked  
>"They wanted to go and play in the treehouse " Clayton said<br>"Okay, JR let's go and find them" she said  
>Clayton and Bobby watched the couple walk off in the direction of the treehouse.<br>"Do you believe JR?" Clayton asked Bobby  
>"I want to" Bobby replied "I really do"<br>"I don't want to see him break Sue Ellen's heart again" Clayton said  
>"Clayton, he has changed, we just have to trust him" Bobby said<br>Sue Ellen and JR slowly walked towards the treehouse  
>"Are you okay" JR asked her "This isn't too far for you"<br>"JR I'm fine, the walk will do me good" she replied  
>Hand in hand they walked through the pastures into the field where the treehouse was. JR shouted for the boys to come down.<br>"Daddy, come and get us" John Ross said  
>"John Ross, come down here now!" Sue Ellen said<br>"Momma!" John Ross replied  
>Christopher poked his head out of the treehouse and looked at the couple<br>"Can we stay up here a little longer" he asked  
>Sue Ellen looked at JR and told the boys that they could have another half-hour up there, then they were to come down.<br>"So what do we do now?" JR asked  
>"Come on let's go for a walk" Sue Ellen said<br>JR put his arm around her and they walked towards the lake.  
>"I am not going swimming" JR said<br>Sue Ellen sat down in the grass and laughed "Neither am I"  
>JR sat down beside her "How's the babies" He asked<br>"They seemed to have settle, I think they picked up my mood" Sue Ellen said  
>"I can't wait for these four months to go" JR said<br>"I know, but just think what you've got to look forward to, dirty diapers, feeding during the night" she laughed "You'll soon be wishing they were back inside me"  
>"Never!" JR said<br>"I am so sorry about this afternoon" JR said  
>"I know" Sue Ellen said kissing him.<br>"Hey, we've got half an hour before we have to collect our son, let's not waste time" JR said  
>JR pulled her closer to him and passionately kissed her.<br>"JR. what if the boys come looking for us" Sue Ellen replied  
>"They wont" he said "SShhhhhh"<br>JR pulled her on top of him and slowly their passion took over. The pain Sue Ellen had felt earlier seem to slowly evaporate. She knew that she had to trust JR and that he was all she ever wanted. Finally they came together as one body and held each other close both enjoying the moment. JR never wanted to let her go, he wanted her to feel safe with him, he truly did love her.  
>"Come on, let's go and get our son" Sue Ellen said<br>On the way back to the ranch, the two boys talked about the fun they would have during the summer holidays when John Ross came back to Southfork for good. Sue Ellen and JR looked at each other.  
>"JR it's time to come home for good" Sue Ellen said "No more mistakes or misunderstandings"<br>"I only want what you want" JR said  
>"The only thing I want is you and our children" Sue Ellen said "And to know that you will always love me even when we come home"<br>"You know I will" JR said and he meant it.  
>The decision had been made finally they were secure in their love for each other to know that they could return to Dallas.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

A month had passed and Sue Ellen had her house in London packed up with her things being shipped to Dallas. She had said a tearful farewell to Kate, an uncomfortable farewell to Michael - who had referred to giving her a meaningful goodbye as a full on kiss on the lips - and little Lucy the cat had travelled first class with them back to DFW. Being an indoor cat, she didn't have to worry about a quarantine period and as Southfork was free from rabies, there wasn't a problem.

JR and Sue Ellen had spent some time designing their new home which was to be built on Southfork land. The new house would have a huge living space, a kitchen and dining area so that Sue Ellen could do one of things she loved best - playing hostess - an office space and a master bedroom, bedroom for John Ross and a nursery for the twins. They were welcome to use Southfork's pool at any time. They had drawn and made out a lot of the plans themselves and JR had one of Dallas' top architects working on it. JR had joked with Sue Ellen that one side of the house could be for her closet space.

Sue Ellen was now coming up on her 7 month mark and was getting bigger by the day. She tired more easily and many of her shoes didn't fit her, much to her annoyance. She found swimming in the pool at the Ranch one of the most relaxing activities at this time.

She was happy to be back in Dallas. Yet something still niggled at her and if she was being completely honest, she didn't think it was going to go away. She hadn't forgotten the scene that Cliff Barnes had made at the barbeque and every so often, as happy as she was with JR, old doubts would surface and she would feel mild waves of panic.

After a swim one morning, while JR met with the architects, Sue Ellen decided it was time to take matters into her own hands.

She showered and changed into a comfortable, yet stylish outfit of white linen trousers and a matching blouse which would keep her cool. She added matching accessories and found a pair of sandals from the as yet unpacked luggage from London. Checking herself over in the mirror, she made her way carefully downstairs.

She walked to the front of the Ranch and looked over the fence. She could see JR in the distance and tried to get his attention by waving. After a few moments, she could see him hopping into his car and coming over.

Thinking about what she would say to him, she smiled as he approached.

Stopping the car and donning his stetson, he said,

"Are you ok darlin'?"

"Yes" she smiled, "I'm fine" and reached over to kiss him.

"I just want to go out for a while. Didn't want you to worry".

JR looked uneasy. "Where do you want to go?" he asked.

"I want to go into town". It wasn't a lie.

"I don't know if I'm happy with you travellin' on your own now" he said.

Sue Ellen stroked his face. "Don't worry I'm fine. I won't be long. And I have my cell phone if I need you".

JR just looked at her with concern. "Are you sure?" he said. "If you give me an hour I could come with you"

Sue Ellen shook her head "No it's fine. I'll be ok"

The couple kissed and JR started on his way back to the car "Call me if you need anything" he said winking.

She blew him a kiss and went back to the Ranch. She felt the babies kick and took a deep breath.

A few minutes later she was safely strapped in to her new car and heading in the direction of downtown Dallas. As the wind blew her hair she was transported back in time to when she was the Queen of this town. The skyline grew around her and she saw it straight ahead. The Ewing building.

So much had happened in that one case of glass and steel. JR had been shot there, he almost died there, so had Bobby, Jock had once ruled there, people, all sorts of people that had been part of the Ewings' lives had crossed through those doors. The building held such powerful memories for Sue Ellen - that building had taken her husband, night after night, if he wasn't with another woman, that's where she knew he would be.

Turning the corner, it was even bigger up close. Over 80 floors, towering above her. Her heart beat faster and she inhaled deeply. Stepping out of the car, a valet assistant appeared and took her keys. Just like they had always done. She felt like she was back in time as she pushed the elevator button that would take her up to Ewing Oil.

Only this time on the other side of the doors would be different faces. Instead of the familiar ones she knew, there would be familiarity of a different kind. That which breeds contempt. Because Cliff Barnes now reigned here.

The elevator doors binged and opened. A young pretty receptionist smiled and said hello and as Sue Ellen continued toward the main desk, the two girls appeared to stop breathing. They stared in amazement, but Sue Ellen just confidentally smiled.

"Hello Jackie"

"M..m .. Mrs Ewing! How nice to see you" Jackie said in surprise.

The other girl was someone Sue Ellen had never seen but Sue Ellen could tell that she knew who she was.

"Hello" Sue Ellen said.

The girl smiled in disbelief.

"I'd like to see Cliff if I may" Sue Ellen continued.

"Eh...certainly. I think he's free. Let me buzz him for you"

Just at that the door flew open. Cliff stood in what was JR's old office doorway, clearly delighted to have a Ewing on his new turf.

"Sue Ellen Ewing" he beamed.

"Hello Cliff" Sue Ellen said, managing a smile but at the same time wanting to punch him.

"Come in" he said, extending an arm. Both the girls looked devastated when he shut the door behind him.

"What would you like? Fancy a coffee? How about some water?" he said.

Sue Ellen was thirsty but she didn't want anything from him.

"I'm fine thanks Cliff" Sue Ellen took a moment to look around. The office was still the same, except for a picture Cliff had hung of himself beside the drinks bar.

"Memories huh?" Cliff smiled. He was clearly loving this.

Sue Ellen was careful not to appear hostile, so she nodded and said,

"I guess you are wondering why I'm here"

Cliff stared at her for a moment. "My you look wonderful" he said.

"Thank you" Sue Ellen said politely. "I need to talk to you Cliff" she went on.

Cliff relaxed in his chair gesturing his arms for her to speak.

"I want you to listen, hear me out before you say anything" Sue Ellen said.

"OK" Cliff smiled again.

"I know there is no love lost between you and JR. JR doesn't know I'm here, and I would like it to stay that way. Cliff...I'm here because JR and I have returned to Dallas and I want my marriage to work. I feel threatened by the fact that you have something that means so much to my husband. Oh JR says it doesn't matter anymore but I know it does. Cliff, this is EWING oil, it belongs to JR...and to Bobby. I'm here today because it would mean so much to me if you would consider giving it back."

Cliff looked at Sue Ellen with a mixture of disbelief and admiration on his face.

"Sue Ellen I can't do that."

"Why? Does it really mean that much to you?"

"It means a lot to me for the same reason that it means a lot to JR - for my daddy's sake"

Sue Ellen rolled her eyes. "Cliff, Jock and Digger are both gone. Are we ever going to be able to live in peace? I'm being as honest with you as I can be! I just want to be happy and I don't think I can be if Ewing Oil belongs to you!" Sue Ellen said with tears in her eyes.

Cliff looked at her "You know for a moment there, you reminded me of when we were together. You were so vulnerable, so open. I would have done anything for you"

Sue Ellen dug deeper "I know you hate JR, but can't you at least do this for me. I've never done anything to hurt you have I?"

"Well you didn't marry me..you married him"

"I love him" was the only reply she could muster.

There was silence for a moment until Sue Ellen said "Oh Cliff you are only using Ewing Oil as a weapon! Isn't it time to let go! Can't you let JR and Bobby buy back the company and just continue to operate independently?"

"Sue Ellen, I think very highly of you but I think this is between you and JR. If you aren't happy with me having Ewing Oil, maybe it points to a problem between the two of you?" Cliff probed.

Sue Ellen stood up. "JR and I are happy. I just thought that you might want to be the bigger man in this. He loves me Cliff, but I also know Ewing Oil means a lot to him. I thought just for once you might be able to see the bigger picture. At least if not for me, for Pam".

At the mention of Pam's name, Cliff froze. Sue Ellen had him then. "Do you think she would want this?" Sue Ellen said.

Cliff said nothing and Sue Ellen sat down.

"How happy are you Cliff? I can tell you something - JR is happier than you. JR has love in his life. He has a family. He has children on the way. What do you have to go home to? Revenge? Bitterness? Is that how you want to spend the rest of your life? I don't have to worry about JR, Cliff, if he wanted to destroy you he would've done it already. I just think sooner or later this will blow up and I am asking for your help. I know you have compassion in you somewhere".

Cliff put his head in his hands and looked up at her. "Part of me will always love you Sue Ellen...but I just can't help you with this"

Sue Ellen pursed her lips and nodded. She shook her head briefly and stood up to leave. Thoughts raced through her mind. What if being back here did start another war? What if JR's need to get Ewing Oil from Cliff consumed him in the way it had done before? Despite his promises, why was she having doubts now?

She said a brief goodbye to the girls in the office and called the elevator. The babies kicked again. Harder this time. She was too warm. She wanted to get out in the breeze again.

The elevator came and she got inside. Pushing for the ground floor she leaned back against the rail, frustrated. She hoped JR would never get wind of this and she hoped Cliff thought enough of her not to say anything. JR's pride would be crushed if he knew.

She watched the buttons on the elevator light up one by one as it slowly dropped from 80 to 78 - 76 then after a few seconds - 67. And it stopped. Impatient due to the heat, Sue Ellen waited for the doors to open to let whoever had called the elevator in. But no one had. The doors didn't open and when Sue Ellen tried the button, they remained firmly shut. She pushed for the ground floor and nothing happened. She started to breathe heavily as she realised the elevator was stuck.

Trying not to panic, she tried the call button. Once again nothing happened. She tried again, nothing. Looking at her cell phone, she had no signal even to call anyone.

She leaned back and felt the air coming through the overhead conditioner. It went for a few seconds, then clicked off. Sue Ellen didn't know what to do. The babies kicked. And kicked. She clutched her stomach. She felt a stabbing pain. And another. Then before she knew it, the floor was soaking wet. Her waters had broken. And she was stuck 67 floors up, with no one to help

AH!" Sue Ellen gasped as she realised what had just happened. She frantically tried the buttons again, but to no avail. The elevator was firmly and completely stuck.

She moved away from the wet patch on the ground and held on to the bar breathing deeply. Checking her cell phone once more, she swore when there was no coverage. All she could do was wait until someone tried to use the elevator and someone was informed. "It will be ok" she thought.

But then she realised that the Ewing building operated on an up-down system. In order for anyone to get up, the other elevator had to go down. She shut her eyes in disbelief. This was not happening.

Meanwhile back at the Ranch JR looked at his watch. Sue Ellen had been gone for 2 and a half hours and he was getting anxious that he hadn't heard from her. "Sue Ellen and shopping" he said to himself, but it didn't stop his worry. He lifted the phone and called her. It went straight to her answering service and JR instinctively knew something wasn't right. Lifting his car keys he began the 40 minute drive downtown. He thought if he looked in the right places he could find her. He knew her well enough that he had a fair idea.

Cruising past Neiman Marcus proved uneventful. He didn't see her car and knew she obviously wouldn't be walking far. He could see the Ewing building ahead and took a deep sigh. It saddened him. He glanced down side streets, in shop windows, anywhere he could think, but he couldn't see her. He thought if he maybe sat for a bit, she might drive past him, then it crossed his mind that she might be out at the Galleria so he did a quick u-turn off Main Street and headed out in the direction of Dallas' biggest shopping mall.

The elevator meanwhile was getting hotter and hotter. Sue Ellen tried shouting for help, even tried banging the walls. Nothing. It was only 11.45, people would still be hard at work within the building. Most people in Dallas didn't take lunch until 1, sometimes later.

The pain increased. She shut her eyes tightly trying to overcome it. She took her cell phone from her bag and tried to call JR's number but nothing happened. He would be worried sick and what was he going to say when he found out where she was?

Pulling into the Galleria carpark, JR was frustrated by the amount of cars. Sue Ellen's old car with it's Ewing 2 registration would have been easy to spot, but he wasn't used to this new car and didn't know the registration. He did the best he could, asking the staff to page her, hanging around, but nothing. His anxiety increased when she didn't appear and he knew, he simply knew, something wasn't right. He attempted to call her for the 100th time, but no response. He promised himself he would not let her out of his sight again until the pregnancy was over.

The pain was getting so bad that Sue Ellen had started to time the contractions. They were getting closer and closer. She thought if she dialled 911 her phone would connect but still nothing.

Jackie is distracted from her work by Cliff shouting for coffee. Realising the percolator is empty, she tells him she will nip out for some. The elevator doesn't appear and Jackie rolls her eyes at Linda the telephonist that Cliff will probably blow a gasket at any second. Jackie quickly works out that the elevators aren't working.

"These elevators are stuck" Jackie said to Linda.

"What? Really?" Linda said, standing up and going over to her.

They tried pushing the buttons and nothing happened.

Cliff came out of his office, wound up by his conversation with Sue Ellen, feeling he had let himself, and her down, and wanting to take his aggression out on someone he started,

"Jackie..."

"Cliff. The elevators are stuck" Jackie said in a no nonsense tone.

"What? How? What?" Cliff said.

Cliff tried the buttons and sure enough nothing happened. Meanwhile, below, Sue Ellen could see the buttons flashing and realised someone must be trying to access the elevator.

"HELP!" she shouted.

"Did you hear something?" Linda said.

Cliff shook his head and continued pushing.

Sue Ellen shouted again.

"Mr Barnes, listen!" Linda said.

Sue Ellen shouted once more.

"That's Sue Ellen!" Cliff said with wide eyed wonder.

"Oh my god she must have been trapped in there for nearly an hour!" Jackie exclaimed.

"We have to get her some help" said Helen, the junior receptionist "She's heavily pregnant!"

Linda went straight to her desk and dialled 911. The fire department assured her it would be treated as an emergency and were on their way.

Cliff banged the doors, shouting as to almost deafen the girls "SUE ELLEN WE'RE HERE! WE'RE GONNA GET HELP!"

Sue Ellen could hear him and slid to the floor in relief.

"CLIFF CALL JR!" she shouted.

Cliff struggled to hear her.

"CLIFF!" she shouted "ON SECOND THOUGHTS...DON'T!"

Cliff couldn't really make Sue Ellen out anyway, so he just continued to pace up and down, wondering how what on earth to do.

On the ground below, JR was aware of sirens coming up behind him as he pulled back onto Main Street. Anxious and confused he didn't know what to do next. The fire trucks overtook him at the lights and he wondered where they were going. He was surprised when they pulled up at the Ewing building. JR pulled in behind them, curious.

He looked up at the building, still quite protective of it. A passing fireman was gathering some equipment and JR approached him.

"Sorry to disturb you, I'm JR Ewing...can you tell me what is going on?"

The fireman contined to work but spoke to JR at the same time.

"There's a pregnant lady trapped in an elevator Mr Ewing...gonna have to get her out... it'll be a scorcher in there today". And with that he ran off.

JR's whole insides fell into his boots. This was just too much of a coincedence. He couldn't find Sue Ellen...and a pregnant woman was trapped inside the Ewing building. It didn't even occur to him to question what she was doing, instead he just ran after the firemen.

Sue Ellen was in so much pain now that she was starting to hallucinate. The elevator was so hot and she was in agony. Was she going to have to do this by herself? She was reassured by the voices coming from above. She didn't know what they were saying, but she knew they were there.

JR watched in horror as the firemen attempted to access the elevator then made the decision that it would have to be the stairs. Despite the heavy equipment they began the long trek to the 67th floor. A couple of the team went to the Ewing offices. JR grabbed the attention of one of the fire crew and said,

"I think my wife is up there. I think it's her in the elevator"

"Then you had better come with us Mr Ewing. Are you fit?" the fireman asked.

"As a fiddle" JR said. He would have to be. He had to get to her.

20 minutes later the firedoor to the Ewing Oil offices flew open and JR appeared, much to Cliff's shock. Standing 10 feet apart the arch rivals looked at each other with the look of a lion and a wilderbeast in the wild. JR's face said it all. He didn't want to talk about it. He just wanted Sue Ellen. Cliff began to ramble...

"She's down there..I can...I can hear her" he said, almost terrified to be in JR's presence at such a time.

"Move Barnes" JR said and Cliff obediently stepped aside.

JR could hear Sue Ellen and hear the pain she was in.

"IS SHE IN LABOUR!" JR asked, horrified.

"I think it's just the heat" Cliff offered.

"Well it must be like an oven in the desert Barnes cos she's sure doin' a lot of screamin'!" JR could just feel the panic setting in.

One of the firemen shouted down to the crew below that the situation was worse than they thought and the men immediately set to work, trying to get into the shaft to free up the elevator.

JR felt so helpless. All he could say was "I'M HERE SUE ELLEN".

Sue Ellen was almost delirious by now, but she could sense a change in voice tone. The Texan drawl so familiar to her made her feel safe and she was determined to cling on until he was right there beside her.

The crew had managed to pry the door open with an axe and shouts came from below. "Tell Mr Ewing we have the door open! Floor 66/67" came the command.

With that, JR was running, faster than he had ever run before down the 20 odd flights of stairs to where the elevator was jammed between two floors, 66 and 67. Because of the angle of the jam, the fireman had to step down into the elevator, where a grateful Sue Ellen lay.

"Oh thank god" she said.

"Are you ok Mrs Ewing?" the fireman said, kneeling to her with some wet towels.

"How did you know who I was?" Sue Ellen asked, holding a cold towel to her forehead.

The fireman laughed, cheering Sue Ellen up, distracting her from the pain, "Are you kiddin? Everyone knows who you are"

Sue Ellen smiled.

"Hold my hand" the fireman said.

A paramedic also joined the elevator, examining Sue Ellen and informing the fire crew that moving the elevator now would do more harm than good. Sue Ellen was ready to deliver. Here.

Sue Ellen was horrified. "Where's my husband?" she cried.

Just then the elevator doors parted even wider and JR stood there panting. He had run so fast he could hardly breathe and when Sue Ellen saw him she burst into tears. He took the step in to her, the fire man moved and JR held her head closely to him. She was so warm. He held the towel in place for her, and she gasped momentarily as the pain got worse and worse.

"I'm here baby" he said.

She squeezed his hand tighly, looked at him and said, "I guess...you wonder..what I'm doing here?"

JR shook his head and kissed her. "It's not important. Breathe"

Cliff, Linda, Helen and Jackie had all ran down to try and glimpse the excitement. Just as they arrived, the paramedics were attaching a white sheet to the elevator so that only necessary parties to the birth could see. The fire crew waited patiently in the 66th floor office, Ewing Geologicals, and people within the building were excited to hear of what was going on, some of them knocking off work early because they couldn't walk to their various floors, others hanging around to share in it all. The press had started to arrive.

Cliff peered in and said "Are you ok?"

JR just stared at him.

Sue Ellen nodded. "Thanks" she managed.

The paramedic pulled the curtain full across so that only JR and a small medical team were there. Emma had been contacted and arrived shortly after.

"JR!" Sue Ellen moaned. She didn't know if she could stand the pain, but JR told her to squeeze his hands as hard as she needed to. Which she did. She found a comfortable position with him sitting behind her, her between his legs. Giving herself something to push against and to hold really helped her.

JR hated seeing her in so much pain, but kept whispering in her ear that he loved her and that she was "doin' great."

"OK Sue Ellen" said Emma, "This first one won't be too long now. Can you give me one big push..."

Sue Ellen took a deep breath, and then, squeezing both JR's hands she put all her energy and strength into the push.

"I can see the head" Emma said "Would you like to see Mr Ewing?"

JR was becoming a little overwhelmed, Sue Ellen knew this would happen to him and managed to turn her head to look at him. He wriggled out from behind her but kept hold of her hands and shuffled on his knees to where Emma was. He was amazed by what he saw. The baby's head was out now.

Sue Ellen took a deep breath knowing most of the worst - for this baby - was over. JR kept hold of her hands whilst Emma said "One more big big push"

"You can do it" JR said.

And she did.

"It's a boy!" Emma said, helping the small wriggly creature out. He screamed.

A tear fell down JR's face. A cheer went up in the office outside.

Sue Ellen cried. "A boy...thank god..." She panted and felt the contractions start again.

Now the second twin isn't normally as difficult Sue Ellen" Emma reassured her. "Just continue doing what you are"

A paramedic held the newborn baby boy as JR focused on Sue Ellen. This was more than a miracle. Their eyes met. They locked. He stared at her, she at him. As hard as she pushed, her eyes never left his, until Emma once again said "Here's the head" and Sue Ellen gave the push of her life and then heard the words she had always longed to hear.

"It's a girl!" said JR. "A girl!"

Sue Ellen couldn't help but laugh with joy when she heard those words. They had one of each - but they had a daughter!  
>JR managed to cut the cords of both his twins, something which impressed Sue Ellen as her husband had one of the weakest stomachs she had ever heard of.<p>

"Are they ok?" Sue Ellen asked.

The paramedic nodded "They are just great"

JR moved to Sue Ellen's head and kissed her.

Saying nothing he looked at her, wiping the sweat from her forehead with a towel.

"Could you be any more amazing?" JR asked.

Sue Ellen could only manage a smile. She was exhausted.

JR continued to wipe her face while the paramedics cleaned her up.

"OK, Sue Ellen once the elevator is down, we'll have to get you to Dallas Memorial for a check up" the paramedic said.

JR just wanted to get her home, he wanted to tell the world about her and his children.

Eventually the curtain was pulled back to a cheering audience.  
>Cliff stepped forward. He looked at Sue Ellen, who had been helped onto a stretcher, then extended his hand to JR.<p>

"JR in all sincerity, congratulations"

Something came over JR. He looked to Sue Ellen, then he shook Cliff's hand. Here, in the Ewing building which Cliff now owned, but JR didn't think twice about it. Quickly taking him to one side Cliff said,

"When you have some free time...could we have a meeting?"

JR looked hesitant "About?"

"About Ewing Oil"

Sue Ellen looked at Cliff who looked at her and smiled. As tired as she was, she thought she knew what he was getting at.

"Well..eh...I'm gonna be pretty busy but..." JR said.

"He'll call you" said Sue Ellen and Cliff smiled.

"If we're gonna meet Barnes, I hope you have these elevators checked by then" JR said, half joking, half serious.

Cliff continued to stare at Sue Ellen. Maybe he had learned an important lesson today. As he watched the new happy family leave, things started to fall into place.

After the excitement had died down and the ambulance had left, Cliff walked back into his office. He walked over to his drinks cabinet and poured himself a large drink, boy did he need it, a guy his age couldn't cope with that much excitement in a day. He sat down and his thoughts turned back to Sue Ellen. He wondered if she had been right, the Barnes/Ewing feud had destroyed so much, including his father. But hell, at last he had Ewing Oil, and he knew his daddy would be proud of him for finally beating the Ewings. Somehow though, for some reason that just didn't satisfy him at this moment in time. He'd seen the look of JR's face when he entered the office, the only thing that had been important was Sue Ellen, he didn't even seem to care that Cliff was standing in what JR thought was rightfully his. Cliff closed his eyes and thought back over his life. He remembered how Digger had told him that Jock had stolen Ewing Oil from under his nose, the two of them had been partners then abruptly the partnership had ended and Digger had nothing. However Digger's argument hadn't just been about Ewing Oil, Cliff knew that, as far as his father had been concerned Jock had stolen the only woman he had truly loved. Digger had always had feelings for Miss Ellie, she had been his girl and then one day she had just left him for Jock. Thinking back Cliff remembered Digger's drinking bouts, how when growing up they had always been short of money because his father had squandered the money away on alcohol. His thoughts turned back to Sue Ellen and he realized that history had repeated itself, although this time Sue Ellen had always been JR's. He remembered how he had first got involved with her, partly to get back at JR, he couldn't have Ewing Oil but he could have JR's wife. Then she had gotten pregnant. After the baby was born he would have done anything to get her back, but she didn't want to know him and after the way he had treated her who could blame her. His thoughts went to John Ross and his disappointment that he hadn't been his son, then he remembered the disease he carried and was actually grateful that he was JR's. Then after Sue Ellen had divorced JR, the two of them had become close again, but once again JR had managed to part them. However he knew that a part of him would never stop loving her, he hoped JR knew how lucky he was. Cliff then thought about the future, Sue Ellen had been right he had noone in his life, Pam was gone, the only contact he had with her was either a Christmas or a birthday card even then she never let him know where she was. Would his life always be like this, the only thing he had was Ewing Oil and strangely enough that didn't seem to make him feel better. He had seen the look between JR and Sue Ellen as they left the building, a look of total love and contentment. The Barnes/Ewing feud had hurt so many people maybe she had been right, it was time to put an end to it, but could he do that, would his father approve?

Meanwhile JR and Sue Ellen were in the ambulance being driven to Dallas Memorial. JR held onto Sue Ellen's hand tightly, she looked so tired and weak, hardly surprising after the ordeal she had been through. Giving birth in an elevator with no Air Conditioning and very little pain relief. He wished he could of taken the pain away but at least he had got to her in time. He had watched the miracle of their children being born. JR felt an overpowering sense of love for Sue Ellen, he made a vow to devote his life to his wife and family, that was all that mattered now. Sue Ellen moved and JR leant down and kissed her, he then looked over to the two sleeping bundles in the bassinet. The babies were fine despite being born premature. His thoughts turned to ten years previous and the birth of John Ross, that had also been traumatic for Sue Ellen and he had nearly lost both of them. He held his wife's hand tighter as they neared the hospital.

At Southfork Miss Ellie was waiting for JR to come home, she knew that he had been worried about Sue Ellen and had gone to find her but that was over six hours ago, and JR hadn't contacted them to say that everything was fine. Clayton had taken John Ross to inspect the work being done on the new house, she knew the child was worried but knew that Clayton would try to distract him. Bobby had gone to the airport with Christopher to pick up Amanda who was arriving from London. Looking out of the window she saw Clayton and John Ross walking hand in hand back towards the house. She went out onto the porch to greet them.

"Say, John Ross, how's the new house?" she asked him

"It's okay, I'm going to talk to daddy, I want a bigger bedroom" he said

Clayton and Miss Ellie laughed

"Is daddy back yet?" John Ross asked

"No, sweetheart he's not" Ellie said "But I'm sure he'll be back real soon"

"Has something happened to momma" John Ross asked

Clayton and Miss Ellie looked at each other, they hoped the answer to that question was 'no' but as time passed it seemed highly unlikely.

"Hey, you know what your mom and shopping is like" Clayton said

"Yes but she's been gone a real long time" the boy replied

"Why don't you go upstairs and change for dinner" Miss Ellie said

John Ross did as he was asked and went indoors. Miss Ellie and Clayton stayed on the porch.

"Where are they, Clayton?" Ellie asked

"I'm sure their be back soon" Clayton replied, but both feared that something was wrong.

Inside Dallas Memorial the doctors and nurses got Sue Ellen settled into her room. The told her that she could have some time with the babies before they were taken to the special care unit. Sue Ellen and JR were worried but the doctors informed them that this was only a precaution due to the fact that they were born premature. They then left the couple to spend some time alone with their babies.

"JR, I've done it again, I've put our babies at risk" Sue Ellen said

JR put his arms around her "Sue Ellen, they're be okay, I promise"

JR picked up his baby daughter and cradled her in his arms. "I've never held something this small" he said

Sue Ellen picked up her son and smiled "I know" she said

JR walked over to her "She looks just like you" he said "Absolutely beautiful"

Sue Ellen looked at her son "And this one looks just like John Ross when he was born" she said "They're absolutely perfect"

They put the babies back in their bassinets and Sue Ellen got into bed.  
>"I'll phone Southfork in a bit, momma's probably got the search parties out" JR said<p>

"JR, you haven't asked me why I was at the Ewing Oil building" Sue Ellen said

"It's not important" JR said

"But JR I lied to you, I told you I was going shopping" she said

"Okay, why did you go there" he asked

"I wanted to see if I could persuade Cliff to let you and Bobby buy back Ewing Oil" she said

"Why" JR asked

"Because I thought that we couldn't be happy if he had it, that at some point you'd decide that you wanted it back" she said

JR put his arms around her "Darlin' you have got to trust me on this, the only thought I had when entering that building was for you, I couldn't care less about Ewing Oil" he said

"You're not angry with me" she asked

JR shook his head and kissed her "No, I'm not angry but I just wish you would realize how much you mean to me"

"So what was it like seeing your children being born" Sue Ellen asked

"Amazing" JR smiled

JR looked at his watch "I'm going to have to phone momma" he said "Can I trust you not to do a disappearing act"

Sue Ellen gently hit him "I love you" she said

"I love you too" he replied "Now try and get some rest"

JR found a payphone and dialed Southfork, Clayton picked up the phone.

"JR, where are you" he said "Your momma and I have been worried sick"

"Clayton I'm really sorry, but things turned a little crazy" JR replied

"Where are you?" Clayton asked

"Dallas Memorial" JR said

"What happened" Clayton asked

JR told him of the day's events and the fact that he had a new son and daughter.

"Why was she in the Ewing Oil building" Clayton said

"She thinks we can't be happy if Cliff owns it" JR said "But I think I've managed to convince her that it's her I want and not Ewing Oil"

"I'll go and get Miss Ellie" Clayton said "Also you're son is a bit worried"

"Okay, I'll talk to you later" JR said

A few minutes later JR heard the sound of his mother's voice.

"Momma I'm sorry I haven't called you, but I've been a little held up" JR said

"So Clayton told me" Miss Ellie replied "How are Sue Ellen and the babies"

"Sue Ellen is completely exhausted" JR said "The babies are perfect, but they will have to be in a incubator for a few days"

"Have you thought of names" Miss Ellie said

JR laughed "No, we can't agree on them" JR said "Baby number one and baby number two may have to do by now"

"JR you have got to be joking" Ellie replied

"Momma can you get in touch with Sue Ellen's mother" JR asked

"Of course and Amanda's on her way too" Ellie said

"Sue Ellen will be pleased, I know how much she's missed her" JR said

"JR, you're son wants to speak to you" Miss Ellie said "Give my love to Sue Ellen"

"Okay, bye momma" JR replied

"Daddy, when are you and momma coming home" John Ross asked "I miss you"

"Hey buddy I'll be back as soon as I can, but you're momma's in hospital so I may stay here tonight" JR said

"Is momma okay" his son asked

"Of course but you're new brother and sister couldn't wait to meet you" JR said "They were born earlier today"

"Cool, can I come and see them" John Ross asked

"Yes buddy, I'll come and get you in the morning" JR said "Be good for grandma and grandpa"

"Okay Daddy" he said

"And John Ross" JR said

"Yes daddy" his son replied

"I love you so much" he said "Just remember that both you momma and I love you"

"I love you too" John Ross said "Give momma a kiss from me"

After a few more words with Miss Ellie JR hung up the phone and went back to Sue Ellen's hospital room.

Sue Ellen watched as her children were taken away and placed in the special care unit. She felt so guilty that this had happened, she had nearly killed John Ross before he was born and it had happened again. She thought back to her conversation with Cliff, it had been a pointless exercise and it definitely hadn't been worth risking the life of her children. She thought back to how JR had been in the elevator, his only concern had been for her, perhaps she had been wrong JR's love for her was greater than his need for Ewing Oil.

JR walked back into the room to find his wife in tears. He walked over to her and gently took her in his arms.

Kissing her gently on the head, he tried to calm her tears. "Sue Ellen, it's okay" he said

Sue Ellen held onto him "I'm so sorry" she said

JR held her tighter "You have got nothing to be sorry about" he said "You've given me three beautiful children, I love you more than anything in this world" he said

JR looked at her, after everything that had happened she must be tired. "Why don't you try and get some rest, I'll stay by your side" he said

"Is John Ross okay?" Sue Ellen asked

"He's fine, he told me to tell you he loved you" JR replied

"I want to see him" Sue Ellen said

"I'll go and get him tomorrow, but you've had enough excitement for today, he'll be fine tonight and Amanda's on her way" JR said

Sudenely Sue Ellen felt ill, her breathing started to get fast and shallow.

"Sue Ellen, what's wrong" JR said

Sue Ellen couldn't speak, she could hardly catch her breath and she was experiencing severe chest pains. JR suddenly felt panicked, what was happening. JR quickly rang the bedside alarm as he watched in horror, as his wife's body seemed to convulse and she seemed to be gasping for air. The doctors and nurses hurried into the room and took one look at her, the doctor turned to JR.

"Mr Ewing, please could you wait outside" he said

"What's happening to my wife?" JR said with alarm in his voice.

"We just need to examine her, please wait outside" the nurse replied

JR looked at Sue Ellen, she was still gasping for breath and he didn't like the look of the colour of her skin. JR reluctantly did what the doctor had asked and stepped outside the room. He didn't know what to do, he was scared truly scared, then he remembered his nightmare and wondered had his nightmare become his reality. He truly hoped not, he couldn't live if anything happened to Sue Ellen. She had to be okay, he loved her more than his life. He sat down and prayed to God that she would be okay.

What's happening to her?" JR shouted at a doctor in frustration as the doors where closed in his face.

"Mr Ewing...let the doctors do their job" said a staff nurse.

JR hit the doors in frustration, causing the nurse to jump back in shock. He made no apology for it. He was terrified.

He could hear all of the commotion inside the room and felt so unbelievably helpless. What if this was it? What if it was her heart...his beautiful, wonderful Sue Ellen...this couldn't be the end.

After what seemed like a lifetime of pacing the corridor and listening at the door, a doctor came out and spoke.

"Mr Ewing..."

"Is she alright...please" JR said, trying to see beyond the doctor into the room.

"She's going to fine" said the doctor.

JR breathed a huge sigh of relief as the doctor led him to a chair.

"Mrs Ewing has suffered a bad panic attack" said the doctor.

"Panic attack?" JR said.

"Yes..I'm afraid the enormity of what happened to her today has just hit her..full force" he explained.

JR nodded "Well yeah, I guess it was pretty bad" he said.

"I've given her something just to calm her...she will probably sleep for a couple of hours"

"She's just going to need plenty of rest for the next couple of days..then she can go home"

"Thank you doctor" JR said, standing and shaking the doctor's hand.

"Not a problem sir"

JR quietly opened the door to the room and Sue Ellen's eyes were closed. He walked to the side of the bed and sat down beside her, taking her hand.

"Oh Sue Ellen" he said softly "I thought my life had just ended. I realised again just now how much you mean to me and how lucky I am. Look at all you've given me and you never ask for anything in return. I owe you so much" he said, kissing her hand gently. "I love you my darling".

**************************************************************

A few days later and Sue Ellen was given the all clear to return to Southfork. Upon their arrival, the family set off a number of party poppers and released a handful of balloons. JR and Sue Ellen laughed as John Ross blew a toy trumpet and announced "We are deli.."

"De-light-ed" whispered Miss Ellie

"Yeah..to welcome home Mommy and Daddy and my new brother and sister, Bart and Lisa"

JR and Sue Ellen looked at each other in horror, Sue Ellen teasing JR by saying, "Did you both name them while I was asleep?"

"Aren't they cool names Mommy?" John Ross asked wide eyed and innocently.

"Oh..yeah sweetheart...terrific" she said, trying not to laugh.

"What's wrong with Bart?" JR said.

Sue Ellen grabbed him by the chin and squeezed before giving him a kiss.

"Oh jeez" John Ross said, rolling his eyes.

Miss Ellie was keen to help with her new grandchildren so she carried the little girl into the house and JR and Sue Ellen followed with their new baby boy and John Ross. The rest of the family tucked themselves around the happy new unit for a coo.

"Well babies" Miss Ellie said "Welcome to Southfork"

JR and Sue Ellen smiled at each other as this new generation of Ewing opened their eyes under the famous Southfork roof for the first time.

**************************************************************

Although their new house was well under way, JR and Sue Ellen would be staying at Southfork for a short while until it was fully completed. A temporary nursery had been set up in what had been Sue Ellen's old room, many moons ago.

Looking into her new children's crib, Sue Ellen smiled down at them.

"I'm gonna love you very very much. Maybe if you're lucky you.." she said touching her son, "..will grow up as handsome as your daddy..."

JR crept up behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"And if you're lucky little lady..you might be half as beautiful as your momma", he said and gave Sue Ellen a kiss on the cheek.

"What are we going to call them?" Sue Ellen wondered.

"I told you...Bart and Lisa"

Sue Ellen laughed. "Lisa is nice!"

"Mmmm" JR pondered. "Are they going to sleep?"

"Yeah..." Sue Ellen smiled.

"Well come on then. Let's go for a walk."

Sue Ellen made sure she had a baby monitor with her and there was also one with Miss Ellie who was only too glad to let JR and Sue Ellen have a few minutes alone while she sat in a chair in the den knitting, listening to her grandchildren breathe.

JR and Sue Ellen locked hands and started walking towards their new house.

Suddenly, JR picked Sue Ellen up off her feet and swung her around. She held on to him tightly and laughed. If anyone had been able to see them, it would have looked like the happiest picture in the world, as John Ross came running out to join them.

"Where are you guys going?" he said.

JR kissed Sue Ellen and set her down. She hugged into him tightly and JR then picked up John Ross.

"We're gonna see our new house" JR said.

"Can I come?" said the young boy.

"Sure" Sue Ellen smiled.

"Are Bart and Lisa asleep?"

Sue Ellen and JR laughed. "Uh huh"

They spent some time in the new house exploring and deciding where everything would go. They stopped only long enough to hug and kiss each other, content and happy with their new lives.

As John Ross ran ahead back to the Ranch, Sue Ellen put her arm around JR and said,

"So what are we going to call these babies?"

"Whatever we call them, I think we will have to lie to John Ross until he's old enough to understand!" JR said laughing.

Sue Ellen laughed. "Well, I wanted to ask you something...but you have to be honest about what you think" she said.

"OK" JR agreed.

Sue Ellen sat down next to a large oak tree and pulled JR down beside her.

"Whatever we call her... how do you feel about her middle name being Pamela?" Sue Ellen said nervously.

JR raised his eyebrows and took in a breath, giving serious consideration to what his wife had just said.

Sue Ellen didn't know what to think as she waited for him to answer.

"After Pam?"

"No JR after Lucy" Sue Ellen laughed.

He grabbed her by the waist and tickling her, pulled her to him.

"I think that's...very nice" he said.

"Do you mean it? Because if you don't like it..it's ok..it's just a thought I had"

"I think it's great darlin'...she was your friend... yes...I can go along with that."

Sue Ellen kissed him "I love you"

"As long as it's not her first name!" JR joked.

Sue Ellen thumped him.

"OW!" he joked.

"I have an idea for the boy" JR said, playing with some grass on the ground.

"You do?"

"Cliff"

Sue Ellen pulled his stetson off his head and threw it across the field. He then got up to retrieve it, playfully calling her every name under the sun, but she was faster and tucked under him, whipping it away before he even realised. Then she put it on her own head.

JR laughed as it was way too big for her.

"You've got such a big head" she said.

JR winked at her suggestively.

After a few more minutes of playful fumbles they continued on their walk and Sue Ellen probed him about the boys name.

"Well...I was thinking of Aaron" JR said.

"Aaron...hey I like that" Sue Ellen said. "Your grandfather was Aaron wasn't he?"

JR nodded.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"I really do...Aaron Shepard" she said.

"Excuse me?" JR stopped her in her tracks.

"Oh didn't I mention it?" she said "I want them to take my name"

JR stared at her in disbelief until she couldn't hold her giggles anymore.

"Ha ha" he said.

"You are SO gullible" she joked.

Reaching the kitchen, JR came up with an idea. Handing Sue Ellen a piece of paper and a pen, he said,

"You write down 5 names for girls and five for boys and I'll do the same"

Sitting opposite each other at the kitchen table, they began to write.

Sue Ellen sat watching JR with amusement. He was so actively involved this time - they both were. When John Ross had been born, Jock named him..they didn't really have a choice. Now look at them..sitting here, deciding on names, planning their home, their future. It was perfect.

Sue Ellen was finished first and she watched as the line above JR's nose creased as it always did when he was thinking too hard. He was like a little school boy sitting an exam paper.

"OK" he said after a few minutes. "I'm done"

Sue Ellen lifted her piece of paper and said "Ladies first...here's what I like" She took a deep breath.

"Eleanor"

JR nodded

"Emily"

"Jessica"

JR looked horrified. Realising, Sue Ellen put a line through it and laughed.

"Amanda"

"Victoria"

"You need a substitute for the mad woman's name" JR smiled.

"Eh...I like...Beth"

"Very nice..all of em..yeah" JR said.

Sue Ellen prompted him.

"Jane"

"Robin"

"Heather"

"Chloe"

"Eleanor"

"Honey they are all lovely" Sue Ellen said, impressed.

"OK, the boys..." JR said.

"Ryan" said Sue Ellen

"Benjamin"

"Glenn"

"Andrew"

"Anthony"

JR nodded "Very good..this is gonna be hard y'know.."

"Aaron"

Sue Ellen smiled.

"Joseph"

"Stephen"

"Matthew"

"Benjamin"

They looked at each other. Sue Ellen had the feeling that JR was pretty set on Aaron for the boy so she wrote it down and tried to match names with it. She did the same for her daughter and JR copied her.

After an hour or so of muddling about and discussion, they looked at each other and smiled. Miss Ellie came into the kitchen and said,

"Ah...there you are" and smiled.

"Well Mamma how are Aaron and Eleanor?" JR smiled.

"Or should we say how are Aaron Benjamin and Eleanor Pamela?" Sue Ellen smiled.

"Oh how wonderful!" Miss Ellie exclaimed and kissed them both. "How wonderful!"

That evening JR and Sue Ellen were in their room getting ready for dinner when they heard crying coming from the nursery. JR turned and looked at Sue Ellen and said

"I'll go and see what's wrong"

Sue Ellen laughed "You won't get much of an answer at the moment" she said

"Ha, ha, very funny" JR replied

JR walked into the nursery and stood over the cot of his crying daughter; he felt an overpowering sense of pride and love for her but realized he couldn't pick her up. For several minutes he gently patted her back, trying to soothe her crying. Suddenly Sue Ellen appeared in the doorway.

"JR pick her up!" Sue Ellen said

JR turned and faced her "I can't" he said

Sue Ellen walked towards him "What's the problem?" she asked

"I don't know, she's just so small, I'm just scared of hurting her" he replied

Sue Ellen put her arms around him and hugged him tightly "JR, you were okay with them in the hospital"

"Yes, but there were always nurses around if I accidentally dropped them" JR said

Sue Ellen sighed "JR trust me, you're their father, you wont hurt them, go and sit in the rocking chair"

JR did what he was told; Sue Ellen picked her daughter out of the cot and walked over to JR. Gently she placed the baby in his arms, then she walked over to her son's cot and noticing he was awake too she picked him up.

"They probably hungry, so I'll go and get their bottles, you can hold both of them" she said

"How do you expect me to do that?" he asked

Sue Ellen put the tiny bundle she was holding on the floor and gently picked her daughter up and placed her in JR's left arm, then she picked up her son and placed him in JR's right arm.

"See, no problem" she said "I wont be long"

Sue Ellen walked into the kitchen to find Miss Ellie there.  
>"How's everything" Miss Ellie asked<p>

"Fine, except your son is scared to hold his own children" Sue Ellen replied

"What, he didn't have a problem in the hospital" Ellie said

"I know, but he's just worried about dropping them and no medical help around" Sue Ellen said

"He didn't have that problem with John Ross" Ellie said

Sue Ellen sighed "I know but then again he didn't hold John Ross in the first months of his life, in fact I don't think either of us did"

Miss Ellie looked at her "The Paternity test, JR thought Cliff was the father" she said

"Yes" Sue Ellen said "But from the moment he was born I knew JR was the father, he just looked so much like him"

"I know" Ellie said

"I still feel bad about John Ross, we both rejected him when he needed us" Sue Ellen said

"It was a bad time, I knew how JR was treating you but there wasn't anything I could do" Ellie said

"The crazy thing is that the only man I have ever truly loved is JR" Sue Ellen said "If there had never been any other women , then I would never of looked at another man"

"We learn by our mistakes Sue Ellen" Ellie said

"I hope so, this time I want our marriage to work" Sue Ellen replied "Which reminds me I better get back to my husband before he has a panic attack at being left holding two babies!"

"See you later" Ellie said

Sue Ellen walked into the hallway and came across John Ross and Christopher

"Hey you guys, what have I told you about running in the hall" she said

"Sorry!" they replied as they followed her upstairs.

Sue Ellen walked back into the nursery

"What kept you" JR said "We could have died of hunger waiting for you!"  
>Sue Ellen laughed "I was talking to your mother"<p>

"Can we help to feed the babies" John Ross asked

Sue Ellen looked at JR "I don't see why not" she said "John Ross go and sit in the other chair"

After he was seated, she took her baby son from JR and placed him in John Ross's arms.

"Right, just sit still for a minute" she instructed her son.

JR got out of the chair he was sitting in and told Christopher to sit down; he then placed the baby he was holding into Christopher's arms. Sue Ellen and JR sat on the floor in front of the two boys and gave them a bottle each. Gently they helped the boys feed the babies. The scene looked peaceful and happy, but was broken half an hour later by John Ross.

"Phew, what is that smell" he said

Sue Ellen laughed "That my darling is your brother filling his diaper" she replied

"That is disgusting" John Ross proclaimed

"Yes, but you were no better at his age, believe me" Sue Ellen laughed "Hey I guess you don't want to help change him do you?"

John Ross looked at Christopher and handed the baby back to Sue Ellen "Christopher I think we've finished here, it's time to go"

Sue Ellen and JR laughed at the two boys made an exit

"Hey you guys" Sue Ellen called "Don't disappear, it will soon be time for dinner"

"It feels like we've got four children not three" JR said

"I know, Christopher needs a family and I guess at the moment he wants to be around us" Sue Ellen said

"He's got his father, Bobby loves him" JR said

"I know that, and maybe if I can get Amanda and Bobby together Christopher will feel more secure, he needs a mother figure" Sue Ellen said

"Matchmaker" JR laughed

"So, I was going to ask you a favor" Sue Ellen said  
>"Go on" JR replied<p>

"Well Amanda's going back shortly and I was hoping that you wouldn't mind if we went on a shopping trip tomorrow, just the two of us" Sue Ellen said

"You've just come out of hospital" JR laughed

"I know, but I thought if my mother took the boys out for the afternoon and Miss Ellie and Clayton help you with the twins you wouldn't mind" she said

"Hmm, after your last little shopping trip" JR teased

"I'll be good, I promise" she said

JR pulled her to him and kissed her "Okay" he said "But just you make sure you are good"

"I love you!" she said

"Guess it's time for me to get ready for dinner while you change the babies" JR said

"Not so fast Ewing" Sue Ellen laughed "You don't think you're getting out of changing diapers that easily do you"

Sue Ellen showed JR how to change the babies. After putting them back into their cots, they walked back into their own room.

Sue Ellen pulled JR close to her and held tightly "You are a terrific father" she said

JR kissed her "How do I rate as a husband then" he asked

"From this moment on" she said "perfect"

"How long before I can show you how much I love you" JR said

"Another few weeks, believe me I want you as badly as you want me" Sue Ellen smiled "You drive me crazy"

"Hey, we better get ready for dinner" JR said

After dinner Sue Ellen and Amanda went for a walk around the ranch.

"I'm going to miss this place" Amanda said

Sue Ellen laughed "I told you Southfork was special" she said

"It's a million times better than London, how could you ever think of leaving here" Amanda asked

"Well, at the time JR was a really good reason" Sue Ellen replied "How are things with you and Bobby"

"I don't know, I think we're going to stick to being friends" Amanda replied "There's too much baggage"

"No" Sue Ellen said "You just have to give it time"

"Sue Ellen, he's still in love with Pam" Amanda said "I can't complete with her"

"You don't have to" Sue Ellen said "By the way we're going shopping tomorrow"

"How did you manage that" Amanda laughed "I'm surprised JR will let you out of his sight"

"Oh, I just told him that he's a terrific father and wonderful husband" Sue Ellen laughed

"Flattery will get you everything" Amanda laughed

"Of course, you don't think that after knowing JR for over twenty years that I don't know how to handle him" Sue Ellen said

"You've got him twisted around your little finger" Amanda said

"Not really" Sue Ellen said "He is a terrific father and this time he's going to make a wonderful husband, Amanda I love him more than anything in this world!"

Sue Ellen looked back towards the house and saw JR coming towards them.

"Watch out, here comes trouble" she laughed

JR approached the two of them and turned to Amanda

"Bobby's looking for you" he said "By the way I've told him of your plans for tomorrow"

"Okay, I'll see you later" Amanda said

"Well Mrs Ewing, we're all alone" JR smiled

"Where's the boys" Sue Ellen asked

"They're okay" JR said

JR put his arm around her waist and they walked towards the new house. Once inside they looked around.

"Hey do you know what I want to do" JR said

Sue Ellen laughed "We can't"

JR smiled at her "What I was going to say is that when we can finally make love, I want to make things perfect and be alone here"

"JR this place won't be finished for a while yet and beside there's no furniture" Sue Ellen said

"Who needs furniture" JR laughed "Just pick any room you like, kitchen, living room, bedroom, bathroom I just want to be alone with you"

"JR what about Ewing Oil" Sue Ellen said

"Sue Ellen do we have to talk about that, I really don't care at the moment, there's more important things occupying my mind" he replied

"I was just wondering about something" Sue Ellen said

"What" JR replied

"Why don't you meet up with Cliff and see if there's a way you can…I don't know maybe work together and put an end to this stupid Barnes/Ewing feud" She replied

"Me work with him" JR said

"Do something that noone else has ever been able to do, end this feud" Sue Ellen said "Beside you don't have to work side by side with him, you've got your office here so do all your work from home. let Bobby work at Ewing Oil with him"

JR was silent for a moment "If I team up with Barnes, my father would definitely think I failed him" he said

"JR, Jock's dead so should the Barnes/Ewing feud be, for the sake of future generations please end it" Sue Ellen said "I know it would make Miss Ellie happy"

"I'll think about it" JR said

"JR just remember I am so proud of you, your children and I love you more than anything in this world, in our eyes you are the best not a failure" Sue Ellen said  
>JR took her in his arms and kissed her "Never stop loving me Sue Ellen" he said<p>

"I can't, I am going to love you throughout eternity" she replied

The following day Amanda and Sue Ellen went shopping. They spent a couple of hours wandering from shop to shop, buying presents for the family. Finally after running out of shops to visit they decided to go and have a coffee.

"How much money have you spent today" Amanda asked

"Enough" Sue Ellen laughed "However I've got things for the children and JR, so he wont complain"

"I wish I didn't have to go home" Amanda said

"I know but I am trying to work on Bobby" Sue Ellen said "Hopefully he'll soon realize that you are the right girl for him"

"I should be so lucky" Amanda laughed

"Don't give up too soon" Sue Ellen said "Look at me and JR, it's taken us over twenty years to reach the point that we're at now"

"I don't want to have to wait that long" Amanda laughed

Suddenely Sue Ellen's attention was caught by the arrival of a woman walking into the restaurant. The woman had an eighteen month old child with her but for Sue Ellen there was no mistaking this woman, she had known her too long. She couldn't believe after all this time that their paths should cross again.

"Sue Ellen what's wrong" Amanda said

Sue Ellen looked at her friend "Just a blast from the past" Sue Ellen replied.

"Sue Ellen" Amanda said "Where are you, you're miles away"

"Amanda, I'll be back in a minute" she replied

Sue Ellen got up from her seat and walked to the other table and stood opposite the other woman. The woman looked up and their eyes locked for what seemed an eternity. Sue Ellen broke the silence.

"Hi Pam, you're the last person I thought I would ever see again" she said

Pam looked at her "I thought you were in London" she said  
>"No, JR and I came back to Dallas last month" Sue Ellen replied<p>

"I can't believe you went back to him" Pam said "After finally escaping the Ewing family you've returned to it"

"I love him, I also love the rest of the family" Sue Ellen said "Anyway how have you been?"

Pam looked at her "Well, I'm fine I'm remarried I now have a child of my own and life is perfect" she said

"How long are you in Dallas for?" Sue Ellen asked

"Only a week, my husband had to come here for a conference so I thought that I would join him" she said

"Does Cliff know you're here" Sue Ellen asked

"No, he's part of my past and I don't want to return there" Pam replied

"But he's still your brother, good grief even after all the pain Kristin caused me I still wish she was here" Sue Ellen said

"Yes but the Barnes/Ewing feud, I'm through with that my life here is dead and buried, all that is important to me now is my husband and my daughter" Pam said

Sue Ellen felt herself getting angry and tried hard to calm herself "Okay, however what about your son, remember him" she asked

"Christopher has the Ewings, he doesn't need me" Pam replied

"How can you say that, you're the only mother he has" Sue Ellen said "How can you honestly live with yourself after abandoning your son"

"Sue Ellen he's my adopted son, it's not the same" Pam said

"I seem to recall that before he came into your life you were desperate for a child" Sue Ellen said "He practically saved your life by giving you something to live for!"

"Sue Ellen, Christopher and the Ewings are the past, I'm not interested anymore" Pam stated

"He needs you!" Sue Ellen replied

"He has his father" Pam argued

"He misses you, I saw him at Christmas desperately convinced that the reason you left him was because you didn't love him due to the fact that he was adopted" Sue Ellen said "I'm sorry to see that he was right"

"Sue Ellen you're not going to tell them that you saw me are you?" Pam asked

Sue Ellen thought for a moment, her heart ached for Christopher she knew how much he missed Pam.

"Pam I thought that we would always be friends but now I realize I don't know you and I don't think I want to" Sue Ellen said "You've changed and not for the better, okay I wont upset Christopher by telling him I saw you, but one day I hope you pay for what you've done to that child"

Sue Ellen turned to walk away, she felt tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Sue Ellen!" Pam called

Sue Ellen turned around "Goodbye Pam" she said and walked back to Amanda

Amanda looked at her for a while and reached out for her hand "I gather that was Pam" she said

"Yes, I can't believe that woman, she's no longer bothered about Christopher because she has a child of her own" Sue Ellen said "She's the only mother that he's ever known"

"Christopher has you" Amanda said "You make a pretty good substitute"

"The Ewings are the past, she wants nothing more to do with them" Sue Ellen said "Everyone thought that it was Bobby and Pam that would last forever, how wrong could they be"

"Are you going to tell Bobby?" Amanda asked

"I don't know, there doesn't seem much point does there" she replied "Come on let's go home"

They drove back to the ranch in silence. Miss Ellie, Clayton and Bobby were sat on the patio. Sue Ellen took a deep breath as she got out of the car and smiled at Amanda.

"Come on it's time to take our shopping inside" She said

"Hi everyone" Amanda said as they approached the others on the patio

"I see you let my sister-in-law buy out every shop in Dallas" Bobby laughed

Sue Ellen smiled "Where's JR" she asked

"He's upstairs settling the twins" Clayton replied

"I'm going up to see him" Sue Ellen said "I'll see you all later"

On reaching the nursery Sue Ellen stood in the doorway watching JR tenderly rock baby Eleanor in his arms. Her heart filled with love and pride for him, she saw that where Pam may have changed for the worst, JR had changed for the better. She entered the room and went and knelt down in front of JR.

"Hey, I've missed you" she said

"Missed you too" JR smiled "This one seems to take longer to settle than Aaron"

Sue Ellen smiled "No, she just takes after me" she said

"How do you work that one out" JR smiled

"She loves being in your arms, which is also my favourite place" she said and gently took the baby from JR. Placing the baby back in the cot she walked back to JR. He stretched out his arms and she fell into them.

"Hey I should let you go shopping more often" He said

She gently hit him "I love you!" she said

"Okay give me the bad news, how much money have you spent" He asked

Sue Ellen was silent, she pulled him closer to her.

"Sue Ellen what's wrong?" He asked, kissing her

"I saw someone today" she said

"Who" JR asked

"Pam!" Sue Ellen replied

"What" he said

"She was in the restaurant where Amanda and I were having coffee" Sue Ellen said

"What happened" JR asked

"She informed me that she had a new family, a baby of her own and that the Ewings were dead and buried in the past as far as she was concerned" Sue Ellen said

"Nice" JR said

"Cliff doesn't even know she's here" she replied

JR sat and listened to her, not taking his eyes of her for one moment.

"JR, she told me that Christopher was also part of the past, now that she had a child of her own, she didn't want him" Sue Ellen said

"But he's the only mother he knows" JR said

"That's what I told her but Pam told me that she didn't want to see him, he had us and that was good enough for her" Sue Ellen said

JR held her tighter as he saw the tears form in her eyes. "Darlin' Christopher is fine, he has Bobby and we will always be there for him"

"I know that but from the moment she adopted him she became his mother" she replied

"She hates the Ewings doesn't she" JR said

"The Barnes/Ewing feud, she said it ruined her life for so long and now she's grateful it's in the past for her" Sue Ellen said

"Even at the expense of her relationship with her brother?" JR said

"Yes" she replied

JR looked at her and both were silent for a while "The Barnes/Ewing feud once again it rears it's ugly head" he said God, I hate to say it but you're so right Sue Ellen, it's time to end it for good"

Sue Ellen looked at him "Really!"

"Yes" JR said "you're right, I don't want it affecting another generation"

"JR, I'm so proud of you" she said

"It's not going to be easy, you do know that" JR replied

"I know but you're willing to try and that's all that matters" Sue Ellen said

"I'll talk to Cliff but not yet, just at this moment I want to dedicate my life to you and the children without having to think of business" JR said

"Could you live with a 50-50 split" Sue Ellen asked

"You don't want much do you" JR laughed

"Well, look at it this way Digger was better at finding the oil than you daddy, however you're father was better at the business side of things, so perhaps in all fairness it should be split between the families" Sue Ellen said

"We'll see, I also have to convince Bobby that this is the right move" JR said

"The Barnes/Ewing feud isn't just about oil" Sue Ellen said "Digger felt Jock stole his girl"

JR laughed "History repeated itself didn't it" he said "Although you did belong to me"

"I've never stopped belonging to you" Sue Ellen smiled

"Can I ask you a question" JR asked

"Go on" Sue Ellen replied

"If that had been you in the car crash and not Pam, would you have left" JR asked

Sue Ellen didn't even have to think of an answer "If you had loved me the way Bobby loved Pam, no I couldn't have left but even with our relationship being what it was at that point I don't think I could have left you" she replied

"Hey I brought you a present" JR said

"What!" Sue Ellen said "When did you have time to go shopping"

"Clayton, momma and I went this afternoon with the twins" He said

"JR I'm impressed" Sue Ellen said

JR reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box and handed it to Sue Ellen

"Open it!" he instructed

She opened the box to find a beautiful diamond ring with a ruby stone in the middle.

"You already have a maternity ring, but this is an eternity ring to remind you that our love is forever and nothing is ever going to separate us again. I want to love you for the rest of our lives and beyond, I promise you that the vows I made to you on our wedding day are this time forever, noone has ever loved me like you do, noone has ever cared about me like you do and I just want to thank you for being my best friend, I love you with all of my heart Sue Ellen" he said

Sue Ellen hugged him tighter "I've always loved you, no matter what you did to me and I promise you I will keep on loving you forever" she said

"What did I ever do to deserve you" He said

Sue Ellen kissed him "I don't know but I'm never going to lose you again" she said

Sue Ellen was quiet for a moment and JR could hear her brain ticking

"Okay what are you thinking" JR asked

"About our daughter, I want to change her middle name" Sue Ellen replied

"But I thought you said you wanted to name her after Pam" JR said

"I did but I thought that we would always be friends but she proved today that I'm part of her dead past as well" she replied

"Okay" JR said "What do you want to call her"

"Eleanor Grace" Sue Ellen said

"Where did that come from?" JR asked

"Grace was my dad's mother's name, my grandmother" she said "Is it okay"

"Sweetheart, it's perfect, Eleanor Grace Ewing fits so much better than Eleanor Pamela Ewing" JR replied "You've never mentioned your grandmother before"

"I know" Sue Ellen said "She died when I was sixteen, five years after my dad left and she was really good to me, I don't think she would have let momma put me in to all the beauty paegents if she had lived"

"But if you hadn't entered Miss Texas we would never have met" JR said

"I don't know" Sue Ellen said "We're soulmates, somehow we would have met"

"Will your mother mind us calling her that" JR asked

"No she knew I loved grandma and I don't think she would object" Sue Ellen said

"That's settled then" JR smiled "Eleanor Grace Ewing!"

JR and Sue Ellen stayed locked in a tight embrace for a while, neither wanting to let go of the other both hoping that their life would always be like this moment, happy, contented and so much in love. Suddenely Sue Ellen broke the silence.

"The boys are back, let's go downstairs" she said

Hand in hand they walked back downstairs to join the rest of the family. On reaching the den Sue Ellen noticed that Christopher had been crying.

"Christopher what's wrong" She asked

"He's convinced he saw Pam while we were in town" Patricia said

Sue Ellen looked at JR and then at Amanda. She didn't know what to say. Amanda broke the silence.

"Hey guys, why don't we go and practice some football, Christopher we have to convince John Ross that he's not the only one who can play football" she said

"Yeah right" John Ross said "I can beat you anyday!"

"Is that a challenge?" Amanda said "What do you say Christopher, you coming outside"

Christopher reluctantly followed the other two outside, Sue Ellen gently shut the door after they had gone. She looked at JR and then at Bobby, what she had to say would hurt Bobby she knew that but it needed to be said.

"Christopher is telling the truth" Sue Ellen said

"What" Bobby said

Sue Ellen sighed "Pam is back in Dallas, I bumped into her in town when Amanda and I went for a coffee" she said

"Why didn't either you or Amanda tell me when you came back?" Bobby asked

"Because I thought it was for the best, but now that Christopher's seen her too I think you need to know what she said" Sue Ellen replied

"How do you figure that keeping the fact that Pam is back in town is in mine and Christopher's best interest" Bobby said

"Bobby just listen" JR said

JR held Sue Ellen's hand tighter

"Pam told me that she had a new life that the past was dead and buried as far as she was concerned. Cliff doesn't even know she's here" Sue Ellen said "She has a new family, a husband and a child, she told me she wanted nothing more to do with the Ewings"

"What about Christopher?" Bobby asked

"Bobby, she doesn't care about him, not now that she's got a real child of her own" Sue Ellen said "He's history too"

"But she's his mother" Bobby said

"Not in her eyes Bobby, she's changed" Sue Ellen said sadly "I don't know her anymore"

"Do you know where she's staying" Bobby asked

"No, she wouldn't tell me" Sue Ellen replied "She's gone for good Bobby"

Bobby went to leave the room. Sue Ellen knew she had hurt him and her anger at Pam deepened. She followed him out the room.

"Bobby don't hate me for this" She said

Bobby turned to face her "You know I always hoped that she would come back to me, like you did with JR" he said

She walked closer to him and hugged him "I know, and I never could understand why she left you" she said "Bobby, I love you as a brother don't hate me"

"Sue Ellen I don't hate you, but what do we tell Christopher" Bobby said

"I don't know" Sue Ellen said "Bobby forget her, she's not worth it"

"I don't want to be on my own forever" He said

"What about Amanda, she cares about you Bobby and I know she could make both you and Christopher happy" Sue Ellen said

"But I've got two many failed relationships behind me, I don't want to hurt her" Bobby said

"Take a chance Bobby" Sue Ellen said "She's willing too why don't you"

Bobby sighed "I'm going to see my son" he said

She watched Bobby walked outside to where the boys were playing football. She then turned and walked back into the den.

"I think Bobby's gone to talk to Christopher" she said

"How do you tell an eight year old boy that his mother doesn't want him" Clayton said

"We have to make sure that he knows how much we want him" Sue Ellen said

A couple of minutes later John Ross walked back into the room.

"Hey who wan the game" JR asked

"Nobody, Uncle Bobby wanted to talk to Christopher and Amanda alone" John Ross said "Is he in trouble?"

"No" Sue Ellen replied, By the way we've changed Eleanor's middle name"

"What to" Miss Ellie asked

"Eleanor Grace" Sue Ellen replied looking at her mother "Is that okay momma"

"Of course it is" Patricia replied

Twenty minutes later Bobby and Amanda walked back into the house with Christopher. Sue Ellen could tell that the child had been crying.

"Christopher come here" she called, stretching out her arms to him

Christopher ran into them and buried his head on her shoulder. She gently patted his back trying to ease his crying. After a few minutes he sobbing ceased but he held Sue Ellen tighter.

"Christopher listen to me, we love you so much, you will always have us to look after you" she said

John Ross walked over to them "Momma" he said

Sue Ellen pulled him into the embrace and hugged both boys tightly. After a while John Ross turned to Christopher.

"How about you and me gang up on Amanda and see if she can beat us at football" he said

"That's not fair guys" Amanda said

"Definitely not" Bobby said "I'll tell you what how about Amanda and me versus you and Christopher"

The two boys looked at each other "Yes, we can beat two oldies" John Ross said

"Less of the old" Bobby laughed

The others joined them outside and watched the game. JR held Sue Ellen tightly.

"I love you" he said

"No I love you more" she laughed

JR shook his head "Impossible" he said "I love you all the way to the moon and back again"

Sue Ellen kissed him. She was so glad she was finally home with the only man she ever loved and the family she had always felt close to.

Later that night Amanda sat outside by the edge of the swimming pool, dangling her legs into the cool water. She thought back to earlier in the day, when Bobby had told Christopher that his mother was never coming back. Both of them had cried and Bobby later told her how much he had hoped that one day Pam would come back to him. She realized that Bobby was still in love with his ex wife and nothing would ever change that. She was deep in thought and didn't hear Sue Ellen walk up behind her.

"Hey" Sue Ellen said

Amanda turned round "Hi" she said "I love this place at night, it's so quiet"

"I know it's so peaceful, especially when the kids are asleep" Sue Ellen replied "what's wrong Amanda?"

Amanda walked over and sat on one of the chairs, Sue Ellen sat down in the opposite chair"

"It's time I went home" Amanda said

Sue Ellen sighed "Why?" she asked "What about Bobby?"

"Sue Ellen, I'm fooling myself that Bobby and I have a chance, this afternoon I listened to him tell me how much he loved Pam and how he always hoped that she would return to him like you did with JR" Amanda said

"Please Amanda, I don't want you to leave" Sue Ellen said

"You can still visit me in London, we can phone each other" Amanda said "But I have to go"

"Bobby is just feeling vulnerable" Sue Ellen said

"Yes and who does he want to comfort him" Amanda said "Pam, not me"

Sue Ellen stayed silent; she realized that Amanda was right. Bobby was still in love with Pam.

"Beside" Amanda said "The longer I stay, the closer I get to Christopher and I don't want to be the next person who breaks his heart, I really have to go"

"I can't change your mind" Sue Ellen said

Amanda shook her head and smiled "Afraid not" she said "I'm going to bed, I just feel drained"

"Night Amanda" Sue Ellen said

Amanda walked upstairs towards her room, she passed by Christopher's room and gently opened the door, she heard the sound of his sobbing and went to him.

"Christopher" she said softly

Christopher kept his head buried in his pillow, Amanda gently stroked his back. He turned to face her.

"Why does everyone hate me Amanda" he asked

"Sweetheart noone hates you" she replied

"Momma does, she left me" Christopher said

Amanda pulled him closer to her "Christopher, don't cry" she said

"Will you stay here forever?" Christopher asked

"No sweetheart, I have to go back to London" she replied

"But I thought you liked my dad" he said

Amanda laughed "I do, but your dad is still in love with your mom" she said

"Momma's never coming back, she hates us!" Christopher cried

Amanda held him tightly in her arms, gently trying to ease his crying. Part of her wanted to stay and try and build a relationship with Bobby but she also knew that she would always be second best and she didn't know if she could live with that. She felt tears spring into her own eyes as she looked at the sobbing child in her arms. She tenderly kissed him on his head. Christopher looked up at her

"Don't go Amanda" he said

"I have to" she said "But you can visit me in London, with Sue Ellen and JR and your cousins"

"If you stay, you could be my new mom" Christopher said

"Sweetheart, I would love to but life isn't as simple as that" she said "Hey you should try and get some sleep"

"Will you stay with me?" he asked

"Yes, now close your eyes" she said

Meanwhile JR found Sue Ellen in the nursery gazing at the twins sleeping. He quietly crept into the room and put his arms around her pulling her into a tight hug. Sue Ellen smiled.

"You feel so good" she said

"You're tense" he said "What's wrong"

"Amanda's leaving" Sue Ellen replied "Your brother basically told her that he was still in love with Pam and always hoped that she would one day return to him"

"Why is my brother such an idiot" JR said "I still don't know what he ever saw in that Barnes woman anyway"

"She's never going to come back to him" Sue Ellen said "So why can't he try and forget her, Amanda could be good for him"

JR turned her to face him and kissed her "Sue Ellen, I know how much you wanted Amanda and Bobby to get together but you have to accept that it isn't going to happen"

"I know" she replied "But I'm going to miss her"

"So will Christopher" JR said "I've just looked in on him and she's in there with him"

"Damn, why did Pam have to come back to Dallas" Sue Ellen said "She must have know she was taking a risk, that she was bound to see someone she knew"

"It's just a shame that Christopher spotted her" JR said

Suddenly one of the babies began to cry, seeing that it was Aaron awake she picked him up and went and sat in the rocking chair, quietly singing to him. JR followed her and knelt down in front of her gently stroking the baby's head.

"Sue Ellen, I love you" he said "And you will never know how glad I am that you came back to me"

Sue Ellen laughed "If I can recall it was you who came to me" she said

"Yes" JR said "But you could have told me to go back to Dallas"

"You've changed JR, I know I can trust you not to go after other women and I also know that you're a terrific father" Sue Ellen said "We have come so far in such a short time"

JR looked at the sleeping baby lying in Sue Ellen's arms. Smiling he lifted him out of her arms "It will soon be time for their feed, won't it?" He asked

"Yes" she said "In fact I think I can hear Eleanor waking now"

Gently she lifted her daughter out of the crib and turned to JR saying.

"Let's take them into our room and then I'll go and get their bottles"

A while later they sat cuddled on their bed feeding the babies. JR looked at Sue Ellen, she looked radiant and so happy, he knew that nothing could ever take him away from her again, he loved her so much. He then looked down at the tiny bundle lying in his lap.

"I could get used to this" JR said

"What" Sue Ellen laughed "Late night feeds and dirty diapers?"

"Sounds good to me" JR said "It's all I want, you me and our children"

"When are you going to talk to Cliff about Ewing Oil?" Sue Ellen asked

JR sighed "First I have to speak to Bobby and see what he thinks" JR said "Just at the moment I can't see him agreeing to share Ewing Oil with Barnes"

"Cliff doesn't know that Pam is here" Sue Ellen said "She doesn't want anything to do with him"

"I know" JR said "But I don't think Bobby is going to want Cliff around, it's too much of a reminder of Pam"

"But you will try and end this feud?" she asked

"For you," he said "Yes"

Sue Ellen kissed him "How about we get these children back to their beds" she said "Then I can have you all to myself"

Southfork (a week later)

Amanda took one last look around Southfork, she knew she was going to miss the ranch and the family. The time she had spent there had been wonderful except for the last week. Bobby had almost totally ignored her since she told him that she was going back to London, but Christopher had been following her around like a lost puppy, trying desperately to get her to stay. She saw Sue Ellen, Miss Ellie and Christopher come out of the house and walk towards them.

"Miss Ellie, thank you for making me feel so welcome her" Amanda said

"You're always welcome to come back" Ellie replied

Amanda hugged Christopher "Be good for you daddy" she said "And I promise I will see you soon"

"Bye Amanda" Christopher said

"Are you ready?" Sue Ellen said

"Where's Bobby?" Amanda asked

"He went riding a while back" Sue Ellen replied "Come on you don't want to miss your flight"

Amanda said her goodbyes and got into the car, Miss Ellie and Christopher watched them drive away. JR watched from the window, thinking about how foolish his brother was being. Suddenly a thought crossed his mind, maybe it wasn't too late to talk to Bobby, Pam was gone forever but it still wasn't too late to stop Amanda. He went downstairs and walked out onto the patio.

"Momma, do you know where Bobby went" he asked

"He said he was going for a ride, that's all I know" she replied

"Okay, can you keep an eye on the babies, I'm going to find him" JR said, walking towards the stables"

JR had a feeling that he knew where Bobby would be, the one place that JR always went to when he wanted to be alone. He rode in the direction of the treehouse and was pleased to see Bobby sitting under it. As he approached the treehouse, Bobby stood up.

"JR what do you want?" he asked

"Nothing, you know Amanda's left" JR said "She was hoping to say goodbye to you"

"Oh well" Bobby said "Too late now"

JR got off his horse. "I remember how I used to always come to this place when I was unhappy and wanted to be alone" he said "You'll never know how much I would have loved Daddy to have built this for me, you were so lucky"

Bobby laughed "It's just a treehouse JR" he said

"Yes" JR said "But daddy treated you like a father should treat his son, I felt I was only his business partner"

"JR what do you want" Bobby asked again

"To try and knock some sense into you" He replied "Bobby, you have just let someone who really does care about you walk out of you life for good, do you really think Amanda wants to go back to London"

"It's her decision" Bobby said "She obviously doesn't care as much as you think"

"That's not true!" JR said "Do you care about her"

"Yes" Bobby said "But she's the one who's walked away"

"Only because she thinks you're still in love with Pam, in fact you told her that you hoped Pam would one day return to you" JR said "I'm not surprised she's left"

Bobby was silent. JR looked at him

"Okay Bobby, you can go on for the rest of your life, staying in the past hoping that Pam will one day come back, but we both know that isn't going to happen, or you can start to look to the future and start to live again" JR said "Pam just isn't worth it, she's the one that left you and her son"

"How do I know that Amanda wont leave in a few years time when she gets fed up" Bobby replied

"I don't think she will" JR said "But it's a chance I think you should take, don't spend the rest of your life being lonely"

"But Amanda's about to get onto a plane" Bobby said

"And we can stop her" JR said "But you have to decide now if that's what you want to do"

"Maybe I should let her find someone else, I'm just no good at relationships" Bobby said

"Stop wasting time" JR said "Do you want Amanda?"

Bobby thought for a moment "Yes" he said quietly

"Are you prepared to put Pam out of your mind?" JR asked

"Yes, I guess it was just the fact that she was back in Dallas that upset me" Bobby said "I hated the fact that she didn't want to see either me or Christopher"

"Okay we haven't much time" JR said "But we've got a plane to stop"

JR told Bobby he would drive and before Bobby had even closed the car door, JR had stepped on the gas.

It wasn't too long before he caught sight of Sue Ellen's car in the distance. JR's heart felt glad - glad that this time it wasn't him chasing her; that he would be safe in bed beside her later on. He loved his brother and he didn't want Bobby to go through the same heartache and pain that he had felt when he lost Sue Ellen, or that Bobby had already felt when he lost Pam. Bobby of all people deserved happiness.

JR got closer to Sue Ellen's car and flashed his lights. Sue Ellen and Amanda were deep in conversation so at first Sue Ellen didn't notice. JR persisted, and Sue Ellen eventually looked in her mirror. She was shocked to see her husband flagging her to pull over.

Pulling in to the side of the Braddock road, Sue Ellen stepped out and walked towards JR's car.

"What's wrong?" she said, immediately assuming something was wrong with one of her children.

JR winked at her, putting his arms on her shoulders to calm her down.

"Nothin'" he said smiling and indicated to Bobby in the car. Sue Ellen could read JR's mind and smiled with delight when she saw Bobby.

"Well" Sue Ellen said, leaning into JR's car, "What are you waiting for?" She smiled and Bobby laughed and got out of the car.

"Pushy aren't you?" he said jokingly.

"You'd better believe it" Sue Ellen said smiling, as JR put his arms around her waist.

Meanwhile Amanda had turned around in the passenger seat, wondering what all the commotion was for and even more perplexed at Bobby's presence.

Sue Ellen handed Bobby the keys to her car and said, "Here, I'll ride back with JR. Take as long as you need"

"Thanks Sue Ellen" Bobby said, and kissed her on the cheek. Then something happened that Sue Ellen had never witnessed before - JR and Bobby hugged. Her eyes filled with tears as Bobby said,

"I owe you one big brother"

JR was clearly moved but obviously tried not to show it. "Get outta here" he said, with much affection.

JR and Sue Ellen looked at each other trying to hide their emotions.

"Hormones" Sue Ellen said, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Yeah" JR nodded in a macho tone which made Sue Ellen's heart melt. She knew how moved he was.

"What's your excuse?" she asked with a gentle laugh.

"Dust...from the road..y'know" he said, wiping his eyes.

Sue Ellen drew him to her and kissed him. "I love you...you big softie"

"Don't tell everyone" JR said laughing and they kissed for a few minutes before Amanda shouted.

"GET A ROOM!"

They broke away laughing as Bobby hit the gas and the dust forced JR and Sue Ellen back into the car.

What are you smiling at?" JR asked as he put his hand on Sue Ellen's leg as they drove back to the Ranch.

"You...helping your little brother chase love...you've come over all romantic" she said.

"I was always romantic" JR laughed.

"Yes...but not when it came to other people's love lives" she said. "You finally realise what love is"

"Thanks to you" JR said, taking her hand and kissing it as he drove.

The car pulled into the Ranch driveway and in the distance, Sue Ellen could see Miss Ellie and Clayton holding a twin each. It was the perfect picture, as John Ross and Christopher played basketball in the driveway near to the garages.

When Christopher saw his aunt and uncle climb out of the car, he ran over.

"Where's my daddy?" he asked.

"Well" Sue Ellen said, kneeling to his level "He's with Amanda"

The young boy's face just lit up, and Sue Ellen felt tears springing to her eyes once more.

"ALRIGHT!" Christopher yelled and threw his arms around Sue Ellen's neck.

"Really Sue Ellen?" Miss Ellie asked, curiously.

Sue Ellen nodded. "Thanks to your son here, Bobby may just well have found love again"

JR blushed "I told you not to shout about that"

Miss Ellie laughed "He was just like this when he was a child" she said, handing Eleanor to Sue Ellen and then hugging JR. "Anytime he did anything sweet, he said it was Bobby or Gary. He would never let us see his softer side".

JR was mortified and just looked at the ground. Sue Ellen kissed him on the cheek and he smiled at her softly.

"It's no big deal" JR said and started to toss a ball with John Ross.

"You bring out the best in him Sue Ellen" Miss Ellie said.

Sue Ellen smiled as she watched her family. If someone had asked her what her idea of heaven was, this was it.

Later that evening, the phone rang and Sue Ellen answered it.

"Sue Ellen it's me"

"Amanda!" Sue Ellen smiled "Where are you?"

"The Gulf!" Amanda said with excitement.

Sue Ellen laughed as if to say, "Of course you are"

"Is this the way it is?" Amanda asked. "Do they just sweep you off your feet?"

Sue Ellen laughed again. "Yes, lap it up!"

The women talked for a few minutes before Bobby came on and thanked Sue Ellen for introducing him to Amanda. He then asked would she mind telling Christopher what had happened. Sue Ellen told him just to enjoy himself and not to worry about a thing. She hung up the phone and smiled. JR touched her shoulder making her turn around. She told him what had happened and he was genuinely pleased.

After dinner, Sue Ellen sat soaking her feet in the pool. She was so happy, yet she knew that there were still decisions to be made. She knew that she wanted to work and she knew that JR couldn't stay at home for ever. She wasn't keen on him going back into the oil business and was slightly apprehensive about his meeting with Cliff, which was tomorrow.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear JR come up behind her. He had already removed his boots and had rolled up the bottom of his pants. He slid in behind her and his own feet met the water. He softly kissed the side of her face. He felt her jump a little before she let out a comforting sigh.

"I don't think I'll ever be tired of you holding me" she whispered.

"I hope not" JR said softly. "I plan to be doing it for some time"

She smiled and their lips met. All that could be heard on the quiet Southfork evening was the ripple of the water as their feet splashed, curling around each other.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

Sue Ellen didn't really want to talk about it so stayed silent. She looked into his eyes. He knew her mind was on something.

"Is it the meeting?" he asked.

"Sorry..." she said, stroking his hair.

"Hey..it's ok" JR said, "You can come with me if you want. I think Bobby has other things on his mind now"

"I don't know...wouldn't it be better if you and Cliff just thrashed it out yourselves?"

"I don't intend to do any thrashing. I want to talk to him, man to man...but I don't want you sitting here fretting. Come with me"

Sue Ellen thought about it for a minute before saying, "OK I'll come".

JR smiled. He wanted to share everything with her, whatever it was.

She snuggled into him.

"If he does give you Ewing Oil back, will you take it?"

JR was contemplative for a second then said, "Well...yes, but just to have it back. I hope you can understand that. I still don't want anyone but a Ewing having Ewing oil. But I promise you, that's the only reason".

"What if he wants to work alongside you..should you go back?" Sue Ellen asked.

JR laughed out loud, but he could tell by Sue Ellen's expression that she was serious.

"Darlin can you imagine it?"

"It would be one way to heal the feud...forever..."

"Tell you what" JR said, "I promise you I will consider it, if you promise you won't worry that things will be like before. Because I swear on our lives...on the children's lives...that they won't be. I love you. And if I have to sell Ewing Oil because you ask me too, then I will. Just don't expect me to let him keep the name"

Sue Ellen kissed JR softly. "I just want you to be happy. As happy as I am" she said smiling.

"I am happy. Very, very happy" JR said, and kissed her back.

"Let's go to bed" Sue Ellen whispered and pulled JR to his feet.

"What a good idea" JR said and followed her into the house.

The next morning as JR fixed his tie, Sue Ellen came up behind him and hugged him tightly.

"Hey sugar" he said.

"You nervous?" she asked.

"Little bit" he said quietly. He turned to face her. "Are you still coming?"

Sue Ellen nodded. "Just got to pull on my suit" she said.

As Sue Ellen finished dressing, JR went over in his head what he planned to say. He didn't want to lose his temper with Cliff, something which would take a lot of self control on his part. He had a least one thing to thank Cliff for. He had helped Sue Ellen when she went into labour in the elevator. If he hadn't called the paramedics, Sue Ellen, and his children, may have died.

JR wasn't sure what this meeting would accomplish. He didn't want to go back to the days when Ewing Oil consumed him. That was over now. As he listened to the familiar noise of Sue Ellen cluttering about in her closet, spraying her perfume and hairspray, he smiled. This was what made him happy. She made him happy. When he turned around, he was reminded of just how happy he was.

Sue Ellen appeared from the closet space wearing a knee length pink skirt, which revealed her long tan legs beautifully. The skirt was complimented by a matching jacket, with a black blouse underneath. The blouse was v-necked, showing just the right amount of clevage for a business meeting. Her hair was flowing loosely, her accessories perfect as always.

JR watched in awe as she slipped on a pair of stilletos, which were decorated with stones along the middle strip and open at the toes. She slipped the back strap around her ankle and then looked up to see him staring, open mouthed.

"What?" she said seductively.

"I can't believe you have just had two children" he said with a smile.

"Does that mean you like it?"

"So much that I'm tempted to cancel the meeting" JR said, feeling himself harden as he walked towards her.

Sue Ellen allowed him one kiss, then pulled away, noticing his excitment. "Mmm..you really do like it..." she whispered.

"Just a quickie...I promise not to spoil your makeup..." JR whispered in her ear. By now, Sue Ellen was becoming turned on too, and as JR began to touch between her legs, she felt herself giving in...

Without saying anything, barely touching, JR backed her back into the closet area, and gently lifted her on to the top of her dressing table. She pushed the bottles of perfume and pieces of jewellery aside as he slowly yet forcefully removed her panties. She quickly undid his zip, and within seconds, their bodies met.

"My god you are sexy woman.." JR said.

"Do you like me in this little suit?" Sue Ellen whispered seductively.

"You look amazing..." he said breathlessly. "Uhh..Sue Ellen..." JR moaned.

"That feels so good..." she said.

It only lasted a few minutes. Both were so turned on they climaxed together. Afterwards, JR lowered her off the dresser and said, "Not a hair out of place"

She laughed out loud and said, "Come on you stud...let's show Mr Barnes what we're made of."

"Not sure I care now darlin'" JR joked, patting her on the backside.

"JR!" she shrieked.

Sue Ellen asked JR to check her skirt wasn't wrinkled which he did. They made their way to JR's car and discussed the meeting on the way to Ewing Oil. When JR pulled the car up outside, Sue Ellen gave him a reasurring squeeze on the hand and said,

"Whatever happens, we'll get through it together".

He leaned over and kissed her. "Damn you look hot" he said.

She slapped him and they got out of the car. Hand in hand, they walked towards the building.

At reception Jackie greeted JR and Sue Ellen and then buzzed Cliff.

Sue Ellen gave JR a reassuring squeeze on the hand. He had told her the previous night how difficult it would be for him to have to be announced at Ewing Oil, how even small little things were going to make him uncomfortable. She had assured him that those things didn't matter.

"Mr and Mrs Ewing are here" Jackie said.

"Show them in" Cliff said.

After making sure that they didn't want anything, Jackie closed the door. JR looked around his old office. Nothing much had changed except for a portrait of Cliff which hung beside the bar. Sue Ellen noted with sadness the picture of Pam on his desk.

"JR" Cliff said and extended his arm.

JR and Sue Ellen were both surprised by this warmness, and JR eventually put his hand out to shake Cliff's.

"And Sue Ellen...you look wonderful".

JR winced at this, knowing full well that Cliff still had an eye for Sue Ellen. Sue Ellen squeezed his hand once more and said,

"Thank you Cliff"

"How are the babies?"

"Oh they're terrific" she said with a smile.

"Have a seat both of you.."

Cliff sat behind the desk and after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Cliff broke the ice.

"I realise that coming here today can't have been easy for you" he began. "But I think I can start the ball rolling and make life easier for all of us"

"Go on" JR urged.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking" Cliff said "And I've decided to sell Ewing Oil"

"Sell it?" JR said as Sue Ellen watched in surprise.

"Yes. It's yours..if you still want it"

JR's heart was racing. Sue Ellen watched the two men as though she was watching a game of chess, wondering who would make the next move.

"Just like that? What's the catch?" JR laughed.

"There isn't one...well not really..." Cliff said.

"There either is...or there isn't" JR said.

"What's brought you to this decision Cliff?" Sue Ellen asked, in an attempt to break the ice.

"You actually" Cliff smiled.

"Me?" Sue Ellen said in amazement.

JR felt a pang of jealousy at the exchange.

"The day you went into labour in the elevator. I knew that that was partly caused by me turning you down" Cliff said.

"What?" JR stepped in.

"Take it easy JR. Sue Ellen..."

"That's why I was here. I asked Cliff to consider letting you have the company back" Sue Ellen told JR, then looked at him for his reaction. He looked into her eyes, not with anger, but with love.

"I turned her down. I guess she was so distressed at the thought that the old battle would start up again with you back in Dallas, that she went into labour. I hope you don't mind me saying this, but I care deeply about you Sue Ellen, and I would never have forgiven myself had something happened to you."

JR looked uncomfortable. "Don't worry JR..I don't mean it the way it sounded" Cliff said.

Sue Ellen took JR's hand. "I didn't mean to go behind your back. It was just the thought of you two tearing each other apart..I can't go back to that"

JR winked at her. He understood.

"And you won't have to" JR said.

"Will you accept my offer?" Cliff said.

JR stood up and walked to the window.

"You're doing all this...because of Sue Ellen?" JR said.

Cliff nodded. "I see the bigger picture now. I see what you two have and I want that. I've met someone..."

"Oh Cliff that's wonderful!" Sue Ellen smiled.

"And I don't want to spend the rest of my life battling things out with you" Cliff said. "I might go back into law...try to keep you in line" he joked.

JR looked at him, then to Sue Ellen. "What do you think?" JR asked, standing beside Sue Ellen's chair.

"It's entirely your choice darling" she said looking up to him.

"I never thought I would see the day when JR and Sue Ellen Ewing taught the rest of us a thing or two about love" Cliff laughed.

JR and Sue Ellen smiled at each other and laughed.

"How much?" JR asked.

"Just what I bought it for..." Cliff said. "The money isn't important...although there is something that I would like to discuss..."

JR sat down again,taking Sue Ellen's hand. Both were slightly apprehensive about what was coming, but listened to Cliff intently.

"I know how you feel JR about your daddy" Cliff began.

JR nodded.

"But I feel the same way about mine" he said "And that is why we have fought so much over the years"

"Ah ha, so?" JR said.

"I'm willing to sell you Ewing Oil, lock, stock and barrel, but there is one thing I would ask in return"

"What's that Cliff?" Sue Ellen said.

Cliff took a deep breath before saying, "Recognition for my daddy".

"In what way?" JR asked.

"Years ago.." Cliff said nervously "We were able to prove that Ewing Oil was started by 3 men, your daddy, mine, and your uncle Jason..."

"Yes..." JR said, trying his best to be patient.

"I'd like my daddy to be finally recognised for that. It's important to me, and I could finally let go of the past"

JR looked at Sue Ellen. Sue Ellen nodded as though to say "Let him have that much"

"In what way would you like him to be recognised?" JR asked.

"I'd like people to be aware that ol Digger Barnes had a part to play in the making of this company" Cliff said.

JR nodded. "I see..."

"Do you object?" Cliff asked.

"Well..." JR said, "No...no I guess not"

Sue Ellen smiled proudly at him. "How about a plaque?" she suggested.

The two men looked at Sue Ellen with interest.

"It could be on the main door...Ewing Oil...founders...Jock Ewing, Jason Ewing...Digger Barnes...or whatever order you want them in..." she said, realising she was giving Jock preference.

"That's a great idea" Cliff said. "I like it. JR?"

JR smiled. "I think it's wonderful".

"Really?" Cliff said

"Yes."

"B does come before E" Cliff said.

"Now Barnes..."

"Well it's only fair JR..I mean..."

"My daddy at the top..."

"STOP IT YOU TWO!" Sue Ellen protested.

All three looked at each other and for the first time ever, they laughed together.

OK, I think it's a great idea" JR said. "We can talk about the design of it later"

"Thank you" Cliff said.

"And since your daddy did help to start Ewing Oil, why don't yo u at least sit on the board? It won't take up too much of your time, yet you can help make decisions and stuff like that" JR said, much to both Cliff and Sue Ellen's amazement.

"I'd appreciate that" Cliff said.

The two men looked at each other, both amazed to have come this far given their history, given how much they had once hated each other.

They stood and once again, their hands met across the desk.

"I'll have the agreement for the sale drawn up" Cliff said.

"I'll speak to Harv Smithfield tomorrow" JR said.

Cliff came around the desk and said, "May I?" to JR.

JR nodded. Cliff kissed Sue Ellen on the cheek. Just like the little boy he was inside,JR took her hand. She smiled. She had chaperoned this meeting, like they were two little boys. Except now they had a future.

As they left the office, Sue Ellen ahead of JR, Cliff said,

"Sorry for everything"

JR turned to face him. "So am I". Jackie's mouth fell open as Sue Ellen smiled at her.

Sue Ellen put her arm around JR's waist and led him to the elevator. Once inside, she threw her arms around him and said,

"I am so, so proud of you"

JR smiled "I'm kinda proud of me too. Say that was a great idea you had back there..."

"Yes, I can't wait to see you fighting over whose name comes first" she joked.

"Are you ok with this...about me owning the company again?" JR asked.

"Yes..as long as all you do is own it. Not become obsessed by it" Sue Ellen said, tugging on his tie.

"Darlin, the only thing I'm obsessed with...is you" he giggled as the elevator doors closed.

As the couple lay cuddled together in bed that evening, JR said,

"I have a proposition for you"

"Oh...are you going to ask me to marry you?" Sue Ellen joked, fluttering her eyelashes.

JR laughed. "Hell why not..once more won't make a difference!"

They laughed.

When they eventually stopped, JR said, "How do you fancy coming to work with me?"

"At Ewing Oil?" Sue Ellen asked.

"Yes. I'm gonna need a fantastic PA"

Sue Ellen smiled. "ME?"

"Yes..what do you think? Or would you get sick of looking at me all day?"

Sue Ellen looked at him sultrily, then pulled him into a kiss. "I doubt it" she whispered. "There's something..." she kissed him, "very...sexy..." more kisses, "about sleeping with the boss..."

They kissed for a few minutes and JR became very turned on. Not wanting to become too distracted, he said,

"Really...how do you feel about us working, AND living together?"

"Well.." Sue Ellen said, pulling her nightdress strap back up, "We could do it so that we wouldn't see each other all the time...make it even more exciting when we do get together..."

"Not that I would ever tire of looking at you of course" JR smiled.

"Yes but it isn't a good idea to see just too much of each other..." Sue Ellen remarked.

"I figure..." JR said as he pulled her close "It's a great idea. I don't want it to consume our lives, but think of the fun we could have. It could be really amazing".

Sue Ellen thought for a moment. "Do you think I could do it?"

"Darling...I think you can do anything" JR said, kissing her.

"OK then! OK, I'll do it. But I want a title" she said.

"Personal Assistant to JR Ewing?"

She screwed up her nose.

"Personal and physical assistant to JR Ewing?" he smiled.

Sue Ellen laughed.

"OK I have it" JR said, "Personal assistant to JR Ewing and in brackets... sex goddess"

With that Sue Ellen shrieked with laughter and rolled on top of him, tickling him. This was too much for the already excited JR and he slowly rolled his hands up her long legs, curling her nightgown up with him as he did so. As it crawled up her body, she moaned at JR's soft touch on her legs. She felt so smooth and sensuous. He smiled in delight as he felt her naked backside.

It was a hot night in Texas, and JR wore only a pair of boxers which Sue Ellen quickly disposed of. As their flesh met, they both sighed in happiness. Each time they made love was becoming like the first time.

Sue Ellen moved down JR's body, licking each of his nipples in turn. He moaned as he took her hair in his fingertips, becoming more and more turned on. She worked her way down his body, showering him with kisses, leaving no spot untouched until finally she found what she wanted. Paying gentle, special attention she softly licked, then took into her mouth, the thing she longed for. Within seconds JR was in ectasty, begging her to stop. He didn't want it to be over. After a few more minutes of pleasure beyond belief, she slid back up his body, smiling like the cat who just got the cream.

He forcefully turned her on her side, and anchored her legs open, then pulled her back on top of him. Entering her from behind so that her back was to him, he watched in delight as her beautiful behind moved up and down on top of him. He cusped both her breasts in his hands, and whispered all sorts of naughty things into her ear. Soon his hand fell to between her legs and he gently caressed that special spot. Sue Ellen began to moan loudly and as JR's thrusting became faster, he held on to her hips with one hand, her special place with another. A few minutes later, Sue Ellen became so dizzy that she had to grab his hands for support as she climaxed. He followed within seconds, moaning her name.

When it was over, she turned and looked over her shoulder and said,

"Are we allowed to play like this in the office Mr Ewing?"

JR laughed heartily.

"You'll just do what I tell you, Mrs Ewing" and smiled.

She turned back and lay down on the bed beside him, sighing in pleasure. He pulled her close and kissed her. He watched as she closed her eyes and saw her fall into a blissful sleep. Stroking her hair, then down her back, he realised once more that he was the luckiest man in the world.

"I love you" he whispered. "I love you so much...

The next morning, JR awoke before Sue Ellen and got a head start. He had a meeting with Harv Smithfield this morning. He wasn't deliberately rushing things, it was the only time Harv could meet him before going on vacation.

He showered and changed while Sue Ellen continued to sleep. Pleased with himself in a macho kind of way for tiring her out, he watched her as she dozed. She lay face down on the bed, her bare back exposed. Smiling, he decided as the children were still asleep, except maybe John Ross that he would let her have a lie in. She deserved it. Reaching to his bureau for a piece of paper and a pen, he wrote her a note...

"Thank you for a magical evening. You never cease to amaze me. Couldn't bear to wake you. Gone to meet with Harv. Be finished by lunch time. Love you..."

He popped the note on to her bedside table and lifted his jacket, quietly leaving the room. He looked in on the sleeping twins and was met by John Ross half way down the stairs.

"Hi Daddy! Are you coming for breakfast?"

"Sure am son" JR said "What are we having?"

JR had missed hearty Texan breakfasts with bacon and grits and all the trimmings whilst in England. Sue Ellen had fed him well, but the English didn't match up to what he experienced at home.

"The usual" John Ross said smiling.

JR laughed. The young boy was sounding more and more like him all the time.

"Good morning JR" Miss Ellie said, greeting her son.

"Morning mama..Clayton" JR said. Clayton smiled hello as he drank his coffee.

"You're up early" Miss Ellie said.

"I have a meeting this morning" JR said.

"Oh?" Ellie asked.

"With Harv about the sell of the company"

Miss Ellie and Clayton exchanged glances.

"Don't worry" JR said laughing "I'm only meeting with him so soon because he's going on vacation. It's not going to be like it was before I can assure you"

"Well good JR" Miss Ellie said. "Because at the minute everything is just about perfect"

"And don't I know it!" JR said with a huge grin.

"Where is Sue Ellen?" Clayton asked.

"She's worn out..."JR said smirking. "I let her sleep on".

"Why's she worn out Daddy?" John Ross asked.

"Eh...well.."

Ellie and Clayton started to laugh. "It's your brother and sister...babies are a lot of hard work you know" JR said.

"Oh brother..." John Ross sighed.

The family members continued to enjoy their breakfast and JR alerted his son that his bus would arrive soon and to get Christopher to hurry up. JR watched as they left then left himself.

"Tell Sue Ellen I won't be long" he said.

"Will do!" Clayton waved.

With that, JR began the 40 minute drive to downtown Dallas.

JR Ewing to see you" Harv's secretary Ceara buzzed.

"Oh show him in Ceara"

Once inside, Harv stood up, delighted to see JR. He extended his hand and shook it.

"It's great to have you back JR" Harv said smiling.

"It's good to see you Harv"

"How is Sue Ellen?"

"Oh she's...she's wonderful" JR said with a smile.

The men exchanged some friendly conversation before getting down to the logistics of the meeting.

"I must say JR, I am amazed that Cliff has given into you so easily" Harv commented.

"Well so was I, but I'm not gonna argue with him." JR said

"Then Ewing Oil means just as much to you?" Harv asked.

"Well...keeping it in the family means a lot to me," JR said, "But the battle is over. I will continue to run it, but it's not my life anymore" he said.

"Have you found a new sense of purpose?" Harv smiled.

"Yes, and she's a 5"8 brunette with amazing legs" JR smiled.

Harv laughed out loud. "Just as your daddy would have wanted. I'm happy for you" he said. 


	8. Chapter 8

Elsewhere, Sue Ellen had woken and seen JR's note. She didn't like waking up without him, but was so touched by the letter. She had decided to go for a walk around the Ranch with the twins. Their stroller pushed easily around the finer pieces of earth that lined the Ranch. As the Texan sun beamed on her, she was careful to keep their heads covered. She looked at them. It was funny and she didn't know if it was only her imagination, but she thought that they were mini replicas of JR and herself. She chuckled as Aaron yawned, and then his tiny face went into a pout, much like JR's did when he yawned.

Sue Ellen walked a fair distance, then decided that the children would need fed and began to walk back towards the Ranch. Miss Ellie was in the garden and waved to her as she got closer.

"It's beautiful Miss Ellie" Sue Ellen remarked.

"I've planted a tree for each of them, just like I did for John Ross and Christopher", the older woman said.

"Oh Miss Ellie" Sue Ellen said embracing her. "It's wonderful".

They chatted for a moment, then Sue Ellen made her way indoors with the children. Miss Ellie helped her take them inside and fold down the stroller.

Miss Ellie offered to heat the formula while Sue Ellen sat in the den with the babies. She set each of them down safely on their mat, and turned on the television.

Miss Ellie took great pleasure in helping with this sort of duty. She had missed out with John Ross and was more than happy to make up for it now.

She couldn't have been in the kitchen more than a few minutes when she heard the sound of a deafening, piercing scream coming from the den.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

As fast as her legs could carry her, Miss Ellie ran into the den.

"Sue Ellen! What..." She stopped when she saw her daughter in law standing, mesmorised by the television. Sue Ellen stood, staring, tears streaming down her face, whiter than white, like a ghost.

Miss Ellie turned her attention to the television as the newscaster read,

"Mr Ewing's car appears to have been hit on the central expressway, just outside of downtown Dallas. Reports indicate the involvement of another car, which didn't stop...police are anxious to speak to any witnesses..."

The newscaster appeared to fill up with tears as she went on,

"The tragedy is that Mr Ewing had just arrived back in Dallas and his wife, Sue Ellen, had recently given birth to twins..he is survived by her, the twins and another son, John Ross..."

Miss Ellie felt her knees go weak as tears formed in her own eyes...

"Oh JR..." she whispered, her hand coming to her mouth.

Sue Ellen continued to stare at the wreckage of the car on the television. She could make out clearly the "Ewing 3" registration. Suddenly she felt sick and ran to the bathroom. Holding her head over the toilet bowl, she just couldn't stop being sick.

Miss Ellie looked to her two small grandchildren on the floor and summoned Teresa. She did what she could to compose herself and went to Sue Ellen.

Holding Sue Ellen's hair back, she rubbed her back. Eventually Sue Ellen sat up and looked at her, the tears and the pain consuming her to the extent she could hardly breathe let alone speak.

All she managed was,

"I can't live without him...Miss Ellie..." Her sobs were painful. "I just can't..."

All Miss Ellie could do was cradle her daughter in law to her and let her cry. Elsewhere in the house, Clayton had come in from the stables and heard screaming. Sue Ellen was becoming hysterical, between the sobbing and bouts of numbness, reality hit her and that's when the screaming started. Miss Ellie tried to encourage her to take deep breaths.

"I...i knew...we should...never have...never...come back here...all we have here is b..bb..bb...bad luck" Sue Ellen cried.

Miss Ellie didn't know what to say. Clayton came in to find the two women on the floor and concern flooded him.

"What is it Ellie?" he pleaded.

Sue Ellen's head was buried in Miss Ellie's shoulder. "It's JR...he's...he's been killed" Miss Ellie whispered.

Clayton was floored. He sat down with them, trying to comfort them both in turn.

"I think I'll have to call Dr Danvers" Ellie said a few moments later. I'm afraid for Sue Ellen...she can't take this..."

Clayton allowed Sue Ellen to be passed to him and he held her tightly.

"Why...why Clayton?" she asked him pleading for an answer. "We were so hap...happy..."

"I know sweetheart...I'm so very sorry" Clayton said, almost crying himself.

"Dr Danvers is on the way" Ellie said, tears flowing down her own cheeks. Sue Ellen sat in a transe like state, obviously in deep shock.

"Just let him kill me...let him give me an injection that will kill me too..." Sue Ellen cried.

Clayton held her tightly once more.

Eventually, he lifted her out of the bathroom and carried her upstairs. Teresa by now had heard the news and was trying desperately to get hold of other family members as well as, and most importantly, John Ross.

Clayton set Sue Ellen down once inside her and JR's room. Sue Ellen looked around and saw her husband's things and his picture on her bedside table. It was all it took...she started to scream again. The pain was consuming her so much that she had to hold her arms over her stomach to try to make it go away. She couldn't see, she was blinded by tears. Clayton tried to steady her, but within moments, she had collapsed

Dr Danvers had handled Sue Ellen in the past, so he knew what to expect. She pleaded with him just to kill her, but he knew it was the effects of shock. With Clayton's help, he laid her on the bed and administered a tranquiliser. She started to calm after about 5 minutes.

Dr Danvers then turned his attention to Miss Ellie, asking her did she need anything. Ellie refused. Clayton hugged her tightly and after condolences from the doctor, he showed the man out.

"I can't believe it Clayton...I just can't..."

"I'm so sorry Ellie..."

"He was my son, my first born...but my pain lies more with Sue Ellen now...how will she continue on without him?"

"Sue Ellen's a fighter...she's proved that" Clayton said.

The couple sat for the next hour in shock. The phone didn't stop ringing and between them, Teresa and Raoul fought off reporters and friends. Miss Ellie didn't want to talk to anyone and Sue Ellen was incapable of it.

Bobby appeared in the doorway with Amanda, John Ross and Christopher. John Ross ran directly to his grandmother, tears streaming down the young boy's face. The family huddled together, Amanda offering as much help as she could making tea with Teresa. John Ross broke free and ran to his mother. He curled up beside her, and dabbed her face from tears.

At about one oclock the phone rang again. Clayton was losing his patience and stood up to answer it.

"I'm going to tell these people to give us a break!" he said angrily.

Reaching the phone he lifted it and said, "Now listen here...we don't..."

"Clayton?"

Clayton stopped speaking.

"Can someone get out here and pick me up? Some idiot has crashed my car..."

"JR?"

Everyone in the living room gasped.

Miss Ellie got to her feet. Amanda almost burst into tears. Bobby felt like he was living some weird dream.

"JR? IS THAT YOU?"

"Yeah it's me...I left my car in to be valeted and the idiot crashed it..."

Clayton laughed out loud. The sound of his big belly laugh alerted John Ross who ran down the stairs.

The young boy snatched the phone from Clayton.

"DADDY?"

"Hi son...what's all the fuss about?" JR said,still standing in Harv's office.

"Daddy are you alive?"

JR was becoming more confused by the minute. "What are you talkin' about John Ross?"

Just then, Ceara tapped JR on the shoulder and whispered, "Mr Ewing, I think you had better come see this..."

"Hang on son" JR said.

JR went to the small television screen where he listened further to the story. All he knew was that he had arranged for his car to be taken away during his meeting, and Ceara had informed him that the valet man had crashed it, unfortunately dying in the accident.

JR closed his eyes in horror. He looked at his cell phone again. 49 missed calls...

"John Ross, send someone out here to collect me...NOT your momma son..." he said, knowing that Sue Ellen was probably hysterical by now.

"OK Daddy!" John Ross said and got on the case.

"My daddy needs someone to pick him up" John Ross said, typical child, almost forgetting the seriousness of the situation.

Everyone in the living room hugged and Miss Ellie said, "Clayton, Bobby..one of you go..I need to rouse Sue Ellen before she gets an even bigger shock..."

Miss Ellie sat with Sue Ellen who was still high on morphine, yet still crying.

She looked up at Miss Ellie with so many questions in her big hazel eyes. Miss Ellie smiled down at her, chatting to her, making her take sips of very strong coffee.

She stroked Sue Ellen's face and wiped away her tears, Sue Ellen babbling about how she still wanted to die and asked Miss Ellie would she raise the twins. Miss Ellie could laugh about it now that she knew her son was safe.

Around 45 minutes later, Miss Ellie heard the sound of Bobby's car enter the driveway. Bobby had told Miss Ellie he would toot his horn as a signal he had JR home, in an attempt not to give Sue Ellen an even bigger surprise.

All attempts at discretion however were destroyed when John Ross saw his father.

"DADDY!" the boy yelled.

"Hi son!" JR said.

At that moment, Sue Ellen sat bolt upright in bed. As though someone had just switched on her batteries, or activated a remote control. She resembled an animal that had heard something very far away and had sprung to attention.

"Oh Daddy, we thought you were dead!" John Ross shouted.

"Where's your momma son?" JR asked, kneeling to John Ross.

"She's real upset. The doctor had to come and..."

JR looked to the top of the stairs. Somehow, Sue Ellen had managed to find her feet and stood at the top of the stairs, staring at him as though he wasn't real.

"Don't move" JR said softly and walked up to her. The closer he got to her, the heavier her breathing became. It was as though she believed she was in heaven and he was coming to get her. It bordered on her being almost frightened of him, of what she saw...

JR's heart broke as he saw the state she was in, saw the tear stains on her cheeks and how white she was.

Miss Ellie watched from the doorway of her room. She wanted to hug her son, but she wanted Sue Ellen to feel him first.

"Momma..." JR said, questioning what was wrong.

"Dr Danvers gave her a tranquiliser to calm her" Miss Ellie whispered.

JR realised then why she was in such a transe. He slowly walked to her and took her hand. The very second that she felt him, she collapsed into his arms and sobbed her heart out all over again.

JR held her so very tightly and whispered, "Hey, come on...you didn't think you'd get rid of me that easily did you?"

She cried and cried and Miss Ellie assured JR that it was just the effects of the drugs and of the shock. Sue Ellen wouldn't let go of JR, so eventually the family welcomed him back and left them alone.

Once inside their room, JR laid Sue Ellen on the bed and whispered,

"I'd never leave you". He lightly kissed her on the cheek.

"Are you really here JR?" she asked.

He touched her face. "Can you feel this?" he asked.

She whispered "Yes.."

"I'm here baby" he said and lay down beside her, aching at the confusion on her beautiful face, trying to keep her from lying on the wet pillow which had been drenched by her tears.

He kissed her again. "I'll always be with you...I love you so much"

"I love you JR..." Sue Ellen whispered and although she didn't realise she was doing it, pulled her husband closer to her. They lay there on the bed, entwined, and as Sue Ellen slept, JR held her, soothing away her pain, wanting him to be the first person she saw when she woke up.

The family went back downstairs and into the den. It was 2 o'clock; Bobby looked at John Ross and Christopher.

"Okay you guys, do you want to go and see a movie" he said

"Yes" Christopher replied, John Ross shook his head

"I want to stay here" he said

"Come on John Ross, we can see something really scary and frighten Amanda" Christopher joked

"Buddy, everything's okay, your momma just needs some rest" Bobby said "She'll be awake by the time we get back"

"No, I think I'll stay here" John Ross replied adamantly

"Are you sure" Amanda asked

"Yes" John Ross replied

Suddenly Miss Ellie heard the sound of one of the twins crying. Realising for a moment that with everything that had been going on, the twins had been forgotten about she went to check on them. John Ross followed her.

"Why doesn't John Ross want to come with us?" Christopher asked

"I just think he wants to be with his mom and dad" Amanda said

"Can we still go?" Christopher said

"Yes, but we're not going to any scary movie okay" Amanda laughed

"Spoilsport!" Bobby smiled

After they had left Clayton went to find Miss Ellie, she was in the kitchen preparing some formula for the twins.

"Where's the children" Clayton asked

"They're in the other room" Miss Ellie replied "John Ross is watching the twins"

Clayton sat down and watched her "I never thought I would say this" he laughed "But I'm so glad that it wasn't JR in that car crash" he said

"I know, things have definitely changed around here" she smiled "I was just so scared for Sue Ellen; I don't know what she would have done"

"Thanks God, it wasn't a reality" Clayton said "It's been a long time since I've seen her in that state"

"Hey, let's go and feed the twins and see what's John Ross is doing" Ellie said

They walked into the living room to find John Ross sat on the floor, holding a twin in each arm.

"They don't need feeding" he smiled "They're heavy enough already!"

Miss Ellie and Clayton laughed "You were like that once" his grandmother said

"What was I like?" He asked

Miss Ellie laughed "Gorgeous!" she said "Now which one of those two do you want to feed"

John Ross looked at the babies in his arms "Eleanor" he said "She's the lightest"

Clayton took a bottle and sat down beside John Ross, Miss Ellie lifted Aaron out of John Ross' arm then Clayton gave John Ross the bottle for Eleanor. Clayton watched as John Ross and Miss Ellie fed the twins.

Meanwhile upstairs JR held Sue Ellen tightly as she slept. He was thankful that her breathing had returned to normal and the gentle sobbing had ceased and she was peaceful. He thought about how much he loved watching her sleep, his thoughts returned to the events of earlier and he cursed himself for leaving his cell phone off, if he hadn't she wouldn't be in this state now. He promised himself that he would never switch the phone off for anyone; he also considered the fact that she possibly wouldn't let him out of her sight in the near future. Not that that bothered him too much. They had been up in their room for almost an hour, the house seemed quiet JR wondered if the rest of the family had gone out. He suddenly thought about what would have happened if it had of been him killed in the crash, the thought of never seeing Sue Ellen again or watching his children grow up turned him cold, he wondered how Sue Ellen would have coped, would she have found someone else or would she continue to bring up the children on her own. Twenty minutes later the silence was interrupted by a knock on the door. JR gently released himself from Sue Ellen and watched as the door opened, his face lit up as he saw John Ross standing there.

"Hey what have you been doing?" JR asked "I thought you had all gone out"

"No" John Ross replied "Uncle Bobby and Amanda have taken Christopher to the movies but I stayed with Grandma and Grandpa"

"So, what have you been doing?" JR said

"Feeding Eleanor" John Ross said "But I told Grandma that the twins don't need feeding anymore as they're getting too heavy"

JR laughed "We could say the same about you young man" he said "Especially after all those hotdogs and hamburgers in London"

John Ross climbed onto the bed and into JR's outstretched arms. JR held him close, breathing in his smell and kissing his head

"Daddy, I'm not a baby" his son said

"I know but I love you and your brother and sister so much" he said

"We love you daddy and I don't ever want you to leave us" John Ross replied

"Hey, I promised you when I came to London that I would never ever leave you or your momma, I love you both too much" JR said

John Ross looked towards his mother "Is momma okay?" He asked

"She'll be fine" he said "She just had a nasty shock and needs to sleep to make her feel better"

JR looked at the bag that John Ross had thrown on the floor by the bed

"What's in the bag son?" he asked

"Homework!" John Ross replied "Will you help me?"

"How much have you got?" JR asked

"Enough to keep us busy until momma wakes up" John Ross replied

"Okay let's get to it then" JR said

John Ross sat between JR's legs as they worked through the schoolwork together. Suddenly JR thought about his relationship with his own father and how he would have loved to have done this with him, however his father had wanted him to learn the business and there hadn't been many father and son moments. He thought about Cliff's request that his father be recognized as one of the founders of Ewing Oil and the plaque that they had agreed on, JR decided he would get onto that right away but what about the name, he had to admit that Barnes-Ewing-Ewing sounded better than Ewing Barnes Ewing, to hell with it what did it matter anyway, for once in his life he was going to do something for someone else and not his father, the plaque would read Barnes-Ewing-Ewing and the Barnes-Ewing feud would be ended forever. His thoughts were interrupted by his son

"Daddy?" John Ross said

JR looked at him and hugged him tightly "What's wrong now?" he said

"Nothing, I just want you to read what I've written, make sure it's okay" John Ross replied

JR checked what his son had done then they continued with doing the rest of the homework. At 4 O'clock there was another knock at the door; JR looked at Sue Ellen who was still fast asleep.

"Come in!" he said

Clayton walked in "I've brought you some coffee" he said "John Ross I thought you were in your room"

"No, I came to see Daddy, he's been helping me with my homework" John Ross replied

"Well I've got some orange juice for you too" Clayton said

"Thanks Clayton" JR said

"How's Sue Ellen" Clayton asked

JR looked over at her "Sleeping like a baby, speaking of which are the twins okay?" 

"They're fine, your momma's watching them" Clayton replied

"She's not going to feed them again is she?" John Ross piped up

JR and Clayton laughed

"JR, I just want to say I'm so glad it wasn't you in that car crash" Clayton said

JR smiled "Thanks, although I never thought I would hear you say that!" he laughed

"You've changed so much, I saw the state Sue Ellen was in when she thought you were dead, she adores you JR" Clayton said

"Clayton, I love her so much, she's the reason this Barnes-Ewing feud is over, she gives me so much and wants so little in return" JR said "I curse myself for switching that damn cell phone off"

"It wasn't your fault, noone leaves cell phones on when they go into a meeting anyway" Clayton said

"Well from this moment on, I do, if I'm in a middle of a meeting and Sue Ellen needs to contact me then I'm going to make sure that she can" JR said

"You think she's going to let you out of her sight" Clayton laughed

"Probably not in the near future" JR replied

"By the way, how was your meeting?" Clayton asked

"Fine" JR said "Everything should run smoothly and then there's the plaque for the front of the Ewing Oil building"

"Plaque?" Clayton asked

"Yes, Cliff wants a plaque to commemorate that his father was a founder member of Ewing Oil" JR said

"How does that make you feel?" Clayton said

"Actually it's already been proved that Ewing Oil was started by Digger, Jock and Jason so I guess they should get some recognition" JR replied

"So what's it going to be Ewing, Ewing, and Barnes?" Clayton asked

JR smiled "No, Barnes-Ewing-Ewing" he said "Then we can put this stupid feud behind us and look to the future and if Cliff joins us on the board then I think everything is fair"

"Your daddy would be proud of you" Clayton said

"I don't know about that, but this time I'm not doing it for him" JR said and looked towards Sue Ellen and then at John Ross "I'm doing it for her and our children, they're the most important thing to me now"

"What is Cliff going to do now that he's sold Ewing Oil" Clayton asked

"Oh, he's threatening to go back into law to keep me in order" JR said "Not that he needs to as Ewing Oil is no longer my priority"

"Your momma said that dinner is at seven, do you think that Sue Ellen will be awake by then" Clayton said

"She should be, it's still a couple of hours away!" JR said

"Daddy can I go for a swim before dinner" John Ross asked

"Well since you've finished your homework, yes but be careful" JR said

"Don't worry I'll watch him" Clayton said

"Thankyou, are the twins okay with momma?" JR asked "You can always bring them up here"

"JR, just look after your wife and we'll take care of the children" Clayton said

Clayton and John Ross left the room and JR snuggled up close to Sue Ellen and watched her sleep. He smiled to himself thinking that she better get all the sleep she could now as she wouldn't be getting any tonight, not with what he had in mind.

A couple of hours later Sue Ellen woke up to find JR watching her. She felt confused and unsure of her surroundings.

"JR she said

"I'm here baby" He smiled and kissed her tenderly on the cheek.

"What time is it?" she asked

"Half past six" JR said

"How long have I been asleep" Sue Ellen said

JR laughed "Since two o clock" he said

"What about the twins?" Sue Ellen asked "And John Ross"

"Momma is looking after them and John Ross is playing with his grandfather in the pool" JR said "It'll soon be dinner time so I think we better get ready"

"JR" Sue Ellen said

"Yes" he replied

"I love you!" she said

"I know, I love you too" he said "Fancy a bath"

Sue Ellen laughed "I think I can manage that!" she said

After lovingly soaping each other in the bath, they got dressed and went downstairs to join the rest of the family for dinner. Miss Ellie was delighted to see Sue Ellen with a smile on her face and colour in her cheeks. After dinner the family went outside for a while and watched JR, Clayton and Bobby play basketball with the two boys. Sue Ellen cuddled a sleeping Eleanor in her arms while Amanda held Aaron.

"Sue Ellen, how are you feeling now?" Miss Ellie said

"I'm fine, I'm really sorry about earlier, I just didn't know how I could face life without JR" she said

"I know" Miss Ellie said "JR stayed with you all afternoon because he wanted to be sure that he was the first person you saw when you woke up"

"Miss Ellie I love him so much" Sue Ellen said "I couldn't bear the thought of the perfect world we've created being shattered"

"So, how long before he's allowed to go out without you" Amanda joked

"Ah, that's the million dollar question" Sue Ellen said "But I know I've got to let him, I just want to know that he's going to come back"

"How was Christopher this afternoon?" Miss Ellie asked

"He's fine, except we had to go and watch this really creepy film" Amanda said "Why do kids like horrible movies"

Sue Ellen laughed "Maybe he takes after his mother, Kristin always liked to watch horror movies, she'd sneak downstairs in the middle of the night if she knew there was one on, then once it was finished she'd be too scared to go back to bed!" she said "John Ross didn't want to go with you" 

"No, I think he wanted to stay close to you" Amanda said

"He helped feed the twins and then went up to join JR" Miss Ellie said "They spent most of the afternoon doing homework"

"My son refused a trip to the movies to do homework" Sue Ellen laughed "I can't believe it"

Miss Ellie watched JR and John Ross and smiled "I think he just wanted his dad" she said

"He's not the only one" Sue Ellen smiled

At 9 o'clock everyone went inside as it was time for Christopher and John Ross to go to bed. After settling the boys down, Sue Ellen went into the nursery and started to get the twins ready for bed. JR crept up behind her and put his arms around her.

"After we've got these two fed and settled down for the night, do you fancy a walk" JR asked

"Mmmm, where to" Sue Ellen said

"You'll see" He replied

They sat in the rocking chairs and began feeding the twins, they changed them and laid them in their cots. They stood peacefully watching them until both babies drifted off to sleep.

"Come on" JR said, taking her hand.

Hand in hand they walked downstairs and into the den. JR handed Miss Ellie the baby monitor

"Momma, we're going to go for a walk" he said "Can you listen out for the twins"

"Okay" Miss Ellie replied

Hand in hand Sue Ellen and JR wandered out into the cool Texan evening.

"Where are we going?" Sue Ellen laughed "It's late and I thought you would want an early night"

JR wrapped his arm around her and pulled her tightly to him "You'll see" he said

Finally they arrived at their new house. JR opened the door and switched on the light. The house was almost completed; Sue Ellen walked in and wandered from room to room, mentally planning how she would like each room to be.

"So when are we moving in?" Sue Ellen asked

"Soon" JR said, they walked into the living room "However" JR said "We are going to need some furniture as he looked at the bare room"

"At least the carpet is soft" Sue Ellen smiled

JR moved closer to her and brought her face to his and lovingly stroked her cheek.

"I love you Mrs Ewing" He said "And never, ever forget that"

Sue Ellen kissed him "I love you too" she said

JR knelt down in front of her "Come here" he said pulling her down by the hand

"Are you trying to seduce me" she smirked

JR laughed and kissed her. Sue Ellen put her arms around his neck and closed her eyes.

JR's hand went to her blouse and he slowly undid her buttons as he did he kissed his way down her body. Slowly he removed the blouse and then her bra which left her breast exposed for his pleasure. She started to moan at the sensation of his movements on her nipples. He continued his journey down her body, finding the zip of her skirt; Sue Ellen lifted herself up so that JR could remove it from her. She was almost naked except for one piece of garment which JR expertly removed. He then spread open her legs and licked inside her folds, finding her button he started to lick it.

"JR!" Sue Ellen moan

"Shhhhs" he said "Let me do this"

She let him lick and suck on her, running her fingers through his hair as he did so. Finally the sensation was too much for her and she bucked off the carpet.

"Hey" JR said as he gently lowered her down again.

Slowly she felt herself cum as JR tastes her juices as they flowed over him. She then reached out for him and he slowly worked his way back up her body. As he found her mouth she kissed him then forcefully rolled him over.

"You'll still dressed Mr Ewing" she smiled "What do you think we should do about that" she said

JR grinned "Whatever you want" He laughed

Sue Ellen quickly began to remove his tie and shirt and gave his nipples the same attention that he gave to hers. After she worked her way to the zip of his trousers, undoing them she lifted his manhood out of them and took it in her mouth. She started to lick it like an ice lolly and gently stroked his balls through his trousers. JR closed his eyes as he enjoyed his wife's touch. She suddenly stopped and began to remove his trousers and boxers. JR helped her remove them from him.

"That's better" she said "As she went back to paying attention to the favourite part of his body. She increased her sucking motion and combined it with gentle humming knowing full well that she was going to drive JR crazy. JR found himself on the edge and screamed Sue Ellen's name, reminding her how much he loved her as he spilt his seed deep inside her mouth. Sue Ellen looked up

"That was so good!" she said

He then picked her up and rolled her over, so that he was on top of her. She then wrapped her legs around him. Quickly he entered her and they found their rhythm, JR went deeper and deeper inside of her pulling her closer and closer to him, she felt him grow bigger inside of her until finally both of them were over the edge, JR screamed his undying love for her as he once again spilt his seed inside of her. As they started to relax, they wrapped each other up in a safe cocoon neither one wanting to let go of the other.

"You drive me crazy" JR said

Sue Ellen held him tighter and buried her head in his chest.

"Hey, what's wrong" He asked

Sue Ellen looked deep into his eyes "JR, I was so scared earlier, I thought I had lost you forever" she said "I… I couldn't bear the thought of living without you"

"You don't have to, I'm right here" JR said "I wished I had never switched that damn phone off as you wouldn't have been in the state you were!"

"It wasn't your fault JR" she replied "But you will never know how glad I am that it wasn't you killed in that crash"

JR smiled "I think I do" he said "I had that same feeling for a while, after you had that panic attack in hospital when the twins were born"

"You do realise that I'm never letting you out of my sight" Sue Ellen joked "I'm going to handcuff you to me!"

"Sounds like fun!" JR laughed

Sue Ellen looked at him, she was only joking but part of her wished she could keep him by her side all the time.

"How did your meeting go?" she asked

"Trying to spoil a romantic moment" he said

"No just wondered!" she replied

"Well, everything seems to be straightforward, the lawyers will sort out all the legal documentation which will need to be signed and then Ewing Oil is back with the Ewings" he said

"But Cliff is going to sit on the board, right?" she asked

"Yes and while you were asleep this afternoon, I got in touch with someone to make the plaque that you suggested" JR said

"But I thought you were going to discuss the wording with Cliff" she replied

"I was, but I decided that I would do what I want" he said

"Which is?" she asked

"Wait and see" JR smiled kissing her "I'm going to pick it up from town later in the week so I'll arrange a lunch with Cliff so that we can discuss the future"

"Hmmm" Sue Ellen said

JR laughed "What's that supposed to mean" he said

"Nothing" she said "I just wished you had discussed the wording of the plaque with Cliff like you said you would"

JR kissed her tenderly on the lips "Trust me!" he said

"We should be getting back" Sue Ellen said

"Not yet" he said as he pulled her on top of him.

Sue Ellen smiled at him "Do you have any idea, how much I love you" she said

"Show me!" JR smiled

Slowly they began to make love again, gently kissing and caressing each other, letting the love they felt pour out. Together they reached their climax and began to relax.

"I've just had a thought" JR said "Why don't we leave the children up at Southfork and move in here alone, then we can spend our days like this"

Sue Ellen laughed "You were the one that wanted more children" she said "And now you're telling me you want to leave them at Southfork"

"Only an idea!" JR said

"Seriously though, do you regret having the twins" Sue Ellen asked

JR looked at her and shook his head "Of course not" he said "I love my children and I'm going to love the one we have next"

Sue Ellen smiled

"I spent all afternoon upstairs, sitting on our bed with John Ross, helping him to do his homework" JR said "And I loved every minute of it"

"You're son loves you so much" Sue Ellen smiled "In fact JR, your whole family love you and I think today we realised how much"

"I will do everything I can for you and our children" JR said "Ewing Oil is not going to change anything, in fact I'm only working part time, the rest of the time is for you"

Reluctantly they both got dressed and took one last look around the house.

"Mmm, we should be moved in here by Christmas" JR said

"Our first wedding anniversary" Sue Ellen smiled

"God, just think if we had stayed married and never got divorced we would have been married now for almost twenty years" JR said

"What a frightening thought!" Sue Ellen laughed

JR gently smacked her behind and pulled her towards him, tenderly he kissed her as she put her arms around his neck and held him tighter.

"I love you" he said "And it's so good to hear you laugh especially after the way you were this afternoon, it broke my heart to see you like that"

"Come on, let's go home!" she said

"Sue Ellen, we are home" JR joked

Hand in hand they walked back to the ranch, stopping every now and again to hold each other tightly and kiss. They finally reached Southfork and wandered into the den to find Miss Ellie and Clayton.

"You too look happy" Miss Ellie said

"We are!" JR said "Are the children okay?"

"They're fine!" Miss Ellie replied "Sue Ellen your mother phoned, she's been out all day and just heard the news, I told her everything was fine and you'd phone her in the morning"

Thanks" Miss Ellie

"So where have you two been?" Clayton asked

"We've been up to the house, checking it out, seeing what needs doing" JR said

"We may be able to move in by Christmas" Sue Ellen said "That's if we get any furniture!"

"We're going to check on the children and go to bed" JR said "It's been a long day" 

"Night" Miss Ellie and Clayton replied

"Night" JR and Sue Ellen said as they walked hand in hand upstairs.

They reached John Ross' room first and peeked in. He was sound asleep with his bedcovers thrown on the floor. Sue Ellen quietly walked into the room and placed the covers back on her son and kissed him. JR watched her reminding himself of what a great mother and wife she was. Noone could ever compare to her in his eyes. They then walked into the nursery and saw that the twins were sleeping peacefully.

"These two will want feeding in a couple of hours, so I guess we better get to bed" JR said

Hand in hand they then walked into their bedroom. Closing the door JR wrapped Sue Ellen in a tight embrace.

"Are you tired?" he asked

Sue Ellen laughed "Not anymore I'm hungry!" she said

"Good grief Sue Ellen, don't tell me you're pregnant again!" JR joked

Sue Ellen laughed "what if I was, but no I'm hungry for you!" she said

JR hugged her tightly, she felt him harden beneath her. Picking her up he carried her to the bed and gently laid her down, then climbed into her outstretched arms. Slowly they began to make love again, both hungry for each other but this time wanting their love making to be special so that neither were in any doubt that their love for each other was true and everlasting. After they had finished, they lay quietly in each others arms, Sue Ellen felt safe and relieved that her worst nightmare was over; JR was back with her, the only man she wanted. She loved him more than words could describe, he was her world. JR looked deep into her eyes and saw the depth of her love. He kissed her forehead and held her tightly, once again he thought of what had happened earlier and thanked God, that it was not him in that car, that he was now lying safe in the arms of the only woman he had ever truly loved. She was the wind beneath his wings, with her beside him he could do anything, however the only thing he truly wanted to do was be a good husband and father. He loved his family so much and he planned on showing them how much for the rest of his life.

A few days later JR and Sue Ellen were in town. Miss Ellie and Clayton were looking after the children while they had a lunch date with Cliff Barnes. JR had arranged to pick up the plaque on the way.

"You're not going to tell me what the wording says, are you JR?" Sue Ellen said

JR smiled and kissed her "Nope" he said "You'll just have to wait and see"

Sue Ellen looked at him and shook her head "We promised that we would tell each other everything!" she said

JR laughed "You'll see" he said "But for now, just trust me, okay!"

"Seems I've got no choice" Sue Ellen said

They walked to the restaurant and found Cliff sitting at one of the tables.

"JR, Sue Ellen, how are you?" Cliff asked

"We're fine" JR replied "And you?"

"Fine" he replied "Shall we order"

"Yes" Sue Ellen said

While they were waiting for their order, they chatted about the future and Ewing Oil. However JR's eye caught sight of a woman who had just wandered into the restaurant. He watched her take a seat with her child, hoping that she hadn't spotted him he turned back to the conversation.

"Well Cliff" He said "The deal is almost complete, but are you sure you want to sell Ewing Oil completely"

"What do you mean?" Cliff asked

JR looked at Sue Ellen "Well I was talking to Bobby and we figured that if you're going to sit on the board, why not have a 15% share of Ewing Oil and still carry on working there" he said

"What work with you!" Cliff asked

"Sounds that bad does it!" JR said

"No, it's just I never expected you to want to have me working beside you!" Cliff replied

"Yes well, Ewing Oil isn't my priority any longer, Sue Ellen and my children are so I only actually want to work part time and by the way I've just hired a great new personal assistant" he said "So the question is do you still want have more of a part in the running of Ewing Oil, other than sitting on the board, if so then I'm willing to give you a 15% share of it"

"At what price?" Cliff asked

"None, you said your daddy was one of the founders of Ewing Oil and I just want to put things right" JR said "Life is just too short for feuding and as I'm the one that caused most of the problems in your life, I'm trying to make amends"

"This has nothing to do with my threat to return to law in order to keep you in line" Cliff joked

"No" JR said This is for Sue Ellen, our children and my momma"

Cliff looked at Sue Ellen and smiled "Okay Sue Ellen what have you done with the real JR" he said

Sue Ellen laughed "Nothing" she said

"So, JR you're offering me 15% of Ewing Oil with no strings" Cliff said

"Take it or leave it!" JR said

"It's an offer I can't refuse" he replied "Thank you"

"And while we're discussing business, I've had the plaque for the front of the building made up" JR said handing it to Cliff

"But I thought we were going to discuss this" Cliff said

"I know but I decided to get it done as soon as possible" JR said "Open it, I don't think you'll be disappointed"

Sue Ellen looked at JR as Cliff opened the parcel. Sue Ellen saw Cliff's eyes light up.

"JR, you put my daddy's name first" He said

"Yes, well like you said B comes before E" JR replied

"Thank you JR" Cliff said

"So the Barnes-Ewing feud is dead and buried, it's time to look to the future" JR said "Agreed"

"Absolutely!" Cliff said offering JR his hand. After JR shook his hand they started on their meal.

JR's eyes went to the nearby table and once again he spied the woman he had seen earlier. He was surprised to see her still in Dallas and hoped that she would soon disappear to wherever she was living now. His thoughts turned to Bobby and Amanda, Bobby was happy now and he didn't want anything to spoil that.

"So JR why the personality transplant" Cliff joked

"Ha, maybe it was losing everything and deciding to go after the one thing that has never let me down" JR said "And luckily Sue Ellen is very forgiving and gave me another chance, she made me realise what was important, she gives me so much and she is the reason for my 'personality transplant'" JR said

"So what about this new personal assistant" Cliff asked

"Oh, she's gorgeous, intelligent, sexy and." JR said

"And what?" Cliff asked

JR laughed "The mother of my children" JR replied

Cliff laughed "I'm starting to believe that you two are joined at the hip" he said

"We are!" Sue Ellen replied

"I just don't want to be parted from her for a second" JR said "So I want her by my side always and I know she'll make a fantastic assistant"

They continued to eat their meal and discussing future plans. After some discussion JR paid the bill and they started to leave the restaurant.

"Hey JR, does this mean that I can now go to a Ewing Barbeque and not end up in the swimming pool" Cliff joked

"Yes" JR said "Well goodbye for now Cliff and we'll be in touch soon!"

Cliff kissed Sue Ellen and the cheek "Goodbye" he said "And JR just make sure you look after your beautiful wife"

"Don't worry, I intend to" JR said

After leaving Cliff, Sue Ellen and JR went to their car. JR opened the door for Sue Ellen and as she got in she kissed him.

"Have I told you how much I love you today" she said

"Yes, but you can tell me again" JR said as he got in the car.

"JR, I am so proud of what you did with that plaque and offering Cliff 15% share of Ewing Oil" she said "Every day you remind me of how grateful I am that you're back in my life"

"Everything I do, I do it for you" JR said "To make you happy and to let you know that there is no other person on this earth that I love more than you"

"You're the best, JR" she replied

"On a different note, I saw Pam in the restaurant today" JR said

"What" Sue Ellen said "She told me she was leaving Dallas when I saw her"

"Maybe she is" JR said "But just at the moment she's still here"

"Did she see you?" Sue Ellen asked

"No" JR said "I don't think so, if she did she pretended she didn't"

"I don't want her causing trouble for Bobby and Amanda" Sue Ellen said

"I don't think she will" JR said

"Cliff still has her photograph on his desk, I can't believe she's cut herself off from her own brother" Sue Ellen said

"I know" JR replied "You know, you are so much better than her"

"What makes you say that!" Sue Ellen replied

"Because you my darlin' have done something that she could never do, end the Barnes-Ewing feud" JR said

"Hey let's go home and tell your momma what a great future we have" Sue Ellen said "And afterwards I might give you an extra special reward"

On arriving at Southfork JR and Sue Ellen found Miss Ellie and Clayton outside on the patio surrounded by their four grandchildren. Miss Ellie and Clayton were holding a twin each while John Ross and Christopher played in the pool. Hand in hand they walked towards them.

"How was your lunch" Miss Ellie asked as they approached

"Great" Sue Ellen said

"Momma, the Barnes-Ewing feud is dead; Cliff has got the plaque he wanted to acknowledge his father's role in starting Ewing Oil and Cliff himself has a 15% share in the business and is going to help run it" JR said

"JR that's wonderful, it's about time" his mother said

"JR we're proud of you" Clayton said

"Thank you, we're just going up to get changed" JR said "Then we're relieve you off your grandchildren"

"Take all the time you want" Clayton said

Sue Ellen and JR walked into the house and up to their bedroom. As he closed the door JR grabbed Sue Ellen into an embrace.

"JR, let's take a shower" she winked

JR didn't need to be asked twice, and together they relieved each other of their clothes. Passionately they kissed each other and JR picked Sue Ellen up and she wrapped her legs around him. Slowly he entered her and their passion took over. After they had finished they held tightly too each other.

"I love you Mrs Ewing" JR said, suddenly JR picked her up and carried her to the bed.

"JR we're still wet" she said

"Who cares" JR replied "I want you so much"

Again they began to make love, Sue Ellen wrapped her legs tightly around him as he pushed himself deeper into her. They found their rhythm and reached the height of their ecstasy.

"I can never get enough of you Sue Ellen" JR said

"I want to stay this way forever" Sue Ellen replied "I love you so much and every day you make me more proud of you"

"Come on let's get dressed and go down and see our children" JR said

"JR, you've made all my dreams come true and I love you so much, we have a wonderful future ahead of us" Sue Ellen said

"I know" JR said "You give me so much and I'm so grateful to you; you've taught me what real love is and given me three beautiful children, I am the happiest man alive and it's all thanks to you"

"Do you know that you are the only man I've ever wanted and now that I have you I'm never letting you go" she replied


End file.
